Fishing For A Smile
by Eye of Sincerity
Summary: With Naruto hated by the whole town, it was hard to find someone who liked him. But, Kiba is different and gives him a chance. As they grow closer and start a relationship, could everything become perfect? Or will Uncle Kyuubi's escape from prison ruin everything? KibaxNaru
1. The Life Of Naruto Uzumaki

**A/N: I got this inspiration of this idea simply by watching an episode where Naruto describes how badly treated he was by the village, etc. When thinking of how I could fit that into modern context, I came up with this (though the reason why he's treated badly might need more work). This is a yaoi story with the pairing KibaxNaruto (please bear in mind that Kiba is older than Naruto in this fic) and there will be future lemons so please do ****not**** read on if that offends you.**

**Here are some character ages to help you (please note some characters will have birthdays during this fic):**

**Naruto- 14**

**Sasuke- 14**

**Sasori- 15**

**Kiba- 17**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think or with any suggestions. Thanks in advance guys!**

* * *

The day seemed perfect so far. The morning sun was blaring in the tranquil sky, shining down on the many teenagers making their way to school together; it was warm but there was also a faint, refreshing breeze tentatively running itself through peoples' hair and cooling their faces and the fresh, welcoming smell of recently cut grass and evaporating dew spread throughout the streets- invading the nostrils of the passers-by.

Many of the people walking down the streets were teenagers, dressed up in school uniforms, on their way to Konoha High. Some of them were grumbling and complaining about being up so early, but most were happily laughing and joking with one another as they prepared for the day of work ahead. Most of the students lived within walking distant of the school, thanks to its ideal location, so it was rare to see a child being driven to school. Besides, the walk to school was part of the routine, almost like a ceremony. The students would always go in groups, the walk never lonely or boring…at least…for most….

There was one boy, dressed in the same uniform as everyone else, heading the same way as everyone else and preparing for the same long day like everyone else but, unlike the others, he walked alone to school. There was never anyone around him or near him, most people consciously stuck to the opposite side of the road so he wasn't close. To any who didn't know why, the reason wouldn't have been obvious or clear. He wasn't ugly or scary looking, he didn't smell; there was nothing particularly wrong with him. He was a handsome boy, with shimmering gold hair formed into an array of wild spikes and oceanic, blue eyes which glistened even in the faintest light. He was rather short for his age but not so much so that it was obvious and he had a wonderful, wide and honest smile.

And yet, people avoided him. He tried not to notice as he made his way to school, smiling to himself happily. But…it was hard to ignore….

"Hey, slow down a sec." Came a harsh whisper from behind him.

"Huh, why?" Came another voice, full of questioning and confusion.

"What are you, blind? Look ahead, it's _that_ kid." The boy's smile faded as he heard the whispers, his hands clenching into fists as the familiar words reached his ears.

"Oh, yeah. I didn't recognise him." The sound of footsteps slowed down as the people tried to widen the gap between themselves and the boy. "Why do they even let _that_ kid go to school? After what his uncle did, they should just keep him locked up away from everyone."

"Yeah," An amused chuckle sounded out. "I wouldn't dare show my face if I was him."

That was it. The boy wasn't patient, nor was he tolerant. There was only so much he could take before he snapped. Spinning round, he glared at the two other students- one boy and one girl- causing them to stop in their tracks.

"I'm not a '_that_' and I can hear you, y'know!" He shouted, teeth barred in anger. "I haven't done anything to you to make you talk about me like that, like I'm some kinda animal or object! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! That's my name, so try using it!" His fingernails were digging into the skin of his palm harshly, threatening to draw blood if he clenched any tighter. The girl seemed shocked by his outburst, clutching onto her boyfriend's arm, but he seemed disgusted more than shocked.

"Like I care. As far as I'm concerned, you _are_ an animal and what do ya mean you ain't done anything? For your information, your uncle almost killed my cousin! Why don't you just get lost and die? That's what everyone wants."

"Don't say that." The girl hissed at him.

"It's true though." Naruto bowed his head, his whole body shaking and convulsing as he held back the tears. "How many people died cause of his disgusting family? And here he is allowed to roam around free, like nothing happened. How the hell is that fair?"

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Naruto shouted. He turned and ran down the street, away from the couple, as fast as he could- desperate to escape their words. But, even as he ran, he could hear the murmurs and whispers of other people he passed, all saying the same horrid things. He didn't understand. Why did everyone hate _him_?

* * *

He ran so fast that he made it to school far earlier than most people. But, instead of heading for the hang out spots like most students did before school began, he ran through the doors and headed straight for the counsellors office. There, at least, he could sit in peace and quiet for the little while he had before lessons began.

It was a sad fact that the school counsellor, Iruka Umino, wasn't surprised to see him at all- or to see him obviously distressed and upset.

"Good morning, Naruto." He said with a fake smile. Naruto wasn't a fool, he'd been able to see through Iruka's fake kindness since day one. He knew that the man desperately tried to care and tried to help him, but he also knew that Iruka's parents had been two of the victims as well.

"Can I sit in here until school starts?" Naruto asked, already taking a seat despite not receiving an answer.

"Sure, maybe you can keep Sasuke company for a while." The blonde looked over at the other teen, recognising his black hair and cool looks instantly. Sasuke Uchiha- a frequent visitor to the counsellor's office. Like Naruto, he didn't go there to actually talk about his problems, but just because it was peaceful and quiet. The boys locked eyes and Sasuke gave him a courteous nod, but Naruto merely scoffed and looked away.

He loathed Sasuke. It was due to his jealousy. Sasuke was like him, he had no family. Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother, had killed the Uchiha family a few years ago and caused mayhem in Konoha. But, Sasuke wasn't hated or treated like dirt. He was adored by everyone. The girls all fancied him and wanted to date him and the guys just wanted his recognition or to hang out with him. Naruto just didn't get it.

It had been 14 years since Kyuubi's attack. Naruto had been just a baby (only a few months old) when it happened. He didn't really know the details, only what had been shouted at him by angry citizens of Konoha but, from what he had gathered, Kyuubi (his uncle) had gone on a rampage and killed a number of people, leaving others badly injured. And, for some reason, everyone blamed him for it. Naruto's parents and other family had all been killed during the massacre, but Naruto had survived. For some reason, people hated him for that.

In all honesty, Naruto would have liked to be friends with Sasuke- due to how similar they were. But, he was far too jealous of the boy for that. Besides, Naruto didn't have any friends. That was something he just dealt with. He didn't deal with it very well, it hurt a lot, but he dealt with it nonetheless.

"Why're you here so early, loser?" The cool, calm voice rang out- breaking the silence suddenly. When Naruto turned his head, he notices two things: 1. Iruka had left the office 2. Sasuke was talking to him (though he could have figured that out by the name Sasuke had used. The ravenette always called him 'loser'- another annoying thing about him. Even though the other boy never mentioned Kyuubi or bullied Naruto for that reason, he still had something against him. Still, it was better than being constantly reminded that your uncle was a murderer.

"What's it to you?" Naruto hissed, narrowing his azure eyes. "I just decided to get up earlier than usual, that's all." Sasuke scoffed.

"You're usually late." He stated bluntly.

"Yeah, well…I get to school on time once in a while, y'know!" The blonde snapped. Again, Sasuke scoffed.

"Not much point, you fail every subject anyway." Ouch…the truth hurt. Naruto growled in response. "You're such a loser."

"Shut up, Uchiha!"

"Guys, guys, break it up." Both 14 year olds stopped instantly, their heads turning towards the door which, unnoticed by them, someone had walked through. Naruto could tell from the voice and the casual tone that it wasn't Iruka, but who else would be in the counsellor's office this early? Besides himself and Sasuke. His question was answered as soon as his eyes found the looming figure of, not a teacher, but a student. The boy stood in the doorway was wearing the standard white, short-sleeved shirt and black trousers though; he wasn't wearing them all that well.

The boy's tie was missing and the top three buttons of his shirt were undone, revealing a smooth, tanned and strong chest. The shirt was, of course, untucked but clung to his body- suggesting the sculpted figure beneath. His short sleeves revealed powerful arms, with strong, lean muscle and his skin was olive and tanned. Feeling he had stared for long enough, Naruto's eyes darted up to the boy's face and took in every feature. The boy was handsome- though that was a major understatement. He had messy, brown hair shaped into an array of wild spikes (similar to Naruto's own hairstyle) and hazel coloured eyes. Rather unusually, the boy also had a red triangle tattooed on each cheek (something Naruto found very odd, yet very captivating) and his smartass, confident smirk showed off his sharp, glistening canines. Naruto didn't recognise the boy, though it was clear he was older than the blonde. There was something about him…something radiating off him…

"Counsellor's office is closed." Sasuke said coolly, seemingly unaffected by the stranger's entrance.

"So why're you two in here arguing then, huh?" The brunette said- his masculine voice overpowering Sasuke's quiet, calm tone. Neither of the younger teens answered. "Seriously guys, you gotta loosen up. You're both so tense." He said, first looking at Sasuke, then at Naruto- whose heart stopped the moment they made eye contact. Something about this boy was odd. He didn't look at the blonde with disgust or hatred; he just smiled that genuine smile of his.

"I have permission to be in here before school to avoid the crowds." Sasuke retorted. "And the loser here begged to be allowed in too." Naruto growled and was about to shout at the arrogant Uchiha but was cut off as soon as his mouth opened.

"Don't call him a loser." Had he really said that? Had this strange, confident, older teen just defended _him_? Sasuke scoffed once again- a constant thing of his.

"Anything I can help with?" The ravenette asked, obviously eager to get rid of the stranger.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot!" The boy chuckled. "I was looking for Sasori. I don't usually hang out with the guy so I dunno where he goes before school but someone told me to try in here."

"Sasori only comes in here every now and then." Sasuke replied. "Haven't seen him this morning."

"How about you?" Naruto, who was still shocked by how the boy had defended him, looked up at the question- only to find it was directed toward him.

"N-no." He muttered, still confused as to why the brunette's smile hadn't faded yet.

"Ah, no worries. If he happens to come in here, can you tell him Kiba was looking for him?"

"Sure." Naruto replied.

"Thanks." And with that, the mysterious boy was gone.

…_Kiba…_

His name was Kiba. Naruto saved that name to his memory, wondering if he would ever see the boy again.

"Odd." Naruto looked up at the Uchiha, who looked like he was talking to himself more than anyone. "I can't imagine someone like Sasori being friends with that guy."

"You know him?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Kiba?" The blonde nodded. "Not really. All I know is that he's three years older than us and is part of the sports group. He's a stereotypical sport player, that's his crowd. So I'm surprised he was looking for Sasori." Naruto audibly groaned. That meant Kiba was friends with a lot of people who _really_ hated him- as in, hate him enough to beat the shit out of him. Naruto was sure he had never seen Kiba before and he was certain that Kiba wasn't one of the guys who had beaten him up but if he was in _that_ crowd….

"Huh?" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts to find Sasuke still talking to him.

"The bell just went, loser. School just started."

"Oh, right." Naruto didn't bother snapping at Sasuke, he just got up and walked out after the ravenette- his thoughts were still on Kiba…the boy who hadn't called him names…the boy who hadn't hit him or kicked him…the boy who had _smiled_ at him. There was only one other guy who didn't completely hate him (unless you didn't count Sasuke's odd attitude toward him as hate) and that was Sasori. Then again, Sasori had never really expressed a great deal of emotion towards anything.

But Kiba was different…special….

* * *

Naruto had been looking out in the hallways for a glimpse of Kiba during the locker rush that morning, but could find no sign of him. The older boy's locker was probably on the other side of the school, otherwise Naruto would have noticed him before…what with the boy's unique appearance.

"Someone's early." The blonde recognised the aloof, disinterested tone instantly. You tend to remember the only voice that doesn't spout insults at you rather well.

"I tried extra hard this morning." Naruto said happily, grinning. The red-headed boy opened up his locker which was, conveniently, next to Naruto's own. "Oh, a guy called Kiba was looking for you." Naruto added, glancing at the only person he would loosely call a friend (not that him and Sasori were all that close or anything).

"Is that so? I'll have to track him down at some point then. We have P.E together so I'll talk to him then." Sasori stated, not surprised at all by Naruto's news. Naruto, however, absorbed every new piece of information he received about Kiba. The fact that he had P.E with Sasori was added to the list. Sasori was one year older than Naruto, thus one year younger than Kiba but the two older boys shared a P.E class due to the school's messed up system.

"Any idea what he'd want you for?" Naruto asked, wanting to know more.

"Probably the same as last time." An annoying thing about Sasori- he was very vague.

"And that was?"

"Someone's nosy." Sasori noted, closing his locker door and raising one hand to run through his mop of red hair. Sasori was lithe and small in build, though still taller than Naruto, and had a roundish, young face. His eyes were a dull grey and were almost always half-closed and disinterested. Naruto knew that many guys and girls considered Sasori hot but, due to the boy's nature, he had never pursued any relationships.

"C'mon, just tell me!" Naruto barked, closing his locker rather forcefully. "Please." The other boy let out a tiny, short-lived chuckle.

"I'm Kiba's tutor; I help him with his biology work." Anyone who knew Sasori a little would be surprised that the boy was a tutor, after all- he showed hardly any interest in anything. However, anyone who knew Sasori _well_ wouldn't be too surprised- biology was the _one_ thing that the red-head liked. He had an odd fascination with the human body. Naruto, despite knowing Sasori well, was still shocked- not because he was a tutor but because he was _Kiba's_ tutor. "He must be stuck on an assignment."

"What? You've never mentioned him before." Naruto hissed.

"I didn't find it relevant. Later." With that, Sasori turned and made his way down the hall rather suddenly with no true farewell- as was common with him.

Naruto didn't have time to get annoyed by Sasori's departure as he was roughly shoved into the lockers and a terrible cackle of laughter rang out. The pain spread through his shoulder as he dropped his books. With a scowl, he knelt down and gathered his things, no longer caring who the culprit was. He was used to such things.

"My dad says he looks just like Kyuubi." Came a harsh whisper.

"No way! Really?"

"Yeah, splitting image apparently." Everyone seemed so interested by that. Naruto, however, was shaking angrily in his kneeling position. Most days people would ignore he even existed, with the occasional push and insult thrown at him here and there but today was obviously one of the bad days. Just as Naruto thought everyone was losing interest in his Uncle, something had seemed to reel them back in again. It was infuriating.

* * *

The first two lessons of the day went by rather easily and smoothly. As usual, Naruto was ignored and no one seemed to pay much attention to him. That was how it normally was- he wasn't always being picked on and insulted and attacked, only on bad days. Still, he couldn't help but notice that he was receiving more and more glances and stares than usual- something was definitely up.

So, once morning break finally came, Naruto decided to track down Sasori to see if he had any answers. Once the bell for break went, Naruto waited for everyone to leave the room before rushing out himself, determined and focused. It took him a while to find the older boy- especially considering that he couldn't ask anyone- but he tracked him down in the end.

What Naruto didn't expect was to find a particular brunette sat next to the boy on the step of the sports hall. He instantly recognised Kiba, his heart fluttering for a second. Sasori was sat with a book open on his lap, his finger delicately tracing the page while Kiba read the book, one arm flung casually on the red-head's shoulder. Sasori was in his school uniform, but Kiba had obviously not changed back after P.E. He was wearing a loose, white polo shirt (which revealed that strong chest) and nice white shorts, giving Naruto a nice view of his powerful, muscles and smooth legs. Kiba looked…amazing. It was obvious that the boy had finished his P.E lesson not long ago, as his white clothes were splattered with mud.

Sasori noticed Naruto immediately, looking up upon hearing the blonde's approach. Kiba, however, took longer to notice but when he did his shimmering eyes looked up and a gorgeous smile spread across his handsome face.

"Hey." Kiba called, his smile widening. I couldn't believe how nice he was being.

"H-hi."

"Kiba and I were just going over his latest assignment," Sasori stated. "but we're almost done so feel free to join."

"Yeah, I really don't get this stuff." Kiba said. "Without Sasori, I'd be screwed." Naruto smiled at how easy-going and happy the brunette was. He wasn't tense or hateful- just like that morning.

"It's true- Sasori is a major biology boff." Naruto said with a grin, glad that Kiba chuckled in response.

"Did you need something?" The red-head said coldly, his heavy-lidded eyes narrowing further.

"I was kinda hoping to speak to you in private." Naruto said quickly, knowing that Sasori was the impatient kind. The blonde shuffled on his feet under the gaze of the two older teens, hating the feeling of being watched. Sasori stared for a moment, but closed the book. He shrugged Kiba's arm off his shoulder and got to his feet, passing the book to the tanned teen.

"I'll be back in a second." He muttered to the boy before heading toward Naruto. The two of them turned slightly to make their conversation more private and Naruto wasted no time in asking his pressing question.

"What's with everyone today?" He whispered. "I'm getting way more attention than usual, Sasori. Why?"

"You haven't heard." He stated bluntly, glancing into the blonde's oceanic eyes.

"Heard about what?" Naruto pressed on, not willing to put up with Sasori's vague nature this time.

"The documentary."

"Documentary?" Naruto echoed, rather louder than he'd planned. A glance in Kiba's direction confirmed that he hadn't seemed to have heard.

"Kyuubi Namikaze, your uncle, appeared in a documentary on serial killers. He was interviewed about his crimes and even asked about you."

Shock.

Shock and horror.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he was mortified. No wonder everyone had been glaring at him all morning, no wonder people weren't just ignoring him like usual. A documentary? That was insane. And…Naruto himself had been talked about in it? The blonde's head dropped, his eyes leaving Sasori's face as his heart sunk. Just his luck, something really _had_ come along to remind everyone. Just as people were starting to forget, some stupid producer had to make a stupid program on his stupid uncle.

"I, myself, haven't seen it yet. Not many people watched it on T.V but most has been watching it on the internet since. You'd think that you would have been given some notice about it but…I guess the production team of the documentary didn't deem it necessary. Less work for them I guess."

Naruto shook his head, a mixture of emotions rushing through him at once. If it was true, the blonde knew that he had to watch that documentary- he had to know why everyone hated him.

"But I-"

"Sorry guys but I've gotta run!" Came the sudden interruption. Naruto gasped, having forgotten completely about Kiba in those few moments. Turning, he saw the captivating teen rising to his feet and rushing over. "I need to get changed before break ends and if I'm late for English again Mr Hatake's gonna kill me."

All thoughts of the documentary and Kyuubi were temporarily shoved aside as the threat of Naruto declining and going into a depressed state vanished. Instead, he smiled. He couldn't help it, something about Kiba made him smile.

"Alright, you know how to finish the assignment yourself?" Sasori asked.

"Yup, thanks buddy!" Kiba said, patting the red head on the shoulder with a grin. "I'll let ya know how I do." The brunette turned and, for a moment, Naruto thought he was just gonna run off without acknowledging him. But, Kiba reached over and ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, ruffling it affectionately. "I'll see ya around, right Naruto?" He said with a happy wink.

"Y-yeah."

"Cool, later guys!" And with that, Naruto's new crush headed off to the changing rooms. How Naruto wished he could follow.

"He's hopeless." Sasori murmured, beginning to walk off toward the main building. "But, his positive and optimistic manner is uplifting I suppose."

"Yeah." Naruto said, watching the brunette moving further away. The farther away he got, the more and more the emotions and daunting thoughts regarding the documentary returned.

"Naruto, let's go."

* * *

The hallways were packed full of people again. The locker rush was- in one word- dangerous. People were often shoved out of the way and pushed through the small corridors. Any teachers who were around would shout over the hubbub to try and control the situation, but they rarely succeeded. Most of the adults just avoided the hallways at the beginning and end of break and lunch. As students, however, Naruto and Sasori had no chance of avoiding it. They managed to push their way through though, despite the difficulty.

The two teens shared their next class- again, due to the school's messed up system- which was Chemistry. Having Sasori in the same class meant that Naruto had a partner for practicals and experiments, otherwise he'd hate to think what would happen. The walk to Chemistry seemed peaceful enough- the two teens chatted about this and that (Naruto trying to keep his mind off the stupid documentary he would have to watch when he got home). However, as soon as the younger boy caught sight of a particular student, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Hey, let's go a different way." Naruto muttered, blue eyes focusing on one of the worst bullies he had ever met- Deidara. Deidara- praised as 'cool' by himself and many others- took it upon himself to put Naruto in 'his place'. He was tall, with long blonde hair (the back of which was tied, whilst a portion at the front hung over his face); he had slanted, pale blue eyes and a menacing smirk that meant nothing but trouble when directed towards Naruto.

"Why?" Sasori said, following Naruto's gaze. Sasori was in the same year as Deidara. The two of them spoke every now and then but they're differences made them unable to bear the one another.

"If Deidara has seen the documentary then I'm screwed; can we just go around the other way?" Naruto pleaded, taking a step back. He was disappointed to see the red head completely unmoved and uncaring, staring at him with the same aloof expression as always. Worst of all, he showed no signs of moving.

"Don't be stupid." He said bluntly. "There's no way we're going the long way around." And with that, Naruto was being pushed down the hallway by his 'friend' towards his worst enemy (Sasuke was his rival, Deidara was his enemy). Naruto panicked, but knew he wouldn't get away. He shuddered when he saw one of the other boys nudge Deidara on the shoulder and point his way. The taller blonde's face lit up instantly, that smirk spreading across his lips, those eyes glistening with glee.

"Well, well!" He called out, grabbing everyone's attention instantly. "Looks like little Kyuubi has the nerve to show up today, even after that little show his beloved uncle was on, hmm." A few chuckles and giggles sounded out from those around him. Deidara always referred to Naruto as 'little Kyuubi', never his name. It was one of the things that upset Naruto the most. He was _nothing_ like his uncle.

But still, Sasori continued to push him, not showing any signs of stopping. "Ah, Sasori my man." Deidara said as soon as he saw the red head. "Could hardly see you, what with the vermin in the way."

"Keep quiet, Deidara." Sasori hissed, moving to Naruto's side. Knowing it was too late to turn and run, the blonde continued to walk beside his friend- hoping Deidara wouldn't start something.

"Come on, Sasori my man, why do you bother with him? An artist like you shouldn't be wasting his time with a guy like him- it might affect your work, hmm."

"Not likely. If anything, you and your warped sense of art will affect my work." More chuckles rang out. It was often like this between the two. Naruto thought that many people believed it to be harmless banter, but he was sure that they were genuinely arguing all the time. Sasori didn't seem to like Deidara that much, whilst the latter held respect for the red head but didn't understand him. Only when close to Sasori was Naruto really safe from the taller blonde.

"Warped?" Deidara echoed, disgust in his tone. "I'll have you know that many people find my style nothing short of magnificent, hmm."

"People- in other words, blind fools who know nothing about art." Sasori snapped back, walking past with Naruto at his side, glaring at the other. "Anyway, forgetting about your pathetic excuse for art for a moment, I think it's time you left Naruto alone."

"Heh, why's that?"

"If you don't, you may wander up to the art room to find all your 'masterpieces' destroyed. No matter how 'magnificent' you think they are, I doubt they can survive the might of a hammer." Deidara had no time to reply, he was far too shocked. Sasori pulled Naruto away and the two kept walking on. The 14 year old was happy to find that, for once, Deidara wasn't shouting insults after him.

"Sasori, thank you so much!" He said excitedly, grinning widely. The redhead had never really stuck up for him that much, normally because he wasn't around when Naruto was bullied.

"Don't mention it, I have little patience when it comes to him anyway."

"Hehe, I love you Sasori, you're the best!" Naruto said, punching the other in the arm.

"Funny, Kiba does that too- punches me in the arm while telling me he loves me, I mean. You two are rather alike." Naruto's heart fluttered at mention of the brunette. They were alike? That was the best news he'd received for ages!

'_Kiba' _He thought, repeating the boy's name in his head as they stepped through the classroom door.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter, I personally felt it was rather rushed but…there we go. Sasori is one of my favourite characters so I just had to include him somewhere! I also tried my best to come up with the reason behind everyone's hatred toward Naruto and include Kyuubi into a modern-themed story. I'm pretty sure that Uncle Kyuubi will appear later in the story to stir up some trouble but we'll have to see. The main focus is KibaxNaruto after all!**

**Anyway, leave any thoughts as a review- I do read every single one.**


	2. The Documentary

**A/N: ****Hey, chapter 2 is here! A slight word of warning- despite being a KibaxNaruto story, there will be other aspects and side plots (the most prominent being Naruto's past.) I'm trying to pace things out so they aren't too rushed or hurried, something I usually struggle with. However, I have generally got a plan for this story in my head and I think you'll be happy with it in time!**

**Anyway, please review to share any thoughts you have with me!**

**Hope you enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey, loser." Naruto cringed as he heard the voice, almost turning and storming off in a huff. But, he walked into the room anyway. He had bigger things to worry about than Sasuke right now. The blonde really didn't want to brave walking home at the same time as the other students, so he'd retreated to the safety of the councillor's office for a while. It had been a stressful day to say the least. Chemistry with Sasori was alright, as was lunch but his last class of the day hadn't been too good. He had bumped into Deidara once or twice...

"Where's Iruka?" Naruto asked, collapsing in the chair opposite the black-haired teen. The office was just as it was that morning- only the two of them there in the same seats.

"No idea; must be busy." Sasuke didn't look at Naruto; he was focused on the book open on his lap- busy scribbling something down without a pause or hesitation.

_Damn Sasuke. _Naruto growled inwardly. _Has to be so smart and cool._

The ravenette didn't seem interested in challenging or mocking Naruto at the moment. He didn't talk or look up at all and, for a moment, the blonde wondered if the other boy had forgotten he was there.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto muttered, bowing his head as shyness overcame him. He wasn't the kind to get so embarrassed, especially in front of the ravenette he hated so much. But, the poor boy even found himself childishly playing with the hem of his shirt.

"What do you want?" Sasuke hissed, still not looking at him.

"You…didn't happen to…well, did you…I mean…" He couldn't get the words out. He was desperate to ask someone before he got home, just so he knew what was in store for him. But, there were very few people he could ask- Sasuke being the only one right now. Looking up briefly, Naruto saw the other boy had stopped writing and was glaring at him coldly, a look of pure annoyance and impatience on his face.

"You're such a loser. Just spit it out."

"Shut up!" Naruto snapped, forgetting his previous shyness for a moment. "I just…was wondering if you'd seen…the documentary." He finally got it out, sighing as the last word passed through his lips.

"Documentary? You're going to have to be way more specific." The blonde growled and scowled, knowing that Sasuke was just messing with him to get on his nerves.

"You know what I'm talking about!" He snapped.

"Yeah I saw it. Well, I say saw it, more like Sakura shoved her phone under my nose and showed it to me. I only saw the part with Kyuubi in it though." Naruto's breath hitched, shivering slightly. "Kinda boring to be honest. I don't see why everyone's so interested."

"So he really is in it?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, of course." Sasuke said, eyes narrowing, obviously annoyed he had been cut off. "Only for a bit though. I'm surprised you haven't seen it."

"I didn't know." Naruto muttered. "Does he really mention me in it?" Sasuke seemed to think about that for a moment- possibly trying to remember or just deciding whether he should take the chance to mess with Naruto's head.

"The interviewer mentions you, not by name though, and there's a brief conversation. The way he talks about you is kind of weird though, so it's no wonder people have started hating you more again." There was a pause. Naruto didn't know what to say. He just couldn't get his head round the fact that he now had the chance to see his uncle, to hear him talk, to hear about himself- it just didn't seem real. He had never once seen his uncle's face. No photographs. No family videos. Nothing. He had been wondering for a long time what the man looked like, whether he did have some resemblance to Kyuubi like Deidara implied. But, now that he had the opportunity, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go through with it. Naruto was sure there must have been pictures he could look up online...but...he could never bring himself to check.

"Kyuubi." Even saying the name had some effect on the boy, causing him to shiver. The man who had ruined everything and hurt everyone so much that they started hating an innocent boy. What was he like? Did he have blonde hair? Blue eyes? Was he short for his age like Naruto was? If Naruto watched the documentary, would he just see a bigger version of himself sat there? "Sasuke…your brother…"

"…." The ravenette glared at him.

"He…y'know…"

"Killed my family?" Sasuke finished venomously.

"Well, yeah. How come…no one hates you?" Naruto finally asked the question he'd been asking himself for years and years.

"Itachi killed my family alone, no one else." The boy hissed, obviously angry. "No one else had to suffer. People don't like Itachi but they have no reason to hate him. I'm the only one who truly hates him, the only one who wants revenge." Something changed in the ravenette, something snapped. He lost his cool briefly, looking immediately dangerous- as though his eyes now gleamed with killing intent.

"Oh…sorry…." Naruto muttered, staring down at his shoes uncomfortably. He'd hit a nerve and a venomous Sasuke was kinda…scary.

"Whatever." Sasuke hissed, looking back down at his book intently. "I hear Deidara was giving you trouble today." The ravenette muttered, his pen scribbling across the page. Naruto scowled at his rival's words. Being bullied was often embarrassing as well as harmful; Sasuke bringing it up made the poor blonde feel powerless and weak- two things he really tried to prove he wasn't.

"Yeah, so what?" He snapped, growling slightly.

"So...why don't you just kick his teeth in?" Sasuke said, glancing up briefly. "I've seen you pick fights with bullies before and you've tried to fight me plenty of times," The blonde shuddered as the memory of his losing streak rushed through his mind- Sasuke was the one guy he just couldn't beat up. "but you've never even tried to shut Deidara up." Naruto stopped and considered it for a moment, realising that his rival had a point. He really hadn't stood up to Deidara before- unlike with the countless other bullies in the school.

"He's always surrounded by his dumb buddies," Naruto whined loudly. "and the only guy I've got to back me up is Sasori; can you really imagine him helping me out at all though?" Sasuke scoffed in response. "I guess it's just easier to try and avoid him."

"Suit yourself. If he keeps pushing you around though, you should sneak into the art room and destroy his stuff." The blonde smiled at the thought- he could just imagine Deidara's horrified face as he stumbled across the small piles of shattered clay.

"Sasori said something like that."

"I'd be happy to help you out with it." Naruto blinked, wondering where that had come from. If it was any other person, he might have been able to search their face for some motive or emotion but Sasuke was far too cool- he just kept looking down at his book, still writing. "and I'd back you up...if you ever chose to kick his ass."

"You...would?" A small, very small, smile pulled at the blue-eyed teen's lips as he listened to the ravenette's declaration. Sasuke was an asshole- that much would never change- but maybe he wasn't as bad as Naruto sometimes thought.

* * *

"Oh, man! Did you ever think our school would make it so far in the league?"

"Of course, _I'm_ your captain after all!" Kiba bragged, throwing his arms out in a big exclamation. He was cocky, everyone knew that, but not in the stuck-up arrogant sort of way. That was why everyone followed him with such dedication- he was a natural born leader. "I promise you guys, we're going all the way to the top!" There was a brief round of cheers and whoops from the others as the group made their way down the street together, laughing and smiling the entire time.

"No doubt about it!"

"Hey, did you guys see that documentary?"

"Documentary?" Kiba asked, tilting his head to the side curiously- just like a confused puppy.

"Yeah, the one on serial killers. You know that brat? His sick uncle was on that show, it was fucking messed up dude." One of the other boys said, nudging the still-confused Kiba in the arm.

"Come to think of it, Naruto and Sasori were talking about that this morning." The brunette pondered, trying to think back.

"Disgusting." One of the group spat, grabbing the captain's attention. "Sasori's your tutor, right Kiba? He seems like a cool guy and all but he really isn't good at choosing friends."

"What do ya mean?" The brunette asked.

"He hangs out with little Kyuubi! You should convince him to ditch the brat, man!"

"His name's Naruto." Kiba stated bluntly, remembering the small blonde from earlier that day. "And by the way, he really doesn't seem that bad guys. I mean, I was kinda hesitant about going near the dude at first but, after giving him a chance, my mind's changed. He seems like a cool guy." There were a few scoffs and laughs from the other boys.

"Everyone said the same about his uncle. You should stay away from him Kiba; there's a reason everyone hates him y'know!"

"Yeah..." The brunette trailed off into thought briefly- not something he usually did. Being quiet wasn't Kiba's thing, so it was instantly noticed by his peers when he suddenly fell silent and zoned out into his own little world.

"What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." Kiba replied with a smile. "Just remembered that I forgot to tell Sasori how my biology mock went. He'll definitely wanna know, so I think I'm gonna head over to his house now."

"Right now?" One of the boys asked. "But we were going out to celebrate winning our match!"

"Yeah!" Another teen whined. "Can't you just text him or something?"

"Nah, I think I should go see him myself. I need to thank him properly, right?" Kiba changed his direction immediately, turning on the spot and giving his friends a wave. As soon as their mouths opened to protest, he cut them off. "Sorry guys, you'll just have to celebrate twice as hard for me, okay?" With that, he swiftly walked off before he could be stopped.

"Sure thing!" Some of the guys called after him, seeming to have accepted his order happily. And, as Kiba left, he could tell that most of his team would have terrible hangovers the next morning. They probably wouldn't bother turning up to school (like Kiba himself had done so many times after a game) as a result.

Kiba, however, decided to pass up on a night of drinking- he really wasn't in the mood. Their basketball team had just won a major match and he was overjoyed, but it was only a couple of days ago that he last went out to get smashed and there was such a thing as having too much of something good. Besides, all of his friend's brief comments and complaints about that Naruto kid had started bugging him- he hated it when people whined or complained. If they were just gonna go on about the stupid documentary then the night wouldn't have been a good one anyway. Kiba hadn't even bothered watching it. He had more important things to do- like having fun! No one could ever make him watch a _documentary_ even if the rest of the school had seen it.

"No way, not Kiba Inuzuka!" He whispered to himself, not even remembering the last time he watched a TV show that was remotely educational. Anyway, people were only watching it so they had a reason to pick on that kid. Naruto Uzudaki...or Uzinadi or whatever. The basketball captain had never really paid much attention to the boy- he had never had reason to. Bullying and picking on kids wasn't really his thing- just like documentaries- so he just avoided it. He briefly remembered speaking to the boy earlier that day. When he'd first seen him in the Iruka's office, he didn't know if he should just leave or not. After everything he'd heard, he was hesitant about even asking the kid a simple question. The only things he knew were those he had heard from others and that Sasori was friends with him (though the redhead never mentioned him before.) He didn't want to bully Naruto and he didn't want to be his friend either so, he just got on with it and treated Naruto like any other guy.

Kiba did remember that he may have ruffled the kid's hair or something like that- but that was just how he was with guys younger than him. He felt bad for the boy, so he had tried to be friendly. That was all.

The brunette's thoughts steered away from Naruto and back onto his team's latest victory as he rounded the corner onto Sasori's street. He was so proud of what they'd achieved. He was already planning out new combos and stuff to use in their next match as he climbed the few steps to the red-painted door. He couldn't wait to start training.

Sasori must have literally only just got home, because the door opened almost instantly after Kiba knocked. The teen grinned happily as his aloof friend came into view, pride and the sense of achievement filling him up as his tutor looked him over.

"Hey." Sasori greeted, stepping out the way to let the brunette in. Kiba strolled over the threshold and dumped his bag in the hallway- as usual. "I heard about the match- well done."

"Thanks, man!" Kiba beamed, patting the redhead's shoulder as he closed the door. The brunette crouched down and began searching through his bag excitedly as Sasori headed off for the lounge, inviting his friend to follow. Once he'd found what he was looking for, Kiba jumped to his feet and ran after his amazing tutor. "But the match isn't the only thing I passed with flying colours!"

"Oh?" Sasori looked over at him as he waved a bundle of papers around in the air. "What's that?"

"My biology paper! It got marked early, take a look." Kiba handed the redhead the bundle before collapsing on the sofa. No one else was home- no surprise. Sasori was often in the house alone nowadays. The brunette waited impatiently as his tutor slowly read the teacher's mark and comment, seeming to drag it out as long as possible. "Well?" He asked pleadingly.

"You got a B+." Sasori remarked, looking up. "Well done, you did a good job. Judging from the comments, this has got to be your best work yet."

"I know right!" Kiba beamed again. "I mean, considering I was getting Us at the beginning of the year I'd say it was pretty damn good!"

"This is great, Kiba. We'll have to start you on the A grade framework next week." Sasori said, in his usual disinterested tone, as he set the bundle down.

"Yup, with you as my tutor there's no way I can fail!"

"I'm glad you came round to tell me the good news but shouldn't you be out celebrating your basketball victory?" The redhead murmured, relaxing on the second sofa in the room.

"Nah, didn't feel like it. I was out the other night anyway and the guys were all just bitching and moaning about that Naruto kid." Kiba explained. "Got kinda annoying."

"Naruto?" Sasori muttered. "I hope he'll be alright tonight." Half-closed eyes stared off as the redhead faded into his world of thoughts. Kiba knew that if he didn't grab his friend's attention now he'd lose it for the rest of the evening.

"Why wouldn't he be?" The brunette asked, successfully stopping Sasori from drifting off.

"I had to tell him about the documentary today- he didn't know about it. Which means, of course, he'll be watching it tonight."

"Poor guy." Kiba said. He didn't care about some stupid documentary, honest, but he was starting to feel left out. However, the brunette was more surprised to see a glimmer of Sasori's caring side- something the younger boy wasn't able to express that often. "Must suck bad."

"Yeah...anyway, what are we going to do now you're here?" The redhead said, grey eyes rolling over to stare at Kiba.

"Duh, we're going to celebrate my awesome grade!" The brunette declared, throwing his phone down on the sofa and bolting into an upright position. "I thought we could watch some cool movies and just hang out. Celebrating without getting wasted should be good for once." The tiniest of smiles appeared on the redhead's face as he nodded.

"Sounds fun."

* * *

A loud groan echoed through the hallway, bouncing off the walls and spreading throughout the building. The sound of the door slamming shut and shoes being kicked off followed it closely. The blonde was glad to be home- away from Deidara and Sasuke and all those other annoying people. Naruto sighed as he headed for the kitchen, trying to forget the crappy day he had had so far. Returning to his small, messy apartment was one of the best moments of the day- that and his late night walks. No one bugged him here. His neighbours steered clear of him and no one had ever showed up at his apartment to cause trouble.

"Stupid Deidara. It's not like you can even tell if he's a dude or a chick anyway." The blue-eyed teen grumbled, opening the fridge. It was almost empty. Reaching out, he grabbed the carton of milk that was there and checked the date. It expired today. Shrugging, Naruto opened it and began gulping down the contents as he plotted revenge. Sasuke was right, he should get back at Deidara. The older blonde had pushed him around long enough and Naruto let him get away with it. "Next time he messes with me, I'll break all those stupid things he has stored in the art room." It was a wonderful, simply devilish plan- despite being likely to provoke the bully more.

After chucking the now empty carton away, Naruto headed through to the only other room of his apartment- his bedroom. Looking around briefly, he reminded himself to clean it sometime that week before it got too bad (though most mothers would shriek at the state it was in already.) Shaking his head, the blonde walked to the far side of the room and slumped down in the chair place in front of his computer. The apartment block included the price of internet use in the monthly rate and anyone who paid it was given a crappy computer to use. Naruto was sorta lucky in that respect. He had never dug into his own pocket to pay the bills. Someone, he didn't know who, sent him money monthly on top of the benefits he received, so he was always more than capable of buying things he needed. He'd given up trying to find out who his secret benefactor was years ago- probably some loser who felt sorry for him.

The boy moved the mouse to get rid of the screensaver and opened up the internet. He wasn't a big internet user (TV was more his thing) but it did open up doors to some pretty cool stuff. Right now though, the blonde's mind wasn't on funny YouTube videos or...other things teenage boys might search up. He had been debating with himself all the way home on whether or not he should watch the dumb documentary and get it over with. He knew he would never just forget about it and that he'd end up watching it sooner or later...but the boy wasn't sure if now was the right time.

With slight hesitation and nervousness, Naruto began typing in _'serial killer documentart Kyuubi' _and hit the search button. A number of results came up, the top one being a short video which seemed to be what he was looking for. With a slight gulp and a deep breath, the blonde clicked the link and braced himself.

* * *

"You've gotta come to Ino's party, dude!" Kiba yelled, throwing popcorn at the redhead playfully. "It's gonna be the best party ever and she asked me to convince you to come."

"She did, huh?" Sasori said, brushing off the popcorn with a slight smirk. They'd been watching an action movie, the lights turned off and popcorn in a bucket- the full cinema experience. Kiba was now sat next to the boy, giving constant inputs and comments on the film whenever he saw fit- that was until he remembered the party.

"Yup. I dunno what it is Sasori but this whole mysterious and distant thing you've got going on certainly gets you noticed! I know tons of girls, and a few guys, who'd jump into bed with you in an instant!" The brunette laughed, punching the redhead lightly in the arm.

"Excuse me?" Sasori said, eyes widening slightly and brows rising up beneath his mop of hair.

"No kidding, you're considered one of us!"

"One of us?"

"Y'know...one of us...the hot guys!" Kiba said proudly. "You haven't heard of the list of hot guys at our school that the girls made up? Man, you're outta the loop!" Sasori scoffed, cocking his head. "I'm on it as are Sasuke, that Neji dude, Deidara, and you!" Kiba counted them off on his fingers. "There are plenty more but I can't remember."

"Sounds pretty pointless to me." Sasori said, eyelids lowering down to a half-closed position once more.

"Yeah, well, that's why you got invited to the party!"

"So I can be molested?" The brunette choked at the sudden comment, spitting popcorn out of his mouth.

"What? No!" He yelled, scowling at his redheaded friend as he wiped the remnants of popcorn from his lips.

"You just said that there are girls and guys who want to sleep with me and that's the reason I was invited. So, in other words, I was invited so people could try and sleep with me." Sasori explained with a cold stare.

"That's not what I...argh, you're hopeless!" Kiba groaned. "Just make sure you come so I can get Ino off my back."

"You want me to go so Ino will get off your back?" Sasori muttered. "If she's doing it on your back it's no wonder you want her to sleep with me instead- she's doing it wrong."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" The brunette groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "Sasori, I swear I can't figure you out at all."

"What's there to figure out? I don't want to sleep with your lame girlfriend, regardless of the position."

"She's not my girlfriend dude." Kiba groaned. The redhead may have been his tutor but sometimes Kiba wondered if _he_ should give Sasori lessons on social normality...not that they'd get anywhere...

* * *

Naruto shuddered the moment the video popped up on the screen. It showed a man, sat at a small metallic table, in the usual prison attire. There was something about the man that told Naruto exactly who it was at once (though he would have figured it out anyway). He was a rather tall and very muscular man, with tanned skin and a cocky smirk on his face which glimmered brightly in the room's light. His hair was an array of messed up spikes (which resembled Naruto's only longer and wilder) and it was a flaming red in colour. His eyes also seemed to take on a reddish gleam (though it was more likely they were just a tone of brown).

This was the first time Naruto had ever seen the man who had ruined his life, the man who had taken away everything. It made him feel sick. He could see features that the man shared with him and Deidara's voice echoed in his head at that moment taunting him with '_Little Kyuubi!_' There definitely was a resemblance. Staring at the man...staring into his eyes...that was enough to cause beads of sweat to gather on Naruto's forehead. He knew there was no way he'd be able to recognise the man (he had been so young after all) but something about him was...oddly familiar. The blonde began imagining things like the smell of cologne which suited his uncle's appearance, the sound of his voice and the maniacal laughter as he began his killing spree.

"_Kyuubi Namikaze,"_ The off-screen interviewer began, in a voice that seemed far too kind and gentle. _"You killed over 34 people in just one night, including your own family. Just what made you do that?"_ Naruto's heart briefly stopped, his breath hitching and his body seizing up. This was the moment.

"_Why?"_ The voice sent shivers down the boy's spine. It was rough and menacing with a hint of mischievous charm- quite unlike what the blonde had imagined. _"It doesn't matter really."_ Naruto's fists clenched tightly at that comment, nails digging into his palm harshly. Didn't matter? Was he insane? Of course it damn well mattered! Didn't he know that he had a nephew out there suffering because of what he'd done? Or did he just not care? _"Why are people so interested? So that they can prevent another killer doing this in the future? So that they can try and fool themselves into thinking that it takes a very sick individual to do these things?"_

"_Doesn't it?"_ The interviewer intervened.

"_Of course not. Anyone is capable of murder if pushed far enough. People always label murderers with terms which divide them from the normal populous to make themselves feel safe. If they didn't then they'd be forced to face the terrifying truth- that their brothers and sisters, their parents, their children, their friends, neighbours, colleagues, class mates could all turn round and kill them if pushed far enough. Humans can't handle that truth."_ The poor blonde teen reached for the mouse. He couldn't take anymore; he had to shut it off. Trembling fingers touched the mouse briefly, fingers looming over it as he fought over whether he should really stop watching or not. The man's speech was making him feel horridly sick.

"_That aside, there was one person you spared."_ Naruto's fingers twitched as they met the mouse, stopping dead in his tracks. _"Your nephew. You didn't kill him."_

"_Ah yes, him."_ Kyuubi said it so casually, like it was something that always came up in conversation.

"_Why did you spare him? You killed other children and babies during your attack and slaughtered your entire family so why did you leave him?"_ Naruto froze, too scared to move. His breath quickened until he was panting so hard it was as though he'd been running for hours. This…was the moment he found out the truth about his existence- why he was still alive.

"_Naruto Uzumaki."_ Tears stung the boy's eyes, his body convulsing, as his uncle hissed his name. _"What can I say? I kinda liked the little guy. Besides, now there is someone to meet me when I get out. A beloved little nephew to give me a hug."_ Naruto shook his head, staring into his uncle's eyes. It felt like the man was speaking directly to him, those eyes of his staring through the camera into those of the poor boy.

"_But, Kyuubi. There's no chance of you getting out. You're in here for life."_ The interviewer stated bluntly. And, at that moment, Naruto swore he saw Kyuubi's eyes flash with delight before he smirked.

"_Oh, yeah. I forgot."_ He chuckled innocently, as though he were a normal person. But, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling of dread and fear that suddenly seemed to loom over him. Had he imagined it? He must have- people's eyes didn't flash or gleam with emotion. Did they?

"_It was at this point that the interview was forced to a close as Kyuubi Namikaze requested to be allowed to leave. Despite being only a short interview, this was the first time any such interview had taken place with this particular serial killer. Guards here at the prison say that Kyuubi is, overall, a nice man who they could imagine going for a night at the pub with but, we all know, that a killer lies beneath the surface."_ Naruto felt oddly cold and empty. The moment his uncle's image had left the screen, all feeling left him. He didn't know what to think, what to feel. In a way, the interview wasn't nearly as bad and horrific as he thought it'd be. On his way home, he'd been scared that Kyuubi would begin describing his murders in disturbing detail. However, in other ways, it was much worse than he'd imagined. Kyuubi hadn't answered any of the questions Naruto had deep inside.

"_Kyuubi Namikaze is considered a strange case as far as serial killers go. Most serial killers are quick, possibly even eager, to explain the reasons or methods behind their crimes after they're apprehended and imprisoned- often showing a sense of pride and achievement. Kyuubi, however, is said to have been reluctant and secretive during questioning. It's reported that he has never boasted about or even casually spoken about his crimes in detail and that he's given very little information to anyone. Is it possible that this cold-blooded killer actually feels remorse?"_

Naruto clicked off the video. He'd seen enough. He didn't want to listen to some stupid presenter babbling on about something he knew absolutely nothing about. The blonde wiped tears from his face and clambered to his feet. His young body felt weak and numb- he felt numb in general. He didn't know whether to cry and scream in anger. Was that really what everyone had gotten so worked up about? It must have been the comment about Naruto being there to give him a hug when he got out which had stirred people up. The sick bastard had made out that Naruto would actually want to see him after what he'd done.

Collapsing onto his bed, Naruto buried his face into the pillow.

"I don't care anymore..." He muttered, hugging the pillow close to him. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

"I can't tomorrow." Sasori stated, pushing the brunette away from him. "I'm working on a new project during lunch."

"Awwww." Kiba groaned. "What project?"

"A new puppet. I've come up with a few new ideas. If I'm right, I may be able to create a life-sized puppet which the puppeteer can actually sit in and operate from the inside."

"Seriously? You're ditching me to make another toy." The brunette instantly regretted his comment as his redheaded friend gave him the most sinister, spine-chilling glare he had ever received. "Sorry." He muttered quickly.

"It's not a toy. Puppets are a true form of art which can last long into the future. Their beauty is eternal, everlasting. Unlike people, they do not fall apart or age; they're not bound to a limited lifespan. A puppet can be recreated and improved over and over. With a puppet, the possibilities are endless. But people...they can't adapt or change so easily. They're stubborn and stupid."

"Hey! I'm not stupid!" Kiba growled, punching his younger friend in the arm playfully. "And dude, you have a seriously disturbing fetish for puppets." The redhead's eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Someone like you wouldn't understand. You're incapable of appreciating true art. If you have any free time tomorrow at lunch, you should come up to the art room so I can show you."

"Errrr...sure." Kiba said hesitantly. He had to admit- he had absolutely no interest in puppets. He thought they were creepy, evil and just plain weird. On the other hand, Sasori had no interest in basketball yet he always listened to Kiba go on about it and even turned up to a few games. So...Kiba kinda owed him one.

"Naruto will probably be there too." Sasori added, eyes finally relaxing- the glare fading away.

"Oh, yeah?" Kiba asked, not giving it too much thought. He wasn't going to allow himself to linger on the blonde kid for too long. He'd already decided to just treat him like any other guy. And that was that.

"Just try not to distract me. You and Naruto both have a habit of doing that." Sasori muttered, causing Kiba to wonder slightly- were he and Naruto really that similar? Who knew, maybe they'd get along pretty well.

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, that was chapter 2! This whole chapter was basically focused around the documentary, though I made sure to have Kiba in there to keep the focus on him. I think I may have gone overboard with the whole Kyuubi thing but I just got so many ideas and it was kinda fun writing it. Don't worry though, it's not gonna entirely dominate the story or anything- though it will play a part. The main focus will always be how our two favourite guys get on.**

**Anyway, please leave me a review to let me know what you think!**


	3. New Friendship

**A/N: ****Well, here's chapter 3! I've got to admit, this chapter was a nightmare to get through simply because of the structure and getting it to fit in the plot whilst trying to make it the appropriate length. Please let me know what you think with any advice or constructive criticism or just simple thoughts/opinions. It would mean a lot!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

That morning Kiba wasn't too surprised to see that the majority of his teammates were, in fact, not at school. He realised that they must have taken him seriously when he told them to celebrate extra hard for him and, as a result, had needed the day off school (just as the captain predicted.) The only one from his team who had showed up was Lee (often called 'Rock Lee' by his teammates.) That was no surprise either- Lee rarely let an illness or a hangover prevent him from coming to school. However, despite Lee's protest, Kiba had no choice but to cancel morning practice and, instead, headed into the building to find something to do until school began.

As soon as the brunette walked past the lunch hall, he was called over to a table of people who had also gotten to school early. It didn't take long for him to recognise most of the people there. Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara and the weird kid, Shino Aburame. Kiba, however, didn't go over to their table, he just waved.

"Morning Kiba." Ino said with an almost flirtatious smile. Ino Yamanaka was considered quite a catch at Konoha High- what with her silky blonde hair and...other...assets...But, she was also a terrible gossip and a bit of a flirt (if you were putting it nicely.) The brunette wasn't exactly in the right mood for Ino's rantings so he gave a brief greeting to her and her friends before making up an excuse.

"Sorry guys, I have to have a word with Mr Hatake." He lied, giving an innocent smile. With that he quickly walked down the hallway before Ino could offer to accompany him. Ino was alright, he had no problem with her, but she could get very annoying very quick depending on the mood you were in.

The basketball captain obviously didn't have anything to talk to Mr Hatake about and knowing the silver-haired teacher, he probably wasn't even at school yet. So, Kiba decided to see if he could track down Sasori- who he knew was unlikely to annoy him. Sasori was a very passive and quiet person, the kind you could still be around even if you were in a bad mood. And Kiba was in a bad mood. He hated it when morning practice had to be cancelled- it prevented him from getting in the right mindset for the day.

Therefore, for a second time in his entire school life, Kiba entered the counsellor's office in hopes of finding Sasori. He was just glad it was too early for anyone to see him go in otherwise some rumours might start going round. Unfortunately for him, Kiba walked right in on a conversation between his redheaded friend and Iruka.

"Look, Sasori, all I'm saying is that your...love for puppetry is getting more and more extreme." Kiba looked nervously at Sasori, who was sat opposite the counsellor silently. That was not the kind of issue you raised with Sasori, not if you wanted to avoid the death glare of doom.

"They've been at it for about fifteen minutes." Came a calm voice. "If I were you, I'd pull Sasori away." Looking round, Kiba caught sight of the ravenette who had been in the office the day before as well- Sasuke Uchiha. This time Sasuke wasn't arguing with Naruto...in fact Naruto wasn't even there. Instead, the ravenette was writing something in one of his school books.

"Sasori hasn't gone psycho on him, has he?" Kiba asked with a smile, trying to hide his annoyance at the fact Sasuke wouldn't look at him- that was just plain rude.

"No but he's close to it."

"What's your point?" Came Sasori's cruel hiss, snapping up Kiba's attention.

"I think that the cause for this increase of fascination could be directly linked to your home life. I heard that your grandmother spends most of her time in hospital these days. It's my belief that you put all your focus onto these puppets so that you don't have to face your emotions towards events or people in your life."

"Sorry to interrupt!" Kiba shouted, strolling into the office before his friend had a chance to reply. "But I really need to talk to Sasori here." He gave an innocent smile to the scowling Iruka and a wink to the aloof Sasori. With a sigh, Iruka excused them both. It was a good save. The puppeteer wasn't the most open person- a counsellor should have known better than to blurt something like _that_ out.

"What's wrong?" Sasori asked him as the two walked away from the front desk, heading over to the row of chairs opposite Sasuke. Plopping down in one, Kiba let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Morning training had to be cancelled- most of my team haven't showed up. They must have celebrated a little too much."

"I see." Sasori muttered. "This morning hasn't been good for any of us then."

"How come?"

"Iruka thinks I should take a break from my work just before I start my new project; Sasuke here was asked out by that Sakura girl again and your training was cancelled." He explained.

"I'm guessing you're not going to go ahead and take the break then?" Kiba asked with a smile, knowing the answer.

"Of course not. I'll start at lunch as planned. If your team are off school you should come and join me to keep Naruto company."

"Sure thing. Where is the little guy anyway?" Kiba asked, looking around the office again.

"He's normally late- the loser." Sasuke said with a tut of disapproval. "He normally arrives at morning break."

"Oh." Kiba said. "Anyway, I guess I can keep him company while you get on with your new thingy." The brunette offered, still wondering if he might actually get along with the younger student. He certainly didn't seem that bad.

* * *

He didn't know what time it was. However, there was light entering his room and he could hear what sounded like students talking as they headed for school so he had a hunch. The blonde hadn't slept at all last night, he just couldn't. Instead, he'd stayed lying on his mattress with his pillow hugged against him for comfort as a thousand thoughts went through his head. This was one of the few times he'd actually been awake early enough to get to school on time- not that he was actually going. There was no way Naruto could face school, not after that video.

The numbness had gone now and he was able to feel again. Sadness, confusion, anger, loneliness...those are the things he felt. More than anything, Naruto just wanted someone to be there to hug him...instead he had to settle for his stupid pillow. He wanted comfort, then he'd be fine. If someone showed they cared and held him for just a moment then everything would be okay. But he wasn't going to admit that out loud. It would be too embarrassing for him- the monster kid who didn't take much shit without a fight- to ask someone for a hug. Sasori wouldn't...and no one else would even get close enough. He was alone. For a brief moment, he actually wished that Kyuubi would escape from prison and come hug him- surely that would be better than none at all? But he quickly shook that thought from his mind, disgusted with himself for considering it. He just didn't know what to think.

He had watched the video again during the night when he realised sleep wasn't coming. And, he'd felt exactly the same as the first time. The man who had killed his parents...the man who had made everyone despise him.

_Except Sasori._ Naruto reminded himself, trying to be grateful for what he had.

"And Kiba." He muttered out loud into his pillow as he remembered the older boy. Kiba had been nice to him but he was probably a dick in reality. He was captain of the school's...something team. Probably friends with those guys who had outnumbered him in a fight once. Naruto closed his eyes and snuggled into his pillow. He had to try and get just a little sleep...just a little...

'_Naruto Uzumaki'_ That was what he heard as he dozed off- his uncle hissing his name into his ear, his eyes flashing wildly.

* * *

The day had been boring as hell. Without his team, Kiba was stuck hanging with Ino and her friends. They were alright, no doubt about that, but he was still in a bad mood about his morning training being cancelled and Ino was starting to really get on his nerves.

By the time lunch had rolled around, Kiba was at his limit. He couldn't take anymore. If the hot and sexy Ino Yamanaka said one more thing about what thingy had said about so and so or who was going out with who he would scream. But, he carried on and faked interest. It was polite to pretend to be interested in what a girl like Ino had to say after all. Besides, if he dared insult her there would be more vicious rumours about him spreading around school then he'd be able to count. She may have had a thing for him, but the blonde haired girl didn't take no shit.

Either way, he was more than eager to ditch her after wolfing down his food in order to sprint off to the art room. Sasori was a life saver. Whenever Kiba needed an excuse to get out of a sticky situation, he would say that he was due a session with Sasori- having a tutor was awesome!

He wasn't at all surprised to find Sasori already in the art room, fiddling with, what looked like, a wooden arm. The poor kid had probably skipped his food in order to start as soon as possible. Unfortunately, the annoying, loud-mouth blonde, Deidara, was also in there. Kiba had never liked him very much- he seemed like a jerk. But, he was sat opposite the redhead, moulding a piece of clay in his hands. The brunette entered, deciding to just ignore the other artist if possible.

"Hey, Sasori!" Kiba called, walking over and plopping down next to him on one of the wooden stools. Kiba loved just how tall and large he appeared next to the lithe and slender redhead- it boosted his ego and pride in his physique.

There was no one else in the room. Sasori and Deidara practically _owned_ the art room. They had unlimited access to the supply store, the kiln and the materials and their works of 'art' took up most of the room's space. Sasori's puppets of all sizes could be seen hanging from every wall, whilst Deidara's clay pieces lined the shelves. It was...weird. How anyone ever managed to get work done in that room was a mystery to Kiba- who had dropped Art in order to take extra P.E lessons.

"Hey." Sasori grunted, not paying much attention. He didn't look up from the wooden limb in front of him. Upon closer inspection, Kiba could see that it was, indeed, and arm. Sasori himself was currently screwing a piece of wood into it carefully, with every bit of cautiousness and care you'd expect from an artist.

"So...what'cha doing?" The brunette persisted, watching as the redhead continued screwing what seemed like a finger into a hole...not that Kiba really had any idea.

"I'm attaching Hiruko's phalanges." He answered bluntly.

"Ah...cool..." Kiba replied, scratching the back of his head. "Phalanges are...fingers and toes, right?"

"Well done, you did pay attention in our last session."

"Of course!" Kiba said with a grin. Sasori was a hands-on tutor. When teaching Kiba the names of various body parts, he would use his puppets- often making Kiba watch him build one and get him to name all the parts along the way. "Hiruko?" Kiba suddenly blurted his delayed question.

"I decided to call this puppet Hiruko. I thought he deserved a name. After all, he is a new milestone in my work."

"How so?"

"Like I said yesterday- Hiruko will be the first puppet designed so that the puppeteer can operate it from the inside. A true work of art."

"Hmm." Came a blunt grunt from opposite them.

"Got something to say, Deidara?" Sasori leered, eyes narrowing at the other boy. Kiba sighed, fearing he would have to break up another argument between the two.

"I respect you and your work, Sasori my man. But, I can't bring myself to see your puppets as true art, hmm." Deidara smiled as he opened his hands and revealed what he had created- a small owl shaped from clay. "This...this is art. Just look at the detail- the lines, the craft. Each form and curve is sculpted to perfection, expressing the true nature of art, hmm. Just as you are reaching new heights in your work, I'm hoping to reach new ones in mine. If I can somehow make these pieces explode...that would be truly magnificent. Just imagine the transient beauty, hmm."

"Disgusting." Sasori said bluntly, returning to his wooden piece of work. Kiba had a headache- this was worse than sitting with Ino. He could see Deidara's eyes glimmer with anger as Sasori insulted his stupid owl and, at that moment, Kiba knew he had to intervene.

"So...where's Naruto?" He asked, having realised from the moment he sat down that the company he was promised was nowhere to be seen.

"He hasn't come in today." Sasori muttered.

"He must have watched that documentary and killed himself from shame at last, hmm." Deidara announced proudly, reaching for a new handful of clay. Kiba merely growled. Deidara was a jerk- that wasn't something any decent human being joked about.

"Aren't you worried, Sasori?" He asked.

"Of course. I tried texting and calling him but I got no answer." There was a clunk as the redhead finally managed to attach one finger. "So I was going to leave at the end of lunch to go visit him- just to make sure he's okay."

"Why not now?" The brunette asked, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly.

"I needed to start working on Hiruko as soon as possible." Ouch. That was cold- even for Sasori.

"Wait, you have no problem skipping lessons to check on him but your puppets come first?" Kiba asked, slightly concerned. Was Sasori like that towards him as well?

"Hmm." Deidara grunted again. "You just don't understand. Friendship, love, happiness, sorrow- these things are all mere flickers of inspiration designed to ignite passion within an artist. Art is life."

"You shouldn't steal quotes from other artists, Deidara. It doesn't suit you." Sasori leered.

"Whatever. That new puppet of yours is more important than little Kyuubi, that's all I'm saying."

"..." Sasori stayed silent as he began screwing in another finger. At the pace he was going, it was no wonder his projects took him so long.

"Well, I'll come with you." Kiba announced. "I've got History anyway so I might as well come along." He grinned, even though his redheaded friend didn't even glance his way to notice.

"You sure?" Sasori murmured.

"Yeah, not a problem! Better than sitting with Ino for the whole of History."

"Have fun, hmm." Deidara sneered. His slanted blue eyes were locked on the wooden arm Sasori was working with, despite his hands shaping a blob of clay. Kiba had noticed since he arrived that Deidara seemed far more interested in Sasori's 'new milestone' than his own work- the brunette secretly suspected that the only reason the blonde jerk was there that lunch was to spy on Sasori's Hiruko.

"You weren't serious about making your pieces explode, were you?" Sasori muttered venomously- something about Deidara's snide interjections was obviously getting to him.

"Of course I was. Art is something fleeting and momentary, captured only in an instant. If something appears only briefly then it is usually forgotten. But, if it was true art then its brief image will be burned into the minds of all who witnessed." He smirked, glancing down at the wooden arm and then at Sasori's face. "If something exists forever then it loses impact- it becomes cliché and old news. True art...is an explosion."

"Wow." Kiba gawped. Were these guys for real? They were high school students for goodness sake! Shouldn't the two of them be arguing over girls or something like that? Not art.

"I quite like that: Art is an explosion. Yeah, I think that'll be my new catchphrase." Deidara smirked, looking down at his hands as he opened his fingers to reveal a small dragon-like figure. With a slight chuckle, he crushed it in his hand. "Now that'd be cool, hmm." Sasori, however, remained oddly quiet- it wasn't like him to pass up the opportunity to lecture his blonde rival.

"Guys," Kiba began, looking from the intently focused Sasori to the grinning, full-of-himself Deidara. "You two need to get out more."

* * *

"Time to go." Sasori said as the first bell rang- giving the students warning that they had ten minutes to prepare for their next lesson. The redhead got to his feet and inspected what he had created so far. In the lunch hour, Sasori had only managed to finish constructing one forearm and hand of his new project but the aloof teen seemed happy with the results. With the smallest of smiles, he carefully placed the arm into his bag and wrapped it in cloth before slinging it onto his shoulder.

"I'll see you later then, Sasori my man." Deidara said with a respectful nod, also getting to his feet. He, however, merely threw his pieces over his shoulder into the bucket of clay. Kiba was right- he'd only been there to watch his artistic rival. There was only one piece he had kept on the table- a medium-sized clay model of a spider. It was rather nice-looking. Sasori and Kiba exchanged a look before heading for the door together, leaving the blonde to put away his precious 'art'. "If little Kyuubi is still alive, send him my regards, hmm!" The artist's voice was full of mocking and venom. It made Kiba cringe in annoyance. Kiba didn't like bullies or nasty people for that matter. They pissed him off. He was about to turn around and yell something at the jerk when suddenly, there was a squelching sound and Deidara's shocked gasp. "What the! I didn't even get a chance to put it in the kiln!"

"Serves you right." Sasori muttered. Spinning round, Kiba saw Deidara's horrified expression. Looking down, the brunette caught sight of, what had been, the blonde's clay spider. It was now just a mess of wet clay- just like how it'd been when he started. Upon further inspection, Kiba could clearly see one of Sasori's puppet-crafting tools lodged into the blob. The redhead must have thrown the tool at Deidara's work- so he _did_ care.

"Just wait until the exhibition, Sasori my man! I'll crush you with my cool art, hmm." The blonde scowled, turning away from them in a rage.

Kiba could only laugh as he was dragged out of the art room by his redheaded friend. Now that was karma.

"Oh man, Sasori!" He said between chuckles. "Since when did you become such a badass?"

"I'm not." The artist muttered in his usual tone, leading the brunette down the steps in order to leave the art block.

It took a little while, but eventually Kiba managed to calm down his chuckles and bursts of laughter by the time they reached his locker. Although, he still had a smile on his face as he opened up his locker and began collecting his stuff- ignoring a few calls of his name here and there from others in the crowded corridor.

"So, what was that about an exhibition?" He asked- once again, his question was delayed.

"The Annual Schools' Art Exhibition." Sasori answered bluntly. "Deidara has won every year so far, though I've never entered."

"Why's that?"

"Wasn't interested in competing with other so-called 'artists'. However, this year I decided to go ahead and share my new masterpiece with the world."

"Oh, so this new guy's gonna be the piece you enter then, huh?" The brunette inquired, closing his locker door and slinging his rucksack over his shoulder. With a nod he let Sasori know he was ready and the two set off for the school gates, slipping their way through the swarms of students.

"Yeah. Hiruko will be the first of his kind. If my estimations are correct, he'll be completed two weeks before the exhibition; which leaves me enough time to make any improvements."

"That's cool." Kiba said, smiling faintly at Sasori's rare enthusiasm. He really, really didn't care about art or any of that crap- but it was rare to see Sasori so dedicated and motivated.

The two of them managed to walk out of the gates unnoticed. The ten minutes before afternoon lessons began were so horrifically hectic that it turned out to be a piece of cake to simply stroll out the school together. Once out, Sasori immediately began leading the way down one of the streets leading off from the school. They both knew that the truancy officers were rarely out and about in the afternoons- there was little point- so things would probably go smoothly.

"Where does Naruto live anyway?" Kiba asked curiously, having never seen the blonde walking to school before. Then again, that Sasuke kid had mentioned he usually came in at morning break. The blonde kid could live on the same street as him for all he knew!

"The apartment blocks near Ichiraku Ramen." Or not. Kiba lived a little way from Ichiraku Ramen so they obviously didn't live near each other after all.

"Who does he live with?"

"He doesn't." Sasori answered bluntly, rounding a corner. Kiba increased his pace to keep up and scowled at Sasori's back in annoyance.

"Care to explain?" The redhead sighed.

"He used to live with foster carers but he began living on his own last year." Kiba did the calculations in his head, not quite understanding fully.

"He would have been thirteen!"

"..." Sasori didn't reply, merely gesturing for Kiba to move faster as they rounded another corner. From the look of the sky, it was going to rain soon. That was probably why Sasori was in a hurry- he wouldn't want Hiruko's arm to get wet in his bag. The weather had taken a turn for the worst- a stark contrast to the bright, sunny skies of the day before. It was annoying.

* * *

Naruto groaned, his eyes briefly fluttering open. His room was darker than it was last time he was awake and, for just a second, he was worried that he'd slept all day. However, the sound of the pattering rain outside soothed him and he let out a gentle sigh into his pillow. The blonde had needed the sleep and he felt much better now that he had it- physically anyway. Emotionally, he was still a bit torn up. Some people had the amazing ability to sleep away their problems but Naruto wasn't one of them. Kyuubi was still in his mind when he woke.

'_A beloved little nephew to give me a hug.'_ The boy cringed, burying his face in the soft warmth of his pillow. He nuzzled into it, hugging it closer to him. It wasn't good enough…too soft and lifeless.

"Uncle Kyuubi…" He muttered out, not too sure what exactly his thoughts were. Loneliness was creating longing in the boy's heart…. He was actually starting to….

The boy's thoughts were cut off by the loud ringing of his doorbell, almost making him jump out of his skin. It wasn't exactly a sound he was used to. No one visited him except Sasori. Was it him?

A loud banging followed the ringing of the bell.

_Impatient jerk._ Naruto thought to himself, concluding that it wasn't Sasori after all. Sasori was, indeed, impatient but banging frantically on someone's front door wasn't his style.

"Hey, Naruto! You in there?" A somewhat familiar voice called out. "Seriously dude, let us in! It's pissing it down!"

"Is that…?" Naruto muttered, slowly pulling himself into a seated position- wondering if he'd possibly imagined it.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Came a harsh hiss. "If you don't let us in right now, I swear I'll make you pay."

"Geez cool it, Sasori. You don't wanna scare the poor guy." Naruto grumbled as he climbed off his bed and headed for the door. So it was Sasori…but it sorta sounded like the guy with him was…Kiba?

The blonde unlocked the door cautiously and opened it, shivering as his body was pelted by the freezing cold wind. The weather had really taken a turn for the worse, it was cold and wet outside…horrible.

Looking up from his feet, Naruto's oceanic eyes locked onto the two boys who had interrupted him. Sure enough, it was Kiba and Sasori. Both of them were in their school uniforms, with their bags on their backs, and soaking wet. Sasori's mop of red hair was beginning to stick against his forehead and he looked even smaller with his wet clothes clinging to his lithe frame. Kiba's brown spikes were beginning to fall over his eyes as water trickled down, his shirt hugging his firm body.

"What are you guys doing here?" Naruto asked. Sasori scoffed at him and pushed his way inside, stepping into the house like he owned it and setting his bag down, oddly carefully, in the hallway. The blonde scowled at him. He wasn't in the mood. Kiba, however, remained outside shivering. Looking at him, Naruto instantly felt awful. "Come in." He said hurriedly, getting out of the way as the older teen practically leaped over the threshold. The poor guy looked freezing.

"Thanks, Naruto." The brunette said, his teeth chattering slightly. "It literally just started chucking it down!"

"What's going on?" Naruto asked, still annoyed at the sudden arrival of the two boys.

"Oh…er…" Kiba rubbed the back of his head, fingers trailing through his wet hair as he smiled innocently. "Sasori was worried that you didn't turn up to school today, so he wanted to come see you. I said I'd come along."

"Naruto." Sasori called from elsewhere. Looking around, the blonde couldn't see the boy- leading him to assume his redheaded friend had invited himself into Naruto's bedroom. Naruto sighed and walked back down the hall to his room and, indeed, Sasori was there. "Wet clothes aren't exactly comfortable. Do you have any Kiba and I can change into?"

"If you don't mind." Came a voice from over Naruto's shoulder. Kiba had followed them.

"Err…sure." Naruto muttered, slowly making his way over to his wardrobe. "Here." He threw a bunch of clothes at Sasori rather harshly before turning to Kiba. "I don't know if my clothes will fit you." Naruto said observantly. Kiba was considerably taller and larger in build than the blonde; any of Naruto's clothes would be awfully uncomfortable on him.

"Oh…" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck. "You got a bathrobe or something like that? I'm just thinking…that it might fit better…."

"In there." Naruto pointed towards the attached bathroom briefly before walking over to his bed. This was the same Kiba Inuzuka who he had been so happy to see the day before, the one who had made him smile so easily. And yet, here he was treating the poor guy like crap. But, Naruto couldn't help it. He just didn't care.

"I'm first." Sasori said, making his way over to the bathroom. Naruto grunted in response before climbing onto his bed again, wishing that the other teens would just leave. However, the truth was that after the bathroom door closed, the blonde still wasn't alone. Kiba was still awkwardly stood in the room, not sure exactly what he should say or do.

"So…er…." The brunette started, rubbing the back of his neck again- a common trait of his during awkward situations. "How you been?"

"Fine." Naruto muttered back.

"Oh, cool….You didn't turn up to school today, that's all."

"Didn't feel like it."

"Cause of the documentary?" Blue eyes narrowed coldly as the boy glared at Kiba. "I haven't watched it or anything but…I imagine it must be pretty sucky to watch it…especially for you."

"Hm." Naruto grunted, looking away from the older teen. _Uncle Kyuubi…_ He thought to himself, still throwing the thought around in his head. He became so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn't notice Kiba move to him, not until a warm hand clasped his shoulder. "Huh?" Looking up, his eyes linked with the chocolate ones of the older teen. Kiba was looking down at him, focused and serious, with one hand holding his shoulder soothingly. The contact alone warmed Naruto to the core…it wasn't painful or menacing. It was…different. Something Naruto had never really experienced.

"Look…I know we aren't friends or anything," The brunette said, almost in a whisper. "And er…I don't really know you at all." His eyes left Naruto's, glancing to the side awkwardly. He had no idea what he was trying to say. "But, I've heard about how people treat you and stuff and…I know Sasori isn't exactly the most supportive friend out there when it comes to emotional stuff." Got that right "I just wanted to let you know that…if you ever need to talk or anything, you can always...like, come to me."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly as he stared at Kiba's face. The older teen was avoiding eye contact, but he still seemed perfectly genuine and honest. It didn't look like he was lying or trying to trick Naruto. Was he serious?

"You don't have to or anything…it's just…I hate to think you have no one to turn to. I'm not the best listener in the world but, I can sure try." He made eye contact again- chocolate with ocean- and smiled soothingly. His hand squeezed Naruto's shoulder gently as he tried to determine the kid's reaction through his facial expression. But, the blonde just seemed surprised- eyes wide and lips slightly parted. Kiba must have taken him completely off guard.

"I…" Naruto muttered, his voice failing him. "Th-thanks." The boy finally managed, choking up slightly halfway through. No one had ever showed him that kind of kindness before, no one had ever been so comforting. Naruto didn't know what to say.

"Not a problem." Kiba grinned as he looked down at the boy and was pleased to see his smile returned. Naruto seemed to cheer up.

The brunette wasn't sure why he'd randomly approached the kid. Kiba Inuzuka was a tough guy but, he was caring deep down. Seeing the guy so miserable and alone pulled on Kiba's heartstrings. He could just imagine how Sasori would approach the situation and, although the redhead had good intentions, he'd probably make things worse. That's why Kiba felt like he had to offer the kid someone to turn to…even if he didn't know him.

"Bathroom's free." The aloof statement made both boys jump, their heads turning to the bathroom door. Sasori was stood in the doorway, his wet uniform bundled under one arm and a towel round his neck. He was wearing a loose t shirt and a pair of jeans- as provided by Naruto. He seemed completely unfazed by what had transpired between his two friends and merely walked into the room calmly. "Is it okay if I dump my clothes here for now?" He asked.

"Sure." Naruto said, his mood more cheerful and perkier than before.

"Well, I better go get out of these clothes then." Kiba said, smiling. He patted Naruto on the shoulder once before heading off for the bathroom. Even when he was gone, the blonde still had a small smile on his face.

"Never thought you'd cheer up so easily." Sasori muttered, taking a seat on the floor and crossing his legs. "Usually you're the one whose positive attitude cheers me up. Guess Kiba really is like you after all."

"You think?" Naruto asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly as Sasori began drying his hair.

"Definitely. Guess I just have a habit of befriending positive, happy-go-lucky loudmouths." The redhead said with a slight chuckle.

"Like me…?"

* * *

When Kiba was done, he felt a whole lot better. After peeling off his soaking wet clothes and drying his cold body, along with his hair, he felt in top shape again. He was rather happy after what had happened between Naruto and him. Watching the kid's face light up made Kiba feel good about himself. With that thought in mind and a smile on his face, the brunette slipped on the fluffy, warm bathrobe he'd found hanging from a peg on the bathroom door. It was a little small, the hem only reaching to just below his knees and the sleeves being a little short, but it was good enough and- more importantly- it was lovely and warm. Just what he needed.

"You took your time." Sasori said as the brunette finally emerged from the bathroom, a smile on his face.

"Sorry guys, just wanted to get as dry as possible." He said with a smile. "Did ya miss me?" Naruto smiled slightly as Kiba returned; glad the brunette was back in the room. He seemed to brighten things up.

"Naruto and I were just talking about his return to school tomorrow." Sasori said, glancing at said blonde as though reaffirming the plan with him. Kiba looked from one boy to the other before plopping himself down on the opposite end of the bed to the youngest of them. Sasori was seated on the floor for some reason that escaped the basketball captain.

"Ah, you up to it then, huh?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I think I've moped around for long enough." Naruto said with a smile. "Can't let something stupid like this get me down!" The blonde declared boldly, causing Kiba to smile.

"That's the spirit!"

"Heh" Naruto scratched his nose with the same smile.

"Oh, hey! Has Sasori told you about what happened at lunch?" The brunette suddenly asked, remembering the look on Deidara's face.

"No, what?"

"Deidara slagged you off, so this badass over here threw one of his tools and totally destroyed that jerk's 'art' thingy. You shoulda seen the look on his face Naruto, it was priceless!" Kiba said, laughing at the memory. His laughter was soon joined by that of the younger teen.

"No way! You really did that Sasori?" Naruto asked between chuckles.

"He was getting annoying. I don't have much patience." Sasori stated bluntly, as though it were the most ordinary and boring thing in the world. The two teens on the bed, however, couldn't stop but beam.

"Sasori, I love how accidentally cool you are." Kiba said.

"Me too!" Naruto added with the largest smile he'd had for a while. All thoughts of his Uncle Kyuubi were gone for now…his loneliness had been eased and, as a result, so had his harmful thoughts of his uncle….He was truly happy for the time being….

* * *

**A/N:** **Not too sure about this chapter guys. Please let me know how you think things are going because I'm starting to doubt the story's structure at the moment. The thing that worried me in this chapter was the characters. For Naruto's broody mood, I rewatched the episodes where he learns of Jiraiya's death and when he fails to reach Sasuke after his battle with Itachi to see how he acted- I also noticed how it wasn't actually that hard to get him into a good mood again so I tried to replicate that and apply it to this story. But, I'm not sure if I quite got it.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you guys think, it means a lot.**


	4. Naruto's Crush?

**A/N: ****Well, here's the latest chapter. Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

It had been one of the best evenings of Naruto's life- no exaggeration. Possibly even the very best. The three teenagers had stayed in Naruto's room chatting and messing about for hours now and none of them showed any signs of getting bored. The blonde host had hung up his schoolmates' wet clothes in the kitchen to dry while they all hung out together; even though he was hoping they wouldn't dry- that way the evening would never end.

Naruto had been brought up to date on the upcoming art exhibition and Kiba's victory on the courts and he couldn't help but feel happy for his friends- albeit he was a little jealous that they had such talents.

"I'll take you out to shoot some hoops one day, Naruto!" Kiba announced with his cocky smirk- something the small blonde had noticed a lot during their short time together. "Who knows? You might just be a natural at it."

"Yeah, bet I'm as good as you!" Naruto said with a smile.

"Ha, get real! No one can best me on the court, 'specially not a small fry like you."

"I'm not small! You're just bigger than me!" The blonde whined, pouting at the brunette. Naruto felt like they had been friends forever, not just a couple of hours. Something about Kiba was friendly and welcoming and…warm.

"Well done genius." Kiba said with a chuckle. "I am three years older than you."

"Hey, shut up!" Naruto hissed, glaring. "I'm gonna hit a growth spurt any day now, just you watch!"

"Sure, kid." Kiba laughed, reaching over and punching the boy in the arm.

"Stop bickering you two. Honestly, it's like you're brothers or something." Sasori mumbled, staring at the two of them curiously. Even he was surprised by how well they were getting along considering how long they had known each other.

"You think?" Naruto asked, lips twitching into a smile as he rubbed his dead arm.

"Shut up, Sasori!" Kiba yelled, throwing a pillow at the other boy. "Shouldn't you be working on your puppet anyway?" The redhead glared as he swatted the pillow away effortlessly.

"Every detail on Hiruko has to be perfect. I can't possibly work to that standard with you two being as loud as you are."

Kiba glanced once at Sasori and then snickered as an evil thought came into his mind. Leaning over, placed his hand over the side of his mouth to obscure the redhead's view and began whispering in Naruto's ear so quietly he was certain Sasori couldn't hear.

"Psst, Naruto. What do ya say you distract him while I go nick that arm from his bag? That ought to teach him a lesson for glaring at us all the time."

"Don't even think about it, Inuzuka." Sasori hissed, his glare intensifying beyond belief. The brunette instantly withdrew from Naruto and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly; giving the most innocent smile he could manage.

"Dunno what you're talking about." He lied.

Naruto himself was frozen to the spot. When the brunette had whispered to him, his breath had ghosted over the blonde's ear- causing the younger teen to shudder violently as the warmth travelled through him. He couldn't remember the last time someone had been so close, other than during a fight. It had tickled, almost causing the boy to giggle like a child or some girl- of which he certainly was not!

Naruto Uzumaki was definitely no girl!

"Anyway, I better head off." Kiba announced, climbing to his feet. During the hours he had spent on the bed the bathrobe had slowly loosened, now showing off the basketball captain's entire chest down to just above his stomach. The teen stretched his body to remove the tight, aching that had grown in his joints, causing the bathrobe to lift up slightly- revealing just a portion of his strong thighs. The way he was dressed, anyone would think Kiba was preparing to star in a porno movie or something. Naruto shook his head at that thought, feeling slightly awkward and irked that such a thing had crossed his mind- just a mindless, passing observation.

However, Kiba's words really struck the poor blonde. He didn't want his new friend to leave already, not when they were just starting to get on really well. It had made such an amazing change from his usual, lonely evenings.

"Same here. The weather seems to have broken; best head home now before it starts raining again." Sasori added, also climbing to his feet. "Do you mind if I wear this home, Naruto?"

"Oh, er…" The blonde looked up at the redhead and gave a fake smile, fearing that Sasori could see through it easily. "Sure."

"Thanks."

"Well, I better go get changed. I can't go home in this, can I?" Kiba said with a laugh, pulling on the bathrobe slightly. It loosened just a bit more, instantly grabbing the attention of the seated blonde.

"Knowing you, you'd be happy to try." Sasori stated bluntly, heading out the room as he did- presumably to fetch the clothing.

"Hey!" The brunette shouted after him. "I only do dumb things when someone dares me to!"

"Sure." The redhead replied uncaringly. He returned with his own and Kiba's uniforms, throwing a pile at the brunette before heading out the room again.

"See ya in a bit!" Kiba said with a smile, rushing into the bathroom and closing the door.

To say Naruto was disappointed was an understatement. Kiba was a really great guy- kind, funny, confident. In all the time the three boys had been hanging out together, there were no awkward silences, no moments when no one had anything to say and no moments where Naruto felt excluded. He didn't realise such enjoyment could be found from just mindless conversation, but he knew it was the happiest he had ever been. Naruto realised that Sasori had been right- the two of them were kinda alike. That's why they got on so well. Sasori had been his usual, quiet and disinterested self all evening but Kiba's presence had lifted the mood.

To think, such a wonderful evening had come about because of that dumb documentary. The blonde boy smiled slightly to himself. Looking over at his clock he could see it was just past seven.

_Whoa._ The boy thought to himself. They really had been sitting around chatting for a long time. Then again, the old saying really was true- time does fly when you're having fun.

* * *

"This is bullshit!" Came the harsh shout. "This place is goddamn disgusting! Do you ever wash this hole?"

"Better stop complaining. You'll be in here for a long time." The man was roughly shoved forward down the hallway. Turning round he glared at the guard with pure evil intent, so tempted to just kill the bastard for even touching him. However, he managed to supress such malicious urges and calm himself down- something he was rarely able to do.

"Whatever. What is there to do round here anyway?"

"Prisoners are free to roam outside their cells until nine pm." The guard explained as he led the new addition down the corridors, nodding every so often to a fellow prison officer. "Then all prisoners must return to their individual cells. Lights out is at ten-thirty."

"Bullshit." The man hissed. "That's total bullshit."

"Rules aren't negotiable." The officer growled, shoving the man again. "Got a problem with 'em then take it up with the head warden, not that he'll really care."

"Whatever, stop acting so high and mighty." He hissed back. "Who am I rooming with anyway?"

"Guy called Kakazu." The guard replied. "He's a nasty type. In here for murder and selling body parts on the black market. He hasn't had a cellmate for quite a while- ended up almost killing all of his previous ones."

"Great, just what I need." The prisoner growled. "Now I gotta beat some sense into some blasphemous moron."

"Quit complaining. If you get on with things, life here can be pretty good."

The two men entered through a security-coded door into what appeared to be a recreation room. All the prisoners were spread out in the room- some chatting, some watching TV, some playing board games, etc. They all seemed to be having a great time, considering where they were.

"Alright, here we are." The guard said, unlocking the handcuffs that had been secured on the new addition's wrists. "You're free to mingle now until nine. It's best to make some friends as soon as possible. Have fun." He said, before smiling cruelly and walking off.

"Fucking moron." The man growled before looking up, scanning the room. They all looked like idiots and the man found himself wondering who exactly was this Kakazu guy he had to room with. He swore if it turned out to be some stupid idiot he'd kill the bastard.

It took some time but the new addition finally found an interesting-looking guy. A man with flaming-red hair seated on one of the tables, surrounded by other prisoners, laughing and joking. This particular man seemed to be the centre of attention in the rec room.

"Show off." The new addition growled before making his way over, cracking his neck as he went. "Hey, you!" He shouted, grabbing the attention of the entire group. They all turned and glared at him, pissing him off beyond belief. Who the hell did they think they were? The red-haired man muttered something to the group, causing them to reluctantly walk off, still glaring at the new addition suspiciously. The new addition sighed, tempted to beat the ignorant shits into sense. However, he calmed himself down again and walked over to the, now alone, red head.

"Hey," The man said with a charming smile as the new addition plopped down on the bench attached to the table, letting out a long sigh. "You made it after all…Hidan."

"Yeah well, getting nicked was a lot tougher than you made it sound. It took a long time to get sentenced to this shit hole." He complained, growling.

"Sorry if it took too much effort. But, I needed you in here to help out." The man said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, yeah I know. So how long before you piss off and leave me in this joint?" Hidan asked, looking up at the other prisoner with an annoyed scowl. The other man seemed lost in thought, his elbow resting on one knee and his head gently resting in his hand. His crimson-looking eyes stared off into space, taking on a distant gleam, while his lips slowly formed into a pondering pout.

"Relax, I'll be coming back for you and the others soon enough." He finally said, still staring off into the distance.

"Others?"

"I've made a few comrades during my time here. " The red-head explained. "Your cellmate is one of them- Kakazu. After I do what I need to, I'll come back for the rest of you. Everything's planned out, don't worry."

"I'm not worried, Kyuubi." Hidan growled. "Just pissed. Usually us guys spend our lives avoiding jail. Then you go and tell me I need to get locked in it. It's so messed up!"

"Relax…everything will be fine."

"Easy for you to say. I still don't get what's so important that you needed to drag me in here just to get your ass out!" Kyuubi finally snapped out of his trance, his eyes darting down to the silvernette. He lifted his head off his hand, allowing the arm to fall, and turned slightly to face the other. With the slightest of smirks, his lips began to form his answer.

"I told you before….When I was first apprehended, I thought everything was fine. However, there are too many things that have been left unsorted. I need to head back to Konoha as soon as possible." Kyuubi smiled slightly. "I still have some unfinished business."

"Bastard…." Hidan hissed, scowling at the slightly older male. Kyuubi let out a faint chuckle, a tender and gentle smile forming on his lips.

"Come now, Hidan. Don't be upset with me," The redhead said, hitting the other across the back of the head. "This is a new start for us all." Hidan's mood didn't improve much as he rubbed the back of his sore head with a growl.

"Still a bastard…."

* * *

Naruto was in far better spirits as he lifted himself out of bed, stretching the knots and coils out of his waking body. He was full of energy and life and couldn't wait to get his butt to school- which was definitely a first for the young blonde. Normally, he just wouldn't bother turning up on time and when he did eventually get to school, he wasn't interested in doing anything except messing around. However, he had happily gotten to school early once again and, what was better, he hadn't been given any grief on the way to school. He really was having a good day.

"What's gotten you so happy, loser?" Naruto beamed at the ravenette as he entered the counsellor's office that morning. Not even Sasuke could piss him off today!

"None of your business, Sasuke." He said jokily, sticking his tongue out as he bounced over to the other boy and plopped down in the seat beside him. Sasuke looked quite taken aback, staring at the blonde with suspicion etched all over his face. Naruto always sat opposite him, away from him. The blonde must have been in a good mood to sit so close.

"What's going on?" The ravenette asked, still staring at the blonde out the corner of his eye.

"Nothing, I'm just really happy!" Naruto said with a grin, wrapping one arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "And you should be too! I know we don't get on too well, but I think we'd make pretty good friends, don't you?"

"…." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. The feeling of Naruto's arm over his shoulders was starting to get on his nerves. The contact wasn't welcome. "Are you…high?" The blonde's smile faltered slightly as he stared at the other boy in mild surprise.

"High? Of course not! Is it so hard to believe that I want us to get along better?"

"Whatever." Sasuke muttered, looking away with a huff.

"Well, well, you two seem to be getting along." Came an intrusive voice as someone else entered the office. Looking up, both boys saw Iruka stood in the doorway with a cup of tea and a smile on his face. "Finally settled your differences, eh?"

"You could say that, Iruka!" Naruto replied, grinning. "Sasuke and I are going to start treating each other better, right Sasuke?"

"Get him off me." The ravenette hissed, displeasure written all over his pale face. "I swear, if you don't, I _will_ kill him."

"Hey, I'm just being nice! No need to be an ass."

"Sitting next to me uninvited, barking like an idiot and placing your hands on me isn't my idea of nice." Sasuke leered.

"Yeah, Naruto. At least take him to dinner first." The blonde blinked, looking up at the doorway once again to see another brunette stood next to the counsellor.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted with a grin, making the boy next to him flinch and curl his lips in annoyance.

"Hey, little dude." The basketball captain said with a wave. "I actually came to give Sasori his book back, didn't expect you to be at school so early." Naruto's eyes darted down to Kiba's hand, where he caught sight of, what seemed to be, a biology book. "But, I guess every time I come looking for the guy, he ain't here. Just my luck."

"You can leave the book with me, Inuzuka. I'll give it to Sasori when I see him." Iruka offered, glancing thoughtfully between the tall brunette and the short blonde. He certainly hadn't seen them together before and now they were acting like friends all of a sudden. It was only natural for the counsellor to take interest in the blonde's social life.

"That's alright; I'll hunt him down later." Kiba said.

"Are you coming with me and Sasori to the art room this lunch?" The blonde asked hopefully, slightly tensing up the arm still wrapped around the, now silent ravenette's, neck.

"Nah, can't today little dude. We need to practice for our next game."

"Ah, I heard about your victory a couple of days ago." Iruka said, eyes stealthily studying Naruto, who seemed somewhat downtrodden by Kiba's reply. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, but it was nothing." Kiba said with a proud smile, taking in the attention. "The other team was pretty good, it was a close one. Made me realise we need to step up our game up if we wanna win this year."

"Well, good luck." Iruka said with a nod, before making his way over to his desk. He didn't want to interfere with a potential friendship between Naruto and another student- even if that student was three years his senior.

"I best get going." Kiba said, looking back at his newest friend. "But I'll see you around, right Naruto?"

"For sure!" The blonde beamed as Kiba gave him a wave and made his way out the office. The boy was disappointed he wouldn't be spending lunch with Kiba, but that hadn't ruined his good mood at all.

"You're such a loser." Sasuke sniped. "You might as well have bent over for him right then." The ravenette finally forcefully removed the blonde's arm from his shoulders himself. Naruto let him, blushing slightly at the other boy's comment.

"Sh-shut up, Sasuke!" He snapped, looking down at his feet. "Why do you always have to be a jerk?"

"Cause you make it so easy." Sasuke retorted with an added scoff. "Whatever. If you're making new friends then that's good…." The ravenette trailed off hastily.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up, studying the other boy's face curiously. The way he had said that…almost sounded like he cared. "Well…you and I can be friends too, right? I mean…we spend plenty of time together in here and we see each other every day." Sasuke scoffed again, eyes glaring menacingly at the blonde, as if daring him to say anything more.

"Friends with you? No thanks…loser." Embarrassment and shame filled Naruto up to the brim, causing him to hang his head pathetically. His usual fear of rejection had been suppressed by his immensely good mood but the reality Sasuke had just slapped him with was enough to plummet his mood right down. How could he have been so stupid as to think someone would want to be his friend? Just because Kiba was being nice to him didn't mean anyone else would…. "Okay."

"Huh?" Naruto cautiously raised his head, staring through shimmering eyes at the ravenette. He wasn't quite sure what he had just heard or what it meant and Sasuke showed no intention of elaborating. He merely sat their silently, not even glancing at the blonde or uttering a word. The silence was numbing and cold and it lasted a few moments…before Sasuke finally spoke again.

"I said okay, loser. We can be friends." Slowly, but surely, Naruto's face lightened up as a grin spread across it. The blonde was beaming in joy at his new triumph- becoming Sasuke's friend.

"Really?" Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, whatever." The ravenette scoffed, turning his head.

"Alright! You should come and hang out with us in the art room today!"

"Don't push it." Came the blunt, definitive reply.

"Jerk."

"Loser."

* * *

Being Sasuke's friend didn't really change a lot for Naruto at first. It was kinda awkward between the two fourteen year olds, neither of them knowing how they should behave now labelled with the term 'friends'. Being Kiba's friend was a lot easier and simpler because of how similar he and Naruto were, but Sasuke was completely different. He was quiet, reserved and insulting. To round it up- a jerk. But, the blonde was glad nonetheless. It wasn't until English that things really started happening between the two of them.

The lesson started as usual- with Naruto skulking to the back of the room and plopping down beside the window. The other students all sat down in their own seats, two to a table, and began their usual round of chatter before the teacher arrived. Naruto turned his head to stare out of the window, like he usually did during English, right down at the school field. And, as usual, he saw a P.E class running around outside. The group had changed sports again, now playing football instead of hockey. Naruto allowed himself to become immersed in their football game, watching the various older boys fighting over the ball. He could clearly see Gai- one of the P.E teachers- running around with them. He looked waaaayyyy too enthusiastic…as did his lookalike. Naruto didn't know his name, but the kid was the splitting image of the teacher. He wasn't too sure if they were related or not but it would be kinda creepy if they weren't so he just assumed.

It was the sound of one particular voice which grabbed Naruto's attention. He could recognise the voice even though it came from the field. He could hear it shouting, calling for the ball. Immediately, Naruto's eyes darted across the field, trying to locate the one. He found it. He found him.

Kiba.

The brunette was running around the pitch as well, waving his arms in the air. He was dressed in the same P.E uniform as two days before. Naruto was mesmerised as he watched his friend dart across the field with such speed and skill. There was something about Kiba the blonde couldn't put his finger on…something…amazing. Kiba looked so cool. And Naruto…felt warm just watching him, smiling absentmindedly.

"Wow, I was just kidding earlier but you really do have a thing for him, huh?" Naruto jumped in shock as a voice, right next to him, sounded out. Swinging round, Naruto was mortified to see Sasuke sat right next to him in a seat which was _always_ vacant.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Duh." Sasuke muttered, dumping his bag on the floor. "Who else?"

"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I got sick of sitting next to Sakura." Sasuke replied coldly. "You insisted we become friends so I decided to sit next to you." Naruto looked around the room to locate Sakura and, sure enough, he found her. The pink-haired girl, along with a lot of the class (especially girls), were staring at the two boys sat at the back with shock written all over their faces. A lot of them looked horrified, others looked disgusted at the fact one of the coolest kids was now sat next to the most hated.

"Oh…okay." Naruto smiled.

"So…you like that Inuzuka guy, huh?"

"Wh-what?" Naruto stuttered, blushing at the insinuation.

"You've been staring at him for about five minutes and the way you were with him this morning made it obvious. After hanging around Sakura, I know how people with a crush act." Naruto was more embarrassed than ever before. It wasn't true, Sasuke was just messing around. He was being a jerk as usual, that's all.

"Sh-shut up, Sasuke! Stop being a jerk." Naruto said, feeling his cheeks burn red.

"Whatever." The ravenette replied bluntly. "I just hope you don't suffocate…."

"Huh? Suffocate?"

"Yeah, I hope there's enough air in that closet you're hiding in." Naruto hung his head again, too ashamed to look Sasuke in the face. Not only had he just walked into one of Sasuke's worst jokes, but the ravenette had just suggested he was…gay. Not just gay but that he had a thing for _Kiba_.

"Shut up, jerk. That's not true."

"Whatever you say, loser."

Silence fell upon the two new 'friends' as the atmosphere grew tense and awkward. Naruto dared not glance out of the window again in fear that Sasuke would make another joke, even though he really wanted to. He didn't have a thing for the older teen- that was absurd! But, Kiba was pretty cool so it was only natural for Naruto to wanna watch him, right?

'_That came out wrong.' _Naruto thought to himself, mortified that his own thoughts just made him seem like a sick stalker or something.

"Kakashi is always late, it's ridiculous." Sasuke moaned in irritation. It took the blonde a while to realise exactly what he meant. Sasuke wasn't just rude to him, but to everyone really. He wasn't friendly to anyone and he _never_ referred to people with any form of formality. As far as Naruto knew, the ravenette called every teacher by their first name to their face. The only ones Naruto addressed by their first name were the P.E teachers (who demanded it) and Iruka.

"Mr Hatake has been late to every single lesson since I first got him." Naruto replied.

"Same here. And his excuses are always so lame."

"Yeah." Naruto said with a slight smile. Despite the earlier embarrassment, the blonde was glad the two of them were having an actual conversation rather than just arguing. "But he's cool…for a teacher anyway."

"I guess so, too laid back for my taste."

"Good thing you don't have to taste him then, huh Sasuke?" Naruto grinned and he was happy to see the ravenette's reaction. Sasuke would never admit it and most people wouldn't have even noticed it, but the blonde could see the smallest of smiles.

* * *

"Hey, Sasori! Sorry I'm late, I was with Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, strutting into the art room happily with the biggest of grins on his face. Sure enough, Sasori was sat alone already working on his new project. Naruto went over to join him, his mood just as high as it had been that morning.

"Hey." Sasori murmured, not even glancing up. He was busy working on perfecting the arm he had somewhat finished the day before, sanding it gently and carefully at the pace of a snail.

"Have you eaten yet?" Naruto asked, slightly concerned as he plopped down on the opposite side of the table. He knew better than anyone that Sasori tended to neglect his basic needs when working on a new project.

"I'll eat when I get home." The blonde's worries were confirmed. However, he knew not to bother wasting his time trying to reason with his friend.

"So…how is this dude going?"

"Hiruko is going great." Sasori said, with a little more interest. One sure way to gain the redhead's attention and interest was to ask about his puppets. "I experimented with a new sanding technique and it's worked out far better than I hoped. There's no doubt Hiruko will look beautiful; now all I have to worry about is the mechanics."

"Cool." Naruto said with forced enthusiasm.

"Wait…" The sound of sanding stopped suddenly and the puppeteer slowly raised his head, one eyebrow cocked in suspicion.

"What?" Naruto snapped, growing uncomfortable under the gaze of such aloof eyes.

"You were with Sasuke?" Sasori asked slowly, the thin eyebrow lifting just a little higher.

"Oh, yeah!" The blonde said, remembering that Sasori didn't know yet. "Sasuke and I decided to be friends."

"Friends?"

"Yup! He's kind of a jerk but it's still cool we're friends, huh?" The blonde said with a grin.

"If you say so…" Sasori returned to his sanding once again, lowering his head as he lost interest. "I just can't imagine the two of you getting along for any substantial amount of time."

"Oh, yeah? Well, in English Sasuke sat next to me and we had a pretty good time just talking. We didn't even argue!"

"Really? Not at all?" Naruto shuddered as he remembered the incident right at the beginning of the lesson and wondered whether he should mention it to the redhead. He'd always told Sasori everything- mostly because the guy wasn't affected or bothered by anything so it was easy.

"Well…he did sorta make fun of me and said I had a crush on Kiba." The younger teen admitted shyly.

"And do you?" Naruto was gobsmacked…horrified….Did Sasori really just ask him that? Shouldn't he know the answer already? Did he actually _believe _it was true or was he just being open-minded?

"What? NO!" Naruto shouted harshly.

"No need to shout, Naruto. I was just curious." The redhead replied calmly.

"S-Sasori…I really do hate you sometimes." The blonde muttered.

"I know."

* * *

**A/N: ****Not much to say about this chapter really. I cut it short because I got a case of writer's block and found out I was forcing it out onto paper- if you know what I mean. Anyway, keep the reviews coming. They've been really great so far! Thanks.**


	5. Perfection Is Born From Tragedy

**A/N:**** The reason this chapter is out so quickly is because I had already finished chapter 4 and started this one looonnnggg before chapter 4 was posted. Computer difficulties prevented me from uploading the last chapter sooner. Just letting you guys know so you don't think I'm capable of uploading a chapter a day.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Little brat. Who does he think he is, hmm?"

"I thought Sasuke was better than that." One of the boys chimed in thoughtfully, watching the annoyance grow on the blonde's face.

"No kidding. Word has it that even Kiba Inuzuka is friends with the punk." Another added.

"No way!"

"Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuke Uchiha…" Deidara muttered thoughtfully. The three boys were gathered in the bathroom to talk. Deidara himself was sat on one of the sinks whilst the other two stood opposite him, listening to his every word. The tall blonde was held in high regard. He had demanded and earned respect from his fellow students. "I never really liked those two all that much, hmm."

"Kiba's a cool guy but I really hate that Sasuke kid. The fact he's friends with Little Kyuubi only makes things worse."

"Then again, he's never really cared about what other people think- Sasuke, I mean."

"Either way, I think Little Kyuubi needs to be taught a lesson, hmm." The blonde smirked thoughtfully.

"What do you have in mind, Deidara?"

"He's been far too happy lately. After school, we'll pound some sense into him."

"You mean fight? I thought you were against that sorta thing."

"Only when it's pointless, idiot." Deidara snapped, his slanted eyes narrowing in annoyance at his friend.

"Well, I'm all for it! I hate that little smartass!"

"I dunno you guys…"

"Man up!" The blonde snapped again. "How long before being Little Kyuubi's friend becomes the latest trend, hmm? How long before other people start forgetting why we hate the bastard? We need to nip this in the bud, hmm."

"A-alright."

The three of them turned their heads at the same moment, eyes darting to the doorway as the sound of the bathroom door swinging open caught their ears. Deidara's two friends immediately took on a threatening posture to scare off the small, shaking boy who had entered unsuspectingly. The boy looked terrified the moment he saw the three others scowling at him.

"Out." Deidara hissed.

"I-I j-just wanted to use the b-bathroom." He mumbled shakily. He was obviously in the lowest year of the school- one of the youngest- no one else would have acted so pathetically.

"That's really too bad." The seated blonde said calmly, closing his eyes as he slowly slid off the sink and onto the floor. He began walking towards the kid with a false smile on his face. "Because it's occupied so you're gonna have to leave."

"But I really gotta…" The boy stopped, breath hitching as Deidara grabbed him by the collar.

"That's twice now I've told you to get out, hmm." With a harsh shove, the boy fell backwards through the door and onto the floor outside. Deidara slammed the door in his face, daring him to come in again. "So, boys…after school then, hmm?"

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto were together, once again, at the end of the school day. They were actually managing to get along and Naruto was beginning to appreciate the black-haired youth's friendship. Life was much better for the blonde now that he had three different friends. The variety really evened things out. Before it was just the uncaring, disinterested yet down to earth and realistic Sasori who the blonde got to hang out. But now, on top of the redhead, there was also the fun, charismatic and awesome Kiba as well as the serious and cool Sasuke. Everything was working out.

"Who do you live with, Sasuke?" The blonde asked curiously- something he'd wanted to know for a while. It was possible the ravenette lived alone like he did but it was very unusual (almost unheard of in fact) for a teenager so young to have no parent or carer.

"My cousin- Obito Uchiha." Sasuke answered bluntly. "He's in his twenties but acts immature and stupid. He's a lot like you, come to think of it."

"Oh really?" Naruto said with a grin…before his friend's words finally sunk in. "Hey!"

"Loser." The two of them had already collected their bags and were now on their way to the front gate- a journey the blonde usually made alone.

"So…do you and Obito get on well?"

"I suppose…he's a lot more outgoing than I am. He always invites his stupid friends round to the house so I usually go out walking until they leave." Sasuke stated coldly.

"But he's nice, right?"

"Yeah." Came the unenthusiastic response. Sasuke sounded honest but reluctant about it.

"Cool."

"You live alone, right?" Sasuke asked knowingly as the two of them walked through the gates together. All the other students were hurrying out as well, eager to get home or wherever else they were headed. The blonde merely gave a nod in reply, feeling quite embarrassed about it all of a sudden. "How is it? I'd love to live alone. Obito is alright but living with other people can really be a chore."

"It's…okay sometimes." Naruto admitted, nibbling his bottom lip slightly- worrying it between his teeth. "But…it gets kinda…lonely."

"Don't Sasori and Kiba visit you often?"

"Sasori does yeah. Well, whenever he can and I've only been friends with Kiba a day so I couldn't tell ya about him." The blonde said with a smile, wondering if the older brunette would visit him at home often or maybe even invite him round to the Inuzuka household.

"That right?" Sasuke muttered thoughtfully, looking away from Naruto at the many other students already ahead of them walking down the street. "Whenever Obito and his friends get on my nerves I guess…I'll come to yours to escape. Better than walking around in the cold." Naruto almost stopped dead in his tracks, but managed to suppress such obviously surprised actions. Despite the fact his new friend had just given _himself_ permission to enter Naruto's house whenever he wanted, the blonde was happy.

"Sure thing!" Naruto said happily.

"I wouldn't bother if I were you, Uchiha." The two fourteen year olds stopped at the sudden voice, spinning on the spot to be met, face-to-face, with three older teens. Sasuke was unaffected by the sight, but Naruto was horrified. He froze completely, oceanic blue eyes widening and shimmering in fright; small, tanned body shaking in fear and his little heart began beating quickly. The person he hated the most…the person who he'd managed to avoid for a few days…and the only person capable of ruining his amazingly good mood….

"You tell 'em Deidara." One of the other boys sneered nastily.

"Sasuke…a guy like you is too cool to be hanging round this piece of trash, hmm!" The taller blonde said gleefully, throwing his arms out to his sides. Naruto flinched slightly, worried for a moment that Deidara was making a move to hit him. The little blonde didn't have enough time or focus to consider how embarrassing his fear was in front of Sasuke. All he could do was watch as his bully's slanted blue eyes glanced back from Naruto to the ravenette- pale and bland in colour.

"And who should I be friends with? _You_ guys?" Sasuke hissed. He was kinda scary when he wanted to be- in Naruto's hypersensitive state, he jumped at the tone of his friend's voice.

"If you ask nicely, we may just consider it." The third boy said with a disgustingly cocky smirk.

"Yeah, but only 'cause you're related to Obito!" The second added, high-fiving the other.

"But really," Deidara cut in, glaring somewhat at his two friends as though they had said something out of line. "anyone is better than Little Kyuubi here, hmm." Naruto shuddered at the name which he should have grown accustomed too by now. No matter how often he'd heard it roll of Deidara's tongue, it still hit him right in the heart.

"What did you just call, Naruto?" Sasuke hissed, far more menacingly than before.

"Little Kyuubi, of course." The tall blonde sounded challenging, daring Sasuke to oppose him almost.

"So if a person's relative becomes a mass murderer, _you_ believe it's acceptable to refer to the innocent person by that murderer's name…that right?" The ravenette glared coldly, pewter black eyes dark and sinister.

"Hmm." Deidara chuckled slightly, smirking that damn smirk of his.

"By that logic…you would refer to _me_ by the name of my brother?"

"Doesn't have the same ring to it, hmm. But, if you really wanted me to I suppose I could make an exception. Little Kyuubi and Little Itac-" Deidara never finished that sentence. Sasuke leapt forward and delivered a hateful punch to the arrogant blonde's face, cutting him off before he could finish the forbidden word. The both of them fell to the ground, Sasuke preparing to smash Deidara again.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, jumping forward to stop the fight. The last thing he had expected was _that_ to happen. He had never seen anyone punch Deidara and he didn't even consider that anyone would dare do it.

"Get off him, punk!" One of the boys yelled, pulling Sasuke off their beloved 'friend'. However, Sasuke was much stronger than he looked. He kneed the other boy in the gut, causing him to cough up spit on the pavement and keel over in pain only to have a kick delivered to the side of his head. The third boy rushed to stop Sasuke from behind. At that moment Naruto knew he had to protect his friend at all costs…never before had he felt such dedication and care for another person.

"Get away from him!" The little blonde screamed, sprinting forwards and stretching out his arms. He felt himself collide with the larger boy, not only winding him but knocking him over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled. The blonde felt his arm grasped painfully tight, causing him to cry out.

"You little bastard." Deidara hissed in his ear, sending numbingly cold shivers down the boy's spine. "I'll make you pay, hmm." Naruto yelled out in agony as his wrist was twisted harshly, pain shooting up his arm. He instantly felt sick, like he was really gonna hurl, and his wrist throbbed in utter pain as it remained in Deidara's tight hold.

"That's enough, Deidara." The aloof tone…Sasori. Looking up, both of the blonde's saw the redhead helping Sasuke to his feet his grey eyes locked on the taller blonde-haired boy. He looked serious…_really_ serious. His brows were furrowed in…anger? The corners of his frowning mouth were twitching ever so slightly and his nose was slightly scrunched due to the intensity of his cold glare. His expression almost resembled Sasuke's, though not as sinister. It was one of the few times the redhead had shown true emotion…the first time he had shown pure anger. "Let him go, right now." He definitely meant business. It wasn't a request or suggestion but a definitive order.

"Sasori my man, I'm getting pretty sick of this." Deidara snapped back. "Someone like you shouldn't be helping this piece of garbage, hmm."

"If you don't let him go right now I'll fucking kill you." Another boy stepped up to stand beside the pissed off Sasori. If Naruto believed Sasuke and Sasori looked angry…he was sure in for a shock at the sight of Kiba. The brunette looked absolutely livid. His cheeks were red with anger, his slightly narrow pupils and red tattoos making him look feral and his sharp canines were digging into his bottom lip. All trace of his friendly, happy self were completely erased by pure rage.

Naruto just stood, staring up at his three friends with a mixture of fear and happiness. He could practically hear the thoughts rushing through Deidara's head, considering whether or not he should dare challenge the three teenagers stood before him. Really…he only had one option.

"Whatever, hmm. If you really wanna waste your time with this thing then go ahead." With that, Deidara finally released him causing a mix of relief and pain to envelop the little blonde's wrist. Deidara's friends climbed to their feet and exchanged glances before they followed their 'leader' off and away from the scene. Naruto didn't have time to see where the three of them went. He just couldn't stop himself from losing his footing and falling forward…right into the warmth of Kiba's arms.

* * *

He was alone, sat upright on the perfectly made bed with his legs folded. He was content and comfortable…at least in body. But in heart and mind he was troubled…as troubled as the eerie corridors that lay just outside his barred door. That's how he saw it every night. The shouting and fighting and insults and chaos represented what was just inside his throbbing mind. It was the only way he could think to explain the discord in his head- by comparing it to something more real…something others could understand.

"Almost…." He whispered into the silence of his own cell. He believed that only after settling things…only by tying up loose ends, would the chaos stop. Only then could he have peace. "Naruto….Naruto Uzumaki, 14 years old, birthday 10th October, hometown Konoha, parents Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki…uncle…Kyuubi Namikaze." He sighed heavily, allowing the heavy lids to fall over his eyes, plunging himself into darkness. It still wasn't silent…it still wasn't peaceful. In annoyance at the eternal chaos, he snapped his eyes open with a snarl. "Naruto…I'm coming for you…just you wait."

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki's apartment had been very crowded that day. Well, more crowded than it has ever been before. The blonde could only remember bits and pieces after he passed out (which he was now ridiculously embarrassed about) most of which he didn't understand. Due to swelling which had risen on his wrist after Deidara's attack, his three friends had thought it best to take him to the hospital just in case something was broken. Naruto later found out from Sasori that the medical staff had been reluctant and had tried putting him off for as long as possible before Kiba stormed off and had a go at them, at which point they finally took a look.

Naruto had been awake for that part. The rough examination, the excruciating x-ray during which they pull your damaged body part into the most painful positions possible and ask you to hold it there and the diagnosis. At first, the blonde thought it was just him but Sasuke assured him the 'damn doctors' applied the rough treatment to everyone. The three other boys stayed with Naruto up until the moment he was told to leave. It turned out his wrist, thankfully, wasn't broken just quite badly sprained. He had to keep it in a sling for three-four weeks which wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be.

Kiba had lightened the mood as the four of them walked to Naruto's apartment. He said that because it was the right wrist that was screwed, it meant Naruto had an excuse to get out of school work for a few weeks. The blonde happily agreed.

After walking him home, his friends stayed for a while and talked about this and that…nothing in particular. They all avoided the topic of what had happened. The only comment remotely related was made by Kiba, who praised Sasuke for his fighting skills (something Naruto himself was in awe of.)

Eventually night fell upon Konoha and Sasuke said he had to head home and make sure Obito hadn't done something stupid. Naruto shyly thanked the ravenette before he left, now able to fully appreciate him. Sasuke was a jerk…but he did care. He had fought for Naruto, had defended Naruto and had stayed with Naruto. It wasn't long after that Sasori also said goodbye, giving the blonde a gentle pat on the back. Naruto thanked him as well and smiled adoringly as the redhead left. He had underestimated how good a friend Sasori could be.

So, with that, Naruto and Kiba were left alone together for the first time. The younger found the situation embarrassing due to the earlier fight. He thought that if the run in with Deidara had never happened, things wouldn't be so awkward between the two of them. But, it was something about the fight that had really gotten Naruto down and his older friend was quick to pick up on it.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said quietly...gently. "It's alright, buddy. Don't worry about it."

"I'm sorry." The blonde mumbled, hanging his head in shame. He was sat on the bed, the cover thrown over his legs and lap, his right arm resting in its sling on his thigh. He was still in his uniform, as was Kiba, but he was still comfortable considering his situation.

"For what?" The brunette asked, cocking his head to the side slightly.

"For being such a nuisance." Naruto said, barely above a whisper. With his eyes on his lap, he didn't see Kiba's face relax into one of sympathy and love. It wasn't until he heard shuffling and then walking that Naruto finally looked up shyly. Kiba walked over to him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He towered over the blonde, even in a seated position, and looked down into his watery blue eyes. The two of them had only been friends for a day so some would find it unusual or strange for Kiba to care so much. But there was something about Naruto…sweet and innocent. He didn't deserve anything he got…he deserved so much more. The brunette just wanted to give the boy some comfort.

"C'mere." He said, wrapping one arm around the boy affectionately. Naruto instantly caved in and snuggled into the older teen's form, burying his teary face into Kiba's chest. Kiba wrapped his other arm around Naruto and pulled him closer, careful of the busted arm now resting between them gently. He could feel the boy sob against his chest and he rubbed his back soothingly, trying to calm him.

Naruto felt better than he ever had before. Kiba was so warm and safe. Heat radiated off his strong body, filling the blonde boy up. The older teen's muscled arms felt so secure and supportive and the circle motion his hand was following on the fourteen year old's back was the most calming thing imaginable. Everything about Kiba was amazing. His warmth, his scent, his strength, his touch. Naruto felt perfectly comfortable crying silently into his chest, nuzzling in as close as possible. It was the first hug he had ever experienced…and it was incredible.

The two of them stayed like that…

For how long, Kiba wasn't sure. However, soon enough he could feel Naruto's body go limp in his arms and could hear faint snores sounded out, the hot breath blowing over his chest in a slow rhythm.

'_Little guy has seriously fallen asleep'_ Kiba informed himself. Slowly and carefully, he peeled Naruto's body away from his own, lying the boy down. The brunette jumped to his feet and left the room, heading to the kitchen. He knew what had to be done.

The Inuzuka quickly phoned his mum and let her know he'd be staying over a friend's house for the night. After receiving an embarrassing lecture about teenage pregnancy and the consequences of becoming a young parent (despite insisting that the friend he was talking about was a dude!) he hung up and headed back to the bedroom. With a dragged out sigh, he walked over to the bed and looked down at the sleeping boy snuggled up in the covers.

'_Cute' _He thought to himself briefly. Naruto looked peaceful…truly peaceful. With his face completely relaxed and his lips slightly parted, he really did look sweet and cute- every guy and girl would admit it (at least, to themselves.) The brunette thought back to the hug they'd shared earlier and he couldn't help but wonder how many hugs Naruto had had before. Sasori wasn't the type…neither was Sasuke…who knew?

Either way, Kiba felt suddenly protective of the boy. The thought that the innocent, friendly blonde had been so mistreated throughout his life was heart-breaking. Kiba just wanted to make the boy happy. He deserved to be happy…more than anyone.

With a smile, Kiba stretched his body before quickly making his decision. His thought process was very, _very_ simple.

Floor = uncomfortable

Bed = comfy

Bed = occupied

Bed = large enough for two

Bed = where he would be sleeping

Knowing he would have to wear the same clothes tomorrow to school (with no time to hurry home and change) he decided to strip down for bed like he usual did…well, almost. Kiba Inuzuka usually slept nude because of how comfortable and natural it felt. However, even _he_ realised how inappropriate that would be. So when he removed his clothing and hung it over the back of the computer chair neatly, he made sure to keep his black boxers on.

'_That's alright. No one can complain about inappropriate-ness now' _He surmised as he stretched again. The brunette very carefully slipped under the bed covers, having to gently move the small boy already occupying the bed to one side. It took a little while, but he managed to snuggle into the mattress and get himself comfortable…comfortable enough to sleep anyway. The moment he was comfortable, Kiba closed his eyes and prepared himself for some much needed sleep. It had been a long day. What the brunette didn't expect was to feel a sudden warmth envelop his torso as something snuggled up against him. Looking over to his side, Kiba saw the softly sleeping boy wriggling into him unknowingly seeking the warmth coming from the older teen's body. The boy's bad arm ended up resting across Kiba's stomach while the rest of him slid against the brunette's side. Kiba instantly felt a whole lot more comfortable.

With a slightly chuckle, Kiba adjusted his arm and rested it on Naruto's clothed back. Naruto was still fully clothed, of course. A complete contrast to his friend. _'Poor guy's gonna be in for a shock in the morning'_ As if hearing the thought, the blonde let out a gentle snore which sounded oddly like a grunt or scoff. _'Cute' _

It wasn't long before Kiba himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Sasori, dear. Are you still awake?"

"Yes, Granny Chiyo." The redhead whispered back, grey eyes darting to the door to quickly look over his grandmother. He didn't know the time, but judging from the woman's concerned tone it must have been late. She certainly looked worried…though that could have been the natural look of her wrinkled face for all Sasori knew.

"Sasori, you need to get some sleep. It's unhealthy for you to stay up so late." She mumbled, stumbling over her words as some elderly people do. The worry in her voice almost made the teenager sick to his stomach, causing him to glare at her coldly before returning to his project.

"I'm busy, grandmother." He hissed. "I'm working on my latest project."

"A new puppet?" She asked, not daring to step over the threshold of his doorway. Sasori's room was far too odd and creepy for anyone to enter. It was dark and shadowy, puppets and detached wooden limbs littering the entire space. Kiba himself refused to go in and even Chiyo- who had spent all her life making puppets- was unnerved. Unlike her own creations, Sasori's were sinister and frightening. They certainly wouldn't be given to a child like her's usually were. Anyone who saw them would start to worry about the redhead's mental state. "Think you can tell your old grandmother about this new puppet of yours?"

"No." He hissed back. "It's none of your business, Granny Chiyo. Just focus on your own work." He always refused to discuss his work with her. He had been this cold and distant for some time now. She knew he loathed her. She knew it all too well. She missed the old Sasori.

"Sasori…just tell me one thing…do your puppets mean a lot to you?"

No answer.

"I've seen you throw them away so freely and you've even given up halfway through a project. That isn't how a puppeteer shou-"

"I am _not_ a mere puppeteer." He hissed, not daring to look at her. He wouldn't be able to hold himself back if he did. He was already starting to feel sick. "My work is true art. The works I discard are thrown away because they do not abide by my vision. They deserve to rot."

"Oh, Sasori." She said sorrowfully, close to tears. Where had the sweet boy gone?

"You wouldn't understand, grandmother. My art is eternal beauty…youth caught in puppet form." He sighed. "How can an old hag like you understand that?"

"Sasori…" She didn't know what else to do. She closed the door.

* * *

He groaned rather aggressively when light cascaded down onto his face, disrupting his beautiful, gorgeous sleep. He didn't want to wake up. He was far too comfortable.

'_I swear if you don't get lost I will come up to space and poor a bucket of water over you' _He warned the sun inwardly, burying his face into the, surprisingly hard, pillow to hide from the light. The sun was pure evil in the morning. _'Bastard'_

Naruto knew it was too late; he was nearly fully awake already. But, he had never remembered being so comfortable in his bed before. Something about it that morning was absolute heaven. It was much warmer than it usually was in the morning, and something about it was just….

It was then the blonde remembered the night before. He remembered that everyone had gone home…except Kiba. He remembered falling asleep in Kiba's arms.

'_Oh no!'_ He thought to himself, eyes snapping open in panic. The sight that awaited them almost gave the boy a heart attack. His pillow wasn't a pillow at all…it was a strong and naked chest. The warmth wasn't his bed, but the bare body of an all too familiar friend of his. Kiba was in bed…with him. Naruto stared up at his handsome face as he slept. He probably would have stopped and taken in every detail…if he wasn't currently conjuring up questions in his mind. Such as- why was Kiba in his head? Why was he snuggled up to Kiba? And where were Kiba's clothes!

The boy shot up into a seated position, almost knocking his bad arm in the process. He was relieved to find his own clothes still on him.

"KIBA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!" He yelled at the top of his voice, probably loud enough to wake everyone in the apartment block. The brunette certainly woke up…and fell out of the bed, landing with a crash on the floor.

"Ow!" He yelled out from the ground. "What's the big deal?"

"Why were you in my bed?" The blonde repeated as his friend clambered to his feet, confusion all over his perfect face.

"Oh, er…" The brunette began, wiping the sleep from his eyes as he wobbled on his feet. "I decided to stay the night and there was nowhere else to sleep."

"Wh…." Naruto was going to ask him where his clothes were…until he actually inspected the teen's almost naked form. He was stuck in a trance the moment he saw it.

Kiba. Was. Perfect.

The tan that covered his smooth skin seemed to be all over from the looks of things, giving him a majestic, olive glow. His arms, of which Naruto had already seen most of, looked even stronger and well-built bare. His chest was defined and toned- no wonder it had made such a wonderful pillow. Naruto's eyes lingered on it for a moment before trailing lower, down to Kiba's stomach. The seventeen year old had a sculpted, perfect six pack from constant exercise- a perfect set of abs which Naruto wished he had himself. They looked perfect. There was no word to describe how hot the teen looked. Travelling further down, Naruto could see (just above strong thighs) his clothed crotch. He almost fainted right then. The boxers Kiba was wearing were loose and baggy but even that wasn't enough to hide the bulge within them. Kiba's thing was…it must have been…well….

"Naruto?" The boy blushed wildly, looking away as the sound of his name snapped him out of his trance. He'd been caught staring. Of course he had! How could Kiba not notice Naruto obviously checking him out? "I knew I'd have to wear the same shirt and stuff today as well so I took 'em off to keep them good. I usually sleep nude but I…" That only made the blonde's cheeks grow even redder as the thought popped into his head.

"K-Kiba, you idiot." He stuttered, mouth suddenly dry. "It's S-Saturday." The brunette lifted a hand, running it through his messed-up hair as he cocked his head to one side in confusion- only adding to his appeal.

"It is…? Oh, yeah. Silly me." He smiled nervously, realising his mistake. No wonder his mother hadn't asked him how he was getting to school or anything like that when he called. He really must have been tired the night before. "Whoops."

Naruto couldn't stop blushing, no matter how hard he wished it to stop. His friend noticed. Big time. Kiba was curious about it, for sure. It was cute.

"Guess we don't have to get our asses to school then, huh?" He said with a grin, hoping to relax the blonde. It didn't help. Naruto was still avoiding his gaze, sneaking glances at his chiselled body every now and then…especially lower down…. "Earth to Naruto! I know I'm hot but you could at least answer me!"

"Well…I can't focus with you walking round with no clothes on!" The blonde snapped.

"Hey, I'm not completely naked…yet." The brunette winked cheekily, interested in Naruto's reaction. And by God was there one. If Naruto was red before then Kiba had no word for the shade he turned after _that_ comment. His blue eyes glanced down at the older teen's crotch again before looking away quickly. "Besides, without school I have no clothes to put on. I'm not putting on my school uniform on a Saturday, dude!" Now Kiba was being cruel and he knew it. He just wanted to see how far he could push Naruto before the boy got too _dangerously_ embarrassed. And he had a feeling he was nearing it.

Oh, yes…if there was one word that didn't describe Kiba Inuzuka it was MODEST.

* * *

**A/N: ****Surprise! Tragedy and misfortune can lead to something good in the end. This is the beginning for our Naruto and Kiba so the wait is **_**almost**_** over.**

**You may notice that brief scene changes to Kyuubi and possibly some other characters such as Deidara and Sasori will be littered here and there to break up the story and add some focus to other characters. I really do like Deidara, by the way, but I couldn't resist making him an asshole in this story haha.**

**As for Kyuubi's inevitable escape from prison…let's just say that will be a little way away now. So we have plenty of time to focus on our favourite two guys.**

**Please let me know what you guys thought of this chapter with a review. If you'd like to suggest the _MAIN _focus of the next chapter, choose from the list below:**

**-Naruto and Kiba continue with the awkwardness and teasing (nothing serious :P) **

**-Sasori interrupts things **

**-Sasuke interrupts things**

**-Hidan and Kyuubi in prison**


	6. Naruto's Feelings

**A/N: ****The latest chapter, as promised! I seem to be bringing these out a lot quicker than I'd usually be able to…possibly because I've already started the next chapter before I post the previous one. Anyway, nothing more I can really say about this now. I just hope you enjoy this chapter…though I have a few tiny problems with it myself…but let me know what you thought about it!**

**Oh and if you look really carefully towards the end, you will see the reason behind this story's title! That one scene at the end has been in my head since before I started this story and it's what inspired the name 'Fishing For A Smile'. Just thought I'd point that out to you guys.**

**Please enjoy!**

* * *

"So…you're not gonna offer the naked guy you just slept with any breakfast?" Kiba asked mischievously as he jumped onto the bed with a smile. Finding out you don't have to go to school when you thought you did often puts people in a good mood. The brunette grinned as he watched the small blonde blush and avert his gaze.

"You're not naked." He muttered. That comment only further provoked the brunette's mischievous side (which was always up for teasing people.)

"Oh, sorry. Lemme just get these off." He shuffled on the bed, hooking his thumbs into the waistband of the black piece of clothing- threatening to yank them down in one swoop.

"What are you doing!" Naruto shouted, pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "You can't just strip off here!"

"Well…I'm hungry and you're not gonna give me breakfast until I'm naked." Kiba said, feigning innocence.

"I'll go get you some food just k-keep those on!" Naruto yelled, jumping off the bed quickly. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the blushing kid rush out the room with the cutest look on his face.

'_I wonder what Naruto would have done if I actually took them off?' _Kiba pondered. _'Not much he could do.'_ The brunette shrugged it off before hopping to his feet.

"Hey, Naruto! I like my toast a little black, not too much butter…that cool?" He shouted through the open doorway.

"Jerk!" Kiba chuckled again as the blunt response came back at him. With that he headed to the bathroom to relieve his aching bladder, mentally checking if he was supposed to be anywhere that day. As far as he could remember, he didn't have plans Saturday…and even if he did, spending the day with Naruto would have been so much better anyway.

It was a little later that Naruto returned from the kitchen with breakfast for them both. He handed, the still partially clothed, Kiba his plate of toast before sitting down on the bed next to him with a bowl of cereal for himself. The blonde looked perfectly happy as he began digging into his cereal, greedily gulping it down with absolutely no regard for table manners. Kiba himself was equally happy as he observed his own breakfast. A little black with only a small amount of butter- just how he liked it!

"Naruto, this is perfect!" He yelled. "I swear, if my mom ever dies I'm gonna have to adopt you or something! You're the only one except her who has ever gotten this right!" He watched the blonde look up at him and smile widely, causing a little drop of milk to run out the corner of his mouth and down to his chin.

'_Cute'_ Kiba thought again, reaching out and wiping the trail of milk away. The blonde's skin was smooth under his touch, and it heated up the moment Kiba made contact. The brunette chuckled, punching the younger teen in the arm playfully. "Messy eater!"

"Careful who you're hitting! If I get milk on the bed I won't be happy." Kiba chuckled at Naruto's pouting face before shrugging it off.

"Everyone gets a little milk on their bed once in a while." He said with a sly smirk, eyes lingering on Naruto's face to take in his reaction. The brunette was hoping for another blush or a splutter of embarrassment or…something. But, instead, he got one of the cutest, most naïve answers the blonde could have possibly given.

"I don't. I usually eat in the kitchen, not in bed." Naruto hadn't understood his innuendo at all. The kid looked dead serious about his response, believing his older friend had actually been talking about _milk_. Kiba couldn't help but smile, reaching out to ruffle the kid's hair.

'_Too cute'_

"But you made an exception for me?"

"Yup!" Naruto said with a grin before returning to his cereal. The basketball captain just smiled as he finally turned to his toast, taking an eager bite out of it and practically moaning at the taste. Naruto really did do it just the way he liked it. Forget adopting him, Kiba was going to _marry_ him at this rate!

Kiba was nowhere near as messy and fast at eating as Naruto was. His mother had been relatively strict when it came to things like table manners, etc. The little blonde, however, was a nightmare. He was ramming spoonfulls down his throat like his life depended on it. Usually messy eaters were disgusting- those people in restaurants whose bad manners really irked you and put you off your food. But, Kiba thought Naruto's eating habits suited him…it was cute the way the boy would occasionally miss his mouth and try and gulp it all down. Kiba found himself sneaking glances whilst slowly and cleanly eating his own breakfast.

By the time both of them were done, their stomachs were satisfied and full for a few hours at least.

Naruto rushed the bowl and plate to the kitchen before rushing back, looking as hyper and excitable as ever. He had the largest grin on his young face possible and his oceanic orbs sparkled.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Naruto asked, practically jumping on the spot. The kid just couldn't stay still. Kiba chuckled, shaking his head

"Well…I was thinking we could maybe catch a movie?"

"Awwww, I thought you were gonna teach me how to play basketball!" The blonde whined loudly at the thought of sitting still for a prolonged period of time.

"Another time, Naruto. But, there's this new horror movie that just came out and no one will go with me…except Lee but I don't fancy going with him…so we should go!" The older teen gave a smile to ease the agitated blonde, hoping he'd go along with it.

"What movie?" The boy asked suspiciously, staring at the brunette hesitantly.

"It's 'Trapped in Darkness'"

"That's a 15. I'm not old enough. If they ask for I.D then I won't get in." Naruto said bluntly.

"Well…yeah…but I'm sure I can smuggle you in. Come on, Naruto. What do ya say?" There was a moment of pure staring between the two, Kiba still with the soothing smile and Naruto with his suspicious glare, but- as always- Kiba got his way.

"Okay." The blonde smiled suddenly. "What time we going?"

"It's on later tonight so we got a lot of time to kill…thanks to someone waking me up."

"You were naked in my bed!" Naruto shouted accusingly.

"_Almost_ naked! There's a big difference- all the good stuff was covered up!" The blonde blushed slightly at that but soon pouted and cocked his head away from the older teen. Kiba sighed heavily however, he couldn't help but let the same thought that often passed through his mind when with Naruto surface. _'Cute'_

"I need to get changed." Naruto declared. Looking over the boy, the brunette was reminded that he was still wearing his school uniform.

"Oh…right. Alright, you get washed up and changed and I'll run home and get some clothes for myself!" Kiba declared, jumping up and fetching his uniform from the back of the chair. He hastily pulled the clothes on, under the watchful eye of Naruto.

"You'll come back though…won't you?" The boy asked him…almost…nervously? Once again, Kiba's heartstrings were pulled and he swiftly walked over to the boy, ruffling his hair affectionately.

"Of course I will! Wouldn't miss a day with you!" The brunette said with a grin, glad to see the kid return his beaming smile.

It seemed like it was gonna be a really good day after all.

* * *

"You seem like you're in a bad mood."

"Of course I am! Have you met the guy I'm rooming with! He's a total jerk! I lost count how many times he threatened to kill me." The silvernette shouted angrily, letting his rage be known to everyone within hearing distance. He was pissed. That much was clear.

"Sorry you feel that way." The flame-headed man said, strolling into the other's cell confidently- he had that certain air about him. "But, Kakazu is a nice guy if you get to know him."

"Yeah, right!" Hidan hissed, glaring at him coldly. "Like I'm ever gonna listen to you! 'Don't worry, Hidan! Prison's a breeze, you'll fit right in'- you gotta be fucking kidding me!" Kyuubi stared at the silver-haired man briefly, sympathy in his eyes, before he turned away and sighed.

"You shouldn't swear so much, you know that?"

"Seriously? You got a problem with my swearing?" Hidan spat on the floor and cracked his neck into place with a groan. His first night on a prison bed hadn't been a good one- his body ached like hell, never had he been so uncomfortable before. "I don't get you sometimes, Kyu."

"There's not a lot to get. I'm actually quite a boring guy." The flame-headed man replied, offering a charming smile to accompany his claim.

"No shit." Hidan hissed, stretching out his body. The sound of his bones and joints clicking and cracking echoed throughout the cell, effectively cutting into their conversation briefly. "So what did you want, Kyu?" At that moment, the larger man's voice died down to a delicate whisper- one even Hidan, who was so close, struggled to hear.

"Did you bring it with you?"

"Sure, as promised." Hidan said, pointing to his stomach and poking his abdomen several times. "The amount of times I've risked my life for you!"

"Good, let me know as soon as you get it out." Kyuubi muttered, eyes glancing over at the cell door to make sure no one else was listening in.

"Sure thing but…you sure this is all you need? I mean…it seems kinda pointless and dumb when you think about it." Hidan said, cocking an eyebrow. Kyuubi wasn't stupid, he knew that, but sometimes the guy was difficult to figure out. Maybe he was having a bad day when he came up with the plan.

"Relax. _That_ along with the other arrangements I've made are perfect."

"Riiiiiggggghhhhhhtttttt." Hidan said, rolling his magenta eyes with a tut. "And then you're gonna get us out too?"

"Of course."

"And I should believe you because…?"

"I never go back on my word." Kyuubi snarled, silencing Hidan's questioning in an instant. He seemed serious…_really_ serious.

"Whatever you say…." Hidan said, walking over to the cell door with a slight smirk. He stopped briefly and looked back. "And, Kyu…fuck you." With that he walked out, laughing slightly.

"Back at ya." He whispered into the empty cell, smiling charmingly, before following his friend out.

* * *

Kiba did come back after all and the little blonde couldn't have been happier. The brunette returned all fresh and trim. His bed hair had been funny but Naruto preferred the way it usually was and was glad it had returned to its usual spikiness. The brunette had come back wearing a pair of long, baggy shorts and a loose-fitting t shirt. The weather had changed once again, this time for the better so Naruto wasn't too surprised at the choice of clothing. Realising it was his first time seeing Kiba in anything but his school uniform…or his underwear…he was happy to note that the basketball captain's choice of clothing suited him. There was just one extra accessory which topped everything off- what looked like a wolf's claw necklace tied around his neck.

Kiba was equally happy to see the younger boy now clean and ready. Naruto had finally gotten out of his damn uniform and into some nice clothes. The kid may have had little money (Kiba worked that out himself) but he still made his simple baggy jeans and hoodie look good. Though, the sling supporting his right arm didn't exactly go.

"Hey, Naruto! Looking sharp!" The brunette said with a grin, ruffling the blonde's hair. Despite looking so spikey, the boy's hair was actually soft and nice to the touch.

"Where are we going? Huh? Huh?" Naruto asked excitedly, blue eyes shimmering with joy. It was at that moment that Kiba realised he liked hanging with guys younger than him…as weird as that sounded. As a seventeen year old, the brunette found that most people his age were either trying to act 'cool' or was just interested in getting drunk and all that. Kiba himself was up for the occasional party but sometimes he liked a good time without all that. That's why he liked Sasori- a guy who wouldn't touch alcohol. Sometimes a night in watching movies with the redheaded tutor was preferable to a night out getting smashed.

Now Kiba had Naruto- who didn't care about being 'cool' or partying. He was just a genuine, happy, excitable boy who was great company.

"Thought we'd just pop out for a bit to kill time."

"I know a place!" The blonde offered excitedly, running out his apartment door.

"Hey, Naruto! Aren't you gonna lock your door?" Kiba called after him, shutting the door as he followed the kid quickly. Maybe an excitable kid wasn't such a good thing after all.

"No need!" Was the only response he received. Sighing at Naruto's hopelessness, the brunette followed obediently.

The two of them walked together, with Naruto leading the way, through the streets of Konoha. As Kiba secretly suspected, there were many whispers and sneers made by people as they passed. The brunette especially was on the receiving end of many glares and scowls- as though people were annoyed with him for being around Naruto. What annoyed him most was that hardly any of them were students- most were fully grown adults! That's what pissed Kiba off the most. He didn't realise that adults treated the little blonde that way as well; he thought they would have been more mature, more…grown up!

Kiba did his best to just ignore them, though he was definitely tempted to swing round and give them a piece of his mind. Despite how frustrated he was getting inside, he kept up a smile for Naruto to put the boy at ease.

'_Poor guy.' _The brunette thought to himself. _'He must be afraid to leave his apartment.'_ Luckily, it seemed as though Kiba's presence reassured Naruto somewhat- helping the younger teen keep his spirits high. However, he did notice the younger teen sticking close to him. _'Don't worry, I'll protect you.' _Kiba silently promised. No one was ever gonna hurt Naruto again! As the brunette thought it, his eyes briefly glanced down at Naruto's wounded arm- still hanging in the sling.

"Naruto, where are we going?" Kiba asked curiously. The little blonde chuckled excitedly as he gazed up at his friend- blue eyes glimmering beautifully.

"There's this pond I found ages ago and it's really, really cool!" Naruto claimed with a grin. "I hardly ever see anyone else there but it's so cool, you gotta see it!"

"Okay, okay." Kiba said, laughing at the younger teen's enthusiasm. Naruto, in reality, was a complete contrast to how he was that day Kiba and Sasori snuck out of school to visit him. Despite everything life threw at him…he was still so happy and innocent. It made Kiba smile.

* * *

They eventually reached Naruto's special place…and it really was special. Kiba was in total awe as they squeezed through the hedge which blocked it from sight. It was like a patch of pure paradise hiding within the depths of Konoha. The brunette couldn't believe he had never seen it before.

The area was shady due to the surrounding hedges- the shadows stretching across a large patch of perfect, fresh grass which hadn't suffered the abuse of people. It looked perfectly fine- not trodden on, ripped out, broken, cut, twidled or anything. However, the grass wasn't the most beautiful part. It was the water. The only part of the area the sun seemed to reach was the small pond tucked away neatly in one corner of paradise. The sun's light reflected off it elegantly, illuminating each and every water droplet for all to see- like each one was a precious jewel. Kiba could clearly see gentle ripples forming every now and then on the clear pond's surface as a fish broke through the barrier between water and air.

"Naruto…this place is…amazing." Kiba whispered, as if not to disturb the perfect scene before him. He was too engrossed with the view that he didn't notice the blonde's smile widen into a beaming grin, full of joy and pride.

"I've been coming here for years! It's my favourite spot!" He declared proudly, leading Kiba over onto the shady grass. The brunette was almost hesitant, not wanting to ruin anything.

"And you're the only one who comes here?"

"Well…every now and then you see the odd person but usually it's just me." Naruto explained, falling back onto the soft bed of grass with a content sigh. "It's where I come to think…if I can be bothered to walk this far."

"No kidding." Kiba said, joining Naruto on the luscious grass. "It's so peaceful…." The blonde giggled slightly, instantly catching his older friend's attention. Kiba looked at him, cocking his head to one side in confusion as chocolate orbs locked with oceanic ones. "What?"

"Nothing…you're just so cool." Naruto said with a smile. To the boy, Kiba was incapable of doing anything wrong. No matter what he did, he always seemed so cool doing it- whether it be parading around in his underwear, being dragged down the street by a guy three years younger than him or basking in the glory of Naruto's perfect spot.

"N'awww thanks, dude." Kiba said, lips twitching into a cocky smirk. "You're pretty cool too, Naruto." The blonde smiled, blushing from embarrassment as he turned to stare down at the floor, shaking his head in disagreement. He didn't believe it.

"No I'm not." He mumbled. "Everyone loves cool people like you and Sasuke…I'm just…Naruto." Kiba's smirk morphed into a sympathetic smile as he heard the insecurity leaking into Naruto's words. He instantly felt bad and his desire to see his new friend happy consumed him again. Reaching across, he wrapped an arm round the boy's shoulders. He decided to choose his words carefully- not something he did often- but wanted to speak from the heart nonetheless.

"Just Naruto?" He said, looking over at the beautiful pond once again. "Y'know, I've had a pretty good life. I don't have a dad but my mom and sister are pretty cool- even if they annoy me sometimes- and sometimes my mom asks like a dad does anyway. I've never had to face things on my own; I've always had either my family or my friends to back me up." The brunette admitted absentmindedly, smiling at his own thoughts. "I've made it through life and overcame every obstacle only because I had those people supporting me. If my family and friends weren't there pushing me forward I don't think I would have managed."

"Huh?" The blonde looked up into his friend's face. Kiba wasn't focusing on him at the moment, but was still staring off at the pond. Naruto was curious where this was going. This was the first time Kiba had mentioned anything to do with his family- Naruto hadn't even asked about them!

"What I'm trying to say is…if it weren't for the people supporting me then I'd be weak. They make me strong." The brunette turned, his attention returning to the boy next to him. He stared into Naruto's face with the most genuine and solemn smile he had ever given and it made him feel…good. "But you…you've lived your whole life without a family or friends. You didn't have the support I had, the good times I had or the love I had…but we're still sorta alike." Naruto blushed slightly at how honest Kiba was being. "Despite everything life threw at you, you made it through on your own…and to me that makes you a lot cooler than I am."

"Kiba…." Naruto didn't know what to say. The older teen's words were so…amazing. They made Naruto feel so happy and warm, like everything was suddenly perfect.

"And I look up to you because of that." The blonde couldn't have been happier. No one had ever said something like that to him before. No one had ever said such nice things about him, despite how hard he had tried to impress everyone. Despite being shy and embarrassed about it, nothing could have stopped Naruto wrapping his good arm around his new friend at that moment. The boy pulled Kiba into a warm hug and buried his face in the other's chest once again, managing to find comfort there.

"I love you." Naruto mumbled without thinking. He regretted it the second the words left his mouth. That wasn't something you randomly blurt out at a friend you've only known for a couple of days! '_He's gonna think I have a crush on him!'_ And then it dawned on him….

Was Sasuke right?

Did Naruto really have a thing for Kiba?

Kiba made him feel like no one else could. The blonde always felt so warm and safe around the older teen and the touches between them, no matter how brief, where always incredible. Naruto wanted nothing more than to be close to Kiba at all times. Everything about him was perfect to Naruto and he was the only thing the boy could think about most of the time. Thoughts of being held and loved by anyone- which he had been having all his life- had now become thoughts of being held and loved by Kiba and _only_ Kiba. Naruto had written it off as friendship…but was it?

"What did you say?" Came a strong voice from above, snapping the boy out of his racing thoughts.

'_He didn't hear.' _Naruto thought to himself. Part of him was relieved while another part was…disappointed?

"I just said…thanks." The boy said, loud enough for the other to catch it. He pulled away from Kiba with a forced smile, now completely confused about his feelings. He decided not to dwell on it for long, shoving the emotions down to the pit of his stomach.

"Not a problem! Meant every word, little dude!" Kiba grinned, ruffling Naruto's hair again. "Thanks for showing me this awesome place!"

"You're welcome."

'_Damn it! What have I gotten myself into?' _Naruto thought frantically, feigning a smile while staring into Kiba's captivating, chocolate brown eyes….

* * *

Sasori was growing impatient. He was the type of boy that everyone expected to be very patient…but he was, in reality, the opposite. He _loathed_ waiting. And now, there he was, sat on his sofa growing more and more impatient by the second. His finger was tapping his knee over and over, the pace slowly increasing as he grew more and more sick of waiting around.

He had been waiting for almost an hour for Kiba to turn up. They had arranged to go over a new topic Saturday morning so Kiba could go to the cinema in the evening. That was what they had arranged! So where the hell was he? Sasori had tried calling him several times and had sent a message or two but he hadn't received any reply at all. He was being ignored.

'_He doesn't have basketball training.' _The redhead checked that off his mental list. _'He must be with Naruto.'_ The boy concluded, the pace of his tapping suddenly speeding up even more. He was losing his temper now. He was glad Naruto had another friend but when it interfered with his schedule…. _'I could have spent this morning working on Hiruko. Instead, I've wasted all this time.'_

Everything was annoying him so much lately.

His disgusting grandmother….

The loudmouth Deidara….

The interfering Iruka….

The unreliable Kiba….

And _Naruto_.

Sasori climbed to his feet and roughly knocked the biology sheets he'd prepared onto the floor- sending paper flying everywhere. Staring through aloof eyes at the mess he made, he turned to leave the room.

"Sasori, dear. What's going on?" His stomach churned. The frailed, concerned voice stung his ears.

"Get out of the way, grandmother." The redhead hissed, glaring at the woman who now blocked the doorway. Everything about her aged appearance irritated him. It was the complete opposite of what he desired. A complete contrast to his art.

"Sasori. I know that nice boy you tutor hasn't shown up but there's no need to get so worked up."

'_Worked up?' _He repeated in his mind. He hadn't come anywhere close.

"Please, Sasori dear. You've been so stressed lately. You're not eating or sleeping properly; you hardly come out of your room nowadays. I know that creating puppets is an important part of your life but…you're wasting your youth. Before you know it, you'll be just like me and-"

"I will _never_ be like you!" Sasori shouted, biting his lip roughly. Chiyo was horrified. Even as a child, Sasori had never raised his voice. To hear him suddenly shout like that…for the first time…was….

"Sa…sori…."

"I refuse to accept that." He muttered, forcing the emotion out of his voice roughly. "I will never allow myself to grow old and rotten. If there is no way to become like my puppets- eternally young- then I will have no choice but to die young." He swept passed her, slipping through the doorway with ease.

"Wait, Sasori!" She called after him. "Please, dear. Let me help you." He shook his head and began climbing the stairs, preparing to retreat to his room for the rest of the weekend.

"Forget it, Granny Chiyo. I need to work on Hiruko." With that, he finished. Ignoring her questions and pleads; the redheaded teenager climbed the stairs and scurried to his room, closing the door behind him quietly.

* * *

"Didn't you have any plans today?" Naruto asked absentmindedly. The blonde was knelt by the pond, trailing his fingers through the warm water and watching as the fish attacked his fingertips. It was a habit of his he did every time he came to his special place. Kiba just watched him with a smile.

'_Cute.'_ He thought for the hundredth time. Naruto was just like a cute little brother.

"Dunno, can't remember. I left my phone at mine when I went to get changed this morning so if anyone's tried to get hold of me they wouldn't have been able to."

"Oh. Don't you wanna go get it and check?" Naruto asked, glancing over his shoulder at the older teen with a slightly look of worry and concern. He didn't want to steal Kiba from his other friends.

"Nah, it's cool. If I did arrange to meet anyone then they'll probably just get on without me." The brunette assured him, loving how worried the smaller boy looked. Naruto was such a caring kid, despite his habit of getting in fights with bullies.

'_Not his fault though.'_ Kiba reminded himself, remembering what had happened the day before. His eyes darted to Naruto's busted arm, still limp in the sling and his heart sunk. _'Note to self: kill Deidara.'_

"You really like fish, huh?" Kiba asked, watching as the boy continued playing with them happily. He looked so content and peaceful.

"Yeah. I've always wanted a fish but I didn't wanna take any of these guys away from their home…plus I have nowhere to put them." Naruto explained, smiling fondly. Kiba mimicked the smile, though he wasn't looking at the fish.

'_I'll have to remember to buy him a fish sometime in the future. That ought to make him smile.'_

* * *

**A/N: ****Don't you just love the complications of teenage life? Naruto is just coming to terms with his feelings towards Kiba, Kiba is becoming a protective and caring friend for Naruto, and Sasori…well, let's just say he's representing the depressing stuff about teenage life at the moment. I wasn't sure which character to briefly touch on this chapter- Sasuke or Sasori. I knew I wanted to show some character development for the less 'major' characters and ended up choosing Sasori in the end. I may go into Sasuke a bit in the future, though right now I think it's more important to focus on Kiba and Naruto, right?**

**Although I have one or two problems with this chapter, I'm happy about Kiba and Naruto's touching moment. I always planned to have Kiba deliver that little speech at some point and knew it would be the trigger for Naruto's realisation regarding his feelings.**

**So the next chapter will be Kiba and Naruto together at the cinema and whatever ensues…I was thinking of giving you guys some options again like last time but I think I'll keep this one between me, myself and I.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter guys and girls. Please let me know what you think!**


	7. Kiba's Feelings

**A/N: ****Prepare yourselves for this chapter! It contains the moment…which moment? Just read until the end and you'll know. I hope you enjoy this instalment, seeing as I did rewrite it, add some stuff in, take some stuff out to get it this way. I think you might just like it…but that's just my little guess.**

**Anyway, please let me know what you think after reading it. I'm eager to hear your thoughts on this one!**

* * *

Hanging out by the pond was actually quite fun and relaxing- regardless of how boring it would have sounded to someone else. The two teenagers spent most of the day just talking while soaking their feet in the cool water. Kiba was tempted to go swimming to battle against the heat of the sun, but the little blonde had told him not to disturb the fish. Naruto really did like the fish and Kiba wasn't about to disobey an overprotective kid.

By the time the evening came and the sun began to set, the two of them were fully relaxed and refreshed. And, true to Naruto's word, they hadn't seen a single other person the whole day.

"We better start heading to the cinema, Naruto." Kiba announced, looking down at his watch. "If you still wanna go?"

"Okay." The blonde replied with a grin. "But if I can't get in you won't just leave me will you?"

"Of course not!" Kiba said, reaching over and punching the boy in the arm. With a chuckle, the brunette got to his feet, stepping out of the cooling pond and into the soft caress of the grass.

"Stop hitting me." Naruto whined, pouting as he climbed out of the pond, rubbing his arm. "I've only got one good one, y'know!"

"Heh, sorry Naruto." Kiba scratched the back of his head innocently. "I forgot." He said, feeling slightly guilty he'd completely forgotten about the boy's sprained wrist.

"Yeah, right." The boy continued to pout as he began shaking the water off his feet, trying to get them dry. Kiba couldn't help but smile. Naruto really was cute…for a guy. The older teen didn't have any younger siblings and he wouldn't call his big sister cute, but he imagined that the kind of affection and adoration he had for Naruto was the same kind someone would have for a little brother…maybe.

Kiba loved the boy's blond hair- which was softer and more natural than Ino's. He loved the boy's shimmering blue eyes- which were deeper and more sweet than Ino's. He loved the boy's wide smile- which was more genuine and more heart-melting than Ino's. In fact…everything about Naruto was more appealing than Ino. Everyone had always assumed there was something between Kiba and the blonde girl due to how close they always seemed, along with Kiba's naturally flirtatious nature. But, in all honesty, the brunette basketball captain would much rather date a guy like Naruto.

Kiba Inuzuka…the ladies' man of Konoha High…wasn't just a ladies' man. He was, apparently, bisexual. It wasn't exactly common knowledge around school, only a handful of people knew. Thinking back, Kiba could list them on his fingers:

His basketball team, Sasori, his mom, his sister and Ino (who claimed it only made Kiba 'hotter' somehow.) Thing was, Kiba himself wasn't the one who used the term bisexual- that was a term crafted up by Ino. He normally preferred girls, but was willing to admit when a guy was hot. Girls did more for him in regards to turning him on and that was that. The thought of touching any of the guys he knew irked him. He'd only ever kissed one guy in that way before…but, Naruto was somehow different….

"Helloooooo!" Naruto called, poking the distracted teenage repeatedly in the chest. "We going or what?"

"Oh, right." Kiba snapped out of it, reaching down for his socks and trainers.

'_He's a dude…not to mention the age difference.'_ The brunette silently reminded himself as he worked to pull on and dress his feet under the watchful gaze. _'He's just a kid. Poor guy probably doesn't understand any of this attraction shit yet.'_

"Ready to go?" Kiba asked with a forced grin. The blonde gave the most wonderful smile, his eyes lighting up in excitement as he nodded.

"Yeah!" He said happily.

"Hey, I thought you weren't keen on going? You've changed your tune." Naruto chuckled, grabbing the older teen's hand and pulling him towards the hedge again.

"I changed my mind! Let's go, let's go!"

Kiba laughed as he was roughly and hastily pulled through the hedge once again…a perfect day….

* * *

His day had been horrible. He should have gone round Naruto's or something, but had decided against it. He'd spent enough time with the excitable blonde the day before, another one following right after would probably just piss him off.

"~Sasuke~" The ravenette cringed at the sing-song call of his name.

'_Oh, God not again.'_ He was hoping the owner of the annoying voice would go away if he didn't answer. He should have known better. The sound of footsteps coming up the staircase destroyed that one shred of hope he had. _'Please make him fall or something.' _Sasuke prayed, grinding his teeth.

"Sasuke, stop ignoring me!"

"Stop whining like a child." The ravenette replied curtly, scowling at the figure that had clumsily pushed himself into his bedroom without knocking. That was a sure way to get yourself killed.

"Don't be mean, Sasu."

"Don't call me that, idiot." Sasuke hissed. His annoyance only grew when another white-haired figure appeared behind the first, also entering his room uninvited.

"C'mon, Obito." The second guy said.

"Go, I'll catch up." Obito said, waving the guy off. Even in his state, he could tell his baby cousin was getting annoyed. "Sasu, why're you so angry with me?"

"You've been drinking." Sasuke replied bluntly, looking the man up and down. He could always tell. Obito may have been rather smartly dressed and as friendly as always, but there was a far off look in his eyes and his movements were clumsy. He obviously hadn't yet drunk enough to slur his speech- that much the younger ravenette silently praised Obito for.

"Only a little bit." The man said innocently, using his finger and thumb to emphasise the, apparently, small amount he had drunk. "Honestly, Sasu, you make me sound like an alcoholic."

"You're slowly getting there."

"Whatever." Obito shrugged it off, smiling like a goofy idiot. He really did remind Sasuke of Naruto sometimes. "I was just checking if you're gonna be alright on your own while I quickly pop out for an hour."

"Do I wanna know where you're going?" The fourteen year old asked, cocking an eyebrow. He regretted it almost instantly as Obito leaned in, covering his mouth with his hand and lowering his voice to a whisper.

"To get laid." He whispered, giggling after he said it.

'_I shouldn't have asked.'_

"Rin's parents are out tonight so I'm going over for some loving, Sasu." Sasuke could practically see his cousin's excitement slowly grow at the thought and, at that moment, he decided to get Obito out of his room immediately. The last thing he needed to see was Obito, horny and tenting his jeans….

"Go, I'll be fine."

"Yes sir!" Obito said with another giggle, grinning. "I'm leaving 'Kashi here, by the way."

"You said you were leaving me alone." Sasuke glared at the man as he slowly stumbled out of the room.

"I forgot. Rin said she'd be up for a threesome but 'Kashi wasn't interested. So, he's staying with you." And, with that, Obito left the room with another giggle.

"I hate you with every fibre in my body." Sasuke hissed out.

"~Love you too, Sasu~" Came Obito's drunken sing-song. This was how Saturday nights usually ended up- Obito out with his friends or having sex with Rin and Sasuke stuck at home, finally at peace. The next morning, when his cousin had a hangover, Sasuke knew he would get his revenge for all the torment he was put through.

Sighing heavily, the ravenette got to his feet and decided to get a drink…a non-alcoholic one of course. He was only half-surprised to be greeted when he entered the living room.

"Hey." Glancing to the sofa, Sasuke caught sight of Obito's best friend (and Sasuke's English teacher) watching _his_ T.V. Sasuke wasn't exactly happy that one of his teachers was constantly round his house visiting Obito. Then again, Kakashi wasn't exactly annoying. He never talked about school or work or anything like that to Sasuke when the two were outside of school.

"Hey, Kakashi." He said politely, heading straight for the fridge. "Has Obito already left?"

"Yeah. Sorry about the state he was in, by the way." Kakashi said, eyes moving every now and then from the T.V screen to the small ravenette collecting a drink of lemonade from the fridge. "I tried to stop him but he insisted on having a few drinks to 'increase his sexual stamina'." Sasuke cringed as he closed the fridge door, taking a swig from the bottle of lemonade and heading for the door again.

"I didn't need to know that." Kakashi chuckled heartily.

"That's exactly what I said when he told me. Besides, _you_ weren't the one he was trying to convince to sleep with him and his girlfriend." Sasuke stopped just before he got to the door, looking over at the white-haired man relaxing on his sofa. He was a little curious about something.

"You have to put up with his behaviour too, huh?"

"Every day." Kakashi confirmed, turning his head to give Sasuke a smile. The ravenette noticed one thing about the man- he didn't just smile with his lips but his eyes too.

"How do you put up with him?" Sasuke asked curiously. "You're not like his other friends…you're…"

"More serious? More relaxed? Less goofy?" The man offered.

"Well…yeah."

"Truth is Obito and I haven't always…seen eye to eye." Kakashi smiled thoughtfully, like he was reminiscing or something. "I remember back in high school….When I was your age, I used to tease Obito all the time."

"That right?" Sasuke asked, turning away from the door. Now he was interested.

"Yeah. Back then I was the 'cool guy' who got all the attention and your cousin was the underdog who no one took seriously. I was always teasing him about being a loser and so forth."

'_Just like me and Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought.

"But I soon grew out of that. I started treating Obito like a friend and…that's what he became. My best friend."

"Really? Just like that?" The ravenette didn't believe that making a best friend was that simple and easy. He couldn't imagine him and Naruto becoming friends like that. Ever. But Obito and Kakashi were best friends. They were always together, supporting each other, laughing together and so on. Hell, Obito was even up for letting Kakashi sleep with him and his girlfriend! Sasuke would never do that, no matter how close he and another person were!

"It's true. You see, Obito may be goofy and a little too friendly, but guys like him are friends for life. By giving him a chance, I gained the best friend I've ever had and I have a feeling we'll be friends for a long time…even if he is annoying sometimes." Kakashi chuckled at his own joke, leaving Sasuke in deep thought. Naruto was just like Obito…and Sasuke himself was rather similar to Kakashi. If Sasuke began treating Naruto differently…would they become like Obito and Kakashi? Best friends?

'_Kakashi isn't too bad.' _Sasuke concluded, glad that his cousin had at least _one_ sane friend.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, now stepping away from the door he was so eager to walk out of just a second before.

"Sure. It's your house after all." Sasuke smiled ever so slightly, heading over to the sofa. Yeah, Kakashi _was_ alright. At that moment, the ravenette suspected that the only reason his cousin hadn't done anything too stupid and gotten himself hurt was because Kakashi was around.

'_Damn, Kakashi. He still lets Obito indulge himself.'_

* * *

Kiba and Naruto had headed straight for the cinema. The brunette considered going home to change into something a little smarter but eventually chose to stay how he was. With Naruto, he didn't feel like he had to make an effort. He felt like he could be casual and himself. That was the effect the boy had on people. He was so honest and genuine that he just made Kiba want to return that.

"Hey, Kiba?" Naruto asked quietly. The two of them were stood just below the big board that listed the films showing, checking the times of the movie they wanted.

"What is it, squirt?"

"Do you know Obito Uchiha?" The blonde asked curiously, looking up at his friend with the cutest look of thought on his face.

"Kinda. He's friends with my big sister and I've spoken to him once or twice. Why?"

"He's Sasuke's cousin. They live together." Naruto said, his cute thoughtful look changing into a cute smile.

'_Does Naruto have an ugly expression?' _The older teen wondered, smiling back.

"Yeah? Well, they're nothing alike if I'm honest."

"Yeah, Sasuke said something like that."

"Why're you so interested, Naruto?" Kiba asked, unable to resist ruffling the boy's hair again. Naruto pouted, batting the brunette's attacking hand away.

"I just wondered, that's all. I just couldn't imagine what he'd be like and Sasuke said he was like me."

"Well, if you and Sasuke are friends then you'll probably meet Obito, won't you?" Naruto shook his head, his smile returning.

"No. Sasuke said he'd come round my place to escape from Obito so I doubt I'll be meeting him!"

"Oh, I see." Kiba grinned, glad to see the kid so happy. It was as though…as long as Naruto was happy, he could be too. "Well, I'll go pay for our tickets okay? You stay here so they don't see you and ask for your age." Naruto nodded, prompting a wink from Kiba before he rushed off to the ticket counter.

Luckily, the person on the counter was lazy. Every now and then there would be a strict ticket seller who refused to sell a ticket unless they could see the person it was for and check their age. But, the young girl didn't ask to see Naruto…though Kiba secretly thought it was because she _liked_ him. She was unnaturally flushed and giddy while he was there. Ah, the beauty of being hot. Normally, Kiba would have hung about for a while and flirted with her but he was far too eager to get back to his little blonde to waste time doing that.

"No problems at all!" Kiba announced, waving the tickets proudly. Naruto's face lit up the moment he saw them, relieved to see the two tickets in his friend's hand, but also excited at what else the brunette held. Kiba had returned with, not only the tickets, but a bag of popcorn and two cokes. The full cinema experience which Naruto had never had before.

"Quick, the movie's gonna start soon." Naruto said, pointing up at the schedule board frantically. "I don't wanna miss the start!"

"Relax, Naruto." Kiba said, handing the blonde one of the drinks and gently pushing him in the direction of the screens. "We've made perfect time. Now we've missed all the dumb ads without missing the movie." Naruto looked sceptical, pulling on Kiba's arm to hurry him up. The brunette chuckled at his eagerness.

Naruto was practically bouncing on the spot as Kiba handed over the tickets. The kid was so impatient.

"Screen 7." The man said. Naruto was off instantly, pulling Kiba along with him toward the large number '7' above one of the doors.

"I wanna good seat!" He said, as though justifying his hurry.

"Alright, alright." Kiba laughed as they entered the screen room. The blonde pulling him along slowed down and they both went quiet- the inevitable effect of the cinema screen room. Without fail, people will suddenly go quiet when entering the screen room. Like a library, it was a place where silence was expected. Even those annoying people who talk all the way through a film would fall quiet when walking through the doors.

As they rounded the corridor, it became obvious the adverts hadn't ended after all. Kiba instantly recognised one of the most annoying mobile phone ads he'd ever seen (which always seemed to be on a T.V screen when he was in the room.)

"Up there." Naruto whispered, pointing up to the back. Following the kid's pointing finger, Kiba could see that the room wasn't exactly packed and there were plenty of seats free at the back. About half the seats were filled. Maybe not everyone had arrived just yet, or maybe it just wasn't that good a film after all.

"Lead the way." Kiba whispered back. When he said that, he hadn't realised he was giving Naruto permission to pull him up the stairs in front of everyone all the way to the back. That was just a tad embarrassing. But, he didn't care too much and shrugged it off as he plopped into a seat next to his favourite blonde. "This film's gonna be good." Kiba said excitedly, putting his cup down in the holder and the popcorn in his lap. He couldn't wait. "It's supposed to be one of the scariest movies of the year." He informed Naruto, trying to impress him. Kiba secretly suspected that's why no one else was willing to go with him…his basketball team were actually a bunch of wusses. Lee probably only said he'd go 'cause he saw it as some kind of challenge or something. Ino also offered but probably only so she had an excuse to cuddle up to the brunette.

'_I wonder if Naruto will cuddle up to me.'_ Kiba pondered, glancing at the boy.

"What if I get nightmares?" Naruto asked nervously. He hadn't meant it to come out so childish but he couldn't help it. He _really_ hated nightmares.

"I'll just have to stay at yours again tonight." Kiba said with a wink. Even in the darkness of the cinema, the brunette could see the faint blush which formed on his friend's cheeks. And somehow, he knew, Naruto wouldn't mind in the slightest….

* * *

The. Movie. Was. Amazing.

Kiba had never seen something so jumpy, scary, nerve-shattering and so utterly awesome! He loved scary movies and 'Trapped In Darkness' was one of the best of all time. He was on the edge of his seat for the whole thing and jumping out of his skin every few minutes. Naruto was similar. Looking over, Kiba could see his shimmering eyes wide and glued to the screen. Unfortunately, he hadn't cuddled up, but he had moved a bit closer and every time a _really_ scary part came up the boy would jump and latch onto the brunette's arm for a few minutes before slowly releasing his hold. It was funny.

The movie had some cliché plot about a couple moving into a house which they later discovered was haunted by demons. As usual in these films, the idea of moving out never occurred to the people so everything had gone wrong. Despite the silly plot and how stupid the characters were, Kiba was still glued to the screen. The only thing that managed to snatch his attention away from the screen was the feeling of a hand moving around near his crotch. His eyes darted down instantly, as one does when someone is groping their private area.

Naruto's hand was at the bottom of the popcorn bag, desperately searching it for some food. The two teens had been taking from the bag throughout the film while it remained in Kiba's lap. But now the bag was empty, Naruto's fingers were too close for comfort.

"Um, Naruto…." Kiba whispered. "There's none left."

"But I thought I felt something."

"That was probably me." The brunette said, hoping he wouldn't have to elaborate. Luckily, the boy seemed to understand, snatching his hand away immediately and stuttering out a nervous apology. It was a tense moment as they both sat in embarrassment, trying to remain focused on the film as it neared its end. Despite the awkwardness, it didn't take the two teens long to become immersed in the movie again as the climax really did reach its peak. The husband had just been killed and the wife was running for her life…it was terrifying and Naruto forgot all previous embarrassment to cling onto Kiba's arm fearfully. Kiba himself didn't notice, too busy practically shitting himself.

By the time the blood and gore and horror had ended and the somewhat-happy-but-still-disheartening ending came around, the two boys were frozen to the spot- Naruto still desperately clinging to the older teen. Kiba thought he'd be staying round Naruto's to help with the blonde's nightmares, but now he knew he'd have to for his _own_.

"You okay there, buddy?" Kiba asked the moment the lights came up, looking over at the trembling blonde.

"Why…? Why the hell didn't they just move out the bloody house!" Naruto yelled furiously, almost knocking Kiba out as his good arm swung round to point at the screen. He'd shouted it out so loud that several people turned to stare at him, others laughed and a few applauded him. They obviously didn't recognise who he was.

"Then there'd be no point to the movie, dummy." Kiba said, punching him in the good arm before climbing to his feet and stretching out all the aches and pins and needles. The blonde slowly got up, stretching out as well. "What'd ya think?"

"It was good…scary though." Naruto said, smiling.

"Yeah, we're definitely sharing a bed again." _'And there's the blush again.'_ Kiba thought to himself as the blonde's cheeks grew red.

"We should go." Kiba chuckled as the blonde led the way down the steps to the exit. Teasing Naruto was funny- even if a little mean.

"But glad you came?"

"Yes!" Naruto said, turning to flash a grin. "I've never been to the cinema before! It's awesome!"

"I guess so." Kiba said with a smile, ruffling the boy's soft spikes affectionately as they headed for the doors leading outside.

"I knew the husband was gonna die!" The boy claimed, almost proudly. "But I never thought the woman would be pregnant!"

"Yeah, I didn't expect it either."

"That means the baby could have died." Naruto muttered thoughtfully. "That's horrible!" Kiba couldn't help but chuckle. He loved the way the younger teen was getting so worked up about a film. It was…dare he say it…cute.

* * *

They both turned their heads as the sound of a slamming door filled the house, echoing throughout the living room. Obito stumbled into the room moments later, flashing them a goofy smile as he shuffled over.

"Hey Sasu, 'Kashi!" He said as he fell into the arm chair next to the sofa the two were inhabiting.

"Hey, Obito." Kakashi said with a knowing smile. "How was your night?"

"Awesome!" The ravenette shouted happily, giggling as he did. "Rin and I had the best sex ever! You should have come along 'Kashi! Rin was so up for messing with you and I was so horny and tipsy that I might have made your night!" Sasuke's eyebrow cocked at that comment. He thought it was odd enough to share your girlfriend with your best friend…but was Obito suggesting he may have had sex with Kakashi too?

"I thought you were straight." Sasuke said, scowling at his cousin.

"I am, Sasu. Super, super, duper straight!" The spikey haired man shouted. "But when a dude is super horny and tipsy enough and his bestest-est friend in the whole world is joining-"

"Okay, Obito." Kakashi cut in. "I don't think you need to scar Sasuke for life." The white-haired man glanced between the two before taking a deep breath and composing himself calmly. "It was very nice of you to offer to have sex with me, but I always have, and always will, decline." Obito grinned widely at that.

"It's alright, 'Kashi!" That was a constant thing with Obito when he'd been drinking…he would shorten people's names. As soon as there was alcohol in his system, Sasuke became Sasu and Kakashi became 'Kashi. It was something the younger ravenette really hated.

"I'm going to head upstairs. Thanks for the night, Kakashi." Sasuke said, getting to his feet. Obito would most likely be asleep and snoring within minutes and Sasuke was nowhere near as patient as his white-haired teacher. He wouldn't be able to resist hitting his cousin if he began with those annoying gutteral sounds.

"Not a problem, Sasuke."

"Wait, Sasu!" Obito shouted dramatically, waving his arms about in the air. "I wanna hug!"

"What?" Sasuke glared at him.

"I wanna hug, Sasu! From my little-lel baby cousin." The man held his arms out to emphasise his want, gesturing with his fingers for Sasuke to leap into his arms. With a scoff, Sasuke turned.

"No way."

"But Sasu, I wanna hug! 'Kashi, make him hug me!" Obito whined.

"Sasuke, just hug him. It's easier if you do."

"Not a chance." Sasuke replied coldly, taking a step towards the door. He was instantly stopped as something grabbed the collar of his shirt from behind, yanking him back. "What are you doing?" The ravenette demanded.

"If you don't hug him now he will whine and whinge for the rest of the night." Kakashi calmly explained, dragging his student over to the other ravenette. "So just do it." With a shove, Sasuke was thrown in his cousin's arms. He clumsily fell onto Obito's body and was immediately wrapped up in the man's embrace.

"Love you, Sasu." Obito said, sighing contently as he cuddled his little cousin.

"I really do hate you, Obito." Sasuke cringed as he heard the man chuckle at his words. He felt Obito move his head towards Kakashi.

"That mean he loves me." Obito whispered loudly, squeezing the boy tighter.

'_I swear to God, if he falls asleep now I will kill him.'_

* * *

Naruto and Kiba had walked back to Naruto's apartment happily, discussing the film between them and what they would do if they were in the characters' position. It was dark by the time they left so they decided to just head back and settle down to have a relaxing evening in.

It wasn't long before they got into the apartment and took consecutive turns in the bathroom to get ready for bed. Naruto returned in his cute pyjamas, whilst Kiba came out in his red boxers. Naruto, as if on cue, blushed and averted his gaze before the two sat down on the bed together.

"Thanks, Kiba." Naruto said. "Today was the best."

"Back at ya, Naruto." The brunette ruffled the boy's hair affectionately, only earning him a pout in return though.

"Why do you always do that?" Naruto asked, forcing the older teen's hand off his head.

"Because your hair is amazingly soft and I like doing it." Kiba shot back, ruffling it again.

"You're weird." The blonde said matter-of-factly, staring at his friend with a very patronising look on his face…as though he were pitying Kiba for his strangeness.

"_I'm_ weird? _You're_ the one who was shouting at the bloody screen in the cinema!" Kiba said, pushing the boy playfully.

"Well…_you're_ the one who wanted to go swimming with the fishies!" Naruto said defensively.

"Wanting to go swimming in a nice, cool pond on a hot day isn't weird Naruto. Being as protective of the fish as you are is though."

"Hey! Don't say a word about the fishies!" Naruto shouted, lunging forward and tackling the half-naked teen backwards onto the bed. He pushed Kiba down and smiled triumphantly, not yet realising their position. And he didn't get a chance to notice before he was pushed over and rolled onto the mattress, his bad arm somehow managing to stay unharmed. Before he knew it, Kiba was above him, one hand on either side of the boy's head, his knees either side on the boy's hips. The brunette gazed down into Naruto's beautiful, azure eyes as his breath quickened, gradually turning into pants. Naruto stared back at him, blushing as he lost himself in those chocolate orbs.

There was utter silence in the apartment as the two stared at each other, never breaking eye contact.

Kiba had a cute, lovely and mistreated boy he wanted nothing more than to care for and protect pinned beneath him. Every part of him just wanted to comfort the boy and make him feel so good that he'd forget all about how cruel life had been to him over the years.

Naruto had a sexy, amazing friend who was perfect in every single way hovering above him. His heart was aching for more of the affection he had received so far. He didn't know exactly what he wanted but something more than a hug and the ruffling of his hair.

The tension between them reached dizzying heights as Kiba's brain screamed at him so loudly he couldn't hear what it was trying to say.

Naruto's brain had gone silent completely, deciding to leave him on his own at the most critical moment.

It was after a long pause that one of them moved.

Kiba, ever so slowly, leaned down. He held eye contact with the boy as he got closer, leaning right down until their faces were just inches apart….

This was it….

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm almost embarrassed to say that the scene with the popcorn bag is actually based off of one of my own experiences…I accidentally felt someone up while trying to get some popcorn out of an empty bag once. Yeah…so now you know. Worst part was they didn't tell me…just let me find out for myself.**

**Anyway, hope you liked this chapter! Sorry for the cliff-hanger…well, not really. I'm like Kiba, I love teasing and torturing people!**

**I threw in some Sasuke development for the sake of it after coming up with some ideas for Obito to include, so I hope you liked that part as well.**

**So yeah, here we are. **

**What will happen next, do you think?**

**Will Naruto and Kiba kiss and finally get together?**

**Will they not and things will become awkward between them?**

**Will Kyuubi choose this moment to burst through the door? (Just kidding, that isn't happening)**

**The next chapter might not be out until next weekend as I'm very busy this week. Told you I couldn't keep the pace up :P If I get some spare time I may be able to get it out earlier but don't hold your breath.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought of this chapter!**


	8. First Kiss

**A/N: ****Looks like I was completely wrong! I got some of my dates mixed up so this week is nowhere near as busy as I thought it was, meaning I found time to get this chapter out pretty quick. Just in case you were all wondering- one of the reasons I get these done at quite a good pace is because I don't sleep too well so this is how I spend my nights when everyone else is asleep. **

**I hardly ever write during the day because: **

**I can't focus**

**I'm busy living my life during the day**

**So thank my sleep problems for the promptness of the chapters! That's one of the main reasons I started in the first place- so I'd have something to do at night!**

**Anyway, hope you guys like this instalment. Let me know what you think. Your reviews so far have been really great, thanks so much for reading my story and giving me feedback.**

* * *

Kiba didn't know what he was doing. His heart was thundering against his chest, faster than it ever had before, threatening to burst free; his mind was mired in screaming thoughts, all stumbling over one another; his breath was fast and laboured, as though he'd ran miles and his lips were dry….Chocolate brown eyes trailed down, finally breaking eye contact with the gorgeous cerulean orbs of the boy beneath him, to take in the sight of Naruto's lips. They looked soft…delicate…inviting. The bottom lip was trembling ever so slightly, begging to be touched. As though in a trance, the brunette continued to descend. The scent of the younger teen invaded his nostrils as he neared, welling him up. Everything….How could someone so mistreated and hated be so…perfect?

Naruto was still staring up at him, not saying a word. His cheeks were dusted with that incredible blush of his, which always betrayed his attempt at a 'tough guy' attitude and instead made him look cute and innocent. The boy looked nervous and warm as Kiba's breath ghosted over his face. Without another thought, Kiba swooped down and captured the boy's lips with his own.

It wasn't a deep kiss, nor was it a particularly passionate one. The brunette merely placed his own lips against those of his friend and held them there, making no move to deepen it any further. But, the moment they made contact electricity surged through the both of them.

Naruto shuddered at the feeling, eyes fluttering closed as Kiba's tongue darted out to moisten both of their lips before it retreated again. The boy had no idea what was going on but he did know it felt damn good. He mewled against the lips of the older teen, pressing up into them.

Kiba felt relieved the moment he felt the blonde responding, glad that he hadn't horrified his new little friend. Slowly, reluctantly, he pulled back- separating them again- and looked down with a slight, loving smile.

Naruto opened his eyes, staring up into the chocolate brown ones with adoration and slight confusion.

"K-Kiba…wh-what…?" He stuttered out nervously, not exactly sure what he was supposed to say. As soon as Naruto spoke, the brunette was snapped out of his trance. His smile disappeared instantly as guilt overwhelmed him.

"I really shouldn't have done that." The partially clothed teen muttered. "I'm sorry, Naruto."

"It's okay!" The blonde quickly interjected. "I…liked it…." Kiba retreated completely, pulling off of the smaller boy and allowing him to sit up. For a while, they sat opposite one another in silence…just staring awkwardly. Neither of them knew what to say or do. Hell, neither of them even knew what to think anymore!

"Shit." Kiba cursed, running his fingers through his own hair as the reality of what had happened sunk in. "I'm so sorry, Naruto. I didn't mean to do that, I just couldn't…I dunno what came over me."

"Why?" The blonde asked curiously, cocking his head to one side in a similar manner to the very guy he was questioning. Kiba had just kissed him. He wanted to know why. Did friends do that sometimes? Or was it a _kiss_ kiss?

"I dunno! I just…whenever I see you I just wanna hold you and protect you and show you that someone cares…that _I_ care." Kiba began, shaking his head. "I wanted to be a good friend to you and make you happy 'cause of all the unfair shit you've had to deal with but then…just a minute ago I…something came over me and I just…I can't believe I kissed you."

"I've never been kissed." Naruto said thoughtfully, lifting his fingers to his lips and trailing over them- as though reminding himself that Kiba's own had been there a moment ago.

"Shit!" Kiba shouted, burying his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid? Not only had he just kissed his friend…but his _underage_ friend…his underage friend who had _never been kissed before_! "You're fourteen! I can't believe I just did that! I practically molested you, for God's sake!"

"Kiba," Naruto tried to cut in but found his own voice overpowered by the older teen's.

"That's it- I'm officially a paedophile! I'm going to jail."

"Kiba…"

"My mom is never gonna cook me dinner again, my sister's gonna take the piss out of me for the rest of my life"

"Kiba…"

"and I'm going to jail for molesting a fourteen year old. It's all over!"

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted, finally succeeding in shutting the brunette up. He looked up and over at the blonde with a quizzical look on his face, still holding his head in his hands. "Stop freaking out. You aren't a paedophile!"

"But _you're_ underage!"

"And _you're_ not a dirty old man who took advantage of me!"

"I practically did! I bloody pinned you down and everything!" Kiba snapped back aggressively. Naruto was at his wit's end.

"I _wanted_ you to!" The boy shouted, not meaning the words to come out quite so bluntly and to the point. But, it had the desired effect. Kiba instantly went silent. He stopped freaking out. He stopped ranting. He just sat, staring blankly at Naruto.

"You…you wanted me to?" He repeated slowly, suspicion and confusion lacing his tone.

"Yes." Naruto admitted, bowing his head in slight shame and embarrassment. "I…I think I…_miiiggghhht_ have a…kinda…crushonyou."

"What was that last part?" Kiba demanded, sitting up straight again and cocking an eyebrow. Have you ever had one of those moments where you just wanted a black hole to appear beneath you and swallow you up before things could get worse? Yeah? That's how Naruto felt. He thought this was a dream. No, _hoped _it was a dream. He didn't want to repeat himself. He didn't want Kiba to know.

"I think I might have a crush on you." The blonde reluctantly repeated, gulping down his fear and embarrassment as he did. It was infuriating. He wasn't even sure of his own feelings yet and now here he was being forced to confess them to someone else! Not just anyone- but the person the confusing feelings were for!

"Oh, shit." Kiba muttered, causing the younger teen to gasp. That wasn't the response he'd been hoping for at all. "You mean when we shared a bed…? And when I paraded around in my…? And when we hugged…? And…shit!"

"Are you mad at me?" Naruto asked nervously, beginning to panic as the brunette became visibly distressed and annoyed. He didn't want to lose his friend…he'd only just gotten him; he wasn't ready to lose him!

"What? Naruto, no." Kiba assured him, reaching out and patting his shoulder just like before. There was nothing different about the touch…nothing had changed. "I just…if I had known you felt that way then I wouldn't have…well…_teased _you so much. Now I know…it seems unfair."

"You're not angry?"

"Of course not." Kiba said, forcing a smile to reassure the blonde. "I…like you too."

Everything stopped.

Naruto thought he had misheard. Had Kiba really just…? Just said that he…? That was impossible! It was ridiculous enough that the brunette even wanted to be his _friend_ but to actually like him back….

Naruto didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. At that moment he was so damn happy that he couldn't think straight. Most of his thoughts didn't register. There was one that stuck out in his mind:

'_Suck it, Deidara! You were wrong!'_ He thought devilishly, remembering all those times Deidara had told him no one would ever like him. The small blonde couldn't hold it back. His smile slowly spread across his face from ear to ear, lighting up the room with his happiness.

"You…like me?" He asked, wanting to make sure he hadn't heard wrong. He watched in anticipation as Kiba lifted a hand and began scratching the back of his head in that cool way he always did.

"Well…yeah, I guess. I mean...yeah."

"Yay!" Naruto lunged forward, completely disregarding his injured arm, and tackled Kiba again. He wrapped his good arm around him and pulled him into a rib-crushing hug, nuzzling into the boy happily- practically laughing out loud.

"Whoa there." Kiba said, chuckling slightly. "Careful, don't hurt yourself…or me."

"Sorry, I'm just so happy!" Naruto said, looking up at the older teen with a grin.

"Yeah, well…I'm glad." The brunette returned the smile, briefly forgetting about all his earlier panics and worries. Naruto was happy…that was all that mattered. "Have you ever…been with anyone before?" As soon as he said it he knew it was a stupid question. Naruto had never had any friends other than Sasori before and there was definitely nothing going on between them two! Was there?

"No." Naruto said.

"Oh….Naruto, you see the problem is I'm seventeen and you're fourteen. I know there's only a three year age gap but I'm at the end of the teen years and you're at the beginning…it's not exactly…well, normal and I'm not sure if it's right." Kiba tried to explain, hoping that he wouldn't offend or hurt the boy still cuddling into him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Naruto, however, seemed to be taking it rather well.

"That's okay." The blonde muttered. "I'm happy being your friend. You're super cool and amazing and I just like being round you. I promise not to tell anyone, Kiba."

"Naruto…" Kiba smiled fondly, looking down at the immensely cute kid who had wrapped himself around his waist. Naruto really was something special…something amazing. Kiba wrapped his strong arms around the small form and pulled the boy closer to him. Soon Naruto was snuggly seated in his lap, enclosed within the powerful arms of the brunette as the two cuddled together. The older teen rested his chin on top of Naruto's head, feeling the soft hair tickling his face, and inhaled the scent. "We should get some rest now, 'kay?" He murmured into the blonde spikes.

"What? I can't sleep _now_!" The blonde whined, moving to stare up into his friend's face. "I'm too happy!"

"_You_ may be able to stay up all night but I need my sleep!" Kiba shot back, pushing Naruto off him with a smile. He couldn't stop smiling. "If we're gonna be running around tomorrow, I need to rest!"

"Awww." Naruto reluctantly complied, climbing under the covers with Kiba and snuggling down. He was way too excited to sleep. He couldn't believe this was happening. "C-Can I have another kiss?" He asked nervously as he wriggled closer to the hard, warm body next to him. Kiba didn't say a word, merely smirked before leaning over and planting a small, gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. It was as good as the first. The brunette wanted nothing more than to deepen it but held back. Maybe there would be time for that tomorrow…depending on how things went.

* * *

He groaned loudly, letting his pain be known to the whole world. Rubbing his temples, the man sighed, annoyed and moody.

"Damn, my head."

"I told you to hold back, Obito." Kakashi said matter-of-factly, handing the ravenette a glass of water with an all-knowing smile. Obito Uchiha always got _terrible_ hangovers. You'd think he'd have gotten over them with the number of times he went out clubbing, but he still suffered the morning after. And he was suffering that morning as well.

"Shut up, Kakashi." He hissed, gulping the water down eagerly to quench his parched throat.

"You don't listen to anyone, do you?" Came the cold statement, not really questioning in tone. Sasuke had piped up, leering at his hung-over cousin. "Where do you even sleep last night? I didn't hear you come up."

"Kakashi and I shared the sofa." Obito explained briefly, handing the now empty glass back to the white-haired man before stretching out of the sofa. He threw one arm over his eyes, trying to block out the loud, painful world.

"And you're straight?" Sasuke said, cocking an eyebrow suspiciously. His cousin was always too close and affectionate with other males, as well as females, and it confused Sasuke to no end. As everyone could easily tell- Sasuke Uchiha wasn't an affectionate touchy-feely guy. He had never been in a relationship simply because he didn't want to. And even if he was, there would be no constant hand holding, no stupid cuddling in the street for everyone to see and no snogging all over the place. Obito did most of those things with his friends…let alone Rin. Sasuke just couldn't work out why a straight guy would constantly hug his male friends, kiss them on the cheek, share a bed or sofa with them or offer to have a threesome with them.

"For the last time, Sasuke," Obito moaned, his usual cheery mood completely drained for now. "I'm straight. Go ask Rin if you don't believe me, I'm practically banging her every night and one day I'm gonna marry her and we're going to grow old and have kids."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Obito." Kakashi warned, lifting the Uchiha's legs off the sofa so he could slip into the seat. He could have been mean and pushed Obito's legs off completely but, deciding to be kind, Kakashi instead rested them across his thighs acting as a leg rest. "You and Rin are still young…marriage doesn't have to come so soon."

"And the last thing we need is mini versions of you running around." Sasuke added.

"When I have kids, you've gotta step up to the mark. You're gonna be Uncle Sasuke to them, y'know." Obito muttered lowly, sounding as though he was just drifting off back to sleep.

"Uncle? Where'd you get that from?" Sasuke hissed, glaring at the motionless cousin of his. Was Obito suggesting they were like _brothers_? He already had a brother…he didn't need another one.

"It's just easier for the kids to say, chill out."

"We're not brothers." Kakashi sighed, sensing the tension increasing between the two. The man wasn't up to dealing with their family disputes. He was willing to admit that he was slightly lazy, especially when it came to dealing with other people's problems. That was one aspect of his teaching career he completely avoided.

"Alright you two, that's enough. Obito, try and get some sleep. Sasuke, give this idiot a break."

"Hmph." Sasuke scoffed, turning his head away sharply to glare out the window.

'_Maybe I should head over to Naruto's.'_ The ravenette pondered, wondering what the idiotic blonde was up to at that moment. His thoughts couldn't stop lingering on what Kakashi told him the night before. Was it really possible for them to end up like Kakashi and Obito? Well…without the hugging, sharing a sofa and threesome thing….Sasuke was curious. What would having a best friend be like?

"You should pop over and see Naruto." The white-haired man chimed in, as though reading the teen's thoughts somehow. Sasuke scowled at him, pewter eyes narrowing coldly. "Who knows? You might just have fun. Besides, I think Obito here could use the house to himself. Poor guy."

"How did you know about Naruto?"

"You were sitting together in English Friday." Kakashi explained coolly, shrugging as though it were just a tiny matter. "Besides, it's not just the students who gossip, you know. There are a few teachers who are more in the loop than you kids."

"What's this about Naruto?" Obito grumbled, moving his arm slightly so he could look over at his little cousin. "Don't tell me you're…"

"No." Sasuke cut him off, knowing exactly what was coming.

"They're just friends, Obito."

"Oh…well good for you, Sasuke. It's about time someone reached out to that kid. I didn't know you were such a nice guy." Sasuke glared at him. With a scoff, he picked up the pillow from the armchair and threw it across the room, nailing the older Uchiha right in the head. The younger ravenette couldn't help but smirk in triumph when Obito let out a cry, clutching his head.

* * *

Kiba felt so much better when morning came. The worry and fear of the night before had dissolved, leaving only tranquillity and calm behind. As he sat in bed, staring down at the sleeping kid snuggled up next to him, he was surprisingly relaxed about the whole situation. Maybe things wouldn't be so bad. No one had to know about their feelings for one another. Naruto was an honest guy who seemed like he could keep a secret…besides, he didn't exactly have anyone to tell.

'_Everything's fine. Why was I so worried?'_ Kiba smiled. Naruto was absolutely adorable when he slept. The boy was cuddling the brunette's torso, wrapped around it for the warmth and comfort it offered, his head resting on the older teen's chest. His hair tickled and his breath was ghosting over one of Kiba's nipples teasingly. The sight of such a cute guy and the pleasure his soft hair and warm breath brought were causing a…particular response from Kiba. He could feel his member, hard and throbbing, push against the material of his boxers dangerously close to Naruto's injured arm (which was casually flung across the brunette's lower abdomen.) Kiba ignored it.

Kiba Inuzuka wasn't exactly the most modest of guys, so he wasn't worried at all about the sleeping boy waking and finding him in such a state. An erection was perfectly normal, particularly in the morning. Kiba had been raised to embrace and be proud of his body, modesty didn't come to it. Both his sister and mother had seen him in such a state- tenting his boxers (and both had seen him naked while soft.) And as for his pet dog, Akamaru- he'd seen _everything_. To be honest, it wasn't just that the brunette wouldn't _mind_ Naruto waking up to that sight…he actually liked the idea. Maybe Kiba was just an exhibitionist at heart.

"Morning." Kiba jumped as the soft greeting was breathed out over his chest without warning, his 'problem' jumping as well.

"Hey, sleepy head." The older teen said with a smile as Naruto turned to look up at him. The boy's blue eyes were still adjusting to the morning light and tiredness was etched all over his face. "Did I make a good pillow?" The blonde gave a slight smile and a nod, nuzzling in closer.

"Yeah, you're really comfy!" He said happily.

"Glad to hear it." Kiba grinned.

"I don't wanna move…but I gotta pee." Naruto whispered, as though afraid someone else might hear him. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle at the desperation in the boy's voice.

"Well go then, dummy." With a smile and a nod, Naruto sat upright and threw back the covers. Kiba instantly shivered. The loss of contact between him and Naruto, along with the exposure his body now had to the morning air, had sent a chill throughout his body. It was cold. "You going or what?" Kiba demanded, annoyed that he was being left in the cold for so long. Naruto, however, wasn't budging. Kiba glanced at the motionless boy and was about to snap at him to get his butt in gear but the sight of the shocked expression on Naruto's face cut him off. Following the fixated, wide gaze of those cerulean orbs, Kiba soon discovered what had Naruto so spooked.

'_Shit, forgot about that.'_ The brunette inwardly groaned as he came face to face with his own clothed erection. It wasn't exactly subtle. It was sticking up, pointing a little in the direction of Kiba's navel and was creating a very prominent bulge.

"Um…you've got a…." Naruto stammered, once again lost for words. The older teen had to hold back a smirk, as difficult as it was. He knew he was evil, but he couldn't help it. Just earlier he'd been keen on the idea of Naruto discovering him in such a state…now he had.

"Oh, yeah. So I do." Kiba said in a tone that was almost (as much as he hated to admit it) like Sasori's aloof one. He was feigning ignorance. Still, Naruto made no move to leave the bed. He just sat there, staring down at the bulge with a flush covering his entire face. It was cute. "Well, that's what happens in the morning I guess."

"Yeah." The blonde murmured, quietly agreeing.

"Or maybe it was lying next to you." Kiba said, finally letting his smirk come out and grace his handsome face. He playfully nudged the boy and winked when he briefly glanced away from Kiba's crotch. It was impossible for Naruto to get even redder. But, Kiba suspected that if he could, he would have at that comment.

"M-me?"

"Yeah, of course. Do you see any other super cute people in the bed?" Kiba asked slyly. He, of course, wasn't going to call _himself_ cute because he wasn't. Kiba Inuzuka was many things- hot, sexy, fit, gorgeous, drool-worthy, Godly, etc.- but he was _not_ cute. Naruto, however, was the goddamn definition!

"I'm cute?" Naruto echoed, staring at the brunette. He was torn between being highly flattered and being highly insulted. He thought only girls were cute.

"Yup, definitely. Anyway, I thought you needed a piss?"

"Oh…right." Naruto hesitated, glancing down at the bulge again (which had not subsided in the slightest) before nervously climbing over Kiba's well-toned body. He felt hot to the very core as he struggled over the older teen with his one good arm. Little did he know, as he clambered over, his bad arm brushed against the clothed bulge- causing the owner to inhale sharply. "See you in a bit!" The blonde rushed off quickly, suspiciously concealing his front, into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him hastily.

'_Damn he's so accidentally adorable.'_ Kiba thought, knowing full well why Naruto had rushed off in such a hurry…and why he'd been covering his front. _'Did he seriously get hard?'_ The brunette knew he would need to stop teasing Naruto eventually…but if it got results like this then how could he resist?

* * *

It was a while later that Naruto finally returned from the bathroom. He was fully clothed in his pyjamas but had a towel around his neck and his blonde hair was dripping wet, falling to outline his face. He'd decided to have a shower while he was in there.

'_Note to self: Wet Naruto equals sexy Naruto.'_ Kiba thought, smiling as the younger teen came tottering in. It was a shame he'd decided to put his clothes back on rather than come out in a towel.

"I'm all clean!" Naruto announced with a grin, sticking his arms out to the side as though it were a great statement. The brunette just had to chuckle at the boy's energy.

"That's good; you were beginning to stink out the bed."

"Hey! I'm not the smelly one here!" The kid shouted in defence, pointing an accusing finger toward Kiba.

"Oh yeah? Well I definitely don't stink!"

"Says who?"

"Well, seeing as you spent the entire night _on_ me, I think it's safe to assume I smell just fine." Kiba retorted, sticking his tongue out at the defeated blonde, who quickly lowered his pointy finger.

"You were comfy, that's all." He muttered out, making his way over to the bed. He plopped down on it and looked over at Kiba with a curious look.

'_Note to self: Confused, wet Naruto equals super cute Naruto.' _Kiba thought to himself, staring back with a cocked eyebrow.

"What?" He asked, though he didn't really mind being under the boy's gaze at all.

"Are we…" Naruto began, tilting his head ever so slightly as he stared Kiba in the eyes. The brunette swore he could just lose himself in those gorgeous, oceanic eyes. "like…boyfriends now?" The boy asked. The poor Inuzuka almost fell off the bed at that question and how innocently it had come out. Was Naruto serious?

"Err…well, do you wanna be?" Naruto glanced away, breaking eye contact, and stared off thoughtfully. He still looked cute as hell. If Naruto was any girl, Kiba would have just gone ahead and snogged the breath out of the kid by now…but, because it was Naruto, he held back.

"I…think so. I've never had a boyfriend before. I dunno how to be one." He was so naïve, so innocent and so clueless. Kiba chuckled at his embarrassed claim, only earning him an annoyed pout in return.

"Naruto, you dummy! It's not a job you have to train for, y'know!" He said, punching the kid in the arm playfully. "It's just like being friends- you do what feels right- except there's a romantic side to it."

"Oh…can I be your boyfriend then?" Naruto asked bluntly, looking back up with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. His forwardness took Kiba by surprise. Him and Naruto…boyfriends? Would it be okay for them to date? They'd have to keep it secret to save the both of them grief. It wasn't that Kiba was embarrassed by Naruto or anything, but life could very easily become very difficult for him and even more difficult for Naruto if it got out. People didn't need another reason to pick on the kid…coming out as gay would be the worst him he could do. But still…despite the age difference, the problems and all of that…Kiba was so damn tempted.

"Sure thing, Naruto." He found himself saying, before he even finished thinking things through.

"Yay!" The blonde shouted triumphantly, grinning widely and happily. Kiba couldn't help but return the grin, glad to see the kid so happy. Naruto really did look cute…no matter what expression he had on his face. And his lips…they looked so amazing. The older teen remembered the night before, when he had kissed those lips so gently. It was one of the meekest, most pathetic kisses of his life but it was still so damn amazing. He would take that over tongue-kissing Ino any day. But, that's when the thought crossed his mind.

"Hey, Naruto. Seeing as we're boyfriends now…I think we should mark the occasion with something special."

"Ramen?" The boy suggested.

"Wh…Ramen? No!" Kiba retorted, amazed the boy was so…oblivious. "I meant a kiss."

"Like last night? 'Cause I liked that a lot!" Naruto said, smiling as he briefly glanced to the Inuzuka's lips.

"Well…not exactly." The older teen began, scratching the back of his head. "It's a little different from last night…more special."

"How?"

"Oh…er…" He hesitated, having no idea how to explain to Naruto he was about to invade his mouth. "Well…it'd be easier to show you…if you trust me."

"Okay!" The blonde answered immediately, not even thinking it over. He obviously trusted Kiba wholly.

And so, with the confirmation out of the way, Kiba knew exactly what to do. He didn't waste time. He didn't want to give an opportunity for suspense and tension to rise. With a reassuring smile, he reached out and cupped the boy's cheek gently and guided Naruto closer. Silence fell upon them again as they neared each other but the awkwardness and panic of the night before had gone. This was different. It was more…welcomed.

Kiba gulped once before leaning forward and crashing their lips together- making that electric contact once again. Just as the night before, it sent shivers through both boys. However, Naruto wasn't prepared for what happened next. Something very warm and very wet slithered out and ran along the small parting between his lips- sending surges of pleasure through his small body. He opened his eyes wide and was about to pull away when he felt Kiba's fingers entangle themselves in the blonde spikes on the back of his head, pushing them closer together. Naruto knew what this was. He'd seen and heard of other people doing it- tongue kissing, or French kissing. Guessing he was supposed to let Kiba's tongue in, the boy parted his lips wider and shuddered as the brunette's breath entered him. And when that talented and skilled tongue slipped through his lips and entered his mouth as well, Naruto practically melted.

Kiba's tongue wrapped around the boy's own, teasing it and battling against it- leading it in a dance, almost. The Inuzuka was also in heaven. Kissing Naruto was the most intense thing in the world. Kiba was no virgin- he'd gone all the way several times- but none of that compared to this moment. The both of them moaned into the kiss simultaneously as Naruto began, by instinct, sucking the brunette's tongue as it swirled around in his mouth. It was incredible. The taste…the feeling…everything was perfect.

….

….

Until they ran out of breath.

Not even the skilled and experienced Kiba could keep it up for all that long before he needed to draw back for air. He could have simply taken one inhalation and returned to the task, but he thought it best for the both of them to end it there before things went too far. The brunette pulled back, parting their lips from one another and let out a deep breath.

Naruto, however, was panting deeply. He hadn't been expecting _that_ at all! It had been the best feeling he'd ever experienced in his entire life!

"Kiba…" He murmured, voice betraying him and cracking slightly. "I…that was…amazing." He finally got out, sighing happily.

"Yup and that's how boyfriends kiss." Kiba explained with a grin. He watched in amusement as the blonde blushed deeply, his hands darting to his crotch to cover up (what Kiba suspected to be) the tent that had formed during the kiss. "Don't worry about it, Naruto. It's okay for that to happen around me. You don't need to be embarrassed about it." Kiba smiled, but the blonde's hands still didn't move.

"It's embarrassing." Kiba chuckled at that.

"Think about something _really_ disgusting them…like the lunch lady, or Deidara…or the lunch lady _kissing _Deidara." The brunette faked a shudder, laughing at his own joke.

"Can't. I keep thinking of you and it gets worse." Naruto said bluntly, scowling at his _boyfriend_ as though the older teen had done something wrong.

"Sorry, little dude. That's what happens when you're as hot as me!"

"Jerk."

* * *

**A/N: ****Meh, I think it could have gone better. However, it's official! As of this moment, Naruto and Kiba are technically dating- though only in the cocoon stage (yes, I have invented my own stages and applied them to my own dating life before- trust me, it makes life a lot easier and prevents misunderstandings.) Well, not much I can say about this chapter. Started with a kiss, ended with a kiss. I'm not sure about the descriptions during the kisses…I thought they were a little off so I'd really appreciate feedback on what you thought! Because I can't quite put my finger on what is bothering me about them.**

**Okay, I've almost used up the ideas I came up with before starting this story! So I need **_**your **_**input!**

**The Kyuubi angle is all planned out and is quite far off now so don't need to worry about that. What would you like to see in this story in the near future (other than Naruto and Kiba growing closer, obviously)? You can suggest anything you like and can be as specific or general as you like!**

**Do you want more development for one of the characters?**

**Do you want a specific character introduced?**

**Do you want something particular to happen?**

**Tell me your thoughts and I'll see what I can do. There's no guarantee I can fit them all in and don't expect your idea to appear in the next chapter or two but just let me know what you want!**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading this far into my story. Hope you're enjoying it!**


	9. Broken Inside

**A/N: ****Here's the latest instalment. This chapter took a long time to get through. Not only have I been very busy lately, but I was also trying to figure out where to go with the story. I thought that because Naruto and Kiba have just gotten together that I would shift the attention away from them for some of the chapter. They still appear in it and one of them has a very **_**interesting**_** scene later on ;) **

**By the way, anyone who is interested, Kyuubi's official theme song for this story is 'Broken Inside' by Broken Iris. I've started listening to it when writing Kyuubi lately. The image I have for him in my head just makes the song fit so perfectly. If you get a chance to listen to the song and listen carefully to the lyrics, you might get a better understanding. Anyway, on with the story!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains description of a sexual act (solo m) **

* * *

"So what do we do now we're boyfriends?" Naruto asked, now fully dressed in a pair of jeans and a button-up t-shirt. He was staring at Kiba, and had been for a while now, imagining how much life would change now that they were going out. Naruto didn't really know how boyfriends acted, seeing as he didn't know any gay people. If it was anything like a relationship between a girl and a boy then there would be a _lot _of touching and kissing. And maybe…just maybe…Naruto would get to see the older teen naked. Something in his head told him that it wouldn't be too long before he saw Kiba unclothed…the Inuzuka wasn't modest in the slightest.

"Err…I dunno. We just act like boyfriends, I guess." Kiba said, shrugging absentmindedly. He regretted it immediately, watching as the blonde's face fell slightly. The brunette's answer must have discouraged him somehow. "Hey, tell you what! When I went to get changed at mine yesterday, my mom said I have to be back by five today. So we'll hang out for the day until I go home and then tomorrow, after school, I'll take you out on a date."

"A…date?"

"That's right! You get the once in a lifetime offer of a date with the incredible Kiba Inuzuka!" The brunette smirked cockily, one of his sharp canines revealed, and poked himself in the chest with his thumb. Giving a sexy, melting wink, he had managed to completely captivate the boy. "So, what do ya say?"

"Okay!" Naruto said, feeling slightly nervous. What would a date be like?

"Awesome. I'll have a think tonight about where to take you so it'll be a surprise!" Kiba's smirk widened, revealing his other canine. Something about those two sharp teeth made him look extremely hot. Naruto had to remind himself that they were actually going out, because he just couldn't believe that this amazing, sexy, funny, kind guy was _his._

"I can't wait!" The blonde said with a smile. "Do I get more kisses?" The older teen chuckled at that, finding how cute the boy was unbelievable.

"Naruto, you can have as many kisses as you want." He said, leaning over and planting a brief one on the boy's soft lips to prove his point. He couldn't get enough. Naruto tasted so sweet. The kid was sending the Inuzuka's hormones into overdrive. Due to staying over for the weekend, Kiba hadn't been able to 'relieve'himself so he was having some difficulty. In a way, he was dreading having to return home, but in another he couldn't wait so he could have some _alone_ time. Thankfully, Naruto's laugh was enough to distract him from particular dirty thoughts.

"Aren't you gonna go home to get some new clothes?"

"Huh? No need. These ones are clean enough to last today too." Kiba said with a shrug.

"What about underwear though?" Naruto asked, screwing his nose up at the thought of his 'boyfriend' wearing dirty underwear.

"Geez, what are you my mom?" The brunette stuck his tongue out, teasing the now pouting kid. "Relax, Naruto. I left my boxers in the bathroom."

"You-you mean you're…?"

"Going commando?" Kiba finished for him, smirking slyly again. "Yup." The brunette found some form of delight as he watched those bright, blue eyes trail down his body to his crotch- as though searching for proof that the claim was true. The proof was certainly there and Kiba was surprised Naruto hadn't noticed sooner.

"Oh."

"Don't 'oh' me, mister!" Kiba said, ruffling the boy's hair before lightly punching him in the arm. "There's nothing wrong with skipping a layer of clothing every now and then, so don't act as though I'm strange."

"You are strange." Naruto said, poking his tongue out cutely. The brunette chuckled, punching the kid again.

"Don't start this argument again! That's how we ended up kissing the first time, remember?"

"More like you chose to cut off the argument 'cause you knew I was gonna win!" Naruto retorted, laughing at his own 'ingenious' deduction. The older teen practically growled at the boy's claim, showing off his sharp teeth in a different way.

"You cheeky little…." He stopped himself and took a deep breath- Sasori's disinterested voice ringing in his head, telling him to breathe. "Fine, you wanna play that way then I guess I'll never kiss you again!" He stated boldly, knowing that he would never be able to stick to his threat for more than an hour- at most. He just wanted to see the kid's reaction. However…he never could have expected what happened next.

Naruto lunged at him, pushing the older teen back onto the bed roughly and straddled the brunette's chest. Everything happened so fast that Kiba's brain didn't register any of it. The next thing he knew, there was a blonde boy sat on his chest and soft lips on his. The older and stronger teen could have easily pushed Naruto off and stuck to his threat…but he wasn't about to deny such an eager kiss.

'_Note to self: Forceful Naruto equals sexy Naruto.'_

* * *

"Hey, will someone answer the damn door already!" He shouted angrily, shuffling on the spot with his hands rammed into his coat pockets. It was bitter cold, a freezing breeze dancing across his skin every now and then as it blew through the streets of Konoha. The teenager was stood on the curb with a pissed off scowl on his face, waiting for his repeated calls to be answered already. The morning was so cursedly cold, it was no wonder so few people were hanging about in the streets- _they_ had sense. "Seriously! If you don't answer the door right now I'll-"

The door finally opened, causing the waiting teenager to roll his eyes, to reveal someone he wasn't expecting at all. He didn't recognise the odd person stood in the doorway, only adding to his frustration.

"What can I do for you?"

"Who the hell are you!" He barked, glaring coldly at the old woman. She didn't look happy at being shouted at, and her look of displeasure was only pissing the teenager off more.

"I am Chiyo. I live here." She replied bluntly.

"Oh…well where's Sasori!" The grey-haired woman wasn't responding well to the teen's rudeness or his demanding nature. He was extremely infuriating.

"He's upstairs. He doesn't want to be disturbed, so please leave." She said, eyes moving into an expression which greatly resembled her grandson's aloof and uncaring one. The two stared each other down- young and old- before she muttered out a 'goodbye' and closed the front door on him, not feeling guilty in the slightest. She _hated_ rude teenagers who weren't at least polite to the elderly. That's all she asked for- politeness.

"Hmph, stupid old hag." He hissed, stepping away from the door and looking up at the upstairs windows. The teen was trying to work out which one might be the redhead's bedroom so he could throw something at it…or _through_ it. But it was impossible to determine from his level. So he went with plan B. "OI! SASORI! STOP IGNORING ME, hmm!" It was a slight pause before one of the windows finally slid open. The teen's eyes instantly darted to it, watching as a red-haired head stuck out and a cold stare met with his.

"What do you want, Deidara?" The boy muttered, still managing to make himself heard despite the distance between them.

"Sasori my man, you look terrible!" The blonde-haired teen shouted in horror. Sasori really did look awful. His red hair, usually elegantly messy but cool, was completely dishevelled and sticking out in all directions. His eyes had large bags under them, as though he hadn't slept in days, and his face looked unhealthy. Altogether, the usually handsome boy looked completely unkempt.

"What do you want?" The teen repeated.

"Can you just come down here so we can talk, hmm?" Deidara pleaded, still recovering from his shock. Sasori merely let out a great sigh, eyes fluttering closed momentarily.

"Fine." With that, he retreated back into the house and disappeared.

It wasn't long before the front door opened again- this time by a far younger person- and the two artists joined one another on the pavement. Deidara could now see Sasori dressed carelessly in baggy clothes which he would never have imagined the redhead wearing in public. He was a state!

"What's happened to you, Sasori my man?"

"Nothing. I've just been focusing on Hiruko, that's all." The boy murmured out. When those grey eyes met with the blonde's, it was as though he wasn't even looking at the other boy. Sasori had a far off and distant look in his eyes…he didn't really look alive.

"Sasori my man, part of an artist's work is his appearance. Your work is top priority, yes, but you shouldn't sacrifice your good looks, hmm." Deidara patted the boy on the shoulder, offering a slight (and unsure) smile. As expected, the redhead didn't respond to it.

"Don't lecture me, Deidara. What did you want?" The blonde sighed heavily, realising he wasn't going to get through to his fellow artist. Sasori was stubborn- always had been, always will be. Very few people could change his mind, _especially_ when it concerned his work. Anyone who tried would end up in his bad books…which wasn't a good idea. Sasori could be very cold and bitter when he wanted to be.

"I just…I wanted to apologise for Friday." The blonde muttered, pouting slightly as he did. It wasn't something he wanted to say at all. "I admit that I may have acted…brashly."

"Why are you apologising to me?" Sasori hissed coldly.

"What do you mean, hmm?" Aloof eyes met with slanted ones, grey met with blue, cold met with confusion.

"Naruto is the one you injured and the one you have been bullying for the last few years. He is the one who has taken countless days off school just so he wouldn't have to run into you. He's the one who has suffered constant abuse from you and your pathetic friends. He's the one whose life you have made a living hell." Sasori was getting worked up, barely able to keep his tone in its usual, disinterested manner. "So stop wasting my time and go apologise to Naruto."

"You gotta be kidding me!" Deidara snapped, forgetting all respect he had for the other teenager. "Why the hell should I treat that boy with any decency after what his damn uncle did, hmm! After the suffering everyone's been put through!"

"Did it ever occur to you that Naruto has suffered more than any of Kyuubi's victims or their families?" Deidara gasped, lost for words. "It's true that the people of Konoha lost their loved ones as the result of Kyuubi, but Naruto did as well. Not only did he lose his entire family, but he has lived with the guilt and torment all these years. Everyone around here treats him like garbage, as though _he_ committed the crime. Fully grown adults have been bullying and torturing him since he was just a toddler."

"But that's only-"

"And you have gone out of your way to make things worse. Anytime someone has started acting friendly towards him, _you_ butt in and ruin things. Anytime he finds a reason to be happy, _you_ destroy it. Anytime he manages to force back the tears, _you_ reach in and drag them out." Deidara looked away, avoiding those eyes of pure hatred. He had never seen Sasori so pissed before…and his words...they really struck home.

"I…." He began, but his throat seized up. Deidara, for the first time in his life, was speechless. He didn't know what to say. All this time, he thought Sasori had hung around with the cursed Little Kyuubi to be original and different- to distance himself from the crowd. He thought it was all part of Sasori's uniqueness and stubborn rebellion from normality. But now…Deidara finally understood that that wasn't the case. Sasori actually _cared_ for the kid. They really were friends.

"Why do you feel the need to constantly crush him, Deidara?"

"I just...Whenever I see Little Ky…_Naruto_, I remember how upset everyone was. My mum used to light a candle for my old man every night and cry to herself. Sometimes I used to listen to her pray. And then she just gave up and…." The blonde trailed off, catching himself before he went into a rant.

"I thought your mother was in prison." Deidara shook his head and laughed slightly, shrugging it off as no big deal. "Naruto is not Kyuubi. It's time you acknowledged that."

"Maybe I…can apologise to him tomorrow." Deidara murmured thoughtfully, not really liking the idea but considering it nonetheless.

"You better." Sasori hissed, before turning away. He was done, eager to return to Hiruko as soon as possible. Without another word, he began heading towards his front door.

"Hey, Sasori my man!" Deidara shouted after him. "Did you want to hang out today? I can help you with Hiruko if you want, hmm?"

"No. I'm fine." The redhead responded bluntly. With nothing else needing to be said, he disappeared into the house again, shutting the door on a very confused and conflicted Deidara.

'_Naruto Uzumaki…I've been a dick I guess. I'll admit that much. You kinda asked for it though."_

* * *

He couldn't stop his thoughts, no matter how hard he tried. That's the problem with humans- they just can't control their own thoughts and emotions. It was infuriating. Enough to drive anyone insane. He was no different. All he could see in his head was that small baby, hair as golden as the bright sun and blue eyes gleaming so brightly they could be mistaken for pools of ocean. He could remember every last detail. The routine the baby's mother and father had devised was burned into his mind; he could even remember the measurements for the baby formula.

As he sat on his bed, staring down at his blood-coated hand, Kyuubi couldn't help but wonder what Naruto looked like now. He'd be fourteen years old. He tried to picture the boy with the same golden hair and bright blue eyes…but he couldn't. He just couldn't picture it. He knew he'd have to hunt down the kid himself so he could see. Would the boy look more like his mother or father? Or would he bear resemblance to his uncle? What would his laugh sound like? Obviously nothing like it did when he was less than a year old. The sound of the baby's laugh often rung out in Kyuubi's head, shattering his peace every night.

Naruto Uzumaki. The boy who haunted him every day, every night. It was mildly amusing, that the one person who wasn't dead was the one haunting him. But it was true. Minato and Kushina were gone. Never did Kyuubi linger on thoughts of them. Never did their laughs echo in his mind. They were dead. But Naruto was still on his mind all the time. A loose end that hadn't been tied up. Kyuubi had always hated loose ends. Everything had to be perfect. Perfect….

'_Sshhh, Naruto. It's okay.' Kushina calmed the boy with a gentle smile, stroking his face fondly. The baby in her arms fell into silence almost immediately, his cries and screams ceasing at once as his mother lovingly tended to him. She was so affectionate, as all mothers are to their new-born babies._

'_He has the lungs of a fighter.' Minato said proudly, patting the boy on the head. 'I could tell the moment he came out.'_

'_Too much information, Minato'_

'_Whoops. Sorry, Kyuubi.' The blonde man said with an innocent smile. 'I wish you could have been there though, it was truly beautiful.'_

'_I'll take your word for it. Still, I'm proud of both of you. Who'd have thought that my little brother would ever find a woman beautiful enough to create such a gorgeous baby with?' The red-headed man chuckled as his brother's face fell into a pout, looking almost like an injured puppy._

'_Are you saying that all of Naruto's good looks are from Kushina?'_

'_Are you saying they aren't?' Kushina snapped back teasingly, pushing her husband with a laugh of joy. 'Your mother always said Kyuubi got the looks.'_

'_She did?' The blonde asked, looking back and forth between his wife and brother._

'_Hey, enough of the past.' Kyuubi intervened, glancing down at the baby in his sister-in-law's arms. The kid wasn't asleep, despite how quiet he was, but was staring up at his parents with the most gorgeous eyes. 'We have a new family member now.'_

'_That's right!' Minato jumped up, beaming, carefully lifting his son out of Kushina's arms. He planted a gentle and tender kiss on the child's forehead before exchanging a smile with the woman. With a nod to her, the blonde man turned and walked over to his brother. Kyuubi stared at him in confusion as he approached with a gentle smile. 'Kyuubi, I'd like you to officially meet your nephew.'_

'_I don't think I should…' The redhead began, cut off when the baby was practically thrust into his arms. With no choice, the man carefully- delicately- cradled the child in his arms. The moment he looked down at the boy's face, he froze. Those eyes were staring up at him with such innocent curiosity and instant adoration. It captivated the redheaded man._

'_Naruto,' Minato whispered, stroking the baby's head. 'This is your Uncle Kyuubi. He's a very special man who's very important to your mother and me. And I'm sure he'll be the best uncle ever.' Kyuubi's head snapped up, staring into his brother's eyes with such surprise and shock that the blonde man couldn't help but laugh gently._

'_Minato…I….' Slowly, ever so slowly, a smile found its way onto his face. 'Thank you.' He looked back down at the baby, who was slowly drifting off to sleep in his warm arms. The man smiled warmly as everything in his life became perfect. 'Goodnight…Naruto….'_

Fourteen years ago that had been. Things were different now…Minato and Kushina were dead and Naruto _wasn't_. And Kyuubi was in jail. Things were incomplete and the man was getting impatient and frustrated. He'd been waiting for too long.

"Hey, what's up?"

Kyuubi was snapped out of his thoughts, returning to reality as soon as the voice rang out. After he'd blinked, he could no longer see blood on his hand and the memories that had been playing through his head faded away. He was back in his small, cold cell. Looking up in search of the voice's source, he found two men stood by the door of his cell.

"Hidan, Kakazu." He muttered out, staring at the two.

"We couldn't find you out in the rec room. Why're you in your cell?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Oh…I was just thinking, that's all." Kyuubi hastily replied, offering a fake- but reassuring- smile.

"Thinking, huh?"

"Something the rest of us do, Hidan. I don't believe you're familiar with it, however." Kakazu growled out, earning him a hiss from his cellmate. Hidan scowled at him angrily.

"Hey, Kakazu! Shut up!"

"Why don't you make me?" The taller man taunted.

"Yeah, keep running your mouth like that and I will!"

"Keep running yours and I'll kill you." Kyuubi sighed at their incessant bickering. He'd hoped the two would get along after sharing a cell for a while, but that didn't seem to be the case. They were often arguing, especially at night. The guards were at their wits end after lights out, trying to get the two to keep quiet. Hidan was rude and quick to argue, whereas Kakazu was aggressive and had a foul temper. Not the best combination….

"That's enough you two." Kyuubi snarled, silencing them both at once. "Come on, I feel like playing cards."

"Maybe we can trick one of the guards into betting his money on a game again." Kakazu said, turning away.

"You and your obsession with money. Makes me sick."

"You and your obsession with religion has the same effect on me."

"And your constant arguing is enough to drive anyone insane. Give it a rest for once." The redhead said, smacking them both over the head. "If you argue during our card game then I'm really gonna flip."

"Whatever." Hidan sulked as the three made their way down the hallway.

* * *

Kiba stretched out and let out a yawn. He was exhausted. Though his day with Naruto had been somewhat uneventful and relaxed, he was still completely out of energy. The two had hung out in the blonde's apartment and just talked and mucked around for the day until he older teen had to go home. When he arrived, he had to greet and feed Akamaru and then taken the huge, white dog for a walk. By the time he had finally retired to his room, alone, he was running on empty.

With another yawn, Kiba pulled off his shirt and threw it on the floor to join a number of his other clothes. Yup, he was messy. After shimmying out his bottoms, the Inuzuka smirked as he realised he was still missing his boxers.

'_Must've left them in Naruto's bathroom.'_ The brunette's smirk grew as he imagined the kid stumbling across the article of clothing. What would Naruto do with a pair of his boyfriend's boxers? Those thoughts spurred Kiba on more than he'd expected. Being around the irresistibly cute blonde for the past few days had really caused some tension to build up. And that tension was now flooding into Kiba's lower regions.

Looking down, the brunette saw his length slowly rising to semi-hardness as thoughts of Naruto invaded his mind. With a sigh, Kiba scratched the back of his head as he headed over to his bed. He jumped onto it, stretching out his nude body. It didn't feel right to be in a bed without his little guy beside him anymore. Nevertheless, he was so tired he could still drift off into slumber.

'_Something I've gotta take care of first.' _The Inuzuka reminded himself, snaking a hand down his toned body, shuddering at his own touch. It had been too long since he'd been able to do this. He was practically aching for some release. Naruto was a damn tease. His thoughts remained on the blonde as his fingers curled around his stiffening manhood, giving it an experimental squeeze. It felt good. Not wanting to waste any time, Kiba slowly began to pump his erection, pulling the foreskin back and forth teasingly slow.

Stretching his neck, the brunette closed his eyes- letting out a muffled moan at the pleasure his cold hand brought. Biting his bottom lip in determination, Kiba began moving his hand- pumping his erection slowly. And boy did it feel good!

As soon as the pleasure spread throughout his body, the teen increased his pace- pulling the foreskin back to reveal the pinkish head, glistening with the first few drops of pre-cum- before pushing it back up to rub against the sensitive tip.

That was it!

The boy was sent into a sexual frenzy, having been denied so long. His fist instantly began racing up and down, his fingers squeezing his shaft every so often. Pretty soon, he'd found his old technique again. As his hand would reach the base, he would lightly squeeze his erection, causing it to twitch and release more pre-cum through the slit, then as his hand shifted up to the top, he would run his thumb over the slit, spreading around the essence to act as a natural lube. This method had always been the best for him and it was certainly working now.

He opened his chocolate eyes, glancing down at his weeping cock with a slight smirk. Poor thing looked red and sore, as though angry that it had been neglected.

'_Man, that feels good.' _Kiba thought, closing his eyes again. He bucked his hips, thrusting his manhood through his fist- forcing him to bite his lip harder to muffle the groan that threatened to burst from within him. The last thing he needed was his mother walking in at that moment.

But, soon his thoughts drifted away from his mother (thank goodness) and onto his new boyfriend. Naruto's blushing face and cute features spurred on dirty thoughts within the Inuzuka's mind. Kissing Naruto had been one of the greatest feelings imaginable. The Inuzuka was no virgin, he'd slept with girls before, but something told him that Naruto would be a whole lot better.

'_Oh, shit. Will I really ever do stuff like that with Naruto?' _The teen asked himself, imagining what that would be like. He imagined pinning the blonde down like the first time they kissed, except both of them would be missing their clothes. He imagined trailing his hands down Naruto's body. He imagined the kid's hands on his erection instead of his own.

That was the thought that caused him to buck his hips again. The picture formed in his mind as clear as day. Naruto was kneeling by him, stroking the brunette's cock faster and faster with that cute, blushing face of his. Kiba could just imagine the blonde leaning down to lick the head tentatively. And that one thought made the older teen feel incredibly dirty and perverted. He knew it was filthy to think about, but these were his private thoughts that not even Akamaru had to know about, so it was okay. Besides, he was nearing climax.

So there he was, speeding up the pace and intensity of his strokes as he felt the pressure building in his balls. He knew it was coming soon and the Naruto of his imagination was getting ever more excited for the brunette's release. It had been a while, which justified how soon Kiba's orgasm came. Normally, he had above average stamina. But, being on his own, he had no one else to pleasure. Just himself.

And the pleasure came at the same time he did. The brunette's thigh muscles tensed up, his balls drawing into his body as electricity shot up to the tip of his erection. With a hitch of breath, a bite of the lip and a final blissful image of a gorgeous Naruto, Kiba came.

Squeezing his eyes closed tightly, groaned the blonde's name as he felt the warm substance coat his fingers- sliding down from the tip of his length. His first orgasm in quite a while. And it felt good. His length throbbed as the surprisingly large amount of cum slid down his heated cock.

The teen let out a relieved sigh, resting his head on the pillow. For a moment, Kiba just sat there, basking in the relaxation his climax brought afterward. He was in pure bliss having finally being able to relieve one of the numerous causes of his stress. Seeing Naruto as often as possible was going to be great- as long as he was able to return home and do _this_ every so often.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you're gonna be the death of me." The brunette muttered out with a smile, reaching underneath his bed to retrieve his towel. With another sigh, he wiped away the evidence of his dirty act and cleaned his crotch thoroughly. As he finished cleaning himself up, Kiba remembered his promise to take Naruto out on a date the next day. That thought brought a smile to his lips. He still had to consider where to take the kid…somewhere really special….

* * *

**A/N:**** Yay for Kyuubi development? I know he's got nothing to do with Naruto and Kiba's relationship but he's a major part of the story so I thought I'd throw in some development for him. What do you guys think of Kyuubi? I'm curious because he could be interpreted in several ways. The flashback of his first meeting with Naruto was actually based off the time I met my little nephew (please bear in mind that I haven't turned into a psycho killer….yet.) So yeah, what do you guys think of Kyuubi and his appearance in this story, and of his theme song? **

**Please let me know in the reviews, I'd be very interested to hear so I can plan out how to portray him in future chapters!**

**Anyway, who liked the Kiba scene? It's the first M-Rated part of this story so I also wanna hear your thoughts on that as well. I was debating whether to have Kiba or Naruto star in a solo scene, but I ultimately chose Kiba just because I could imagine it more…that came out wrong. What I meant was, I could believe Kiba rushing home and doing it more than Naruto.**


	10. Resolving

**A/N:**** Thanks for the response to the last chapter, much appreciated everyone. Unfortunately, the date will not feature in this chapter. There was one thing I had to get out of the way first, which I think you will still appreciate. A certain confrontation between two blondes had to happen before Kiba and Naruto go on their wonderful date. Don't worry though, the entire next chapter will be dedicated to it (I thought that was better than trying to squeeze it in here.) **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter nonetheless. I'm eagerly awaiting your feedback.**

* * *

The boy bounded into the room with a smile on his face once again, ready to face the morning with even higher spirits than the week before. For the first time in his life, Naruto had been looking forward to school. He couldn't wait to see Sasori and Sasuke again, his friends, and even more so- he couldn't wait to see Kiba. The idea of their date after school had been floating around in his head all night. Where would they go? What would they do? What would it be like? He just couldn't stand the wait.

"You look happy again." Sasuke said, staring at the practically skipping blonde as he made his way into the room.

"You make it sound like a bad thing, Sasuke." Naruto said, plopping down in the chair next to the other boy. Naruto had considered going to watch Kiba's morning basketball practice, but had decided seeing his friends should come first after spending the entire weekend with the brunette. He didn't want to lose the few friends he had just because he now had a boyfriend.

"You're such a lo…." Sasuke trailed off, closing his mouth slowly before spitting out the insult. A calm, yet wise, voice rang out in his head and stopped him before he could offend Naruto.

'_I started treating Obito like a friend and…that's what he became. My best friend.'_

Remembering the conversation he had with Kakashi, the ravenette couldn't bring himself to finish his insult. Something his teacher had said had gotten through to the boy's stubborn heart. Kakashi was a lazy jerk…but for once, Sasuke was taking someone's advice.

'_It's true. You see, Obito may be goofy and a little too friendly, but guys like him are friends for life. By giving him a chance, I gained the best friend I've ever had and I have a feeling we'll be friends for a long time…even if he is annoying sometimes.'_

Was it really possible?

"So how was your weekend?" Sasuke asked, hoping the other boy wouldn't notice his correction.

"Awesome! I was with Kiba for the whole thing. We went to see this horror movie and then hung out at mine for the rest!" Naruto said excitedly, grinning like a moron. It was taking a _lot_ of effort for the ravenette not to insult him. It really was.

"Cool."

"What about you?" The blonde asked, blue eyes shimmering happily. It was stomach churning really.

"The usual- Obito went out and got drunk, Kakashi stayed over and I took complete advantage of Obito's hangover." A small smirk crept onto the Uchiha's face at the memory. It had been a good morning.

"Wait, Mr Hatake stays round your house?" Naruto asked, blinking in surprise. He couldn't imagine a teacher really having a life outside school, let alone hanging out round a student's house.

"Yeah, him and Obito are friends." Sasuke stated casually, shrugging it off as a pointless piece of information that no one really needed to know.

"Cool. So how exactly did you take advantage of Obito's hangover?" The blonde asked curiously, glad he was having such a conversation with his new friend. This was the sort of conversation most friends had- Naruto had heard them in the hallways.

"The classic ways- played loud music, set my alarm and left it by his ear, rang the house phone repeatedly."

"Wow…" The blonde blinked again, cocking his head to the side slightly. "You're a jerk."

"Eh…shut up, loser." The ravenette scowled, glaring coldly at the blonde. Screw being nicer. If Naruto was gonna insult him then he was going to do the same back. The thought of being mean to Naruto triggered a memory from earlier that morning- something Sasuke had merely pushed aside. "Deidara was looking for you." Naruto froze instantly, all happiness draining from his face as his smile disappeared. Those five simple words were enough to shatter every ounce of the boy's positivity and plunge him into nothing but fear and the desire to run as far away as possible. All of a sudden, he didn't want to be at school anymore. He didn't want to spend the day with Sasuke, Sasori and Kiba. He just wanted to lock himself in his apartment. His left arm, still wrapped up in its sling, was a painful reminder of his last encounter with the older blonde. He didn't want to go through that again. Deidara probably wanted revenge or something.

"Wh-what did you say?" Naruto asked nervously.

"I politely told him to fuck off." The ravenette hissed back, scoffing in disgust. The response reminded the blonde about how Sasuke had defended him and fought for him last Friday, when it happened. Although Naruto's arm was busted for a few weeks, it could have been a lot worse had it not been for his black-haired friend. "I'm in most of your classes, those I'm not Sasori is in anyway. As long as you're always with either me, Sasori or Kiba, you're safe. Deidara can't touch you. If he does, then I really am gonna smash up his stupid artwork."

"Thanks." Naruto said hesitantly, allowing himself to smile slightly. He was still scared, but he felt safe from Deidara for the first time ever.

* * *

As soon as the boy saw Kiba, he ran up to him and gave him a hug, squeezing the older teen tightly with absolutely no intention of letting go. He didn't care about the whispers and mutters coming from the Inuzuka's basketball team, as long he got some contact with his boyfriend he was happy.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba said, the wind completely knocked out of him as the boy rushed out of nowhere right into the older teen's stomach. He'd only just finished his morning basketball practice and the last thing he'd expected was to be attacked by a flash of gold. "What's up?" Naruto lifted his head, looking up into Kiba's chocolate eyes with a small smile.

"I just wanted to come and say hello." Naruto said, squeezing tighter.

"That's cool but…I can't breathe."

"Sorry." The boy mumbled, only loosening his grip slightly. Kiba immediately sensed something was wrong from the blonde's clingy and protective hold- it wasn't as calm and warm as usual, but more tense and desperate.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" The Inuzuka said seriously, dropping his voice to a murmur.

"I…" The boy began, only to be cut off by a very annoying and energetic shout.

"Kiba, myself and the others are going to get changed now!" Naruto instantly nuzzled into the older teen's chest, trying to hide from the other people around the court.

"Alright, Lee." Kiba growled, sighing heavily at the other boy's unfitting excitement. "I'll catch up."

"Okay, I hope you enjoy your hug further!" Naruto felt the brunette's chest vibrate as he growled again. The younger of the two had no idea who was shouting such stupid things but he didn't really care at that point, he was just glad to hear them leave.

"Now, what's wrong?" Kiba asked again, a hand reaching up to softly stroke the boy's soft spikes. To say he was concerned was an understatement.

"Sasuke said that…that Deidara is looking for me." The boy mumbled, trying to hide the extent of his nerves. He could literally feel every one of his boyfriend's muscles tense up and tighten as soon as he heard the older blonde's name, trapping the smaller boy in a protective hold.

"That dick ain't coming anywhere near you, alright?" Kiba stated boldly, wishing he could just carry Naruto around for the whole day to ensure his safety. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he doesn't come near you."

"But you'll be in all your lessons." Naruto said, looking up helplessly- his blue eyes shimmering. The blonde was no stranger to fighting and he'd gained a reputation for holding his own against his bullies. Kiba knew the boy could hold his own in a fight. But something about Deidara threw Naruto off. The boy just couldn't fight that particular bully. He couldn't.

"Then you have to promise me you'll stick with Sasuke. I saw how that guy beat the shit outta Deidara's goons Friday so I'm damn sure he'll keep that dickhead away from you."

"Okay." Naruto said. He already knew Sasuke was there to side with him but he just needed reassurance from Kiba. There was something about the Inuzuka. He was so strong that he made Naruto feel secure and stronger as well. There was no way Naruto could defend himself with his busted arm, but now, for the first time in his life, he had friends to depend upon.

"You okay now?" The brunette asked fondly, cupping the boy's cheek.

"Yup."

"We better go then." Kiba announced, reluctantly pulling his body away from the smaller one and guiding Naruto towards the doors. The two of them would be late for their first lesson at this rate. "What do you have first?"

"Double P.E."

"In other words, two lesson of doing nothing, huh?" The brunette chuckled pointing at the arm uselessly hanging in the sling. Naruto would definitely be sitting this one out.

"Yeah, it sucks. I just wanna run around and burn off some steam."

"I can help you with that." Kiba whispered huskily, sending shivers down the boy's spine before teasingly pecking his lips and rushing off towards the changing rooms. "Later, Naruto!" The blonde was left, alone and blushing. He had never heard Kiba's voice like that before- so low and deep and…sexy. He had no idea what his boyfriend had meant by his statement but he really didn't care, it was the _way_ he said it that was so damn amazing. Naruto knew, at that moment, that he wanted nothing more than to hear that voice again- no matter what it took!

* * *

He was still thinking about that voice, replaying it over and over again in his mind, when he took a seat on the gym's benches alone. Naruto Uzumaki was absolutely head over heels in love with Kiba Inuzuka. And he hated it. He thought it was so stupid and girly, the way he felt, but he couldn't help it. He'd heard that in gay relationships, sometimes one of the guys was more feminine than the other…he was only just realising that he was playing the part of girl in their relationship and it irked him. He'd always considered himself rather tough and he always aimed to be manly…but Kiba was so much bigger, stronger, more confident, captivating and dominating. Naruto only came up to his chest (his small height was something he really hated about himself) and seemed pretty small in comparison to the Inuzuka.

The blonde had some tone on his small body- he had no body fat and was in pretty good shape. But, Kiba was something else. Naruto had seen him in just a pair of boxers and Kiba's body put everyone else to shame. Each muscle was chiselled and toned beyond belief. There was no way the brunette looked like that _just_ from playing basketball- he must work out constantly to uphold such a hot appearance. But it wasn't just his appearance. He was so cocky, self-assured and arrogant and yet so kind, caring and protective. People were always taught that there was no such thing as a perfect person…but Kiba was pretty damn close.

…

…

…

Naruto jumped, snapping out of his trance-like state and back into reality as someone slipped next to him on the bench. He'd been so caught up in his thoughts about Kiba that he hadn't even noticed the guy approach- he felt like he'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar (though there was surely no way the person could know what he was thinking about.)

"You seem distracted, hmm."

Hell.

Naruto was in hell. He could practically feel the burning touch of the flickering flames against his skin, despite feeling so cold inside, and the pitchforks piercing into his skin over and over- torturing him beyond belief. He was actually in hell. Life couldn't get any worse. His most feared nightmare had come true. He recognised the voice and he could see the long, blonde hair out of the corner of his eye. Deidara had sat next to him. Only then did he realise what a vulnerable position he was in. Naruto was completely alone, his class having gone outside to enjoy the sun, Sasuke was nowhere to be seen and there was no one around to help him. He never once believed that Deidara would come _here_. Why wasn't he in his own lesson? On the other side of the school? Away from Naruto? Now the boy was trapped, with nowhere to run or hide, with his worst enemy sat right next to him.

"D-Deidara…wh-what are you doing here?"

"Didn't fancy going to History, hmm." Deidara grunted in response, so casual…like he wasn't about to be the shit out of a kid. That was the concerning thing…he was so damn calm. "Besides, I've been looking for you. Asked that Uchiha where you were and the little punk told me to fuck off!" He whined. "Who the hell does he think he is, hmm?"

"Just leave me alone!" Naruto snapped, sliding away from the boy, unable to handle it anymore. The build-up to the moment was so much worse. He just wanted to have it over and done with; he didn't want any time to build up suspense and fear.

"Man, you're annoying. So ungraceful and clumsy, hmm. Just sit still already, before I lose my patience." The taller blonde said, glaring down at the boy as he edged closer, threateningly.

* * *

'_I am so, so late!' He shouted, rushing around and gathering up papers frantically- stuffing them all in his briefcase with no time to spare at all. 'My first day back and I'm gonna be later than the bunking students!' Minato was definitely panicking. His morning rush was made obvious by his hastily done shirt and tie and the array of papers carelessly sticking out the sides of his scratched briefcase. He knew he should have been more prepared for his first day back as Principal of Konoha High, but having a baby wasn't the easiest thing in the world- he hadn't had any time to prepare._

'_Calm down.' Kushina said, handing him his newly polished shoes as she too rushed around the room. The two of them were a total mess, stumbling and bumping into each other as they tried to prepare themselves. The man watching them did so with a cocked eyebrow and a slight frown, glancing over to the baby beside him with a look that said 'your parents are weirdos.' _

'_I should have just not bothered going to sleep!'_

'_Oh, why did my hair appointment have to be the same day as your first day back?' Kushina complained, hastily combing here red locks to at least make it presentable for the hairdresser. The two of them had enjoyed their son terribly, but it had been a lot of stress fulfilling the child's needs._

'_Alright, I'm off!' Minato shouted, kissing his wife on the cheek before quickly rushing over and planting a kiss on his son's forehead. With a forced smile and a wave, he ran out the door, papers fluttering out his briefcase behind him. For the man, who had no worries at all, it was hilarious to see._

'_I better go too.' Kushina announced, kissing Naruto in the exact same place her husband had before sprinting to the door. Despite having been combed, her hair was still a mess. Whoever had to cut that was in for a rough morning. 'You sure you're alright with him for the morning?'_

'_Please, I've been looking after Minato since the day he was born. We'll be fine here.'_

'_You're positive.'_

'_Just go.'_

'_Alright. Bye, Naruto. Mummy loves you!' And with that, she disappeared out the door, slamming it behind her._

_At last the two of them were alone in a quiet and peaceful home- now devoid of panicking parents who didn't know the meaning of calm. Kyuubi looked over at the baby, his eyebrow still cocked, and Naruto looked back with the sort of innocence only a baby could display. For a moment, the two of them just stared at one another._

'_So…what are we gonna do now?' He asked, having no idea how they could kill a couple of hours. 'And of course, you're not answering. Honestly, I'm sat here expecting a month old baby to respond.' The red-haired man reminded himself, shaking his head in disappointment. It must have been all the late night feedings, the lack of sleep must have driven him insane. 'Honestly, Naruto…sometimes I swear I could murder your parents.' The baby didn't answer, merely blinked as he stared up at his uncle curiously. Kyuubi let out a heavy sigh and shook his head again…._

"Guess there was more truth to that statement than I thought." The man pondered out loud, the memory floating through his head.

* * *

Naruto's eyes snapped close, head turning to the side, as he awaited the first blow. He knew Deidara would probably go for the face first, then the ribs, then any part of the smaller boy he could reach. Normally, the spikey-haired boy's brain would tell him to get in the first strike and try and make a break for it- Sasuke was probably only just outside after all. Deidara had come alone, without his cronies, so his usual advantage which scared Naruto off, was gone. So the boy didn't know why he was still so reluctant to fight his worst enemy. All the excuses he had made for taking Deidara's abuse couldn't be used in this situation.

But, he knew exactly why he couldn't defend himself.

Deidara had managed to do what all the other bullies couldn't. Over the years, he had broken Naruto's will. He had rattled the younger boy up and stripped him of the confidence he had when faced with other assholes and jerks with mouths too big for them. Deidara was the only one persistent enough to accomplish that. That's why the boy was willing to just take it.

…

But the hits never came. The pain didn't rush through the boy and no fists connected with his face. Cautiously…hesitantly…the boy slowly opened his eyes, glancing to the guy who should have been hitting him right now. Deidara was making no move to hit him. He was just sat there, staring at Naruto with a confused and weirded-out look on his face- as though the smaller blonde was insane.

"The hell are you doing, hmm?" He snapped, one elegant eyebrow rising up as he studied the flinching kid.

"I…." Naruto began, unsure of what to say. "Why aren't you hitting me!" He suddenly shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the other blonde.

"What the…? Why do you _want_ me to hit you?" Deidara shouted back, shocked by Naruto's outburst.

"I don't _want_ you to!"

"Don't talk to me like I'm insane! _You're_ the one asking me why I'm not hitting you like you expect it or something, hmm!"

"Why wouldn't I expect it? You've been doing it long enough. You only busted this arm last Friday!"

"…"

Silence.

Slanted, blue eyes slowly crept down to stare at Naruto's arm and its sling. It was the first time the older blonde had taken notice of it. He knew when he twisted the boy's wrist that he'd done something to it, but seeing the actual result of his actions struck him hard. Sometimes something wasn't real until you were forced to face it. With the sling supporting the boy's arm, there was no denying what he had done.

"So…you're arm's pretty screwed, hmm?"

"Yeah, in a sling for a few weeks." Naruto replied slowly, growing ever suspicious as his enemy calmed down.

"…I…I'm sorry."

"Wh-what?" Naruto blinked several times, swearing he must have misheard. That 's' word was one he had never heard coming from Deidara's lips. It sounded odd and foreign.

"I'm sorry for…for fucking up your arm. And…well, for all the shit I've been giving you, hmm." Deidara muttered, for once not seeking the spotlight. He had never spoken so quietly before. But he was serious right now. Naruto's reaction, however, was one he hadn't expected at all.

"What the hell are you talking about!" The boy yelled, sliding further down the bench to get as far away from the taller blonde as possible. His mouth was wide open, as were his eyes, and he was staring endlessly at Deidara. "This has gotta be some kinda joke! You bully me for years, bust my wrist, corner me in an empty hall and you're telling you came here, not to beat me up, but to _apologise_! You've gotta be kidding me!"

"Calm down, hmm." Deidara hissed, narrowing his eyes at the kid's stupidity. The boy was loud, ungraceful, tedious and annoying. The complete opposite of art.

"Seriously, if you're gonna beat me up just do it now and get it over with! I know you're cruel but dragging it out like this is just-"

"Shut up!" The older teen snapped, reaching over and grasping Naruto's shoulders tightly. "I'm not here to beat you up!" Naruto just stared at him, still suspicious and unsure. He just couldn't believe the bully was there to apologise- that wasn't like him at all.

"Why?"

"I genuinely came here to apologise, alright?" Deidara admitted, sighing to calm himself down again. Naruto really was infuriating. "Sasori sorta made me realise that…that I've been blaming you for something that wasn't your fault. I know I've been a jerk to you for quite a while now-"

"Seven years." Naruto cut in.

"Shut up! I'm trying to give a heartfelt apology here!" Deidara snapped. He sighed again, reminding himself that getting angry wasn't exactly the best way to do this. "Look, all I wanna say is that I know after a certain point saying sorry doesn't really mean much…but I want to say it anyway. I've been a jerk to you and I always justified it because you were related to Kyuubi, hmm….That's why I've always called you Little Kyuubi, to give myself an excuse to mess with you…Well…Naruto…I'm sorry."

The blonde was completely frozen- not by fear but shock. Deidara's apology…sounded so honest and sincere…he'd even used Naruto's name for the first time. Naruto knew then that this wasn't a trick or a sick joke. Deidara was truly apologising, from the heart. The moment Naruto had imagined a number of times (though not as often as thoughts of Deidara getting punched in the face) had finally come. He didn't know what to say or do. He still had ill feelings towards the taller blonde, but a massive sense of relief washed over him at once. This moment was the second best of his entire life- the first being his kiss with Kiba. And he just couldn't stop himself. With Deidara's hands still on his shoulders, it was easy to slide along the bench into a somewhat awkward hug

To say Deidara was taken aback was a major understatement. He had never given a large apology before but he was pretty sure this wasn't the usual response. In fact, he didn't really receive hugs that often anyway so it was surprising regardless of the context. However, despite how uncomfortable he was, he couldn't ignore the kid who had now wrapped his good arm around him- forcing him into an embrace. Reluctantly and awkwardly, Deidara wrapped his own arms around the kid loosely- practically grinding his teeth at the contact. It wasn't welcome.

"I can try and forgive you, hmm." Naruto said, smiling happily.

"Did you just mock me, hmm?"

"Maybe, hmm."

"Stop that!" Deidara shouted, pushing the boy away from him and glaring coldly. The annoyed, pale blue eyes of the older blonde met with the happy, shimmering ones of Naruto….The smaller of the two may have been happy, but Deidara was in a huff.

* * *

**A/N: ****Hope you guys enjoyed. I wanted Deidara's apology to come before the date so he'd be in even higher spirits for it. I think a few important things were shown in this chapter- Sasuke trying to follow Kakashi's advice, Kiba's protective side, another Kyuubi flashback and, of course, the apology. Let me know what you think!**

**By the way, quick question. I came up with an idea for an AU oneshot involving the Naruto/Kiba pairing which I would like to write up and put up here as well while still working on this story. There's just one question I'd like to ask- who should be 'on top'? I thought that because this story has Kiba dominant that I would have Naruto as the seme in the oneshot but what do you guys think? Any response and help would be much appreciated. Thanks in advance. If I do go through with the oneshot, it will be some time before I post it up- as in I would have probably done three chapters of this story before finally getting it up.**


	11. First Date

**A/N: ****There is a lot of randomness in this chapter- some of which I'm not entirely happy with.**

**Anyway, this chapter took a while to get through simply because I've been very busy lately and I had a period of writer's block. Every now and then there might be moments where I take a while before releasing a new chapter for these reasons, despite my previous quick, consecutive updates.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter.**

* * *

It had been one of the strangest, weirdest, most unreal Mondays of Naruto's young life. He'd ended up spending his entire double P.E period with Deidara and, despite his constant doubts and wariness of the older teen, it hadn't been too bad. The fourteen year old wouldn't have chosen Deidara's company necessarily but the morning was surprisingly okay. Sasuke, however, was far less pleased. The moment he re-entered the gym, the ravenette shot Deidara the most cruel look Naruto had ever seen and looked as though he was going to sprint into action. It took a desperate shaking of the head and ruthless hand gestures from Naruto to stop him from rushing up the benches.

And just like that, Naruto's fears and worries seemed to melt away. Without the constant worry of Deidara lurking around, waiting to pounce on him, school was a lot less stressful. For the rest of Monday, Naruto was finally free from constant bullying and teasing. Not once did he hear a cry of 'Little Kyuubi'. He wasn't even slammed against his locker once for the whole day. Who knew having Deidara back off would make such a difference?

Kiba and Sasuke refused to believe it at first. They tried to convince the blonde that Deidara was just tricking him so he'd let his guard down, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. He had seen and heard the sincerity from the older teen and he didn't let his friend and boyfriend change his mind. Unfortunately the voice of reason, Sasori, was nowhere to be found- meaning Naruto was forced to argue with the two other boys by himself. Still, it had been the best day of school of Naruto's life- possibly even better than the first time he met Kiba. And the day was only going to get much…much…better….

* * *

Wood shavings and sawdust littered the floor, tools carelessly scattered and an assortment of prototypes tossed against the wall harshly- now in pieces. A lithe and rather small boy was seated in the middle of a circle made of failed attempts he had thrown aside. From above the scene would almost resemble a solar system, with the boy as the sun pulling in the pieces of trash he had thrown away. However, he was far from bright and sunny. He was staring coldly, blankly, down at the unfinished puppet carefully laid out before him. His grey eyes glided over every last inch of the wooden piece of art, taking in every detail with obsessive expectations. If even one mistake was spotted, he would fling the disgrace across the room with a scowl. However, he was unmoved to find that all mistakes had been corrected and the piece was, in fact, perfect.

"If I can finish up the torso by the end of the week, then it won't be long before I can make measurements for the lower half." The redhead muttered to himself, tapping his finger on the unfinished puppet thoughtfully. He took a break from his constant, puppet-focused thoughts and allowed his mind to wander off. Oddly enough, as soon as he emptied his mind of work, it was Kiba who first appeared in his head. Sasori didn't know why, nor did he bother asking himself, but his thoughts lingered on the brunette. He began to wonder why he hadn't shown up for any sessions and where he was right now.

'_He's probably been too busy with Naruto.' _The redhead thought to himself, lifting up the head of his beloved Hiruko. _'The two of them seem to be getting closer and closer. At this rate…they'll….' _Sasori sighed, silencing his thoughts. The boy closed his dull eyes and rested his forehead against Hiruko's own wooden one. Kiba hadn't called or come round for days now- definitely unusual for him- and not even Naruto had tried to contact him. The only one who had bothered with the redhead at all was Deidara and he only visited to apologise. Of course, no one really had any reason to seek Sasori out. Naruto and Kiba had each other for company now. Kiba was doing so well in his biology that pretty soon he wouldn't even need to be tutored and Naruto was gaining friends by the day so he no longer needed Sasori to provide companionship. Even Granny Chiyo was gone now. She'd gone back to stay in hospital for a few days again.

He sighed again, opening his eyes slightly. He was disappointed to be met with the sight of Hiruko's painted pupils staring back at him. No people. No friends. Just Hiruko, staring with a similar blankness to his creator's. At that moment, Sasori was reminded of his parents. Back then, he'd created puppets to resemble his dead parents and was disappointed to find that they couldn't provide him with any comfort or companionship. And now, he was disappointed to discover that his friends were nowhere to be seen- just his puppets. Puppets aren't friends. Puppets can't love. Puppets can't _feel_. What Sasori would give to become like them. If he couldn't feel maybe life would be easier. Just a string of tasks that needed to be completed before death. That simple.

'_It's Monday.' _He suddenly mused, biting his lip slightly. _'I forgot about school.' _The redhead began teasing the lip between his teeth as he stared at Hiruko- their foreheads still connected.

"One of your eyes is wonky." Sasori muttered, placing the head on the floor and reaching over towards his paints. He decided to focus back on his work before he delved too far into his own heart. He would never underappreciate his puppets again.

'_People are stupid.'_

* * *

"Where are we going! Where are we going!" Naruto shouted excitedly, practically bouncing up and down on the spot. He just couldn't stay still, he was way too hyped. Kiba had met him at the end of the day and ushered the small blonde out of the school gates and down the street. But still, the Inuzuka refused to tell his boyfriend where they were going. It was going to be a surprise- that much he was sure of. But Naruto was one of the most impatient kids ever. He just couldn't wait to find out and he wouldn't stop pestering the brunette until he found out.

"Chill out, Naruto." Kiba growled, ruffling the boy's hair. "Seriously, you're gonna give me a headache."

"Nuh-uh. This is a date so you have to be nice to me!" Naruto shouted, jabbing his boyfriend in the chest as they carried on down the street. "And you're being mean by not telling me!"

"Date doesn't start until we reach the place." Kiba shot back, sticking his tongue out. Other couples might find it strange that the two were going on their first official date dressed in their school uniforms. But it didn't matter to either Kiba or Naruto. They were happy just to be with each other and that's all that matters.

"Awww, no fair!" The blonde whined, the cutest pout creeping onto his angelic face. It wasn't the first time Kiba had noticed but Naruto really was cute whatever expression he had on his face. That took a very special kind of beauty- one that couldn't be ruined regardless of your emotion. And Naruto sure had it.

"Maybe I'll start walking extra slowly." Kiba teased, slowing his pace to a slow-motion walk. The look of horror on the blonde's face made him burst out laughing, unable to keep up his slow-motion acting. The poor kid looked genuinely mortified- as though he'd just found a dead puppy or something. It was just too funny.

"You're a jerk!" Naruto shouted, punching the brunette in the arm with a huff.

"Well, you won't want a date with me then, will you?" Kiba said slyly, sticking his tongue out again.

"NO!" Came the sudden shout as something lunged into the Inuzuka, almost making him lose his footing. Naruto had leapt at him, wrapping his little arms around the older teen's torso protectively. "You have to take me, you promised."

"I…" Kiba instantly felt bad, despite having only been teasing. Naruto really did have his heart set on the date. "Kidding, of course I'm taking you!" The brunette assured him, ruffling his soft blonde hair affectionately. Another thing Kiba liked about the kid- his hair was unnaturally soft.

"Good." Naruto hissed, looking up with determination and authority written all over his face. It was rather unnerving really….But, Kiba was eventually released from the hold and pulled by the hand down a street by a boy who had no idea where they were going. Naruto was so funny.

"This way." Kiba said, pulling the boy down a different street- the one with their destination on it. He rolled his chocolate eyes (something he didn't do often) as Naruto's excitement grew even greater. The boy kept pulling on Kiba's arm, urging him to lead the way faster- obviously a normal pace wasn't good enough for him. "Seriously, Naruto. If you don't calm down I think you're gonna have a seizure or something!"

"You're too fat and slow!" The blonde whined, pouting childishly. The older teen could feel his eye twitch and his teeth grind against one another as his 'beloved' boyfriend insulted him. Kiba Inuzuka worked hard when it came to exercise- hours of basketball, jogging, weight training, etc.- and he had a goddamn gorgeous body as a result. He was not having it insulted.

"If I'm so fat then how come you couldn't take your eyes off me the other night?" He said with a sly smirk, reaching over to flick the blonde's nose teasingly. Naruto's instant blush was the trophy of success for the brunette- a symbol that he still had the upper hand. At least Kiba now knew a sure way to make the boy quiet if he ever needed to. Despite how cruel it was, he just couldn't wipe the pleased smirk off his face. However, he never expected the blushing kid to recover so quickly- let alone give any retort.

"I was shocked by how fat you were!" Naruto shot back, poking his tongue out and reaching up to flick Kiba on the nose as revenge. The older teen was slightly taken aback by the boy's cheek but at the same time, he found it endearing. It was not only cute, but proof that Naruto was comfortable enough to be himself. Still…

"Dude, I'm taking you on a date! You have to be nice to me!" Kiba hissed, deciding to let someone else win for a change. He couldn't help but chuckle at the boy's cheeky grin, slipping his arm around Naruto's shoulders as they finally arrived.

"We're eating here!" Naruto shouted, completely disregarding all the people around them. The older teen didn't care if anyone heard or stared though. "Kiba…th-this is one of the best restaurants in Konoha!"

"Yup. Where'd you think I was gonna take ya, some cheap ramen place?" The brunette teased, fully aware of the boy's love of a particular ramen stall. "I'd been saving up for some stupid new gear I don't really need, so I decided to spend it on making our first date special." He smiled proudly at Naruto's dumbfound expression, knowing full well he'd done a good job so far. "Come on, don't wanna miss our booking." The blonde didn't say a word as he was ushered inside, still too shocked to really reply.

As soon as they got inside, people were giving them funny looks. Although not particularly posh or fancy, the restaurant was considered pretty high quality- it wasn't the kind of place you and your friends popped into for a bite to eat. So, naturally, people were suspicious when the famous Naruto Uzumaki was escorted in by another, older boy. Kiba had expected this but it wasn't something that was gonna get to him. And he hoped it wouldn't get to Naruto either. Thankfully, the boy just looked too happy and excited to even notice all the eyes currently on him…either that or he was just used to it.

* * *

"Why don't you go hang out with Naruto?" Obito suggested, glancing over at his bored-looking cousin. The two of them had been sat in silence for some time, staring at the dull TV and feigning interest. Due to it being a Monday, Obito wasn't going out and Kakashi was too busy preparing his next lesson schedule to hang out. There were plenty of other friends he could have spent time with but he'd decided to try and catch up with Sasuke instead. He'd even turned down an evening with Rin for the opportunity.

"Him and Kiba are hanging out today. Besides, I spent enough time with him at school." The ravenette replied, pewter eyes glancing over at the older male briefly.

"That sucks." The spiky-haired Uchiha muttered, dragging his gaze away from the TV to stare at his little cousin. Sasuke was a lucky guy, but he didn't appreciate it. Obito could see that the ravenette was blessed with the good genes of the Uchiha but, unlike Obito himself, Sasuke didn't take much notice or advantage of his good looks. "Hey, is Naruto going to Ino's party this Saturday?"

"How am I supposed to know?" The 14 year old shot back, black eyes narrowing in irritation.

"Sorry, didn't realise it was your time of the month." Obito snapped, pouting at his cousin's foul attitude. "I was just wondering, that's all. I thought it'd be a good chance to meet the guy."

"I still can't believe you're going to a teenage party." Sasuke leered, cocking an eyebrow at the man. He was well aware that Obito would never turn down a party…but it was kinda weird. "And what's worse is you're taking Kakashi with you. You can't invite a teacher to his students' party."

"Oh come on, Kakashi isn't going to rat you out. He couldn't care less if you guys are drinking, partying and all that. Ino was the one who suggested I bring him along anyway. She also made me promise to make sure you came."

"So I heard." Sasuke muttered, glancing back at the blaring TV- some stupid reality show that made no sense. Garbage. "I agreed to go. If I don't, people will be pestering me forever."

"Duh, it's supposed to be _the_ party of the year! You should feel privileged- not many 14 year olds get invited to this kind of thing." Obito said with a smile. It was true. There would be loud music, provocative dancing, drinking, making out- the whole shebang. Only the popular students were invited to such a thing, very few of them being under 16, and it was really no surprise that Obito was practically begged to go.

"Like I care." Sasuke hissed.

"Whatever, just make sure that Sasori goes too! Believe me, Ino is desperate that he comes along. I think she has a thing for him." Obito chuckled as his cousin wrinkled up his nose at the thought.

"I'll leave that to Kiba."

"So what are Naruto and Kiba doing anyway?" Obito asked curiously. He had met the brunette before, so he was glad that such a cool guy was now friends with Naruto. Thanks to Obito, the cold and negative reputation of the Uchiha had ended…he was a nice guy who didn't approve of anyone being mistreated.

"Who knows?"

* * *

"…and that's basically my mom." Kiba said, chuckling nervously as he scratched the back of his head. The two boys were now digging into their gorgeous meals, chatting away completely uninterrupted. The date had been perfect so far but the older teen had felt awkward when Naruto questioned him about his family. He didn't want to start bragging or bigging up his family in front of the kid who had none. The last thing he wanted was to upset Naruto or make him jealous on their first date. But, the boy was actually pretty cool about it. He seemed extremely interested in just about everything to do with the Inuzuka. It was cute as hell.

"It must be pretty cool living with other people." Naruto said, ramming another piece of steak into his mouth greedily. He was adorable.

"Sometimes but I think where you live is way cooler!" The brunette said, grinning happily.

"Really?" The blonde mumbled, cocking his head curiously with his cheeks still bulging and full of food. He was peering across the table with the most pure and innocent glimmer in his oceanic eyes.

"Yeah! You have total freedom, dude!" Kiba shouted, perhaps a little too loud, attracting the attention of many of the diners around them. The brunette chuckled, waving apologetically to the staring people. He lowered his voice to a murmur, leaning across the table to be heard. "You can laze around and do whatever you want. I'd love to live in your apartment!" Naruto paused, staring at the older teen as he slowly chewed his food. He seemed to be pondering something as he swallowed down the mouthful.

"Well…y-you can stay at mine whenever…you want." Naruto said thoughtfully, mouth slowly widening into a smile.

"Thanks, Naruto!" The brunette beamed at the thought. To be honest, he'd already assumed he could show up whenever he wanted- even before the two of them started going out- but he wasn't about to reveal that. "I'm warning you though- I'm a lousy roommate."

"I don't mind!" Naruto snapped back eagerly, seemingly elated by the response. Kiba chuckled at the boy, letting a happy sigh as he put down his knife and fork. His plate was completely clean- every bit of food gulped down and enjoyed.

"Man, I'm stuffed." He said, feeling like his life was full (as well as his stomach.)

"No, no, no, no!" Naruto yelled- again attracting the attention of surrounding diners. "We still gotta get desert, remember?"

"Okay, okay." The brunette assured, holding his hands up apologetically. He wasn't entirely sure if he could fit any more in. It was embarrassing that a kid so much smaller than him seemed to be able to consume three times the food. Naruto hadn't stopped eating since they got there. Kiba had to remind himself that the poor guy had never had a good old home cooked meal. He didn't have a mother to stuff him full every evening. Maybe that had something to do with it…. "So what did you want?"

"Banana Split!" The blonde replied instantly, practically bouncing up and down in his seat. It was adorable.

So that's what Kiba did- he ordered a banana split for each of them. And both boys were completely dumbfounded when the deserts arrived at their table. Both cerulean and chocolate eyes lit up at the sight of the drool-worthy food and the two teens were stunned into silence. Never had food looked so good- not for Kiba or Naruto. The two of them merely exchanged a glance before digging in. Even the brunette was able to find room in his full stomach just so he could cram the banana split inside. And it was so worth it. For the first time since arriving at the restaurant, the two of them were in complete silence- the whole time they ate their deserts. Almost in unison, they both gulped down their final spoonful and let out a pleasure-filled sigh. It was the perfect end to their meal.

"That…was…amazing." Naruto mumbled.

"Yeah." Kiba added with a smile. "Thanks for coming on a date with me Naruto."

"Thanks for inviting me." The blonde replied, smiling happily.

* * *

The date was almost over and the sun was starting to set. Kiba had paid the entire bill, much to his boyfriend's dismay, and the two had left even happier than when they had arrived. Though only a simple meal and random conversation, it had meant a lot to both of them. For Kiba, it was a symbol that this was a serious relationship and not a casual fling like those he'd had in the past. And for Naruto, it was his first ever date. Needless to say, they were both in high spirits as they headed for Naruto's apartment.

They walked side by side, the brunette's arm slung over the boy's shoulders casually. Naruto just loved being close to Kiba- any physical contact was good, especially one so warm and affectionate. But, he didn't seem as happy as he should have been.

"So, have you enjoyed the date so far?" Kiba asked, glancing down at the boy beside him. Naruto seemed deep in thought, as though pondering something carefully. Normally, it wouldn't be a problem, but it wasn't exactly the kind of expression you wanted the person you'd just taken on a date to have. It was worrying and Kiba was beginning to fear that he might have scared the boy off.

"Yeah." Naruto answered distantly and bluntly, still lost in thought.

"Then what's up?"

"Oh…" The blonde looked down at his feet, seemingly ashamed that the older teen had noticed. "I was just thinking."

"What about?" Kiba questioned nervously. If he was completely honest, his greatest fear was that the date had made everything more real for the boy and had sparked second thoughts in him.

"Well…." Naruto mumbled, looking up slightly. "Why me?"

"Huh? What do ya mean?"

"…." At first Naruto didn't respond, just stared off thoughtfully as the two of them walked along the almost deserted street. Then he finally spoke again, quietly and cautiously. "Why did you choose to go out with me?" At that moment, the blonde stopped walking and turned to stare up at the older teen with the most desperate look on his face- eyes wide and questioning. His expression made Kiba just want to cuddle him, but he held back. "I mean, I heard that you're always going off with all these girls and that you've had tons of girlfriends before but no boyfriends. And you…you could go out with anyone you wanted but instead you settled for me. How come?"

"Settled for you?" Kiba repeated, picking up on those words in particular. They really hit him hard. "Naruto, I haven't 'settled' for you. You weren't just what I picked up for the sake of it. It's true that you're the first guy I've really felt this way about and it's also true I kinda have a reputation for flings and stuff. But I genuinely kissed you that night because I love you."

"You…love me…?"

"Yes!" The older teen exclaimed, upset by how shocked the boy seemed by that. "You're funny and kind and despite everything you've been through you're still such an innocent and happy guy! You have the cutest smile and best laugh and the moment I met you I wanted to be your friend. Then I started feeling something else and I knew that I wanted to be more than that."

"But I…"

"Stop cutting yourself short!" Kiba interrupted harshly. "You're the most genuine and nice guy I've ever met! Your hair is unbelievably soft, your eyes are unnaturally beautiful and you have the sexiest goddamn body I've ever seen on a guy!"

"I…do…?" The boy mumbled, cheeks flushing bright red at that last comment. It was only then that Kiba really realised what he'd just shouted out in the middle of the street- not that he cared.

"Yeah. Do you get it n-"

The brunette was cut off suddenly as Naruto launched into him wrapping his arms around Kiba's body possessively and nuzzling his face into the older teen's chest.

"Th-thank you." The blonde sobbed, squeezing tighter. "I love you too." He murmured happily. Kiba smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around the kid. Naruto was certainly the touch-feely kind of guy. He liked affection and physical contact when in need of comfort or reassurance- something he hadn't likely received from Sasori. And Kiba was more than happy to oblige.

"Good, otherwise I would have had to keep bugging you until you fell in love with me." Pride and joy filled the brunette up as he felt Naruto shake against him with gentle laughter. It was some while, but they eventually pulled apart and stared at each other. Staring into those shimmering, damp eyes was too much for Kiba. He could see the apprehension and curiosity on Naruto's face, but the brunette didn't so much as hesitate before leaning down and capturing his boyfriend's lips with his own.

The kiss started off gentle and soft and remained so for a while. But lust soon overcame the older teen and his hands slowly came up to cup the blonde's cheeks in his hands as his tongue probed against those insanely soft lips. Naruto gasped into the kiss and Kiba eagerly slipped his tongue inside to that hot mouth once more. It was heaven for them both as the expert tongue roamed around the 14 year old's mouth, tracing across his teeth, cheeks and brushing up against the boy's own tongue. It sent shivers through Naruto's bodies, almost sending his body limp from pleasure. Both of them completely forgot that they were in a street (even though it was empty) and continued to deepen the kiss. Eventually, the need for oxygen overcame them both and they slowly pulled apart to stare into each other's eyes. With a cocky smirk, Kiba winked and licked his lips- causing Naruto to blush wildly.

"Stop it."

"You love it really." Kiba whispered hotly, one hand trailing down the blonde's body teasingly. The younger boy seized up, freezing entirely as he felt the strong hand slither down his form squeezing and caressing. He let out a gasp, followed by a mewl, when he felt that hand encase his growing bulge and stroke against it gently. It was the most sexually fuelled contact he had ever received. Before he knew it, Naruto was grinding against the hand needily- desperate for the friction. It was Kiba's deep and arousing chuckle that snapped the boy out of it. The blonde pulled away quickly, fearfully looking around to make sure no one could see them. Thankfully, the street was completely empty for now. "Told you you love it!"

"Jerk." Naruto hissed, smacking the brunette in the arm. But he only provoked further laughter from the teen as those chocolate eyes gazed down at the blonde's crotch. Naruto covered himself, scowling grumpily. He hated loving Kiba.

* * *

Now he was pissed. He had tried ignoring the phone but it just kept ringing, distracting him from his work. He muttered to himself angrily as he headed for the offending device, swearing to himself that if it was some dumb recorded message he would destroy the phone completely. With a heavy sigh, he picked up the phone and hesitantly raised it to his ear, hissing out a 'hello'.

"Excuse me, but is this Sasori?" A woman. Not a recorded message. The woman sounded concerned and spoke in a manner that sounded almost sympathetic. It was annoying more than confusing.

"Yes. Can I help you?"

"I'm sorry, but your grandmother is going to have to stay with us for a little while so her condition can be monitored." The redhead scowled, narrowing his eyes coldly. Chiyo had already told him she'd be in hospital for a few days, he didn't need to be interrupted from his work just be told again.

"She already told me that." He said calmly, holding back his growing impatience. What followed was a very uncomfortable silence from the other end of the line- one so infuriating that the teenager almost slammed the phone down. But….

"I'm afraid that earlier today she took a turn for the worse." Sasori froze, once aloof eyes widening slightly at the news which should have been familiar to him by now. "I hate to tell you this but I don't think Chiyo will be returning home anytime soon. It's more than likely that she'll be staying with us until…well, we don't know exactly how serious her worsening condition is at the moment but…the…it doesn't seem all that good."

"…." The redhead didn't say a word. He just stood there, holding the phone to his ear…unmoving.

"Is there anyone you can stay with while she remains with us…any other family?"

"No." Sasori murmured, suddenly realising that Chiyo was all he had.

"Well…the hospital will be sending someone round to collect some of her belongings so she can have them here. If you would like, arrangements can be made for you then."

"…." He slowly lowered his hand, ignoring the woman's questions, and put the phone down. Silently, he turned around and started walking off to his bedroom again. The house was getting dark as the sun outside set, casting an eerie shadow throughout the entire building. It was then that Sasori realised he was all alone. He stepped into his room and stared around at all the puppets- the ones Chiyo had taught him to build. All of a sudden, they scared him. Their fake and painted expressions struck him with terror and his aloof and disinterested mask faded away. He felt like a small child as he sunk to the floor and curled up in a ball.

'_Mom…dad…Granny Chiyo…Naruto…Kiba…' _He listed his loved ones names one by one in his head, trembling on the floor. _'Please come. Please don't leave me alone. I need you.'_ Sasori closed his eyes, abandoning all desire to continue work on Hiruko for now.

* * *

**A/N: ****Again, I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. Kiba and Naruto finally went on their first date, so I guess that's a good thing! Don't even ask what provoked me to do the random Sasori development or what inspired the ending. I just felt that a number of my chapters had ended on a high note so I decided to flip it for once and end it badly. What I think is underappreciated is the sometimes negative effect peoples' relationships have on their friends- that's what I'm representing with Sasori (as well as the Chiyo being ill thing.) So, to sum things up:**

**Naruto and Kiba are now serious.**

**Sasuke is accepting Naruto as a friend.**

**Ino's party is coming up and will be a big feature in this story when it happens (for all characters.)**

**Sasori feels like he's losing his friends and now he's losing his grandmother.**

**No updates on Kyuubi this chapter.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. Impending Despair

**A/N: ****Hey guys. Quick warning, don't expect much warmth or fluffy moments from this chapter at all- it's not particularly pleasant. This is mostly just advancement in plot. **

**Anyway, please enjoy!**

* * *

"_I'm just a bit concerned, that's all." She hissed quietly, trying to hush her voice as much as possible. But, his ears still picked up the sound and the slight quivering in her voice. He stroked the sleeping baby's head before creeping into the hallway silently, zoning in on the voices. The man could hear the obvious sound of pacing coming from behind the closed door and that was when he knew something was wrong. He could tell the woman was anxious from those sounds. Pacing was one of her major tells- a sure sign that she was worried about something._

"_Kushina," Came another whisper, far more gentle and soothing than her own. "I don't see what the problem is."_

"_How can you not see the problem, Minato?" The woman retorted aggressively, anger and annoyance lacing her tone completely. "It's just plain creepy! I got up to use the bathroom last night and he was just stood in there staring at Naruto." Kyuubi's fingers twitched, realisation dawning on him. They were talking about him._

"_He's always had trouble sleeping, ever since we were kids." Minato assured her. "He probably just went to check on Naruto because he had nothing else to do. Or maybe Naruto had started grizzling and he just went in to coax him back to sleep."_

"_It's not just that though." She hissed coldly, the sounds of pacing coming to a halt. "It's everything. The way he's always around Naruto- I don't think he's even left the house without him! And it's the way that when Naruto wakes up for feeding, he's already there doing it before either of us get the chance."_

"_I told you, he doesn't sleep we-"_

"_It's the look in his eyes when we have visitors and they pay attention to Naruto, or whenever I pass Naruto to one of our friends. He always has to be near Naruto all the time! I tried to take him out for a walk yesterday and Kyuubi insisted on coming along, even after I told him I just wanted a walk alone with my son. We haven't had any time alone with our own son, Minato!" The man's fingers twitched again, tightening into a tight fist. He began grinding his teeth, body trembling in pure rage._

"_Look, that's just how Kyuubi is." Minato assured her, laughing it off gently. "He was always protective of me when I was little- heck, he still is! He's bonded with Naruto and now he's just going into the big, tough protective mode like he did with me. It's nothing to worry about."_

"_But I am worried, Minato. And I wish you'd stop making excuses for him!" Kushina hissed, the sounds of pacing starting up again. "I…I think we should move Naruto's cot into our room."_

"_Kushina-"_

"_Please, Minato." Kushina begged, voice cracking as she broke into a fearful sob behind the door. "He scares me. Ever since we brought Naruto home there's just been something about him. I know he's your brother but I don't feel comfortable holding my own baby because _he's_ always there, staring at me." Kyuubi had had enough. He raised his trembling fist, nails digging into his palm so tightly they almost drew blood, and knocked on the door three times. Instantly, all sound behind the door stopped. Kushina's sobs were cut off by her own gasp and no other noise could be heard._

"_Come in." Minato called casually- from the sound of it, trying to hush Kushina. Kyuubi pushed the door open slowly, forcing his face to relax and lose all expression of anger. Minato was sat on the bed, looking up at him with a smile, with Kushina clinging to his side. She was staring wide-eyed with the most horrified look on her face…pure fear._

"_Naruto's asleep, thought you'd want to know." Kyuubi muttered, glancing from that _woman's_ face to the smiling, caring one of his brother. _

"_Ah, thanks!" Minato replied, chuckling. "I honestly didn't think he'd go down so easily tonight. You really have a gift, Kyuubi!"_

"_Yeah, well…I'm going to bed." He announced distantly, not really caring about his brother's compliments right now. He'd lost all interest in the man. Minato had been his lifeline- his reason for living. From the day the blonde-haired man was born, Kyuubi swore to protect him forever. Minato's smile had kept him alive. But it wasn't the same now. Though he still cared for his brother deeply, he knew that he was now a man- with a wife and child. He didn't need protection. So, Naruto had replaced his brother in his heart. Now that baby's smile is what kept him going._

"_Oh, so soon?" Minato asked, cocking an elegant eyebrow. "Tired?"_

"_A little."_

"_That's good!" He said happily, jumping to his feet- despite his wife's desperate clinging. "Hopefully you'll get a proper night's sleep for once!" Minato said hopefully, walking over to his brother. _

"_Maybe." Kyuubi muttered uncaringly as he was pulled into a tight embrace. Hesitantly, he lifted one arm to return the brotherly hug._

"_I love you, Kyuubi. You know that, right?"_

"_Sure." The red-haired man replied, ruffling his little brother's hair as they separated. "Love you too."_

"_Goodnight."_

"_Yeah…night, Kushina."_

"_N-night." She stuttered back, earning a death glare from her husband. With a scoff, Kyuubi left the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He didn't want to wake Naruto. It was literally only seconds after he'd closed the door that Kushina's hushed yet worried tone sounded out. _

"_He heard us, Minato." She whispered desperately._

"_Yeah, well, you should be ashamed." He snapped at her- the first time he had ever spoken that way to his wife. "Kyuubi's my brother. And he's done nothing but help us from the very beginning. He was the only one of my family to accept you at first and he's supported us ever since. Not to mention, he's been a _brilliant_ help with Naruto."_

"_But-"_

"_Did you just see him, Kushina? I think you really upset him with what you said. He just wants to be a good uncle, is that so hard to believe?"_

"_I…I'm sorry." She mumbled quietly- not used to this side of her husband at all. But she certainly wasn't the most downtrodden one in the house that night. Kyuubi took a step towards Naruto's room, planning on checking up on the boy, but stopped himself. With a deep, melancholic sigh, he turned away and began heading down the hallway to his own bedroom._

"It's time." Kyuubi was snapped out of his memories by the deep, gruff voice coming from his cell door. Looking up, he saw Kakazu and Hidan staring at him anxiously. The two looked tense- even the normally cool taller man.

"Yeah, we better hurry this up." Hidan said with an unsure smile, glancing between his two friends.

"Ready?" Kakazu asked, staring at the redheaded man suspiciously. Kyuubi just stared back, determination crossing his face in an instant. Raising one hand, he wiped away the few beads of moisture that had begun gathering in his eyes- the start of tears that only Kakazu had noticed, Hidan was oblivious. Looking at them both, wordlessly, he gave a curt nod…the signal.

* * *

Naruto beamed the moment he saw the familiar, redheaded boy at his locker. Rushing over, he just couldn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around the other teen and initiating their first hug. Seeing as he was hugging Sasori from behind, there wasn't much the older boy could do, but he was happy to give the embrace nonetheless- even if Sasori did seize up.

"Hey, where were you yesterday?" Naruto asked, pulling away to open his own locker. Deidara had mentioned to the blonde that when he'd visited Sasori the boy had looked rough and bad. But the aloof teen looked perfectly fine that morning, just like always. "I haven't seen you for ages, I've missed you."

"I overslept yesterday." Sasori explained briefly. "By the time I woke up, there was no point coming to school."

"Haha, you're turning into me!" Naruto exclaimed happily, grinning widely. "Though I've been pretty good about turning up on time lately. We must've switched places!"

"I sure hope not." Sasori muttered, shutting his locker.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde whined, slamming his own locker shut and following his first friend down the hallway. "I don't see you for three days and then you're really mean to me?"

"Shouldn't you be wearing your sling?" The older boy asked, changing the subject quickly. He glanced down at Naruto's arm with a sceptical gaze.

"Oh, er…I kinda ditched it yesterday." The boy replied, chuckling nervously, feeling as though he were being put on the spot. "To be honest, I think the doctors were exaggerating."

"And you think it's a good idea to ignore their advice, huh?"

"Yup!"

"Why am I friends with you?"

"Cause you love me?" The blonde offered happily, shuffling closer to Sasori as they walked together. He sure had missed the other boy.

"Sure, just as much as I love caramel." The redhead responded nonchalantly, smirking ever so slightly. Naruto grinned widely at the reply and was satisfied and perfectly happy for a few moments. That was until he remembered something. Stopping in his tracks, Naruto glared at Sasori's back as the other boy kept walking- showing no signs of stopping or slowing down.

"Hey, you _hate_ caramel!" The blonde whined, pointing an accusing finger.

"It's not that I hate it, Naruto. It's just a bit too sticky for my liking." Sasori replied, chuckling gently as he glanced over his shoulder. His eyes implied his true meaning, so obviously that even Naruto realised what he meant.

"Nice to have you back." The younger teen muttered sarcastically, glaring at his so-called 'friend'. With a childish pout on his face, he jogged to catch up with the other boy who didn't have any intent of waiting. "So how's things with you?"

"Fine." Sasori lied, heading straight for their first class. "You?"

"Perfect!" Naruto shouted happily, grinning. "Deidara apologised and now we're getting on and Kiba and I…are good." The blonde trailed off, almost blurting out to his longest friend that he was actually dating the brunette. Keeping it a secret from Sasori was going to hard.

"Glad to hear it." The redhead muttered bluntly. He was pleased that Deidara had woken up and done the right thing but Naruto's last comment confirmed exactly why he and Kiba had completely forgotten Sasori the last three days. It confirmed a lot of things….

"Yeah and Kiba even invited me to a big party this Saturday!"

"That right?"

"Yup. Sasuke and I are the only 14 year olds going! Deidara's going too and you _have_ to come!" The blonde rambled excitedly. Sasori had never seen him so comfortable and happy in school before. The entire boy's demeanour had changed from just a week ago.

"Not really my thing."

* * *

Ino was getting uncomfortably close. She had, as usual, shifted to sit on Kiba's thigh in her flirty way. It was their first lesson of the day and the teenagers were experiencing those joyous moments before the teacher arrived. Just pure socialising. And Ino's chosen seat was one she had always preferred. Kiba had never particularly minded before but now that he and Naruto were together it just felt plain awkward.

"Hey, Kiba!" Came a shout from across the room. "You done this week's assignment or not?" The brunette knew who it was long before his eyes darted over to the other boy. It was Kankuro.

"No way!" Kiba shouted back, trying to ignore Ino as best as he could.

"Damn. Hey, Shikamaru! Can I copy out your essay?" The Inuzuka shook his head in disbelief. This happened almost every single morning- Kankuro always ended up copying someone else's work. Shikamaru was always the best choice, mostly because he just didn't care but also due to the high grades he always got.

"If you want." Shikamaru muttered, lifting his tired head off the desk. He let out a silent yawn before retrieving his papers and holding them out in Kankuro's general direction. The brunette jumped up and rushed across the room to retrieve the work, whispering a thank you before running back to his desk.

"Did you want me to make you a copy, Kiba?" Kankuro called knowingly.

"Yeah, thanks dude."

"So, _anyway_." Ino cut in, obviously not liking the lack of attention she was getting. "You're definitely coming this Saturday, yeah?"

"Yeah, 'course I am." Kiba said with a grin. Did she really think he was going to miss the biggest party of the year? Was she insane? "And so is Naruto."

"Good, then pretty much everyone I wanted to is coming." The girl giggled excitedly, batting those damn eyelashes of hers. "It took extra effort, but I even convinced Shikamaru to agree to come." She lowered her voice to a whisper, briefly glancing at the lazy teen across the room. "All I had to do was mention Temari and he was straight in there."

"And Sasuke?"

"Obito handled that for me." The blonde girl said enthusiastically. "I mean, could _you_ really resist Obito? It's those damn puppy eyes of his- you wouldn't think an adult could pull off that look." Kiba nodded his head in agreement, his mind lingering on something else though.

"Hey, Ino," He began, deciding to voice his question anyway. "What made you change your mind and want Naruto to come?" The Inuzuka hadn't wanted to ask in case it came across that he didn't want Naruto to go (which, of course, he did!) so he stayed quiet. But, very few people under 16 were usually invited to Ino's parties and Sasuke was always the only 14 year old. Not only that, but Ino had never liked Naruto at all.

"Oh, that. Deidara convinced me." She said, shrugging it off. "Deidara said that I should give the kid a chance 'cause apparently he's pretty cool. Besides, you and Sasuke have been hanging around him quite a bit lately so I thought I should bring him along."

"D-Deidara…?" Kiba repeated, blinking a few times. Never in a million years would he have expected the blonde 15 year old to do something so…so…nice? When Deidara apologised to Naruto, Kiba had remained suspicious. But if the artsy fartsy guy was really kind enough to do _that_ for Naruto, maybe he wasn't too bad after all.

"Yeah. At first I said no but then he told me that it would increase the chances of Sasori coming." The Inuzuka narrowed his eyes, glaring at the girl. Of course _she'd _have an ulterior motive. She really was after Sasori after all. "And it's up to_ you_ to make sure he comes." She barked seriously, hitting the boy in the chest. Yup, that was Ino- gossip, flirt, fashion-obsessed and _very_ demanding.

"I'll do my best but Sasori is Sasori."

"Yeah, and Sasori is hot." The girl claimed with a slight giggle, leading the Inuzuka to roll his eyes. He should have known better than to walk right into that one.

* * *

The screams and shouts echoed throughout the concrete walls, drowning out any other sound with their ferocity. People were rushing around everywhere, fighting with one another, smashing anything within reach and making as much sound as possible. It was utter chaos. Guards were hurrying around, not sure which problem to tackle first and ending up completely unable to take control of the situation. Through it all, only three figures shuffled through the crowds calmly.

"Man, this place has gone to shit!" Hidan shouted over the disorder, glancing around at the scene with a sneer.

"It's a prison riot, Hidan. What did you expect?" Kakazu asked mockingly, shoving the shorter man to hurry him up. "And it wasn't easy to organise. You have no idea how much trouble it was bribing the prisoners to start this."

"You think you had trouble!" The silvernette snapped, allowing himself to be pushed through the crowds quickly. "I had to shit out a goddamn knife for this plan!"

"The knife was appropriately sealed." Kakazu said with a sigh, giving a particularly hard shove.

"In a fucking condom! Do you know how embarrassing it was to swallow that before coming in here?"

"Quiet down, both of you." Kyuubi snarled, glancing behind him at the bickering duo. He was feeling aggressive and stressed out by the whole situation, definitely not in the mood for any failures, that was for sure. The redhead led the two through the fighting mass, diving past the people with his goal almost in sight. "When I get through the door I'll head straight for the secondary exit. At that point you two need to head back into the crowd and try and make sure no one notices I'm missing. I'm counting on you to kick this riot up a notch."

"The secondary exit is linked to a fingerprint scanner." Kakazu warned.

"What do you think the knife is for?"

"Dude, you're sick!" Hidan shouted, laughing slightly out of respect.

"Hidan, are you sure you finished the rest of your preparations before getting arrested?" Kyuubi asked, jumping over a fallen prison officer with ease.

"For the last time, yes!" He shouted back, getting pissed off more by the second. The whole atmosphere was too stressful, the tension filled the air and was repeatedly inhaled by those around. Anger and rage were becoming infectious and it was hard to stay relaxed at all. "He should be waiting outside right now."

"Good." Kyuubi came to a halt by the broken door, swinging round to face his two friends with a somewhat solemn smile. "I'll say goodbye here then."

"You're coming back for us though, right?"

"Of course, Hidan."

"Good luck finding that kid. I hope everything goes well."

"Yeah." Kyuubi smirked, briefly shaking the two men's hands. It was rushed and hurried farewell but it was necessary nonetheless. Hidan had been his friend for years and had visited him constantly the last 14 years and Kakazu had been a good ally from the moment he stepped foot in prison. It was sad parting ways with them but he just didn't have time to hang around. With a wink and a wave, the redhead rushed through the broken door and disappeared from view…one step closer to freedom….

* * *

"So it's no wonder Iruka's stressed out lately." Sasori said, finishing his explanation with a sigh.

"Oh, I get it!" Naruto grinned, his happiness having not faded for the entire day. He'd been practically clinging to his redheaded friend for the entire day, following him everywhere and discussing everything. He brought Sasori up to speed on everything that had happened over the weekend (obviously leaving out certain details about 'private' matters.) And Sasori had gone into detail about his improvements to Hiruko as well. It had been perfect.

"Hey, guys!" Someone shouted to them. Both boys turned their heads to find a sight that no one would have ever expected. Kiba and Deidara walking side by side. The brunette waved, rushing over to them with a grin. He ruffled Naruto's hair, avoiding showing too much affection in public, and winked at Sasori. "Sasuke told me where to find you guys."

"I thought you had extra basketball practice." The youngest amongst them said, pleased to see his boyfriend for the first proper time that day. Since their date, Naruto had wanted to be even closer to him…something had bonded them completely.

"Nah, I cancelled it. Some of the guys had detention anyway so…" He shrugged. "Anyway, I ended up bumping into this guy." The brunette explained, jabbing his thumb in the general direction of the smirking artist behind him.

"Yeah, literally." Deidara chuckled." Sasori my man, good to see you at your best again." He said, looking the lithe boy up and down admiringly.

"Deidara." The redhead acknowledged, nodding at him.

"Oh yeah, Sasori, you're going to Ino's party right?" Kiba cut in, stepping in front of the long-haired blonde to knock him out the picture. Deidara scowled, placing his hands on his hips in annoyance.

"Hm?"

"The party I told you about last week. Me and Naruto are going, Sasuke and Obito are going, Deidara is too- hell, pretty much everyone's going! You've gotta come!"

"No thanks." Sasori muttered distantly, eyes darting to the side to avoid eye contact with any of the three boys. Kiba's face fell instantly, his smile fading.

"Aw, come on! You have to come, please, please, please!" He begged, his mind flashing back to Ino and how pissed she'd be if he failed his 'mission'.

"No." The redhead stated bluntly.

"Why not, Sasori my man?" Deidara asked, pushing the Inuzuka aside roughly.

"I need to work on Hiruko."

"Seriously? Look you've gotta take a break once in a while!" Kiba cut in, shoving the blonde out of the way again. Naruto stared at his boyfriend and his little battle for the spotlight. It was cute. "Deidara's in the exhibition too and he's coming along, so why can't you have just one night off from your work?"

"Yeah he's right, hmm." Sasori looked the two teens over once before sighing and turning away. Without a single word, he began to walk away from them all- leaving the three other boys stunned an confused.

"H-hey! Sasori, where are you going?" Kiba asked, knocking Deidara aside one last time and rushing forward.

"I need to work on Hiruko." The redhead repeated in his same disinterested tone, not so much as glancing behind him once. And that was the last straw. Kiba couldn't believe the way his tutor was acting. Sure he was the aloof and uncaring kind of guy but this…this was something else.

"Just stop!" The brunette shouted angrily. "Iruka was right, you are becoming obsessed!" Sasori stopped instantly, just standing there with his back to them- listening. "We don't see you for days and then when we finally do you act like you don't give a shit about us? I get it that you're not an emotional guy, I really do! And I get that you don't wanna come to the party. But turning your back and walking away from us like this! Is that how little we mean to you?"

"Kiba…." Naruto murmured, taking a slight step closer to the taller blonde. He didn't want to move towards Kiba while he was shouting in case he got in the way, so the only other choice was Deidara- who seemed just as confused as he was.

"Don't you get it that we care about you? Don't you understand that you're our friend? Instead all you do is ditch us for your dumb puppets!" Kiba continued, completely ignoring Naruto. Sasori's head moved ever so slightly at the last two words, twitching angrily.

"…Dumb…?" He repeated in a whisper.

"They're just stupid pieces of wood, we're your friends for fucks sake!" Everyone except Kiba himself let out a gasp at those words and Naruto just couldn't help but shuffle closer to Deidara, trying to urge him to do something to interrupt things.

"He didn't seriously just say that, hmm." Deidara said, gawking at the brunette. Together with Naruto, his eyes moved towards the unmoving redhead, scared about his reaction.

"How dare you…" Sasori murmured, slowly turning around. His usual relaxed and aloof eyes were blazing and hateful, his lips turned up into a rageful scowl. "When I'm working on my 'dumb puppets' I feel glad that they can't hurt me the way you people do. Those 'stupid pieces of wood' are my life. They don't betray me, or hurt me, or constantly try to make me change. With those puppets, I can create perfect companions who won't grow old and die. I'll never have to lose anyone again."

"S-Sasori…?" Naruto mumbled. He knew that all friends had their arguments every now and then but he had never thought Sasori would be the kind to do that sort of thing. He had never believed that the redhead would bother arguing.

"So why don't you just go off and have fun with Naruto, that should help you forget all about me. I don't need friends like you." With those cold and hurtful words, he turned away once more and began walking off- leaving behind his shocked and mortified friends. Neither Kiba nor Naruto knew what to do or say, they were frozen to the spot by Sasori's response. The Inuzuka had hit a nerve, one nobody should ever hit and one that he himself never thought he would go anywhere near. They had both underestimated how Sasori would react, despite knowing him so well.

"Ah, dammit." Deidara hissed, pushing Naruto out the way. "Way to go, idiot! You guys stay back and I'll go talk to him, hmm."

* * *

"You made it after all." The ravenette muttered, flicking his cigarette to the ground and straightening himself out. "I was starting to worry."

"There was a slight delay, that's all." He snarled, beckoning to the other briefly. He followed the ravenette into the car, sliding into the passenger seat with a relieved sigh. It had been a long day.

"At least you made it." The other man said, slamming his car door shut with a sigh of his own. "Where to, Kyuubi?"

"To take care of unfinished business." Kyuubi snarled folding his arms. "Itachi…take me to Konoha." The ravenette's breath hitched, pewter eyes darting to his redheaded passenger.

"Konoha? Are you sure?"

"Relax, just take me there. Who knows, maybe you can pay your little brother a visit." Kyuubi scoffed, turning to gaze out the window thoughtfully. And all of his thoughts consisted of one thing…._Naruto Uzumaki_.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go. I warned you it wasn't going to be a nice chapter. Sasori's had enough, Kyuubi's finally escaped and Ino might be disappointed at her party (kidding, no one gives a crap about Ino.)**

**Anyway, there's no particular need to worry so much- it's still a long trip to Konoha, especially by car. Oh and also, Itachi has finally turned up! He was gonna make an appearance at some point, I just knew it.**

**So anyway, Kiba and Naruto's relationship will be stepping up to the next stage pretty soon. You've been very patient and have waded through a lot of plot and character development and so far have only been rewarded with one solo scene. But more is coming **_**very**_** soon. So please review and let me know what you think about these developments.**


	13. Electric Touch

**A/N: ****I think you guys will be very pleased with the start of this chapter ;)**

**Anyway, not much else for me to say right now just- please review and let me know what you think!**

* * *

"Do you think Sasori's okay?" Naruto asked worriedly, staring at the older teen with hopeful, questioning eyes. He wanted to be reassured. He wanted Kiba to make everything okay again. He hated the thought of his friend's falling out or being in any kind of distress.

"Yeah," Kiba murmured, putting on the best smile he could. "He's just a little stressed out with this whole exhibition thing. You know how he is when he's working on a new project- he doesn't eat or sleep properly and all that, not to mention that I kinda went too far, just made him snap. That's all."

"I'm just worried." Kiba smiled, genuinely this time, and reached forward to pull the small teen into a tight hug. They were on Naruto's bed once more, so it was easy to sit and embrace at the same time.

"I know you are, little dude." The brunette said, rubbing the boy's back soothingly. "But Deidara followed him so it's not like Sasori's alone at home stressing out or having a breakdown or anything. He's in good hands."

"You're right." The boy concluded. "Deidara's not so bad when you get to know him…and he likes Sasori. So he'll make everything okay."

"That's right." Kiba assured him, resting his chin on top of the boy's head and sighing at the soft touch of Naruto's hair. "Then, when everyone's calmed down, me and Sasori can sort everything out. We'll be friends again before you know it."

"Good!" Naruto pulled back slightly so he could look up into the captivating, chocolate orbs of his boyfriend. One thing he had learnt since the day Kiba had first comforted him after he watched that documentary (which seemed so long ago now) was that the older teen was brilliant at making everything seem okay. Comforting people seemed to be his specialty. "And we'll all be together again!"

"That's right." Kiba smiled, leaning forward to peck the boy on the lips briefly. Seeing the blush form on the boy's cheeks extracted a sly grin from the basketball captain and he forgot all about his worries and fears concerning Sasori. He only had one thing on his mind at that moment. "Naruto," He whispered hotly, feeling the boy shudder in his arms. "You're the sexiest guy I've ever met." As though emphasizing his claim, the Inuzuka allowed one hand to trail down and slip under the blonde's shirt- riding up to roam over bare flesh. The skin of Naruto's torso was hot to the touch and so soft it was heavenly. The boy's breath hitched briefly before he let out a gentle mewl, leaning into the contact wantonly. Kiba's smirk widened and he allowed his hand to ride up higher until it was caressing _his_ Naruto's chest.

"Oh…." The boy whispered, resting his head on Kiba's shoulder as the sensation overtook him. He practically melted in the brunette's arms when he felt talented and experienced fingers tweak his nipples experimentally, extracting a quiet moan from the previously untouched boy.

"Naruto." Kiba whispered against his ear, slowly pushing on the boy's chest to move him back. Before he knew it, the blonde had gently been pushed down onto his back on the bed- left staring up needily into the lustful eyes of his lover. The older teen's fingers hastily moved and undid Naruto's shirt buttons one after the other, eyes constantly glancing to the boy's face to check his reaction to every slight movement. He didn't want to rush Naruto or pressure him. Once all buttons were dealt with, Kiba opened the shirt and hungrily looked over the newly exposed flesh. He didn't bother removing the shirt completely, he was perfectly happy with it open. Naruto was slender and thin, but his body was already showing hints of developing muscle. The skin was pulled tight over growing muscle but no indents were visible yet- making it appear soft and smooth.

"K-Kiba?" The blonde croaked, suddenly feeling rather exposed.

"Naruto," The Inuzuka whispered huskily, placing one hand back on the heated flesh of the boy's chest- his fingers tracing small circles on the skin. "If you want me to, I can help make you feel good. Nothing huge, just help you out a little. You can say no whenever you want, I won't be upset."

"Please." The boy hissed back almost instantly, not even considering it. Kiba's touch was gentle yet intense- something his younger boyfriend craved. With the confirmation, the Inuzuka didn't hesitate moving his fingers to gently rub Naruto's nipples again- extracting satisfied sighs and moans from the boy beneath him. With another smirk crossing the older teen's lips, Kiba allowed his hand to slowly, teasingly, trail lower down the boy's tanned torso. He was excited to feel Naruto shudder underneath his touch and felt it his duty to continue lower and fully pleasure the boy.

"Naruto, can I?" Kiba asked cautiously, fingers lingering over the annoying belt that kept him from his goal. The boy didn't use his voice, afraid it would fail him, and nodded shyly. The brunette took a moment to just stare at his flushed face- noting every beautiful feature- before moving to deal with the problem. The belt was undone in seconds and it wasn't long before Kiba was shimmying the black school trousers down the blonde's thighs to reveal what lay beneath. A pair of short and boringly plain boxers, covering a rather prominent bulge. Unfortunately, much to Kiba's dismay, Naruto's hands moved to cover the bulge before he could reach it- blocking him from his goal.

"K-Kiba…"

"What is it?" The older teen asked, concerned he might have gone too far and scared the virgin teen. The blonde just shook his head in response, closing his eyes tightly and trying to hide his face. Kiba cocked his head to one side, slightly confused, before reaching down to stroke his lover's cheek lovingly. "Naruto, tell me what's wrong."

"I d-don't want you to see it." The boy murmured, shame lacing every single word.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, making sure his voice was gentle and that he didn't make the boy feel pressured.

"Because it's…it's…s-small…." Naruto finally got out, turning away in shame. His embarrassed admission made Kiba's heart melt. It was cute and pure hearted.

"Hey, don't worry about it." The brunette assured him, stroking his cheek again. "Naruto, you're beautiful. And I'm sure that _every_ part of you is just as beautiful."

"But you're so much b-bigger and st-stronger and…your…thingy is bigger too." The blonde muttered, looking up with a solemn pout. All of a sudden everything clicked in Kiba's mind. He immediately understood the boy's worry. Kiba had never considered how intimidating it must be to date someone older than yourself, simply because he had never done it himself. To Naruto, Kiba was bigger, stronger, more experienced and knew what he was doing. It was only then that the older teen fully understood Naruto's shyness.

"That doesn't matter." Kiba assured him. "Honest, Naruto. It isn't a contest between us, I think you're perfect just the way you are."

"I…." The blonde seemed to consider it for a moment before finally giving a definitive nod, giving his consent once more. Kiba smiled, leaning down to kiss the boy in an attempt to calm his nerves. It seemed to work, though instead of calming him it seemed to get him excited instead. With his usual cocky smirk, Kiba pulled back and moved his hand back to the bulge once more. He carefully moved Naruto's hands out of the way, glancing at the boy's face, before cupping the lump in his hand. Naruto tensed up at the touch, shuffling his hips slightly to feel more friction.

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah." Kiba closed his fingers around the lump, enclosing his boyfriend's clothed length within his hand. Naruto reacted positively, bucking up slightly. Confident that the boy was all for it, Kiba pulled the offending article of clothing down so that he could see _everything _himself. Naruto had absolutely nothing to worry about. He was, naturally, smaller than Kiba in the penis department- that was to be expected due to their ages. But, it didn't change the fact that he was beautiful. Naruto was now almost completely naked and his boyfriend couldn't have been happier. Out of all the people Kiba had done stuff with, his little blonde was the most perfect. His form was more slender and elegant than any of those dumb girls, his skin more tanned and natural and he even had something better and more fun to play with as well.

"K-Kiba." Naruto mewled out, rocking his hips slightly- his previous concerns completely gone. Smirking yet again at the sound of his name, the older teen reached down and grasped his lover's boyhood in his large hand. The heated flesh felt so soft and smooth to the touch and it fit perfectly in Kiba's hands. Looking up, he saw the boy's face contort into one of pleasure- his eyes shutting tightly and his lips parting to let out an almost silent moan. It was beautiful to see. Eager to keep the pleasure coming, Kiba began stroking the boy's cock slowly. Naruto responded immediately, lifting his hips to urge the other boy on. The brunette sped up his pace, stroking Naruto faster, squeezing the length in his hand a little. He was rewarded with a sudden, loud moan from the blonde.

"You're adorable." Kiba whispered, leaning down and planting another gentle kiss on the boy's lips. He kept up the pace of his pumping, trailing kisses down Naruto's jaw lovingly until he reached the kid's neck. To his delight, the blonde turned his head to the side, stretching out his neck to give his boyfriend more access.

"K-Kiba." The boy moaned again, starting to buck into the brunette's hand in a steady yet desperate rhythm. The older teen moaned against Naruto's heated skin in response, sensually running his lips over his neck. When he found a particularly sensitive spot, Naruto arched into him and moaned loudly. Pleased with his discovery, Kiba proceeded to suck on that one spot, using his tongue to lap around it. Naruto's skin tasted wonderful. Smirking against the boy's skin, Kiba released the member (much to the blonde's dismay) and moved his hand lower down to gently caress the tight sac he found. Naruto seemed extra pleased by that, wrapping his little arms around Kiba's neck and pulling the brunette closer. "Kiba, c-close." He moaned, hugging the older teen closer.

"Come on." Kiba urged, moving up to take and tease the kid's earlobe between his teeth. "Cum." He whispered hotly, his breath ghosting over Naruto's ear as his hand moved back up to resume the pumping motion. Naruto tensed up, his heavy breathing stopping, and arched his back as best as he could with Kiba over him. His arms tightened around Kiba's neck and he gave one final thrust into the older teen's hand.

"K-Ki…" The blonde tried to get out, his quivering voice betraying him. Kiba gently moved over to capture his gorgeous boyfriend in a loving kiss as the warm and sticky substance coated his hand, running down over his fingers. With his orgasm finished, Naruto went limp and collapsed. His arms slipped from around Kiba's neck and fell at his sides as he fell into the bed. Kiba gave him just a moment before he got off the boy and rolled to his side.

"I told you, you're beautiful." Kiba reminded him, wiping his coated hand on the bed sheets carelessly before wrapping his strong arms around the precious boy and pulling him close. Naruto gazed up with eyes filled with adoration, staring at his boyfriend's handsome face.

"What about you?" He whispered gently, voice hardly audible. Kiba smiled fondly, pulling Naruto to him until their noses were just touching.

"Hey, don't worry about me. You owe me one, that's all." The brunette smirked, leaning forward to kiss the boy gently.

It may have just been a simple handjob, but to Kiba it was far more special than any of his other sexual conquests…so far….

* * *

"Put a shirt on." Sasuke groaned, scowling as his view of the TV was blocked by his damn, half naked cousin for the seventh time since he got home. Obito was a pain in the ass, that was for sure.

"Bite me." Obito countered, giving his little cousin a particularly rude hand gesture. "You sound more and more like Kakashi every day."

"I don't think I'm the problem." The silvernette teacher cut in, briefly looking up from his book. "If multiple people keep telling you the same thing, maybe you should take the hint."

"Shut up, Kakashi." The black haired man snapped, shooting his friend a glare. "You know I'm hot."

"Hm." Kakashi hummed briefly, eyes returning to his book. "Speaking of which, the two lovers just resolved their feud."

"Pervert." Sasuke sniped, turning to direct his scowl at his teacher. The one thing he didn't like about the man, other than his lateness, was those stupid books of his.

"No way!" Obito beamed, rushing over with a grin. The ravenette leaned over Kakashi's shoulder, trying desperately to read. "Make up sex?"

"Pretty much."

"What's the point of reading those damn smutty books?" Sasuke leered, turning his nose up at the two men.

"You're just too young and innocent to understand, Sasuke." Kakashi said casually, eyes darting from one side of the page to the next. The teen found it amusing to watch his older cousin trying to read, furrowing his eyebrows as he struggled. Obito was obviously having a tough time. Eventually, the man gave up and sighed mournfully.

"I think I'm just gonna stick to regular porn." Obito concluded, sliding away.

"Just don't say that in front of Rin." The silvernette warned, still focusing on his damn erotic novel.

"Whatever. So hey, Sasuke, you all set for the big party?"

"Sure." Sasuke muttered, his level of interest at an all time low. He was sick of hearing about Ino's stupid party- he just wanted to get it over with.

"You planning on getting lucky?"

"He's 14, Obito." Kakashi cut in, eyes briefly moving to glare at his winking best friend.

"I though you didn't care if the students slept around at these parties."

"I don't but you shouldn't be encouraging you underage cousin to engage in sexual intercourse. Let him have a few years of innocent _self-exploration_." The youngest of the three cringed at those words, scowling at his teacher.

"Kakashi, you're such a creep." Obito said, mimicking the other Uchiha's expression perfectly- it was in the genes. "Anyway…how's Naruto?"

"Upset." Sasuke answered bluntly, pewter eyes moving to his half naked cousin.

"Why?"

"Sasori had some kind of breakdown at the end of school. Apparently he had a go at Naruto, Kiba and Deidara." Hearing this, Kakashi lowered his book to gaze over at his student curiously- taking in every word.

"Kiba's the one I've met and Deidara's that long haired blonde guy, right?" Obito asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Deidara's the one you hit on last month." Kakashi cruelly reminded him with a slight smirk.

"Shut up, Kakashi! I thought he was a girl!"

"What was Sasori's breakdown about?" The silvernette asked, ignoring his enraged friend (though the smirk never faded.)

"Who knows? He'll probably been fine by tomorrow."

"Yeah, anyway since when did you care, 'Kashi?" Both the silver haired man and the young teen turned to stare at Obito, looking him up and down in unison. The older Uchiha grew uncomfortable under their gaze, pouting moodily.

"You called him 'Kashi." Sasuke pointed out, eyes narrowing.

"How much have you drunk?" Kakashi added, eyes also closing slightly.

"Hehe." Obito laughed chuckled innocently, offering an unsure smile under the scrutiny of the other males.

* * *

Kiba smiled lovingly, gazing at the gorgeous face of his little blonde. Naruto was sleeping peacefully, snuggling up beneath the bed covers with the cutest look of satisfaction and tranquillity on his angelic face. The older teen could have watched the boy sleep for hours on end without getting bored and he wouldn't have minded. But he had to get home. It was soon after their activities that Naruto drifted into sleep, staring into the eyes of his boyfriend. Kiba had carefully put him in bed before getting to his feet, staring down at the boy. He couldn't help but think back to earlier events, a smug smile crossing his face. He'd given the boy his first taste of sex- even if it had been a simple handjob- and he was pleased with it. Naruto had certainly seemed to enjoy it and Kiba had been left painfully hard afterwards- burdened by an undying erection that refused to go down. He'd certainly considered letting Naruto play with him just so he could get that release, but he'd decided against it. There was plenty of time for that in the near future- he didn't want the blonde to think he was just out for _that_.

"Love you." Kiba whispered, stroking those golden spikes before slowly retreating out of the apartment. As the teen stepped out into the chilly night air, he was left with conflicting and mixed emotions. He was so happy that he and Naruto had shared their first intimate moment together, but he was also crushed and downtrodden over Sasori's earlier outburst. Kiba hadn't meant to go so far and offend the redhead and it upset him to think that the puppeteer had actually been hurt by his words. Sometimes, when you know a guy like Sasori, you forget that they're just as sensitive deep down as any other guy.

The brunette sighed as he started making his way down the deserted street in the direction of his home. He didn't even consider going to check on Sasori- the boy needed some space first. But, he was deeply concerned for his tutor. Kiba remembered the first time they'd met. The basketball captain was _badly_ failing Biology, so his teacher suggested he signed up for a tutor program. That was how he first met Sasori, all those months ago. They hadn't exactly hit it off at first. Kiba was far more interested in getting to know the aloof teen, whilst Sasori was more preoccupied with getting through each session as quickly as possible. But they slowly bonded over time and started to grow close. Now, Kiba found himself deeply attached to the damn emotionless redhead and worried about his welfare. He knew that Sasori could handle a lot more than the average person without any complaint- but he was still human.

'_I hope Deidara managed to help him out.'_ The Inuzuka thought as he hurried through Konoha's streets. Unfortunately, he didn't have Deidara's phone number so he couldn't text him to find out how Sasori was. It was a damn shame. _'Poor guy.'_ He pushed his thoughts away from Sasori, hoping to put his mind at ease until he next saw the redhead. Instead, he focused back on Naruto.

Naruto Uzumaki.

God, he really did love the kid. Everything about him was so damn perfect. That's why it was so tragic the poor guy had such a shitty past. Kiba thought back to their first date, when he'd sat talking about his family so casually. Naruto had clung to every word, staring at him with such wondrous eyes- as though picturing the scene. The Inuzuka was glad that he was able to make the blonde so happy now; he only wished he'd been around sooner. He wished the guy had grown up with a loving family as well- the kind of family he really deserved.

'_Stupid Kyuubi.'_ The brunette thought angrily, kicking at the pavement. _'What the hell were you thinking? Does Naruto even cross your mind anymore?'_

* * *

He sneezed violently, his whole body jerking at once. It took him by surprise, seeming to come out of nowhere. Reaching up, the man scratched his nose thoughtfully.

"You okay?" Itachi asked with a tone that suggested he really didn't care too much. He'd been driving for hours, avoiding the main and busy roads in order to stick to the less known routes. The Uchiha wasn't too happy about being a mere getaway driver for a prison break, but at least they weren't being followed.

"Yeah. Someone must be thinking about me, that's all." The redhead jeered, smirking across at his fellow criminal. Itachi didn't talk much. He'd remained almost silent for most of the trip. A social butterfly like Kyuubi wasn't used to it, nor did he feel comfortable with it. So, he was naturally downtrodden when the only response he received was a mere hum of disinterest. "Hey, Itachi. Why did you slaughter the Uchiha's anyway?"

"That's none of your concern." The ravenette replied bluntly, not an ounce of emotion seeping into his tone. Kyuubi was vigilant, studying the other man's face for some hint of change or reaction…but he found none. Itachi Uchiha must have been the only person he wasn't able to read.

"Your brother was the only survivor, right?"

"No. My cousin also survived- he was elsewhere that night."

"That so?" Kyuubi cocked an eyebrow curiously, suddenly finding himself more and more interested in his fellow murderer. "You sure you didn't leave him alive so your brother was cared for?"

"Don't make assumptions."

"I'm not. I'm just curious, that's all. I mean, _two_ survivors? That can't be a coincidence."

"And what about Naruto?" The more wild of the two froze at that name, almost snarling at the ravenette for speaking it around him. Itachi wasn't just hard to read but he was also the kind of guy who wasn't easy to mess with.

"Naruto's a loose end. I already have plans for him."

"That's why you're going back?" Itachi asked, glancing across briefly- his pewter eyes linking with those crimson ones momentarily.

"Yeah." Kyuubi growled, breaking their eye contact to stare out the window thoughtfully. "For the past 14 years I've been plagued with memories and dreams of that boy. I can't stand ignoring him any longer."

"You're going to kill him?" The Uchiha muttered lowly, voice slowly fading.

"I…" Kyuubi paused, the image of that beautiful baby flashing in his mind for just a second. "I'm going to resolve everything- no matter what it takes. I've already come this far."

"Hmph." Itachi returned his attention to the road, his interest gradually dissolving. "It's not wise to return to the scene of the crime. Once a plan has been completed, you should move on and forget the past."

"Lecturing me already, huh? You Uchiha's really are conceited." Kyuubi snarled, muscles tensing up in anger. He didn't like being told what to do. "My plan was never completed. You have it easy- you've been able to move on. But for 14 years I've had to live knowing that nothing went the way I wanted it to that night."

"Easy…? Don't be so sure."

"Oh?" The redhead questioned, smirking in amusement. "You still care your brother? I knew it, you left him alive purposely."

"And you? Aren't you the same?"

"Don't even bother comparing us, _Uchiha_." Kyuubi snarled back, eyes gleaming in hatred. "There's nothing similar about us."

"I agree. You're a sick psychopath."

"And you're self-important jerk." The Namikaze turned away with a scoff, gazing out the window once more as he blocked out the Uchiha beside him.

'_Naruto…'_

* * *

Naruto stirred in his sleep, clutching at his pillow protectively. He pulled it to his body, snuggling into it as he began to relax again. His body grew still and his mind grew calm as sleep almost immediately returned to him. The boy exhaled peacefully, his subconscious thoughts flicking and changing every now and then as he began to dream. Kiba was on his mind for quite a while, the Inuzuka's sexy face planted firmly in his mind- memories of his gentle and experienced touch burned into the blonde's head.

But then things shifted and Kiba vanished. Naruto's memories seemed to spit forth that old documentary he'd watched the week before. The image of the unfamiliar man forming in his head…except there was one difference. Instead of sitting alone, Kyuubi was smiling warmly with one arm wrapped around the shoulders of his equally happy nephew. The two were laughing together- like a true family. Due to being lost in his sleep, Naruto didn't have the attention to realise how wrong and disgusting the image was or how ridiculous the very idea was. Instead, he snuggled up to his pillow and shared a warm hug with it. He murmured into the pillow happily, mumbling in his sleep.

But it wasn't Kiba's name. It wasn't the name of the only person who had ever hugged him.

….No….

"Uncle…Kyuu…bi"

Just a stupid dream of a childhood that could have been. Just a silly idea of an imaginary bond between uncle and nephew. Just a false hope for familial love that simply did not exist.

Only in his sleep did Naruto dare consider it anymore….

* * *

**A/N: ****There you go! To sum everything up:**

**Naruto and Kiba had their first intimate moment.**

**Kakashi's perverted side is revealed.**

**Kyuubi and Itachi don't get on too well, even as they near Konoha.**

**And Naruto has **_**fucked up**_** dreams about his evil uncle actually being a nice guy (lol).**

**No updates on Sasori :P **

**So anyway, what did you think? Quite a bit happened it this chapter, especially between Naruto and Kiba. I originally planned that scene to come at the end of this chapter but changed it to the beginning because I thought it flowed better.**

**Anyway, please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter. I didn't expect to get it out so soon but I'd already written a good part of it when I uploaded the last.**


	14. Making Up

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update, I did warn you all that a few updates may be a bit late because of how hectic things are. Unfortunately, I'm not fond of this chapter. That's just my opinion though so let me know what you think! I'm glad you all liked the little 'intimate' moment between Naruto and Kiba last chapter and you'll be getting some more pretty soon *cough*maybenextchapter*cough***

**But, anyway. In the meantime, let me know what you think of this little plot chapter!**

* * *

Two days had flown by since Sasori's breakdown and tension was running high. Naruto knew that not having the redhead around would be difficult for him, but he'd never considered just how disrupting it would be for everyone. School had been depressing to say the least. Though the blonde now had other friends, Sasori had been with him for years and his absence was a major downer. Without his very first friend around, Naruto felt oddly empty and lonely- even when around Sasuke and Kiba. The teachers had been harassing him endlessly with questions on where the redhead was and Iruka kept voicing his concern over and over. It wasn't exactly helpful to be constantly reminded that his best friend was missing from his life. Sasuke had volunteered to go round Sasori's and talk with him, but Naruto had convinced him not to. The last thing he wanted was to make things worse. Something told him that the generally cold Uchiha wouldn't help the situation at all.

But the one it had affected worse was Kiba. No one else really seemed to notice (especially not the Inuzuka's basketball buddies) but no matter how hard the brunette tried to hide it, it was all too obvious to Naruto. He would smile, laugh and try to act as cheery as ever...but he always had this distant look in his eyes and any mention of Sasori's name sent him into a troubled silence. The joy and giddyness that the blonde had felt after their first intimate moment vanished the moment he saw Kiba's pained face when he noticed Sasori was missing. The teen was riddled with guilt and Naruto was getting increasingly worried that he'd never have the old Kiba back. Naturally, he'd tried cheering him up but Kiba just didn't seem all that interested in hanging out or spending time with his boyfriend. The younger teen wasn't angry, he understood why, but he just wished that he had the strong, carefree Kiba to assure him everything would be okay and that there was nothing to worry about. But, he had to accept that that wasn't happening anytime soon. All he could do was stick by the brunette as best as possible.

Naruto had tried asking Deidara how things had gone in hopes that the blonde artist had gotten through to Sasori but he'd gotten little response. Deidara had been suspiciously secretive and unwilling to give a straight answer; he just shrugged it off and found an excuse to leave. Several times, Naruto cornered him and refused to let him go until he answered some questions but Deidara hardly told him a thing. The older blonde just said that Sasori was upset and that he needed just a little time. The whole thing had been a disaster and to make everything worse, Ino had been hassling them all about getting Sasori to come to Saturday's party- like it was their greatest worry right now! Honestly, sometimes Naruto just wanted to punch her square in her stupid, ridiculously happy, disgusting, slutty face! Seeing the effect her constant nagging had on Kiba was tearing the blonde kid's heart apart. So, all in all, it hadn't been a good week at all….

* * *

"You're over thinking this, loser. Which is saying something for you." The ravenette said casually, resting his head on the back of the computer chair. It was only the second time he'd been in Naruto's apartment, but he'd already gotten used to it. As soon as he'd entered, he'd claimed the chair as his own with an unwavering confidence which, though he hated to admit it, Naruto thought was kinda cool.

"You aren't worried?" The blonde asked with concern, glancing over at the black haired teen. He hadn't even noticed Sasuke's insult. Their usual banter and arguments hadn't decreased since the beginning of their friendship and both of them knew deep down that they enjoyed it, but the poor blonde's heart just wasn't in it.

"About Sasori?" The ravenette scoffed. "Not a chance. Sasori's the toughest guy I've ever met. So what if he and Kiba had an argument? He'll get over it."

"You didn't see it though, Sasuke!" Naruto protested, sitting up on his bed to stare with pleading eyes. "He just snapped and Kiba insulted his puppets and...and...he was so angry." The ravenette sighed impatiently, cutting Naruto off.

"Man, you're such a cry-baby." Sasuke said, finding the expression on the other's face pathetic. The Uchiha personally thought that Naruto got far too emotional over things he couldn't control...actually, he got far too emotional in general. "Look, Deidara said he'd sort it out so just leave it to him."

"But..." He hesitated for a moment, thinking over his words carefully. "It's not right...without him..."

"Either way, he can't exactly bunk off school for much longer. He'll have to turn up sooner or later."

"But...don't you think we should comfort him? Isn't that what friends do?" Naruto asked, leaning forward with a pathetic pout on his face. Sasuke sighed yet again, closing his eyes to hide the heart-wrenching sight. Yes...even the cold Uchiha was affected by the puppy look.

"You're so much like Obito it's sickening." He muttered to himself, eyes opening just a fraction to glance over at the other boy. "Look, sometimes you just can't comfort people, no matter how much you want to. There are no magic words you can say to make everything better and sometimes trying to help just makes it worse. This is something Sasori needs to work out on his own." Naruto blinked curiously, taking in every word like they were gold.

"Then...what can I do...?"

"Man, you're annoying..." The ravenette hissed, glaring coldly at the boy. He could feel a headache forming. "Just be there for him when he comes around..."

"Oh...okay..." Naruto's face took on a thoughtful expression as he considered Sasuke's advice. Never before had he thought the Uchiha would actually give good advice but his words were actually starting to make sense. As the blonde considered it carefully and finally came to the conclusion of listening to his friend, they both fell into an awkward silence that was both unnerving and boring.

"So...I'm not a whore you know."

"Huh?" Naruto's cerulean eyes darted over to the scowling ravenette. He furrowed his eyebrows at the lewd comment which seemed so out of place and odd...even for Sasuke.

"I said I'm not a whore, I'm your friend. So instead of making me hang out in your bedroom why don't we go out somewhere and do something?"

"Oh." The blonde said, realisation hitting him. Still, even with the explanation, the comment was ridiculous. "You're really weird, you know that?"

"Like you can talk!" The Uchiha snapped defensively, lifting his head up to narrow his glare at the questioning blonde. "You're such a loser." He sighed, glad Naruto was back to his old self yet annoyed about it too.

"Jerk!"

* * *

"Seriously guys, I need an answer, like, now!" She shouted at them, her hands on her hips like some scolding mother. Her voice was shrill and irritating, enough to drive them all insane and pretty much every one of them was developing a throbbing headache because of it. Four boys, lined up at the lunch table, being interrogated by a single teenage girl with her mind set on one idea. And it was utter torture for all of them. Several times they had attempted to sneak away, but she had still managed to keep them captive.

"We've told you a hundred times, Ino." Sasuke scowled, pewter eyes glaring at her with nothing but malice and hatred. This wasn't how he'd expected to spend his lunchtime.

"Well telling me you don't know isn't good enough, boys!" The blonde girl snapped at them. "The party is in two days! I have to know if he's coming now!"

"My. God." Deidara murmured, staring through bored and slanted blue eyes at the girl he oddly resembled. "You are the most annoying person I have ever met. Hey, Sasuke, fancy beating this one up too?"

"Quit it, smartass!" The girl snapped, smacking the fifteen year old over the head harshly. Naruto cringed at the sight, deciding that Ino was definitively not someone he liked. She had cornered the blonde boy, Deidara, Sasuke and Kiba at the beginning of lunch and dragged them off to be interrogated about whether or not Sasori was coming to the party. Personally, Naruto thought she was a complete lunatic who cared way too much about some stupid party- a sentiment Sasuke and Deidara shared. "I want an answer."

"Why do you care so much?" Naruto asked curiously, regretting it the moment the words left his mouth. The girl's eyes darted over to glare at him with the most intimidating look he'd ever seen...and he'd known Sasuke Uchiha for years!

"You're so dense, loser." The ravenette spoke up. "She obviously has a crush on him."

"Not that he'd ever go for her." Deidara snorted, a sinister smirk crossing his face...the kind of smirk that suggested he knew something that none of them did. It was irritating, especially considering how damned secretive he'd been about how Sasori was doing.

"What was that!?"

"Look," Deidara said, offering a somewhat mocking smile. "Just leave it with me and I'll have an answer for you by the end of the day." He waved his hands to emphasise his genuine intentions, smile widening slightly as he attempted to calm the uptight girl.

"You better." She hissed, shooting a warning glare at every single one of them in turn. Kiba didn't seem to notice, he was far too interested in his shoes, Deidara just kept smiling like an idiot, Naruto gulped fearfully and Sasuke didn't react at all. Either way, she seemed satisfied and with a final wag of her finger, Ino left them alone at last.

…

…

…

The silence was...heaven.

"So...you guys wanna head outside?" Deidara asked, breaking the silence awkwardly. No one answered him, the mood having been crushed by yet another reminder of Sasori's absence. Kiba hadn't said a word the entire time, and his younger boyfriend was concerned. Naruto kept glancing over worriedly to see if he was okay, but he knew he couldn't walk up and cuddle the Inuzuka in front of everyone. It was heart breaking to just leave him like that. "Come on, guys! You're not seriously just gonna sit here and mope because Ino's on her period, are you!?"

"Whatever, let's just go before she changes her mind and comes back." Sasuke said, rising to his feet with a scoff. The long-haired blonde smirked, jumping up to lead the way.

"That's the spirit, Uchiha!"

"Kiba? Are you coming?" Naruto asked gently, looking over at the sulking brunette with a concerned gaze. Even in his downtrodden mood, the basketball captain looked so handsome and gorgeous. The blonde missed being close to him…the cuddles…and laughs and smiles…the happiness….

"Yeah." He muttered, slowly climbing up to follow Deidara outside. It broke poor Naruto's heart. But, despite his sorrow, he still got up and walked with the others outside onto the school field.

As they walked, the only sound was Deidara's rantings and ravings about this and that- Ino, the party, alcohol, sex, drugs, art, school, art, home, art, art and more art. Naruto was almost entirely positive that he wasn't the only one amongst the group to zone out and let the older blonde's words drift into the background. He still hadn't exactly gotten used to Deidara yet but he was adjusting. They didn't usually spend much time together, only every now and then during school but Sasori's absence had kinda…forced them together…if that made any sense. To think, not too long ago Deidara had been making the poor boy's life an absolute misery and now, here they were, acting like good friends. Yeah…it was definitely odd.

"H-hey." Naruto muttered as he was forced to a sudden stop. Looking up, perplexed, he found that he'd walked right into the back of an unmoving and silent, long-haired teen. "Deidara, what the hell?" He asked moodily, shuffling around the boy to see what was up. Deidara wasn't the only one to have stopped walking- the others had too. And it wasn't long before it became clear why….

"You made it!" Deidara said, smirking cockily.

"…" Kiba stared, dumbfounded. "S-Sasori…." He murmured sadly.

* * *

"_I just want you to know, it's nothing personal. You know I love you, right?" He asked sorrowfully, his blue eyes shimmering with moisture. He was emotionally shattered, it was written all over his handsome face. Anyone could have seen that. _

"…"

"_Come on, Kyuubi." He murmured, tearing up just a little as he stared over at his older brother. The orange-haired man looked as though his entire world had been destroyed, as though life itself had been ripped cruelly from his grasp. And Minato just couldn't bear knowing that he had been the one to cause that agony. This was his older brother, the one who had protected him forever and had always been there for him…and now…he felt like he was just throwing that right back in the man's face. "It isn't permanent. Kushina just…" He stopped himself, knowing it was unfair to pin it all on his wife. "We just feel that it would be good for everyone if you…distance yourself for a little while."_

"_What Minato means is," Kushina stepped into the room, resting a comforting hand on her husband's trembling shoulder. "We're worried that you're getting too attached to Naruto and, in turn, Naruto's getting too attached to you. It isn't healthy. I think he needs a little time just with his parents for a while. Then you can come and visit and spend time with him every so often."_

"_Every…so…often?" Kyuubi repeated slowly, crimson eyes fixed on the floor. He hadn't looked up since the conversation began._

"_A baby needs time to bond with just his parents first. Having his uncle around all the time defeats the point of an uncle. An uncle is…supposed to be the fun guy who comes every now and then to give him a break from us. At the moment, Minato and I are the break from _you_. You're with him too much."_

"_You're not too upset, are you?" Minato asked sadly, already knowing the answer from the plain look on his older brother's face. He wasn't just upset, he was destroyed._

"…"

"_Kyuubi, please talk to me." The blonde man pleaded, lips quivering as his words went completely ignored. His wife tried her best to comfort him by massaging his shoulders rhythmically but it wasn't working. He got to his feet and rushed to his brother, kneeling down in front of him to try and force eye contact between them. "Please, you're my big brother. I…." He trailed off, frozen, as he received a look from his older brother that he had never gotten before. A look of pure rage and hatred, those crimson eyes seeming to flash momentarily with emotion. "Kyuubi…please…." He leant forward, going in for something he didn't ask for often but had never been denied- a hug. But, Kyuubi shuffled away without a word, avoiding the embrace coldly- his body practically oozing disgust._

"_Minato, come to bed." Kushina said soothingly, extending a hand in offering. Reluctantly, the blonde haired man sighed and rose to his feet to take his wife's hand. The tears were streaming now, staining his peachy cheeks with his sadness as he quickly and hurriedly left the room. He couldn't stand being around his brother anymore, not after the cold response he'd gotten…it hurt too much- that much was obvious from his face. But, before leaving the room herself, Kushina had to get in the final word. "I'm sorry you couldn't be mature about this, Kyuubi. Your brother and nephew adore you and they deserve more than this. I expect you ready to leave by morning." And with that, she too was gone. _

"…_So much for family…." He muttered to himself, his anger and rage taking over._

Kyuubi sighed, opening his eyes. His forehead was pressed firmly against the glass of the window as his stomach churned. His one weakness…motion sickness…. It was utterly ridiculous really. Here he was- a renowned and ruthless serial killer, sat in a car burdened by sickness. For a guy like him to be beaten by a mere vehicle…it really was embarrassing.

"Can't you go any slower?" He groaned, glancing over at the driver. Kyuubi wanted to get out the car as soon as possible, hating not only the motion but the limitation it was putting on his movement. He _loathed_ being confined to a small space. Claustrophobic and a sufferer of motion sickness…ridiculous. Unfortunately, he hadn't been able to get out the car much. Naturally, they had to avoid service stations and other places along the road so as not to be picked up by CCTV. The two of them only stopped every now and then for toilet breaks- toilet not being the operative word seeing as it was often a bush or just the dirt that was used instead.

"No." Itachi replied bluntly. "We can't slow down much more without attracting the attention of the other drivers. I'm doing my best to take it easy but there's not much more I can do." The orange haired male let out a loud groan at the response, rolling his head to hit it against the car window. This action, however, only extracted another groan from him as a throbbing flared up in his skull. It really wasn't his day. "Why don't you try and get some sleep? This journey's unpleasant enough without your constant groaning and whining."

"I can't sleep." Kyuubi snarled moodily- coming across more like a stubborn teenager than anything. "Never have been able to." Yup, that was another thing that could be added to the list:

Claustrophobia

Motion sickness

Chronic insomnia

Flashbacks

The things a coldblooded killer like him had to endure every single day and night of his miserable existence. It really did make life unbearable…not that he'd bother going to the effort of killing himself. Nowadays there was only one thing he truly believed he had enough motivation to go through with…his one true goal…his obsession…Naruto….

* * *

"S-Sasori…" He murmured sadly, chocolate eyes staring right into those aloof ones. It was a shock for them all, save for Deidara, to see the redhead stood there on the school field, waiting for them. The older blonde just stood with that smug smirk on his face, as though he'd planned it all out from the beginning. But the other three were completely taken aback.

"Sasori, my man!" Deidara called, walking over to pat the smaller teen on the back. Naruto couldn't help but noticed the pronounced bags under the boy's eyes- blemishes on his usually flawless skin (suggesting he hadn't slept since the argument.) "You came!"

"Yeah." He said, his voice sending shivers down Naruto's spine. The boy knew it sounded insane but it had been so long since he'd heard that voice that it was creepy but, at the same time, comforting to hear it again. "I hope I'm not bothering you."

"Not at all!" The small blonde said quickly, wanting to encourage continuous contact between them. This could be his only chance.

"So, you gonna go ahead then?" Deidara said, pushing the redhead forward a little bit encouragingly. "You said you'd try it."

"I don't know." He muttered.

"Just do it! Don't be a coward, Sasori my man!" The blonde pushed him forward again, almost knocking the poor redhead off his feet from the force. But, whatever Deidara was encouraging him to do, it seemed to work because Sasori fell silent and started to walk up to them- specifically, Kiba. Naruto glanced across at the brunette nervously and wasn't all that shocked to see his boyfriend flinch a bit at his tutor's approach. The tension was immense as the gap between them began to close and Kiba was visibly fearful of what was coming. He was probably worried that another argument would occur.

…

But that wasn't the case.

What happened next was something no one who knew Sasori at all would have expected. What happened next was unbelievable. What happened next was enough to make even Sasuke display shock.

Sasori, the aloof and distant teenager who never got mushy or emotional, walked up to Kiba and pulled him into a hug. He wrapped his lithe arms around the Inuzuka's strong frame and moved into the most awkward, yet heart-warming display of friendly affection any of them had ever seen. Kiba himself was too confused to react at first, but quickly caught on and returned the embrace warmly. And just like that, the worries, fears and concerns of the last few days dissolved at once. If Sasori was really willing to give a hug, that was proof enough that all was forgiven and that broken friendships were now patched up.

Once their hug was over, Sasori moved over and did the same to Naruto. Something the little blonde had wanted for years suddenly given to him, just like that! Hugging Sasori was very weird, though Naruto only had his hugs with Kiba to compare it to. The redhead wasn't big and strong like Kiba, but small and gentle. His touch was soothing and warm, yet open (unlike the Inuzuka's protective hold.) It was nice, but odd. Naruto was still stunned when his lifelong friend backed away and reached over for Sasuke of all people! Naturally, the ravenette had to ruin it all by jumping back with a scowl.

"Don't even think about it." The Uchiha said, eyes narrowing into a glare. Well, the moment had almost been perfect.

"So, we're all good now, right?" Deidara called, an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"You bet!" Kiba shouted, grinning that trademark toothy grin that showed off those sexy canines. Just seeing it made Naruto grin in return…the old Kiba was back again! The sulking was over! "So…you coming to the party then?" The Inuzuka asked with a wink, wrapping an arm around his tutor's shoulders happily.

"Yeah." He replied with the smallest of smiles. "Not as though I have a choice, right?"

"That's right, hmm!" Deidara called. Naruto started laughing happily, unable to hold it in. It was such a relief for them all to be like this, with Sasori in the middle. He seemed back to normal, his previous distress and anger gone. Whatever had been troubling him must have been sorted. Deidara must have been better at cheering up people than anyone would have suspected….

"Oh yeah, Naruto." Sasori said, suddenly remembering something. He tried to push Kiba off him, to little avail, as he addressed the young blonde. "When I signed in at the office, they asked me to deliver a message to you."

"To me…? What message?"

"The school got a phone call for you, it sounded urgent." The redhead lowered his voice slightly, suddenly getting serious again.

"Who from?" Naruto asked curiously, cocking a blonde eyebrow at the mere thought of someone calling for him.

"Well…that's the thing…."

"C'mon, spit it out already." Kiba said, tightening his arm around his tutor's shoulders with a wide grin. "This sounds like juicy gossip."

"No, it's not…."

"Yeah, who on Earth would phone for him? No offence, Naruto." Deidara said with an 'innocent' smirk. "Don't tell me he's won something! Or maybe he had a rich relative who just died and left everything to him!"

"Don't be stupid." Sasuke hissed, glaring at the long-haired blonde. "If they phoned the school, it's more than likely social services or Konoha's housing committee. Perhaps they've finally decided to do something about your living arrangements."

"Aw, no way!" Kiba whined, his grin fading. "I like Naruto's apartment. They can't move him!"

"Be realistic. He's fourteen years old; he should have never been left to live on his own in the first place." The Uchiha reasoned, trying to be sensible.

"Well they've left it a bit late, hmm!" Deidara cut in. The three of them were too busy theorising that none of them noticed how unsettled Naruto and Sasori were becoming. The redhead was growing visibly nervous and regretful about bringing it up in front of the others and his reaction was starting to worry Naruto. It was clear that whoever had phoned had nothing to do with social services or Konoha housing…but someone worse?

"Sasori," Naruto mumbled weakly, starting to feel sick from his nerves. He didn't like the atmosphere and he could sense something was wrong. "Did they say who it w-was?" Sasuke, Deidara and Kiba fell silent as they all picked up on the fear in the poor blonde's voice.

"Yeah…

…

The prison your uncle's being held in…."

* * *

**A/N: ****There you go! I just couldn't stop myself from patching things up with Sasori this chapter. I was starting to miss him so I had to fix things as soon as possible. Did anyone pick up on some little hints regarding Sasori, by the way? If not I won't mention them but some people may have noticed some subtle little things this chapter.**

**Not much of a cliff-hanger, I'm sure you all know what the phone call's about right? But I have it planned out to set up some future fluff between Kiba and Naruto…and maybe more….**

**Anyway, please continue leaving your reviews. They've been wonderful so far! **


	15. A Bond For Life

**A/N: ****Hey, guys! Well, this update didn't take anywhere near as long as the last one, haha.**

**I hope you enjoy this little chapter. I personally feel that it's quite an important one because it's building up to a number of different things. I'm sure you'll know what I mean after reading it and if not I'll probably mention it at the bottom A/N.**

**Anyway, thanks for the reviews guys! Hope you like this chapter just as much!**

* * *

The walk to Iruka's office was pure hell. It was decided amongst them all that only Kiba and Sasori would accompany Naruto, but it didn't really matter. The blonde hardly acknowledged the fact there were others with him. Everything just seemed to fade into the background, his feet merely following a familiar route with no actual recognition from his brain. It was all too terrifying. And worst of all, Naruto felt like it was his fault. The only details he'd gotten from Sasori was that the prison had phoned the school and left a message, which was then passed on to Iruka who in turn wanted to explain it to Naruto. The thing was…the blonde had been thinking about his uncle a great deal since watching that documentary. It seemed that whenever he had a moment to himself his mind was either on Kiba or Kyuubi. It worried him that his boyfriend and the man who destroyed his life were grouped together in his mind. And now, for the first time in fourteen years, the prison his uncle was being held in had contacted him. Was it really a coincidence? Was it possible than Naruto's repetitive thoughts about his uncle had caused this? It was unlikely but still something that preyed on his fragile mind.

The truth was, now that he had a face to put to the name, Naruto's heart had been filling his need for familial love with thoughts and what-ifs. His friends were great. They were incredible, in fact. Whenever Naruto was around them, he was always grinning like an idiot and not even his troubled past could affect the happiness they brought him. But, he still longed for a family. That void that not even his friends and amazing boyfriend could fill. The void that caused him to imagine himself living with Kyuubi, growing up under Kyuubi's wing, going to Kyuubi for advice, giving Kyuubi hugs…having a family member in his life. And now, all of a sudden, contact had been made.

The poor boy's little heart was racing as they reached the door and he briefly considered turning tail and rushing off to bury himself in some sort of hole….

* * *

It was a whole hour before Naruto, Kiba and Sasori left the office. And it had been one of the most uncomfortable hours imaginable. Iruka had carefully and slowly explained the situation to them, his eyes never leaving the silent, small blonde. None of them really knew how to react. Kiba had, naturally, sat next to Naruto with a comforting hand on the boy's back. Naruto hadn't uttered a single word for the entire time they were there. So it was up to Sasori to assume responsibility. It was the redhead who had asked the questions, made the queries and come to the conclusions. It was only thanks to him that the others were able to make sense of Iruka's words. The timing of his return was damn lucky….

Naruto didn't know what to think or how to feel. Having just been told that his uncle had escaped from prison during a riot had knocked him off guard. Neither his brain nor heart had any idea how to react. How was he supposed to feel? To him, it didn't seem real. It was like he was being told a story or the plot of a movie- it was difficult to apply it to himself. He obviously wasn't happy about it…but he didn't feel sad…or angry…or…anything…. So what was he supposed to do?

"You okay, Naruto?" Kiba asked gently, one strong arm wrapped around the kid's shoulders in a comforting hold.

"Yeah…I'm just…confused?" The blonde explained, unsure of himself. Leaning into the brunette's strong frame, he allowed himself to be guided down the hallway.

"It's no wonder." Sasori spoke up, walking beside them. "It isn't exactly an everyday situation. But, at least you've been granted early leave." He had a point. Due to the circumstances, Naruto was allowed to go home early rather than attend afternoon lessons. Normally a parent/guardian would be asked to pick up the student but…in Naruto's case he could just leave.

"Did you want me to take you home?" Kiba asked quickly. Slowly, the blonde nodded after brief consideration. "Alright. We'll go get your stuff and then head to yours."

"I would come along but I've played truant for too long." The redhead said, glancing at the two of them. "Besides, I doubt you want too many people littering your apartment." The oldest amongst them looked over at Sasori and gave an appreciative nod, relieved and happy to have him back to help out.

"I'll see you later then." Kiba said, patting the redhead on the back with a smile before leading Naruto to his locker. Sasori waved them goodbye, turning to head off to the lesson he was already late for. And so, Kiba and Naruto were finally left alone….

"You sure you're okay?" Kiba asked as he helped the boy carry his stuff. He was concerned by how quiet the kid had been since entering Iruka's office, it wasn't like him at all.

"I'm okay…my brain just needs time to…work everything out." Naruto muttered thoughtfully, offering a small smile in an attempt to reassure his boyfriend. The brunette returned the smile, hiding his concern for the fourteen year old's sake.

"Well…to take your mind off things, how about we just spend a cool evening in together?" Kiba asked, glad to see the boy's smile become a bit more genuine…just a bit.

"Thanks, Kiba." The blonde murmured, shuffling closer to the older teen as they progressively made their way out of the school. Despite it all…Kiba could still sense there was something off….

* * *

The moment the two of them were settled in the apartment's small bedroom, Kiba reached over and pulled the boy into a warm hug. And as soon as his arms wrapped around Naruto, the blonde collapsed into his arms and let all of the tension and stress leave his body- becoming almost like jelly. Naruto's small and lithe form allowed him to snuggle into the strong build of his boyfriend perfectly and be enveloped into the soothing warmth in such a way that it made him feel completely safe. To him, Kiba was a symbol of security and strength…in other words- the ideal guy to hug when you felt confused and lost. His confidence and exuberance just made Naruto feel more sure of himself.

"It's okay. You're not worried he'll come here are you?" Kiba asked, his hand rising up to pet the soft, blonde locks of the kid in his arms. Almost instantly, he felt the boy shake his head no against his chest.

"I don't think so." He murmured into the brunette's shirt. "He wouldn't be stupid enough to, would he?" Despite his words, Kiba could easily tell the boy was unsure of himself and not certain at all about the matter. The poor seventeen year old didn't exactly have all the answers and he was worried he just wouldn't be able to do anything to help assure Naruto it was all going to be alright. But he knew he had to try!

"Well…he'd have to be pretty damn stupid to come here! After all, he'd have Kiba Inuzuka to deal with!"

"He would?" The boy asked, lifting his head to stare up at the older teen with the most beautiful, inquisitive eyes imaginable. They were so deep and shimmering, almost seeming to ripple and flow like the ocean, as every single detail revealed the true emotion held within Naruto's heart. With those gorgeous eyes, he had no chance of hiding his emotion- they would always betray him. Like the gentle blue sky or the vast ocean, those deep blue eyes were a thing of wonder and they would always be sacred. Those eyes were one of things that first drew Kiba's attention when they met and even now they continued to take his breath away every time he stared into them. No one had ever been able to do that to him before.

"Yeah…I'll protect you…." Kiba whispered, leaning down to plant a gentle kiss on the boy's soft lips- brushing against that warmth for just a moment- before pulling back slightly so they could rest their foreheads against one another. Blonde and brown hair mingled together and tanned and olive skin met as they sat there for just a moment…staring into each other's eyes. The brunette continued to stare into those eyes until all the confusion and doubt faded away and he felt that his little Naruto was beginning to relax and calm down. Only then did he utter another word. "I'm proud of you."

"Huh?" Naruto asked, head tilting ever so slightly in question.

"You've handled this all really well, Naruto. I can't imagine anyone else being able to take all this like you have. So I'm proud of you." The brunette planted another gentle kiss, this time on the boy's cheek before pulling him into a squish again. The blonde giggled slightly, pushing the older teen away playfully.

"Get off!" Naruto said between laughs.

"What? Can't I snuggle my little Naru if I wanna?" Kiba cooed, sliding towards the boy with a wink.

"Kiba, I'm serious!"

"So am I." The Inuzuka said, suddenly dropping his voice lowly as every trace of a smile vanished from his devilishly handsome face.

"W-what?"

"Naruto," He hissed, showing off those tempting canines to the boy through a sinister smirk. "I have no choice." The blonde began backing away, slightly creeped out by his boyfriend's odd behaviour. "I'm gonna have to…" Suddenly, the older teen lunged forward with outstretched arms, fingers going straight for the boy's ribs. "tickle you!"

"Kiba, ah! No-o-o-o!" Naruto began laughing wildly, uncontrollably, as the brunette's talented fingers danced under his shirt to attack his sides mercilessly. The poor boy was completely vulnerable and defenceless and…for a brief moment, the thought of Kiba tickling Kyuubi if he did show up fuelled his laughter even more….

* * *

"Shut _up_, Hidan!" The larger man growled, shooting the most cruel look towards the silvernette in his rage. He was sick of the rantings and ravings and endless blabber. The younger man's voice was starting to rattle his brain and really get on his nerves. "Complaining endlessly isn't going to solve anything, so keep your mouth shut!"

"Yeah? And what the hell are you gonna do? Huh?" Hidan challenged, daring the other to start something. For a moment, he thought he might have actually made Kakazu snap, but to his disappointment the larger man just turned and walked to the other side of the cell. "I'm just so bored, Kakazu." He whined, dropping his aggressive and confrontational tone as soon as the opportunity for a fight was gone.

"Deal with it."

"But I really miss Kyuubi! Without him this place is like…"

"A prison?" Kakazu offered, glancing over his shoulder at the rather dim young man sat on the edge of the upper bunk, his legs dangling off the sides and kicking against the metal every so often. Ever since Kyuubi Namikaze had escaped the whole atmosphere had changed. The guards were more tense and less willing to act friendly towards inmates and most of the inmates themselves were either extremely jealous and annoyed or downtrodden and upset over the escape.

"When d'you think he's coming back for us?" Hidan asked, sighing heavily. "I'm getting sick of this place already."

"Try being in here for years on end." The larger man growled angrily, finding the other's complaining excruciatingly irritating. "As for Kyuubi…perhaps you shouldn't get your hopes up." Instantly, Hidan's head lifted, eyes widening as he blinked several times at the, what he believed to be, lewd comment.

"The hell d'ya mean!?" He snapped, brow furrowing in annoyance at the mere implication.

"It's about time you got used to the idea that he isn't coming back. If you can offer one good reason why he'd risk getting caught again just to break us out then by all means, go ahead." Kakazu said, finally letting his thoughts known. Something he'd been thinking about for a while but hesitant about voicing out loud in case of starting an unnecessary argument. "Truth is, we were drawn in by the ideal of Kyuubi. But that's all it was…an ideal…. You can't depend upon anyone but yourself."

"Nah, you're wrong!" Hidan snapped angrily, face reddening slightly. "He promised he'd come and get us!"

"I didn't think you were that naïve, Hidan." The older man muttered, sighing deeply. He wasn't in the mood for a dispute now. "Kyuubi used me because I had access to useful resources within the prison and he used you because you had connections outside the prison. All just so that he could break himself out and run off. Now he's with that Uchiha, with no reason to break us out. Promises don't mean a thing in this world."

"You talk a load of shit, Kakazu!" The silvernette hissed, scowling at the depressing old man he was forced to share a cell with. "Kyuubi ain't like that! He never goes back on his word! That's his way of life!"

"That right?" Kakazu muttered, scoffing at the idea.

"Yeah. I wouldn't go and get myself chucked in prison for just anyone, would I?"

"I thought that was due to your low intelligence." The younger man shot a horrid glare at Kakazu, daring him to throw another insult his way, before continuing.

"He'll come back for us. As soon as he's dealt with the Naruto kid, he'll be right back here to get us. Trust me…Kyuubi is the most loyal guy you could ever meet. If you bond with that guy, it's a bond for life. As long as you don't turn your back on him, he'll never turn his back on you."

"His criminal history doesn't exactly add credit to your claim, Hidan." Kakazu shot back, walking over to the bunks. He was intrigued, yet sceptical by the idea. He'd known Kyuubi for some time but he very rarely bothered to concern himself with anything other than financial gain and profit. Working with and aiding Kyuubi was merely beneficial for him, giving him a certain level of power and control within the prison network and earning the respect of other inmates. Hidan, however, was different. He'd helped Kyuubi due to genuine friendship rather than personal benefit.

"Don't judge him!" Hidan snapped angrily. "His family betrayed him, that's why he turned on them! If they hadn't have abandoned him, he would have never considered harming him. Like I said…if you bond with Kyuubi, it's for life. That's why he just can't forget about that kid! He's the only one on the outside the poor guy still has a bond with!"

"But isn't he planning to kill the boy?" Kakazu asked, cocking an eyebrow at the new information he was receiving. "A baby couldn't exactly turn his back on someone, so why is planning on getting back at the kid?"

"Well…" Hidan stared off, thoughts lingering on his friend briefly. He did miss him. "He's…a pretty deep guy….It's complicated…."

"A bond for life, huh?" Kakazu repeated, thinking it over. In his mind, the only bond that truly lasted was between a man and his money….But Kyuubi obviously thought otherwise.

* * *

_~A Bond For Life~_

* * *

It was getting late, already dark out in fact. Although he didn't know the exact time, Kiba knew he should have been home a considerable amount of time ago and that his mother was gonna throw a fit over the fact he hadn't bothered calling. It wasn't that she minded him staying out and not coming home- it was when he didn't bother telling her and letting her know what was happening. Still, either way, he was reluctant to rise off the bed with the intention to leave. It was the last thing he wanted to do but his cute boyfriend was lying so silently and sleepily that he thought it was best anyway. The poor little guy needed a good sleep to get his head around things. Or at least…Kiba's mother had always told him a good sleep sorted everything! He knew it wasn't entirely true but a good night always helped, even if just a little.

Kiba took a brief moment to look down at the beautiful teen on the bed and found himself smiling slightly at the sight. The boy slept so quietly and peacefully that he almost seemed like a little angel, only letting out small breaths even in the very depths of sleep. It was so sweet. Naruto also always snuggled up to something when asleep, whether it be Kiba or his own pillow, he was always hugging something. Every so often, he'd shift in his sleep and nuzzle whatever he was holding with his little nose as if to reaffirm its comfort. It was so heart-warmingly cute. And this particular night, the boy was just perfect. The moonlight was streaming through the closed blinds, cascading down onto the sleeping form of the blonde boy- thus illuminating every one of his features. Naruto's blonde hair caught the light most, reflecting it off in the most dazzling and beautiful way. Another thing emphasized by the moon's light was Naruto's perfectly smooth, tanned skin- which appeared light, peachy and almost ghostly in the silver essence. The light was so drawn to the angelic figure of the sleeping boy that it even danced around each one of his eyelashes, making every single one visible in the middle of the night. Kiba never really understood the term 'heart skipping a beat'- it just didn't seem possible. But at that moment he felt he really came to appreciate the saying. Because his heart really did skip a beat or two.

"Goodnight, Naruto." He whispered lovingly, before dragging his eyes away from the boy and turning to leave. Perhaps he was too loud when he whispered, or maybe his steps made the bed vibrate or maybe Naruto was never asleep to begin with- for whatever reason, the boy lying on the bed suddenly began shifting sleepily.

"K-Kiba?" He murmured, his enticing but sleepy voice forcing the older teen to turn around again. He was met by those cursed, gorgeous blue eyes- only made brighter by the moon's light. Naruto was staring up at him with confusion written all over his tired face.

"Sorry to wake you, I was just going home." Kiba explained quietly, not wanting to wake the poor kid up any further than he already had.

"Oh." He whispered, looking down at his lap. Something was obviously wrong.

"Hey, what's up?" The brunette asked, stepping forward to pat the boy's shoulder affectionately and reassuringly. Naruto, however, fell into an unsure silence as he continued to avoid eye contact and stare down at his lap. He obviously wasn't happy with the idea of his boyfriend leaving. And that was concerning. Kiba could even pick up on the fact that Naruto's breathing had grown slightly quicker and shorter in such a short space of time. Nervously and hesitantly, the blonde glanced up at Kiba with a pleading look on his cute face.

"C-could you p-please stay?" He asked, voice cracking as he spoke. It sounded like he was desperate for his request to be fulfilled, but at the same time completely embarrassed to ask such a thing. The poor boy just didn't know how to feel and even Kiba could realise that.

"You want me to sleep over?" The Inuzuka asked, moving his hand to ruffle those soft, blonde locks. He watched with a sympathetic smile as the boy slowly nodded in reply, still avoiding eye contact- as though hesitant about causing any inconvenience. "Alright, I'll stay." Kiba agreed, deciding his mother could wait for tonight. Naruto had not long been told his uncle- the guy who'd killed his entire family- had broken out of prison. It was no wonder he didn't want to be left alone that night! Who in their right mind would!?

So without complaint, Kiba climbed back into the bed and snuggled under the covers. Resting on one side, he shuffled over and held the covers up to offer Naruto room to slide in. The boy almost immediately dived into the space next to his boyfriend, snuggling into the warmth that was now replacing his pillow. Feeling the smaller teen nuzzling against him was rather soothing and sweet for Kiba and it made him smile- he felt needed and important. With a pleased smile, he wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him back into his chest. Soon he was spooning Naruto's lithe form and cuddling into the blonde's back lovingly. It took him a little while to get comfortable, but he eventually rested his chin on Naruto' soft hair, letting each strand tickle his face as he breathed in the pleasing scent. Yeah…screw his damn mother…this was better than walking home in the cold and dark night. As long as he was with Naruto, able to protect and care for him, Kiba was perfectly happy. He just wanted to make his little Naru feel safe and at peace.

"I love you." Kiba whispered close to the boy's ear, closing his own eyes as he said it in hope that sleep would claim him. And, just as he began to drift off into that wonderful, peaceful world…he heard the slightest, sleepiest murmur echo his claim. With the knowledge that his cute and perfect boyfriend loved him too, Kiba was more than happy to go to sleep without worrying about his mother or anything else.

And likewise…Naruto's anxiety and fear almost disappeared as he, too, fell into a peaceful slumber….

'_Hush little Naru, don't you weep._

_Your uncle's gonna rock you to gentle sleep._

_And if your sleep is plagued with fears,_

_Uncle Kyuubi will dry your tears._

_And if you're scared by the cold, dark night,_

_Your uncle will tell you it's all alright._

_And if anyone dares make you cry…._

_Uncle Kyuubi will make them…die….'_

* * *

**A/N: ****I'm actually scaring myself now. Admittedly, I did put a LOT of thought and effort into the character of Kyuubi because it was an important role I wanted to portray. All the other characters I can easily base off their canon counterparts, whereas Kyuubi I've had to completely improvise- that's why I put so much thought into him. The little thing at the end has been saved on my computer for some time now under the name 'Kyuubi's Lullaby'. I came up with it at about 3am one morning and it sent shivers down my spine. Whenever I read it, I imagine Kyuubi sat next to baby Naruto's cot every night singing it gently and I actually get really creeped out. I can just imagine Kushina overhearing it and proper freaking out inside. Imagine if your brother/sister was like that after you had a baby!**

**So yeah, my main question this update is:**

**What do you think of Kyuubi's character? Do you like him and the conflict that surrounds him? Or do you find him annoying? Did I do an okay job building up this serial killer?**

**Please take a minute to let me know as well as reviewing the chapter- I'd appreciate it a lot!**

**Anyway, I mentioned this chapter was sort of a build-up to a lot of things and it really is. Something between Kiba and Naruto will be happening next chapter ;) Ino's party will be a major event which will actually be covered by a few chapters rather than just one. And Kyuubi will be making his debut in Konoha in the somewhat near future (still a little time away.)**

**So let any concerns, opinions or suggestions known to me! Thanks.**


	16. Angel's Kiss

**A/N:**** Thanks for all your wonderful reviews! I can't believe so many people liked Kyuubi's lullaby, I didn't expect that!**

**But anyway, let's put the creepy and tense side of things aside for now and proceed onwards with this chapter. It's about time we took a break and got on with some…intimacy.**

**Enjoy this chapter guys! Leave your reviews to let me know what you thought!**

* * *

With a slight groan of protest, Naruto's eyes slowly and reluctantly crept open- the intrusive light of the sun irritating his face enough to wake him from his slumber. In truth, he'd been awake for some time but stubbornly kept his eyes squeezed shut in hope that sleep would claim him again. But to no avail. Eventually, he just had to accept the inevitable. From the bitterness of the air, Naruto guessed it was early morning. Despite being given the day off due to 'distressing, personal circumstances' his body clock must have been damn determined to get him up in time for school. And that was something the blonde definitely wasn't happy about.

Despite the slight chill in the air, Naruto felt strangely warm and snuggly. At first, he didn't know why but eventually his brain worked it out…Kiba had slept the night. Naruto shuffled a bit before rolling over, ignoring the slight ache of pins and needles in his hand, so that he could sneak a peek at his boyfriend. He came face to face with the most handsome guy he had ever seen. It was the first time Naruto had ever seen Kiba sleep- the brunette was usually first to wake up- and he was instantly entranced. The older teen was snoring softly, mouth slightly parted to let his breaths out, and his eyelids were fluttering slightly. Everything about him was the definition of sexy- from the red, triangle tattoos on each cheek, to his sharp canines and toned body. Naruto smiled as he shuffled a bit closer, entwining his fingers with the fabric of Kiba's shirt. It was then he felt it. Something big and hard pressing against his leg, throbbing with warmth. As realisation hit him, Naruto blushed deeply. Memories of what had transpired a few days ago filled his head- memories of Kiba's touch and the pleasure brought by it. And then Kiba's words- _'Hey, don't worry about me. You owe me one, that's all.'_

Glancing up at the brunette's handsome face, the blonde's blush grew- as did something else. Hesitantly, he pulled back the covers to look down between their clothed bodies. The both of them hadn't even bothered to change out of their uniforms the night before. Now Naruto was regretting their laziness. With Kiba and his cocky attitude asleep, he was feeling more confident and adventurous. The older teen's personality tended to be dominating and overpowering and- although it was one of the things Naruto loved about him- it sort of made Naruto shy. Around Kiba he would act more submissive and clingy than normal…you could even say he acted sorta girly in a way- but only when he and the brunette were alone. So right now, with his boyfriend asleep, Naruto was allowing his curious mind to wander into uncharted territory.

Whenever Kiba was around, he was always thinking about how great the guy was. Kind, strong, handsome, cheeky, confident, flirtatious, funny and so on. But only after the Inuzuka went home did Naruto usually allow his mind to conjure up dirty thoughts. With Kiba asleep, however, those thoughts were running free. So, with his cheeks still flaming, Naruto reached down and started unbuttoning his boyfriend's shirt- one button at a time. He'd seen that perfect torso many times before but that didn't deter him from wanting to see it again. Carefully, he pushed the white shirt open to reveal the hard muscle beneath. Tanned, olive skin stretched over a toned body was what lied beneath the material. The only imperfection on the older teen's body was one scar starting just beneath his left nipple leading to just above his six-pack. Naruto had seen it before but never asked about it. Curiously, he allowed his fingers to wander and gently trail over the raised flesh. Although considered an imperfection, the scar was actually kinda cool and only added to Kiba's manly and tough look.

"Morning." Naruto froze, breath hitching instantly. He was so engrossed in his exploration that he hadn't noticed his boyfriend, now awake, staring down at him. The poor boy was petrified. He'd practically been molesting Kiba in his sleep! It was so wrong.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto snapped in defence, staring up into the Inuzuka's face pleadingly. "I-I just…you were asleep and I…."

"It's okay, Naru." Kiba whispered, chuckling slightly. "I'm your boyfriend, dummy. I'm all yours anyway." The teen said, leaning forward to kiss the cute blonde on the forehead affectionately. "Just wait 'til I'm awake next time."

"Okay." The blonde whispered, still feeling quite guilty about being caught in the act. His cheeks must have been bright red and, judging from Kiba's chuckles, he looked ridiculous. But despite all the embarrassment, Naruto still couldn't help but notice that the hardness against his leg hadn't died down. "Kiba…c-can I…?"

"What is it?" The older teen whispered huskily, leaning down to nibble on the shell of his little boyfriend's ear teasingly. He delighted in the fact the blonde mewled in response- the perfect morning wake up.

"I…I owe you…." The boy whispered nervously, not quite sure what to say. Everything had been perfect with Kiba asleep but now he was awake Naruto's confidence and forwardness had shrunk back again. This whole situation was kinda embarrassing for him and his boyfriend could tell.

"You…owe me…?" Kiba repeated, blinking a few times in confusion. It was a little while before the memory came to him and he remembered his own hushed words after bringing his little blonde to a perfect orgasm. Guilt instantly consumed him as he peered down at the boy. Had he accidentally pressured the kid into thinking this way? "Naruto, that's not what I meant." Kiba assured him. "Don't feel like you have to do anything if you don't want to or if you're not ready. I can wait for as long as I need to."

"Kiba…." The blonde looked up into those entrancing chocolate eyes, feeling himself more attracted to the older teen than ever. Kiba made him feel special, cared for and important- like he was worth something- and that was a feeling he didn't have before. "I…I want to…."

"You…do…?" The Inuzuka cleared his throat, feeling like it had suddenly gotten dry all too fast. This definitely wasn't how he had expected to wake up. Technically, he should have been getting ready for school but he didn't care one bit about that anymore. All of a sudden he felt like a nervous virgin, despite being quite the opposite. "Well…only if you're sure." He watched as the boy nodded slowly and the tension skyrocketed between them….This was it….

* * *

"You took your time." The ravenette mumbled, narrowing his pewter eyes at the approaching male suspiciously. Something about his entire body language suggested he'd been messing around for the past twenty minutes and the way he was dusting off his hands wasn't exactly helping.

"Sorry about that." Kyuubi snickered. "There was this son of a bitch who just _had_ to die. Seriously, if I had to put up with his arrogant mouth for another minute then I was gonna have a mental breakdown." His grin grew as he watched Itachi roll his eyes. The Uchiha wasn't impressed, turning around to get back in the car without a word of acknowledgement. "I swear the general public have gotten even more unbearable since I was last out."

"You didn't have to kill him." Itachi hissed, taking his place behind the steering wheel whilst the other man slid into the passenger seat. Kyuubi had offered to drive but the Uchiha didn't dare trust him in control of his car. "We're trying to avoid unnecessary attention."

"And what if someone openly insulted your little brother in front of you? What would you do?" Kyuubi snapped, glaring at the ravenette. "We're not all that different, y'know. Killers like us are happy to threaten the lives of people, but if anyone else so much as mutters an insult about our targets we snap. Guys like us develop bonds with our victims. Just because we're after them doesn't mean we want anyone else to be."

"But now you're headed to Konoha with the intention of killing off your final target?" Itachi challenged, starting up the car hesitantly. Although avoiding the topic of Sasuke, he had in fact been thinking about his little brother an awful lot since picking Kyuubi up. "If you break that last bond, won't your life be empty?"

"What I have planned for Naruto is extra special. I've been thinking about it for years on end. It doesn't matter how empty my life becomes afterwards because as far as I'm concerned, my life will end when his does. Isn't it the same for you and Sasuke?" Itachi hesitated, considering it briefly.

"Yeah…I suppose so…. But what will you do after?"

"First things first- I need to keep my promise to Kakazu and Hidan and break them out. Apparently there's this guy in Amegakure, Nagato or something, who's starting up some sort of group. I'll be leaving all my resources to him. The others plan on joining him so I know they'll be well off. Then I can just fade away…."

"Sounds like you're more worried about them than yourself." Itachi pointed out, pulling onto the road at last to resume their journey. Though he and Kyuubi didn't exactly see eye to eye, he was starting to grow fond of the company and more and more interested in the crimson-eyed man.

"Maybe." Kyuubi scoffed. "How long?"

"A few days. Then you'll be reunited with Naruto." He glanced to the side to check on the red-haired man's reaction. But, to his displeasure, he saw absolutely nothing. No change at all.

"You gonna see Sasuke?" Kyuubi asked curiously.

"No…."

"Why not?"

"…."

* * *

Kiba watched the adorable little blonde staring down at his crotch as though it were a birthday present. The Inuzuka had stripped down to his boxers, not wanting to remove the rest in case Naruto wanted to back out at the last minute. He was determined not to pressure his precious boyfriend into anything in any way. But, the boy seemed as open to the idea as before. They were sat opposite each other on the bed, silent but their eyes speaking volumes. Every so often, Naruto would glance up into the older teen's face for reassurance before looking back down at the large bulge- which hadn't decreased in the slightest. The atmosphere was tense and both of them were holding their breath in anticipation. Naruto due to this being his first time intimately touching another and Kiba because his of his overwhelming desires. And yet, neither of them made a move and for a moment it seemed as though they were going to ignore this and go back to normal.

But then Naruto made a move. Cautiously, he reached out towards the bulge shakily, gulping as he neared it. The blonde avoided eye contact, focusing entirely on his goal. And it wasn't too long before his trembling fingers curled around the outline of Kiba's manhood, taking the clothed erection into the palm of his hand. Kiba's breath hitched but he stopped himself from pressing against the small hand, wanting Naruto to decide for himself what to do. Instead, he focused on those beautiful, shimmering eyes which hadn't looked up from his crotch for quite some time.

Looking on anxiously, Kiba's cock couldn't help but jump as he saw Naruto's hand move up to grasp the waistband of his black boxer shorts. He wasn't sure if the kid would go through with this so soon but the blonde seemed so determined as he grasped the material and yanked it down quickly- as though getting it over with. As soon as the shorts were pulled down to his knees, Kiba's erection bounced up into full view, right into the vision of an astonished Naruto.

"Naruto…you okay…?" The brunette asked, troubled by the boy's shocked expression. Had this gone too far? It must have gone too far….

"Y-yeah…it's just…so…big." The boy mumbled, his oceanic eyes swimming with wonder as he stared down at it. The comment itself almost made Kiba blush…_almost_. Looking down at himself, the brunette had to admit that his pride was large- something his former lovers had commented on too. But, being an Inuzuka, he'd always considered it not good enough for him. It was good enough for those he slept with but not for himself. The Inuzuka's always had to aim higher. They were never satisfied when it came to themselves. But he could see how it might be quite intimidating for someone three years younger than him, who'd never seen a fully grown one- let alone one quite a bit above the average. But, Kiba didn't have time to say a word. The feeling of a slightly sweating hand grasping his manhood cut off all thoughts.

"S-shit…" He hissed, wincing slightly from the surprise of sudden skin-to-skin contact. The boy's touch was so gentle and nice. But, his reaction had obviously caused Naruto to worry. His eyes darted up to stare into his boyfriend's face worryingly.

"Was…was that wrong?" He asked.

'_Yes…this is all very wrong.'_ Kiba thought to himself, before smirking at the boy cockily.

"No way, Naruto. I just…you took me by surprise is all."

"Oh…so this is okay?" The boy asked cutely, obviously wanting to do it right for his boyfriend. Kiba couldn't help but nod, reaching up to ruffle the boy's soft hair. Reassured and happy, Naruto looked back down and started to move his hand. Naruto began to stroke him slowly, his grip a bit too loose at first but gradually tightening until it was just right. As the hand moved along his length, the brunette's breath began to quicken, flowing out pleasingly. The younger boy seemed to notice this and, feeling more confident, began to stroke just a little faster. As he became more adventurous, he would swipe his thumb along the glistening head every time he pulled back the skin which always seemed to make Kiba moan softly and spread the precum to create lubrication. "C-can I…su…I mean, t-taste it?" He asked carefully, glancing up with eyes hazed over from desire.

"What?" Kiba snapped out of the pleasure, his brown eyes darting over to link with Naruto's gorgeous ones. He couldn't believe the words that had just left the innocent kid's mouth. Now he knew things had gone too far. As much as he liked the idea, he couldn't let Naruto do _that_ so soon. "Naruto…look, I don't think you should be doing this until you know for sure-"

"I want to! I promise it's not just cause I feel like I have to!" The boy pleaded, unknowingly tightening his grip on the length in his hand. Kiba winced from the squeeze, almost dropping his argument and agreeing.

"No. I think…you're too young for that stuff. How can you be sure you really want it?"

"I'll never know until I give it a try!" The blonde argued. "I can always stop, just give me a chance." Kiba hesitated, staring into those incredible, pleading eyes. The boy seemed so sure, like he really wanted to give it a try. But, the brunette still didn't want to let it happen. Not so soon. But, the longer the boy's hand lingered on his erection, the weaker his resistance was becoming. He desperately needed to get off and soon.

Naruto licked his lips, finding the soft yet hard feeling of Kiba's length too inviting. The blonde had been disheartened by the older teen's response but he could somehow tell that Kiba wasn't fully convinced by his own words. So, silently, Naruto scooted back and slid off the bed until he was kneeling on the floor- now face to face with the mesmerising cock in front of him. His hand was still on it and he could feel the brunette squirm on the bed as well as hear his breath quicken slightly. Naruto took these as good and hopeful signs. He licked his lips again and began edging toward the waiting tool, glancing up into his boyfriend's face as he prepared himself. Kiba was staring down, his eyes glazed over and mouth slightly parted. With a gulp, Naruto leant down and took Kiba's member into his mouth.

Kiba shuddered as his lower regions were enveloped into an unbelievably pleasing moist warmth. All of his senses shut down instantly until the only thing he was focused on was Naruto's mouth closing around the tip of his manhood. The boy was hesitant and inexperience and you could say kinda clumsy, but just the thought that it was _him_ doing this was enough to send shivers through Kiba's whole body.

The blonde hummed around the member in his mouth, stroking it with his hand as he lightly sucked on the head. He wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, having never given nor received a blowjob before, but he had curiously searched up a sort of 'tutorial' on it since dating Kiba, knowing that one day he'd want to give it a try. Remembering what he'd learnt, he wrapped his tongue around what was in his mouth as he sucked gently and was overjoyed to hear the sexy teen above him moan loudly, thighs trembling. The reaction he was receiving only egged Naruto on, leading him to bravely move down to take in more. It wasn't easy, Kiba was rather thick as well as long- definitely graciously endowed- but the boy was managing somehow, despite having to stretch his lips.

Kiba's heart wouldn't stop racing as Naruto clumsily bobbed his head on the top half of his length, his soft hand squeezing and caressing the rest. The brunette was resisting bucking up into that hot mouth but it wasn't easy with the blonde sucking on him like _that_.

"Naruto…" Kiba hissed, his whole body tensing up in an attempt to resist plunging deeper into the warmth. The moaning of his name caused the shy blonde to blush…it sounded so dirty. But he kept going, wanting nothing more than to do it well. He enjoyed it every time Kiba shuddered or moaned or accidentally rolled his hips- for him it was like a reward for his work. The boy himself moaned around the length moving deeper into his mouth. The vibrations shot up through the older teen's body, causing him to lift his ass off the bed and thrust upwards. Naruto pulled back, coughing slightly in surprise at having his throat invaded.

"Shit! I'm so sorry!" Kiba said worriedly, leaning forward to rest a hand on the boy's cheek. He forced Naruto to look up, checking if the kid was alright, and instantly found himself frozen. The blonde gazed up at him, cheeks dusted red, with the most loving and affectionate look the Inuzuka had ever received. It didn't matter how experienced the brunette may be, this was a first for him. Never before had someone, in the midst of some form of sexual act, ever looked at him like _that_. Kiba felt his heart flutter that instant and soon his hand began stroking the boy's cheek tenderly.

"Kiba?" Naruto whispered, concern crossing his adorable face.

"I love you so much. You know that, right?" The older teen said, smiling lovingly at the cutest guy he'd ever seen.

"Y-yeah." Naruto said, his blush deepening. With a slight hesitation, he moved back down to nuzzle his boyfriend's length gently- the same way he nuzzled his pillow in his sleep. It was endearing. But soon, he consumed Kiba's manhood once again and returned to his earlier act.

"D-damn." Kiba shuddered, biting down on his bottom lip. The hand that had been caressing the boy's cheek moved up to run itself through those beautiful, blonde locks. His other hand clawed at the bed sheets as he guided his precious Naru up and down on his weeping cock. This was getting too much for him and soon, Kiba began to gently roll his hips up. He made sure not to jab into Naruto's throat like he had before, but instead went along with the pace the boy had set. Naruto wasn't able to take all of him yet, but he didn't care, it still felt amazing. As the two of them worked together, Kiba began moaning and whimpering (something he'd never admit to) as he neared his climax. The older teen couldn't help but delight as he heard his precious boyfriend moaning and slurping around his manhood, expressing his own enjoyment as well. It was so good.

The defined muscles in Kiba's stomach began winding tight, his fingers tightening their grip on Naruto's hair, and his breathing became harsh and shallow. He was starting to feel lightheaded and desperate for that blissful release, feeling that it was growing ever closer. He knew that now was the time to put an end to this. Kiba began pulling on the blonde's hair, trying to signal for him to stop before it was too late. But the kid didn't budge; he tightened the grip of his mouth in order to continue with his ministrations. Normally, Kiba would have more than enough physical strength to throw the fourteen year old off if he wanted to, but with the immense pleasure coursing through his body he was far weaker than normal. He couldn't get Naruto off. "Naru…p-please. You gotta s-stop." He hissed, his thrusts becoming more needy as his balls began tightening up.

"MmKibammdon'tmmwannammmstop." Naruto mumbled around him, speeding up the movement of that wonderful mouth, determined to bring the guy he admired so much to the same wonderful peak he himself had reached the other night. Kiba wasn't happy about the idea; he didn't want to degrade Naruto by doing _that_ in his mouth. The boy was such a beautiful, innocent angel. He just couldn't taint that by unloading his desires so close to him, let alone _in_ him. Nevertheless, he couldn't make the blonde stop…there was nothing he could do.

"N-Naru…stop, I'm gonna c-come." He moaned in one last attempt to reason with the kid. But his strangled plea fell on deaf ears. Naruto wasn't interested in pulling off just yet. Instead, the blonde boy glanced up to stare at Kiba's handsome face. The Inuzuka's head was thrown back, eyes squeezed shut in the most sexy and cute expression Naruto had ever see, and his lips parted to let out those luscious moans. He could hear Kiba's moans becoming more frantic and needy as the manhood in his mouth began pulsing and throbbing. He knew what was coming.

The brunette let out one last strangled moan; hips lifting off the bed completely as he finally reached that lusted for peak. All of his muscles tensed up at once as he shamefully released into his adorable boyfriend's mouth.

Naruto squeezed his eyes shut tightly as the hot, thick liquid filled his mouth. There was a lot more than he expected there to be and it was way too much for him. He eagerly tried to swallow as much as he could but it just didn't work for him. Eventually the blonde pulled back, spluttering slightly. Kiba's fingers released their grip, his hands falling to his sides as all the tension and tightness left his body at once. He fell back onto the bed, panting as his sweat-glistened body grew tired and weak. He'd just experienced the greatest orgasm of his entire life…and now he couldn't move.

Once Naruto had cleaned up his boyfriend's softening member, he climbed up onto the bed to snuggle up next to the brunette's gorgeous, naked body. He hugged Kiba tightly, nuzzling into the older teen's neck affectionately before pulling back to stare into his face. Kiba offered him a thankful smile, lifting a heavy hand to swipe away the last trace of semen that had clung to the boy's lips.

"Did I do good?" Naruto asked, staring at him with eyes that just yearned for acknowledgment. He was so unbelievably adorable it hurt.

"You did amazing. Thanks, Naru." Kiba said, reaching up to pull the small boy into a hug. "Did you want me to take care of you as well?" Instantly, the kid shook his head abruptly, signalling no.

"I just wanna stay here." Chuckling, the brunette gave in and cuddled up to the boy. This morning was perfect. "But…you gotta go to school."

"If Sasori can have two days off then I can have at least one." The brunette mumbled, pulling the kid closer to him. He loved him so much. They were both slowly dozing off into sleep again, exhausted by their morning activities. It was whilst drifting away that Naruto tenderly began tracing Kiba's scar again, just like before.

"Hey, Kiba?"

"What is it?" The brunette mumbled sleepily, eyes fluttering close.

"Where did you get this scar?" He asked curiously, running his index finger up and down the raised skin. He heard Kiba mumble something lowly, barely audible at all. "Huh?"

"I'll tell you later. Sleep now." The Inuzuka said bluntly, his handsome and sexy features softened and made cute from sleepiness. Naruto really did adore him and he was so happy that he had been able to make him feel good. It was the best feeling in the world to be able to please the ones you love- not just physically but emotionally too. How someone could ever hurt their loved ones was a complete mystery to Naruto….

'_How could you?'_ The blonde silently asked, his uncle's face flashing through his mind. But he quickly shook off the thoughts, nuzzling into his boyfriend for comfort.

"Okay. Love you." Naruto said, finding the warmth soothing. He didn't care- he had new loved ones now.

* * *

**A/N:**** Phew! That chapter was difficult to write. I was conflicted between conveying the physical side of things and the emotional so I had to go over it a few times. I hope you enjoyed it though! I only added in the brief Kyuubi scene to break things up, the main purpose of this chapter was the intimacy between my two favourite guys. With all the stuff between Kyuubi and Sasori that's been going on, we haven't had much time to focus on Kiba and Naruto's relationship so I hope this chapter makes up for that! **

**So what did ya think?**

**Good or not?**

**Let me know!**


	17. The Party Looming

**A/N:**** Thanks for over 100 reviews! Seriously, that's amazing guys and girls. When I started Fishing For A Smile back in April, I **_**never**_** expected there to be so much interest. For me it started off as a brief pastime but due to all the support and response, my own interest in the story grew and grew and now I enjoy writing it so much. I'm glad so many people like it and I'm really thankful for all the response I've received. **

**So…yeah, thanks I guess. Don't know quite what else to say.**

**Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think. Suggestions, criticism or just general comments are always welcome and appreciated. And make sure to read the A/N at the bottom! It's important!**

* * *

It was finally the day.

The long awaited Saturday and the day of Ino's big party. Every teenager in Konoha woke up filled with excitement and anticipation for the evening. Anyone who had never been to or heard of Ino's parties could never understand why everyone was so damn ecstatic but to most it was obvious. Ino's father was well-off and, as a result, she had a very large a luxurious house that all of her friends loved. And when she threw a party…it was huge! Loud music, intense dancing, tons of alcohol, plenty of party games, skinny dipping in the pool and an unbelievable amount of teenage shenanigans. The blonde girl had quite a few small parties but every year for the past three she had thrown a giant annual one. Her annual parties had quickly become famous and the hype building up to them was incredible. Weeks and weeks of planning went into it and most people were desperate for an invite. It was the one time of the year that everyone could forget about all the troubles of school and everyday life and just let loose. For the majority of people, it was the highlight of their year.

So, that Saturday morning, spirits were high. While Ino and her friends spent the day setting up the house and themselves, everyone with an invitation would be spending the entire day making themselves look absolutely perfect. If you didn't look flawless at Ino's annual party, you'd stick out like a sore thumb.

* * *

"If you so much as touch my clothes, I will murder you." Sasuke warned, glaring coldly at his older cousin's words. Obito was as annoying as ever.

"Look, Sasuke. This is Ino's party. Whether you like it or not, I'm gonna pick out your outfit."

"Maybe you should let him dress himself, Obito." Kakashi offered, trying to defend his student without getting into an argument. He'd been round the Uchiha household often enough to learn quite a bit about Sasuke and he tended to realise subtle things that his ravenette friend didn't. For example, Kakashi noticed the tiny things that pissed Sasuke off, whilst Obito seemed completely oblivious.

"Not a chance. Everyone else has someone helping them get ready. I've got you, Kakashi, Rin's got her friends, Naruto will probably have that Kiba guy." The man explained, crossing the room to the fridge to fetch some breakfast. As usual, he was clothed in as least as possible. The older Uchiha only wore boxers around the house because Sasuke forced him to.

"That is true, Sasuke." Kakashi added, eyes lazily glancing to the scowling fourteen year old. "Fact is, this is the first year Ino has actually invited younger students to the party. Obito and I have gone every year and I can assure you that all the attendees have been Ino's age or older. But this time, she's gone and invited you, Naruto, Sasori and Deidara. Not all of the older students agree that you should come along so there's a lot of pressure on the four of you to live up to expectations."

"I thought you didn't listen to school gossip." Sasuke snapped, pewter eyes narrowing at the silvernette.

"I pick up a thing or two." The teacher replied casually, leaving the boy wanting more information. Kakashi's mysterious attitude always left people wanting more- it was his secret talent.

"Yeah, I heard that Deidara and Sasori are helping each other get ready. If that Sasori guy is willing to let other people help him then you should too." Obito called, chugging milk directly from the bottle- another little thing that annoyed his little cousin beyond belief.

"Fine. But if I see you naked, even for a second, I will kill you."

"Whatever." Obito mumbled, glancing to his white-haired friend for some help. Kakashi just remained silently amused, smiling slightly. "But you better get used to seeing people getting their bits out, you're gonna be seeing lots of that tonight." He warned, slowly grinning cheekily. "You may even get your own out."

"Obito." Kakashi warned. "I'm still Sasuke's teacher. I don't care what he does at the party but you can't discuss this in front of me."

"Since when did you get a conscience?" The Uchiha asked, practically bobbing in excitement.

"About the same time you got a brain…"

"Hey! You're a hypocrite. _You're_ the one always reading those smutty books around my precious, innocent baby cousin." The man reached over, ruffling Sasuke's hair teasingly. The boy scowled angrily, hating it when people touched his hair.

"They're not smutty books, Obito. They're erotic novels. And I'm pretty sure your drunken talk about sleeping with Rin is enough to scar him." Kakashi said lazily, glancing over at the two Uchihas. "Anyway, Sasuke. Sex before marriage is bad, you shouldn't do it until you're in love, use protection, blah, blah, blah."

"Really?" Sasuke said, cocking an eyebrow in disapproval. The silvernette just shrugged.

"I've done my duty as a teacher, now I can't be held responsible."

"Aw, I love you Kakashi!" Obito but in, wrapping an arm around his friend's shoulders happily. "You're so cool and laid back!"

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too." Kakashi muttered casually, trying to shrug the other man off. "Just go get showered already."

"Gee thanks. Cause saying I smell makes me feel really loved." Obito hissed sarcastically, pulling back with a scowl that was frighteningly like his little cousin's. And Kakashi had thought the two were so different….

"You already know I love you so it shouldn't matter."

"You two are like a married couple." Sasuke interjected, glaring at the two annoying men littering his kitchen. "Seriously, shut up about loving each other."

"But you love me too, right?" Obito asked pleadingly. The younger Uchiha considered firing a nasty, sarcastic comment, but decided against it- knowing it would only antagonise.

"Sure."

"And Kakashi too?"

"Yeah, whatever. He's round here often enough." Sasuke murmured. "Now stop going on about it, it's not normal for two straight guys to act that way."

"Never heard of bromance, Sasuke?" The black-haired man said, ruffling the boy's hair again. "Kakashi and I have the ultimate bromance! Right Kakashi?"

"Yeah, sure."

"See? Nothing can ever get between our man love!"

"Weirdo…."

* * *

"So how is your grandmother anyway?" Deidara asked, yawning loudly as he helped himself to a cup of tea. He was exhausted after getting up so early to head over to his fellow artist's house. They'd agreed to get ready together for the big party but really, it was just Deidara's way of making sure Sasori actually turned up.

"Getting better. I visited her yesterday and the doctors think she'll be well enough to come home in a week or two."

"That's cool. Though, I don't think she likes me all that much, hmm." The blonde said absentmindedly, briefly remembering the encounter he'd had with the woman when he had visited. Then again, that was mostly due to his own foul attitude. "Anyway, Sasori my man, looking forward to tonight?"

"I guess so." The redhead muttered, sliding onto his sofa.

"C'mon! Why the hell aren't you excited? This is the biggest party of the year, hmm." Deidara shouted, throwing a pillow at his fellow artist to try and gain a reaction. Sasori, being the cool guy he was, just caught it and placed it beside him whilst making sure not to give Deidara what he wanted. "It's gonna be immense! Think of it, Sasori my man, the two of us marching into that party looking drop-dead gorgeous. The two artistic wonders of Konoha High, turning the heads of every boy and girl as they stroll in looking as cool as their art."

"If I walked in looking like your art, I'd most likely be mistaken for one of those hideous sponge chairs. I don't want people sitting on me." The blonde scowled immediately, his slanted blue eyes narrowing angrily.

"Hey! Watch what you say about my art!"

"Whatever." Sasori mumbled, grey eyes glancing over at the other briefly. "Were you serious about getting me ready?"

"Totally. You already have this cool look going on but the two of us need to be the best looking there. Just let me sort out your hair a bit and we can choose each other's outfits."

"You sound like a girl." The redhead leered, not liking the sound of such a feminine way of preparing for a night out. As far as he knew, boys didn't sit around doing each other's hair and picking out clothes.

"It's not like that, hmm! It's not like we're doing our make up or nails! We'll just get each other's opinions on our clothing, etc."

"Sounds dull…." Sasori muttered, eyes slowly drifting off. Deidara new that expression, it meant the other artist was losing interest…and when he lost interest he tended to wander off to do something else.

"Oh no, you're not bailing out on this party, hmm! You didn't hear the crap we all got off Ino about making sure you turned up. Besides, we're gonna go in as fellow artists, it's our little thing."

"You have a vivid imagination, Deidara."

"Duh, I'm an artist!" The blonde snapped, shocked Sasori would make his claim with even a slither of surprise in his aloof tone. "I have to plan it all out to ensure it fits my vision, hmm. Surely you of all people can understand that!"

"It's a party." The redhead reminded him. "You need to relax and take it a bit less seriously." The two stared at each other for a while, silently daring a challenge, but no words were exchanged. This could have erupted into another argument, but neither of them could be bothered- for Sasori, it was a silly thing to argue about and for Deidara; it was just too early to get riled up.

But, maybe later in the day, they might have the conflict that was slowly brewing.

* * *

"Naruto, hurry the hell up!"

"Hold on! God, could you be anymore impatient!?"

"Well how long does it take to have a quick shower!? I told you that you can get properly washed up at mine!"

"Well _sorry_ for wanting to be clean before I leave the house!"

"You're such a girl…" Kiba growled, huffily crossing the room to pick up his school bag.

"And you're a jerk!" The blonde retorted, shouting his insult from the bathroom.

The two of them had decided to get ready for Ino's party at Kiba's house. The plan was for Naruto to quickly get washed up, pick out an outfit and then go with his boyfriend to the Inuzuka household. Once there, they would get properly ready. Naruto himself didn't understand why the brunette seemed to think it would take all day to get ready, nor did he understand why it was such a big deal but he was capable of realising that the party was pretty important. So, eventually, the blonde wandered out of the bathroom dressed in a plain set of ordinary cloths and an innocent grin on his face.

"Y'know, you're really lucky you're so cute. I can't stay mad at that face." Kiba said, ruffling the kid's hair affectionately.

"C'mon, I wanna go!" Naruto said, pushing the older teen's hand away hurriedly. He couldn't believe he'd soon get to be in his boyfriend's bedroom for the first time ever!

"Hey! After how long you spent in that bathroom, you have no right to be impatient."

"Stop using words and hurry up and take me!" The blonde said, pushing Kiba slightly towards the front door.

* * *

It was soon after that Naruto and Kiba arrived at the Inuzuka household and the little blonde was finally able to meet his boyfriend's family. Hana, Kiba's sister, was on her way out of the house at the time and barely acknowledged Naruto- which was rather disheartening. But, Kiba's mother was more than eager to meet him. She was an intense woman who gave off a rather intimidating energy whenever she spoke or made a hand gesture. Kiba seemed to be very embarrassed by her, hiding his face in his hands whenever she went over the top, but Naruto kind of liked her. He could never imagine living with her, but visiting her wasn't too bad.

But the thing Naruto loved most about Kiba's home was one very special inhabitant. Akamaru. A giant, but very friendly, white dog who seemed over the moon to see his owner. The moment they walked into Kiba's large room, the brunette was tackled to the ground by the flash of white and his face was covered in drool by a large tongue. Naruto had heard his boyfriend talk fondly of Akamaru often, but this was the first time ever seeing the canine. It was endearing to see the older teen playing and mucking around with his pet so lovingly.

"Hey boy, this is Naruto." Kiba said excitedly, pointing over at the boy. It took Akamaru some time, sniffing and checking the kid out, before Naruto was also tackled to the ground. The boy giggled loudly as he was mercilessly assaulted by the wet tongue. He'd never had a pet before and cuddling and playing with the large and very tame dog was incredible fun. Kiba was more than happy to leave Naruto with the canine while he went off to get showered and ready.

It took Kiba a lot longer than Naruto to prepare himself but it was definitely worth it. When he was finished, the Inuzuka was the sexiest, most arousing thing the blonde had ever seen. He was dressed in a black jacket worn over a fishnet shirt, with zips and pockets around the torso, as well as a pair of nice jeans which showed off the inviting bulge at the front. He had a silver, studded earing in one ear in the shape of a wolf's face and a large claw attached to a silver chain around his neck. Naruto couldn't help but blush when he saw his boyfriend in all his glory. And Kiba loved the attention, smirking cockily as he noticed the kid's reaction.

Naruto himself didn't look bad either. He was wearing a black, short-sleeved shirt with one orange stripe going down either side as well as baggy jeans (also with orange stripes) and a pair of trainers. Kiba had lent him a gold chain as an accessory for the evening as well, which the boy greatly appreciated. The brunette had even added just a small bit of gel to Naruto's hair to make the array of spikes seem more purposeful and aligned and Naruto himself was pleased with the way he looked. And the older teen was as well, teasingly nibbling on the boy's ear and running kisses down his jaw until he was pushed away…before things got too intense…. The two of them spent just a little time longer at Kiba's house before rushing out to meet the others and head to the party.

* * *

"Hey!" Naruto shouted excitedly as he approached the group at the end of the road. He could instantly make out Sasuke, Deidara, Sasori and even his English teacher, Mr Hatake. There was another male with them, who the boy assumed was the infamous Obito Uchiha he kept hearing about. As soon as he shouted and waved at him, the five males turned his way.

"About time you got here, hmm!" Deidara said, despite having a smile on his face.

"We've been waiting for some time." Sasori added, glancing between the excitable blonde and the larger brunette next to him.

"Oh, come on! You can't have been waiting that long." Kiba retorted, shrugging off the comments. He glanced over to Kakashi, nodding in acknowledgement, before reaching over to clasp hands with the other man there. "Hey, Obito." He said, greeting him in a way that made it clear they were familiar but not exactly friends.

"Sup." The Uchiha replied, grinning. "And this is Naruto, huh?" The blonde nodded in reply, smiling shyly, not quite sure how to act. "Nice to meet you. Sasuke here's talked about you loads!"

"Wha-? Shut up, loser." The smaller ravenette snapped, scowling over at his cousin coldly. Yup, usual Sasuke.

Smiling slightly at the exchange, Naruto decided to examine the group to see how much effort they'd put in. His shimmering, blue eyes moved from one person to the next, observing them closely and with great interest.

Everyone was stunning. Naruto just couldn't believe the effort all of them, even Sasori and Sasuke, had put into their appearance. It was amazing; the party obviously was special after all.

Deidara was wearing a brand new-looking leather jacket with a white top underneath. Naruto noticed he was wearing a gold chain around one wrist and several rings as well. He had dark blue jeans on, held around his waist by a rather decorative belt, and black boots. Having never seen the older blonde in anything other than his uniform, it was odd seeing him so casually dressed and difficult to get used to.

Sasori's appearance, however, was even more surprising. Due to his lithe form, the redhead's usual clothing was normally large and baggy for him which made him come across as small and innocent. But he seemed to have put an amount of effort into preparing that was out of character. Sasori was wearing a well-fitting, long-sleeved shirt that was the same colour as his hair. He had decorative cufflinks on and a single ring on one finger. His jeans were only slightly baggy and black in colour and with them he wore spotless, white trainers. The boy's hair was in its usual, messy style but seemed to have been somewhat manipulated with gel or wax or something, which gave it just a little bit of a spikey edge. Naruto couldn't help but smile slightly before his eyes moved to the next one of the group.

Sasuke's clothing wasn't too surprising. It suited him well. A simple long-sleeved white shirt with the first two buttons undone and black trousers, along with black shoes. It was plain but effective and gave him a I-don't-care-what-you-think look. The only real thing which stood out was the silver chain around his neck, glistening against his pale skin. Sasuke was so naturally handsome anyway that Naruto knew girls would be drooling over him.

Then there was Obito. Naruto had never seen him before but he was…impressed…? Naruto was able to appreciate that Sasori, Deidara and Sasuke were good-looking but with the older Uchiha, it was different. The little blonde actually felt slightly attracted to the man. Kiba was obviously sexier in his eyes, but Obito was a rather close second. He was tall and undeniably handsome with gelled black hair, pewter eyes filled with far more emotion than his cousin's and a warming smile. His skin was more tanned than Sasuke's but nowhere near as much as Kiba's. He was wearing a short-sleeved, black shirt with most of the buttons undone, revealing a well-built and inviting body and the silver chain (identical to Sasuke's) around his neck as well as a dog tag. He had baggy dark blue jeans on with a variety of zippers and pockets as well as expensive looking trainers. Naruto felt rather guilty marvelling at the man's good looks. Obito was the only male, other than Kiba, whose appearance the boy had actually paid so much attention to since starting his relationship. Quickly, the blonde averted his eyes.

"Mr…H-Hatake?" He said in shock as his eyes instead fell upon his English teacher. Naruto knew that Kakashi was due to arrive but it was a massive surprise to actually see his _teacher_ dressed for a night out. You don't usually imagine your teacher dressed up for a party but here he was, shirt and fancy pants as well as some gold chains and his hair even more wild than usual. Naruto was completely taken aback and quick to be distracted from his attraction toward a certain Uchiha.

"Hey." Kakashi said casually, waving gently. "Outside of school, you can just call me Kakashi."

"Oh…okay…Kakashi." Naruto muttered, finding that it felt plain weird addressing his teacher by his first name. He'd heard Sasuke refer to him as Kakashi all the time but saying it himself was strange and foreign. He didn't particularly like it much and found being around the man outside of a classroom setting rather unnerving. The whole situation was awkward.

"Aw, he's adorable!" Obito said, sensing the awkwardness himself. "See Sasuke, _that's_ how a fourteen year old should be! Innocent and naïve and stuff."

"You mean idiotic?" Sasuke replied, glaring at the older Uchiha coldly.

"I'm not an idiot, jerk!" Naruto snapped, not wanting to be embarrassed in front of everyone.

"Leave him alone, Uchiha. Hmm." Deidara interjected, placing his hands on his hip. He seemed oddly pleased with himself, for whatever reason.

"Don't get involved, Deidara." Sasori warned in his same disinterested tone.

"What's it to you?" The tall blonde retorted.

"He's right, butt out." Sasuke snapped, glaring at the artist.

"Oh, shut it!" Deidara shouted back, only to be rebuked by the redhead beside him. It was like a cycle on insults and arguments travelling around the circle. Kiba, Obito and Kakashi all looked rather confused and bewildered by how the younger teenagers were acting with one another- finding it difficult to believe they were actually considered friends. Perhaps gathering together in a big group wasn't a good idea….

"Well…as much as I can see you're enjoying this little greeting, we better head over to Ino's." Kakashi spoke up, smiling rather amusedly at how casually his students acted around him when they weren't cooped up in a classroom. Sasuke was the only one he'd seen outside of school so he'd been apprehensive about whether or not the others would act awkward or different around him, but they obviously didn't care.

"It's not like you to want to be on time, Kakashi." Obito teased, nudging the silvernette playfully. He chuckled as he did, grinning in a way that really was similar to Naruto.

"Well, who knows? I might end up getting lost on the path of life before we get there." The teacher said back. "Besides, don't you want to get to Rin?"

"Oh yeah! Ino's parties are all about being with your lover." Obito said cheekily, his grin widening.

"Well, Naruto and Kiba are already sorted." Sasori murmured suddenly, catching every single person's attention. The two boys in question froze, completely stunned by the redhead's accusation, mostly due to how accurate it was. How the hell did he know? The two of them had kept it secret from everyone. "Oh please, don't look so surprised. I know you both inside out. It's been pretty obvious to me for a while; I've just been waiting for you to fess up."

"O-obvious?" Kiba said nervously, trying to laugh it off but clearly failing.

"Yeah. I'd already worked out Naruto had the hots for you and I suspected you felt the same." Sasuke added, as though he was stating a well-known fact.

"Did all of you work it out!?" Kiba demanded, no longer bothering to try and get out of the inevitable. They knew, whether he wanted them to or not.

"Well, this is news to me." Deidara admitted, glancing between Naruto and his boyfriend confusedly. At least _he_ looked surprised by the revelation. "Is it true?"

"Er…." The brunette briefly glanced over at his boyfriend, exchanging a glance or acceptance that the truth was out. Neither of them had even begun to make any plans to tell their friends about their relationship, so in a way it was easier for things to be this way. Still…for the reveal to be so sudden and unexpected was off putting. "Yeah."

"Cool." Deidara said, smirking slightly.

"Hey, Kakashi…." Obito began, voice and face full of wonder and thought as he stared at Kiba and Naruto together. "If you and I were together, who'd be on top?"

"We're going." The silvernette interjected, instantly turning around in the direction of Ino's home. He began walking away, eager to escape his best friend's annoying and rather awkward questions. Everyone else in the group smiled, especially Naruto- who now felt perfectly at ease. He hadn't really thought about what telling his friends would be like but he was glad they hadn't made a big deal about it. They all seemed to just shrug it off as another aspect of everyday life. The least attention they got the better, in Naruto's eyes.

"Hey, I'm serious Kakashi!" Obito shouted, chasing after the silvernette. "Cause I think I'd be on top but isn't it usually down to who has the biggest-"

"Enough, Obito!" Kakashi stopped him, slapping his hands over his ears to block out the embarrassing and stomach-turning ponderings of the eldest Uchiha.

"If that's the case then I'm pretty sure that I would be on top because mine is pretty-"

"Quit it." This time it was Sasuke, who had also begun to follow them, who stopped his cousin dead in his tracks.

"Sasuke, back me up here! You know that my co-"

"Shut up!" Kakashi and Sasuke snapped in unison, really not keen on hearing Obito talk about his equipment in front of them.

Meanwhile, the others just watched the three of them head down the road together, arguing exasperatedly amongst each other about the most dumbfounding comment made by a grown man any of them had ever heard. Naruto had heard Sasuke compare him to Obito on many occasions, but now he was starting to understand why. Even he could admit that he tended to make random comments that others found bewildering and now he had evidence that the eldest Uchiha did as well.

So, together, they also began heading down the road to catch up and join the party together. It was obvious that the night would be a good one….

* * *

**A/N:**** I NEED YOU!**

**Now, as I said before, the party will cover a number of chapters. The reason just one night will be stretched across so many chapters is simply because I want every character introduced so far to be given the spotlight they deserve. Ino's party has been repeatedly mentioned since chapter 2 because it's such an important event for this story.**

**Now, I'm just one guy so I can't keep up with everything. Which is why I'm desperate to hear what YOU would like seen at the party. Which characters do you want to interact? How? What happens? Please give suggestions and I will find somewhere to include them. Please bear in mind that there's already a plan for Sasori during the party so ideas including him aren't as needed.**

**But I need ideas for Naruto, Kiba, Kakashi, Obito, Sasuke and all of those guys as well as any other characters you'd like seen. Please, please, please review with your suggestions! I want this event to be a huge one which you'll all LOVE reading before the possible tragedy after. Oh and, Kyuubi will NOT be at the party so don't make any suggestions involving him and Itachi turning up.**

**Thanks again guys, I'm really looking forward to your suggestions so please leave them! **


	18. Ino's Party I

**A/N:**** Longest chapter so far.**

**Thanks to everyone for the ideas. Some of you may be noticing that your suggestions are starting to appear in this chapter and more may appear/be developed in future chapters. At this stage, it's unknown how many parts there will be to the party segment, it depends on the pacing and I know many of you are eager to see Kyuubi and Naruto's reunion but trust me- it will definitely be worth the wait. I've been planning it since I began this story so just be a little more patient for me.**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter guys!**

**Please leave your wonderful reviews!**

* * *

It was intense!

All of the boys turned up at Ino's huge house, only to be bombarded by noise and music and shouting and cheers. The atmosphere was one of pure excitement. Naruto, having never been to a party of any kind, couldn't help but gape in awe at the sight of bright lights and teenagers dancing and lingering everywhere. His blue eyes lit up, reflecting the ever-changing lights, as he stared in wonder. He hadn't expected something so…amazing.

"Oh, yeah! I've been looking forward to this all year!" Obito shouted, grinning goofily.

"Hey, boys!" Ino called, heading out of her front door with an excited smile on her face. Naruto personally hated the girl, but he couldn't help but admit that the revealing outfit and hairstyle made her look _hot_. She was clearly pleased to see them, rushing over and ditching her hostess responsibilities just to greet them in.

"Hey, babe." The eldest Uchiha said, hugging her briefly and pecking her on the cheek. "Rin here yet?"

"Haven't seen her, sexy." The blonde girl replied, lingering in the man's arms for a little longer than she had to. "Gives you time to get a few drinks down you without the nagging." She whispered, winking suggestively.

"Too right! C'mon Kakashi, I'm gonna get drunk!" The ravenette shouted, much like an excitable child who'd just been offered free access to a huge toy store. He was grinning hugely as he ran off inside without a second to spare. His silver-haired friend sighed heavily, eyes fluttering closed as he did so.

"Well, I better go babysit him." Kakashi announced, giving a dismissive wave to them all before following his best friend, yet biggest burden, indoors casually. The man acted pretty much the same outside the classroom as he did inside- cool, calm, lazy.

"Deidara, my twin!" Ino shouted, moving onto her next victim. She hugged him, only then making it obvious how alike they were in appearance despite having absolutely no relation…it was creepy. "I got the drink you asked for."

"Awesome. Way to go, Ino." The boy said, smirking pleasingly. With him satisfied, she moved onto the next male- almost like some whore- which happened to be Kiba.

"Hey, gorgeous. Glad to see you looking so fine." She teased, giggling as she pushed him playfully.

'_Bitch.'_ Naruto inwardly scowled, glaring at her evilly as she made a move on _his_ Kiba. The brunette returned her flirting, only making his watchful boyfriend glare at them, as he hugged her. Needless to say, Naruto was pissed.

"Hey." She muttered, glancing Naruto's way absentmindedly for just an instant before her face lit up in pure delight. She'd finally noticed the last member of the group. "Sasori, you made it!" She shouted excitedly, lunging toward the lithe boy and yanking him into her arms rather forcefully. The redhead froze, dropping his aloof mask to show an expression of confusion, surprise and discomfort.

"Er…yeah." He murmured, not quite sure what was going on. The sudden physical contact had taken him completely off guard and his reaction only made the other males chuckle in amusement. It was good to have him back- that was for sure. Ino, oblivious to how ill-received her attention was, pulled back and smiled sweetly.

"Well, I have loads of people to introduce you to and you have _got_ to see the dance floor I've set up!" The blonde girl announced, snaking her hand down to grasp Sasori's. She entwined their fingers gently, looking deep into his eyes before turning round and pulling him toward the house impatiently- obviously craving some time with him. As the others watched the poor guy being dragged through the door, he turned his head to stare at them pleadingly- mouthing the word 'help'. His plea went ignored as they all just watched him disappear into the hubbub and chaos.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Naruto asked nervously, glancing up at his boyfriend.

"I doubt it." Sasuke interjected, staring after the redhead with a cocked eyebrow.

"Who knows? We'll have to check on the guy later to make sure Ino hasn't traumatised him." Kiba said, chuckling. "Hey, Deidara, Sasuke. Naruto and I are gonna head in, you coming?"

"Go on ahead. I need to find a few people and see if they made it, hmm." The blonde teen said, shrugging his shoulders dismissively. Sasuke merely scoffed and gestured for them to go inside without him. Kiba grinned at them before taking his little boyfriend by the hand and began heading towards the door.

"Catch ya later then!" He called over his shoulder, his grin still showing. The brunette was obviously more than pleased to be there. Naruto had, of course, asked him what the party would be like and the older teen painted a marvellous picture. Although still anxious because of who he was and the uncaring greeting he'd received from the hostess, he was looking forward to it. As long as Kiba didn't leave him at all for the whole night.

* * *

"_They can read all about it!"_ Obito sang enthusiastically along, jumping around and spilling most of his drink all over the floor. The ravenette had only been there for a short time but had still managed to get beyond the point of tipsy. Despite his antics, he was a popular participator of the party and a lot of attention was on him. Being an older guy, yet still 'cool' and able to relate to teenagers, girls who fancied him and guys who admired him were often trying to get close and join in with whatever he was doing. It was all a contest for attention from the cool, life-of-the-party Uchiha. "I need more booze!" The man sang, realising his cup was empty. Almost instantly, more alcohol was shoved into his hand and Kakashi couldn't help but sigh. There was always someone there to feed Obito's needs.

"You're here with him, Mr Hatake?" A voice cooed from the side, barely audible above the music and Obito's drunken singing. Turning his head, the silvernette took quite a while before he could recognise the girl.

"Temari." He greeted her, nodding. "Yeah, he's mine." The man confirmed, glancing over at the erratic Uchiha. "Not in a homosexual way- more of like a pet." He added, smiling at the teenager. "And you can just call me Kakashi outside the classroom."

"Cool. Well, I'm just waiting around for Shikamaru." The blonde hissed, obviously annoyed. "He was supposed to meet me here but I can't find him. Ino told me he only came because he heard I was but the guy hasn't shown up!" She scowled, placing her hands on her hips as her eyes scanned the crowds of people quickly. The teacher watched her search, noticing how desperate and insecure she was due to her crush's absence.

"Relax, Shikamaru likes you. It's obvious, even to me." Kakashi assured her, noticing the reason she was angry was because of fear that her hopes were being dashed. She had had a thing for the other teen for a while now, so it was only natural for her to be on edge when he didn't show. "You know how he is, he's probably just late."

"Yeah. Though, you're one to talk." She teased, relaxing a bit. "Since when do you turn up this early?"

"When you're babysitting Obito, you don't exactly have a choice regarding when you arrive." Kakashi said absentmindedly, shrugging off the question.

"So you admit that you're usually late by choice then?" Temari quickly said, smirking triumphantly as she gained the evidence she'd been waiting for since first being assigned Kakashi as a teacher. The silvernette blinked momentarily, taken aback from the sudden accusations as the words sunk in, before narrowing his gaze at her. He'd been defeated. He hadn't been careful enough.

"Touché." He muttered in defeat, slightly downtrodden.

"Relax, sir. Our secret." She assured him, touching his arm gently with a smile. He looked up and returned her smile. Though he hadn't really spoken to Temari outside of the classroom (or much inside it either) he was glad they were getting on so well. Some students often felt awkward talking to their teacher in a more informal and social setting but, perhaps because of Kakashi's laid back and casual attitude, he rarely encountered that problem from students he'd been teaching for a while.

"I told you, you can just call me-"

"'Kashi!" Came a drunken call, snatching the attention of nearly everyone around. The teacher sighed, turning around to see Obito stumbling towards him. He couldn't be that drunk already? They hadn't gotten there that long ago and the Uchiha was already resorting to the shortened versions of people's names! "Come dance with me, 'Kashi!" He said, giggling as he tripped slightly and locked one of his arms with his best friend's.

"No Obito, really I-"

"Let's go!" He interrupted, pulling the reluctant man towards the dance floor. The scene was earning some laughs and giggles from all the onlookers- including Temari herself.

"Your pet needs you." She said, waving to him in understanding. "I might see you around, _'Kashi_." The girl said teasingly, winking as she finally managed to best her teacher twice in five minutes. It was a victory for all students everywhere.

"I love this song!" Obito shouted over the music, bouncing on the spot with his arm still locked with Kakashi's. The silvernette had no option but to jump as well, feeling uncomfortable doing it but getting on with it nonetheless. "_Put on those shades and wave to yesterday. The sunlight hurts my eyes!_" People were joining in, dancing along together to the beat and some singing along as best as possible when intoxicated. It didn't seem like anyone was as drunk as Obito- not even those who had already been there when the ravenette arrived. It really didn't take much to get him drunk.

"Looking good, Obito!" Someone shouted from beside them.

"Hey, 'Getsu!" The ravenette beamed, lunging over to give the man a hug. Keeping one arm around the guy's shoulder, he kept jumping happily. Suigetsu- Obito's partner in crime. Behind every guy with an alcohol problem, there was an irresponsible friend egging them on. That's who Suigetsu was.

"Why are you wet?" Kakashi asked suspiciously, one eyebrow raising slightly.

"Just got outta the pool! Man, you have got to try it!" The white-haired man shouted, smirking cockily. Obito gasped dramatically, pewter eyes darting over to his best friend pleadingly.

"I wanna go swimming, 'Kashi!" He demanded, feeling the need to ask permission from his 'carer' first. The teacher couldn't help but sigh, shaking his head. Suigetsu sure was a pain.

"Maybe later I'll throw you in to sober you up." Kakashi offered. Unfortunately, his claim didn't have the effect he'd hoped and Obito merely beamed at him happily.

"Hey, 'Getsu. Earlier me and 'Kashi were talking 'bout who'd top if we were gay." The teacher froze, gaping at his friend in disbelief. He could have literally face-palmed after that. He couldn't believe Obito would start discussing this around other people…he should have known better. "So who do you think?"

"Definitely Kakashi." Suigetsu said, without hesitation. "He's like your big brother or carer or something, the way he looks after you. So I imagine he'd totally top." Despite how annoying it was hearing this discussed, the silvernette couldn't help but smirk in triumph (hoping the others didn't see.)

"No way!" Obito snapped back, pouting like a moody child. "My dick's bigger! That's it, I'mma ask everyone."

"Obito, don't you da-"

"Hey, Karin! If 'Kashi and I were gay, who'd top!?" The Uchiha shouted over the music, only bringing greater embarrassment to the poor, long-suffering teacher.

"Definitely you!"

"See?" Obito grinned.

"You're not going to do a whole survey are you?" Suigetsu asked, only earning a death glare from the silvernette beside him. Stupid Suigetsu was always giving Obito dumb ideas.

"That's a great idea!"

"Shit." Kakashi muttered. Despite very rarely being one to swear…he couldn't help it….

* * *

"You sure you don't want to try some vodka, Naruto?" Kiba asked, feeling guilty that he was downing it like there was no tomorrow whilst the blonde stuck to juice. It had been difficult to find a non-alcoholic drink in the house, but he didn't want the boy to feel left out.

"I'm okay." The boy confirmed, smiling happily. Despite their short time at the party, the blonde had never had so much…except for his alone time with Kiba of course. The party was amazing!

"Wanna dance?" The brunette asked, winking at the boy.

"Erm…okay." Finding Naruto's nervousness and unsureness cute, the older teen couldn't help but practically carry the boy over to the dance floor to join the many other young people dancing enthusiastically. Naruto briefly caught sight of Obito and Kakashi before they disappeared into the large crowd. The song playing was a heavy-beat dubstep song and all the teens were bouncing along with their arms in the air, some grinding against one another. Kiba was in his element and almost immediately started to join in; meanwhile the blonde was a little less familiar with what to do. Noticing this, Kiba wrapped an arm around his boyfriend's shoulder and urged him to start jumping along. He pulled the boy close as they 'danced' with enough energy to power a city. It took a while, but Naruto soon got into it and started laughing happily.

"That's the spirit, Naruto!" Kiba hollered over the music, pulling the boy over to him until the little form rested against him as they moved. In the new position, Naruto's back was against the older teen's front as they bounced. Smiling, Kiba wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him even closer- the first public display of affection they'd ever shown. There was no way their closeness or intimacy and grinding could be misinterpreted- it was obvious they were together now. At first, Naruto panicked and worried that the alcohol had made Kiba lose his common sense. But with some soothing words whispered into his ear and the embrace tightening slightly, he calmed down. It felt odd, having his boyfriend openly grind into his ass in front of so many people, but Kiba was always able to help him relax in tense situations- this was no different.

Unfortunately, the feeling of his boyfriend's large bulge rubbing up against his backside was short-lived as Kiba' hands hooked underneath the boy's arms. With his strength, the teen lifted Naruto up and propped him up onto his shoulders. Naruto giggled as, just like a child, he found himself sat on top of a person's shoulders, now higher up than anyone else on the dance floor. For the first time, the blonde found himself in a large group of people, centre of attention, without abuse or insults being thrown his way. People were actually _cheering_ him as Kiba carried him round the dance floor in front of everyone. It was a great feeling to be, not only accepted, but encouraged by his peers.

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" Maybe it was the alcohol or just the atmosphere at the party, but soon everyone in the room was cheering his name- his _real_ name, not some harsh insult designed to hurt him. The boy couldn't help but grin and laugh, waving to everyone happily.

"Yay, Naru!" Obito yelled, saluting him clumsily. The alcohol in his cup spilled out, splashing onto the white-haired man Naruto didn't recognise beside him. It was unbelievable. And to think, the blonde had actually been reluctant to come along. But now he was glad he'd decided to go, this was the best feeling in the world!

* * *

"Just leave me alone!" Sasuke hissed, scowling profusely at the obviously tipsy girl now stalking him throughout the house. Her advances were irritating enough under normal circumstances, but the alcohol was giving her more confidence- something the poor Uchiha really didn't want her to have.

"Come on, Sasuke! Dance with me!" The pink-haired girl cooed, edging closer to him with a slight blush. "It's a party."

"Back off, Sakura." He picked up the pace, practically jogging as he squeezed through the hordes of people. He had been safe in the kitchen but even there she had managed to find him. Maybe he should have stuck to Obito after all. _'No. He would have encouraged this.'_ The ravenette corrected himself, glancing over his shoulder to find the girl still following him with unbelievable determination. She was obsessed!

"I'm not giving up until you dance with me!" She shouted, momentarily halted by a boisterous group of dancing teenagers. Now was his chance. Seeing his opportunity for escape, Sasuke slid onto the ground to slip through the legs of some random person and off of the dance floor completely. He briefly acknowledged people cheering Naruto's name as he fled but didn't waste any time trying to find out why. Then he spotted it- the staircase! He roughly pushed aside a few irritating people before rushing over to the far side of the room. His pewter eyes glanced back for a moment, confirming Sakura was still lost in the sea of people, before he rushed up the stairs.

"Really?" He said in disbelief, an eyebrow cocking as he found upstairs just as crowded as the floor below. There were goddamn teenagers crawling around everywhere! Definitely not the Uchiha's scene. He was out of his comfort zone. He needed some air- desperately!

Tripping over a few people here and there, Sasuke rushed over to the only uninhabited part of the house…the balcony.

The night's cool air hit him in the face the moment he stepped outside, cooling his flustered skin and causing calm and relief to wash over him. He was free. Sliding the door close behind him, he let out a deep sigh. Sasuke had a headache from the loud music; he was constantly being harassed by people wanting to dance with him; his cousin was being an idiot; people were cheering for Naruto for some reason; Sakura was a bigger nuisance than ever before and the night had only just begun.

'_I can't believe Obito goes to parties all the time. How does he manage it?' _The ravenette asked himself, taking a seat as he gazed out at Konoha in all its night-time glory. The thundering music from inside destroyed any chance of peace, but at least he was alone. No doubt someone would find him soon, but he had some time to calm himself before that happened- that much he was grateful for. So he looked out upon the city, lit up by house and street lights, and allowed the tension from his body to flow out. Or at least, he tried to. But, for some reason, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of pure dread that was forming in the pit of his stomach.

"I've got a bad feeling." He muttered to himself, glancing over in the direction of Naruto's home. It was a little while away, but he could clearly make out the apartment block and his friend's apartment was in sight also. The curtains were drawn, lights off and there was no movement from within…but still…. Sasuke didn't feel right at all. There was a particular chill in the air and a tension he couldn't figure out. Was something going to happen? Or was something happening now? What was this feeling? He had never been so on edge like this before…not for no reason. "Itachi?" He hissed, allowing the name to be swallowed by the cold air and fade away like the smoke of his breath- dissipating in the air.

'_Don't be ridiculous. Itachi wouldn't return to Konoha, he'd never be able to manoeuvre himself through the streets without someone recognising him and contacting the authorities.' _The Uchiha stopped his thoughts momentarily, ears perking up. _'No sirens. Besides, why would Itachi go anywhere near Naruto's apartment? That doesn't make any sense. This feeling…it's nothing.'_

Sasuke gasped, eyes widening in horror as he saw brief movement. He may have imagined it, probably just his overstressed mind playing tricks on him, but he was sure the curtain of Naruto's apartment moved.

'_Itachi!'_ He jumped to his feet, knocking over the chair, and turned to leave. However, the balcony door slid open at that moment, a figure stepping through. Despite his nerves, it wasn't Sakura or Itachi.

"Hey." The man said, waving lazily as he stepped out into the air. He let out a humble sigh, closing his eyes briefly.

"K-Kakashi?"

"That's me." The silvernette said, turning to stare at the boy. His eyes moved from Sasuke down to the overturned chair and back again, a knowing smile crossing his lips. "Bad night?"

"Not really. Apart from Sakura bothering me, it's okay. But I…."

"Can't shake the bad feeling you have?" Kakashi interjected, nodding even before he received an answer. He may have been rather lazy and laid back, but he was a damn good guesser. The man moved, sliding down into the other chair on the balcony, and stared out at Konoha. Hesitantly, Sasuke reached down to stand his chair back up, sitting next to his teacher nervously. "There's something about the air tonight…it doesn't feel right, huh?"

"I…don't know what you're talking about." The ravenette lied, biting his chapped lip as he realised how unconvincing he sounded. There was no way the man wouldn't pick up on his lie. Kakashi merely sighed.

"Sometimes, after someone suffers a great tragedy, they develop this odd ability to pick up on signs."

"Signs?"

"Yeah. How can I put this?" The silvernette paused, considering his words briefly before continuing. "If you suffered a tragedy, every detail about the day it happened is burnt into your memory. You don't realise it, but you remember the most subtle of things- the way the wind was blowing, the sounds in the air- everything. Then you subconsciously compare those subtle things to the way things are every moment of your life." Sasuke considered it, staring down at his lap as he did. It kind of made sense, if he thought about it.

"So?"

"Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is…if those subtle things ever occur again, you're instantly struck with this feeling of dread and fear, because you are reminded of the tragedy you suffered. You and I both suffered tragedies in our lives and now we both have this terrible feeling. It's possible our suffering has made us capable of sensing when another tragedy is about to happen, maybe we're able to pick up on subtle signals no one else can- foresight, if you will. Of course, most would just say we're paranoid or anxious."

"It does sound farfetched." Sasuke muttered, glancing at the teacher briefly. Since when did Kakashi get so serious? And what was the deal about this tragedy?

"True. Maybe it's because I didn't explain it very well. It's probable that nothing bad is going to happen tonight…it was just a theory." The man trailed off, staring up into the sky with a faint smile on his lips.

"So…" Sasuke began, feeling slightly uneasy. "How's Obito?"

"Drunk." Kakashi replied bluntly, letting out a chuckle. "Rin arrived so I left them alone for a little while and decided to take a break."

"And the others?"

"Naruto fell off Kiba's shoulders and knocked his head last time I checked, Deidara was out by the pool with Temari and Shikamaru and I have no idea where Sasori is." The silvernette explained, briefly pondering where Ino could have taken the poor redhead. But the very thought was disturbing, so he quickly shook his head to banish the thought. Sasuke had a very similar reaction.

"Sounds like everyone's having fun…except Sasori." The ravenette muttered absentmindedly.

"Yeah. Shame you're not."

"With Sakura for company, it's no wonder."

"Well…" Kakashi glanced over at his student, observing the boy's every feature and the very depth of his expression. He'd always had a soft spot for Sasuke- he had watched the kid grow up after all. Kakashi could be compared to an uncle figure due to his friendship with Obito, so naturally he did worry about the youngest Uchiha. "I'll keep you company."

"Huh?"

"With Rin around, I don't need to keep an eye on Obito. Besides, he's busy completing a survey on who would top if we were having sex."

"He's still going on about that?" Sasuke asked in complete disbelief at his cousin's drunken actions. Could he be any more embarrassing?

"Yeah. So what do you say? You and I helping each other survive the night?"

"You make it sound like a mission." A crash sounded from within the house, causing them both to jump. Gasps and laughs could be heard following it and, somehow, they both knew Obito had something to do with it….

"Something tells me it will be."

* * *

"What the hell's going on, hmm?" Deidara demanded, confused by the commotion happening inside. He was sat on the edge of the pool, dangling his feet in the water. Shikamaru and Temari were both in the pool, leaning on the edge either side of the blonde male. Without any swimwear, the both of them had just stripped off to their underwear to cool off in the water but Deidara refused to get wet after all the effort he had put into his appearance. Either way, all three of them were staring towards the house, trying to work out what the loud crash was.

"Obito broke a glass door!" Kankuro shouted as he ran past, a huge lump of cardboard in his arms.

"How?" Temari asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Tried to run through it! I'm heading to board it up now!" The brunette shouted over his shoulder, rushing into the house in a hurry.

"Why did he try and run through it?" Temari muttered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Obito and alcohol usually leads to this. Knowing him, he probably tried to walk through it first and couldn't understand what was stopping him." Shikamaru explained, resting his head on the side of the pool.

"So he did a run up instead." Deidara added.

"Isn't Kakashi supposed to watch him?" The blonde girl asked, lifting her head to try and get a look at what was happening. But from the pool, she couldn't see a thing.

"Lazy pervert." Deidara muttered, scowling slightly.

"I could never do it. Sounds like too much work, a total drag." Shikamaru murmured, letting his eyes flutter closed. The sight only angered his unofficial girlfriend, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"If you fall asleep, I will let you drown." She warned nastily.

"Yeah, and I won't be getting wet just to save your ass." Deidara added, slanted blue eyes darting between the two.

"Shouldn't you be looking for Sasori anyway?" Shikamaru said, eyes creeping open to glare at the blonde male. So much for his night alone with Temari.

"Ino wanted him to herself. I'm gonna let my man Sasori suffer for a little before I go rescue him, hmm."

"What if she gets her way with him?" The girl asked, stretching her body out in the water- relishing in the attention she was getting from the black-haired teen next to her.

"Trust me; Sasori wouldn't touch Ino with a ten foot barge pole. Of that I'm sure."

"I dunno. I think Ino's the kind who's partial to the occasional rape here and there."

"Yeah, she's one troublesome girl." Shikamaru added, yawning slightly. "Glad I'm not like Sasuke or Sasori, I could never handle that much attention."

"That's what I like about you." Temari teased.

"No sex in the pool." Deidara scowled, glaring down at them.

"Is that even possible?" Shikamaru asked, wondering how someone could concentrate on _that_ and staying afloat at the same time.

"Trust me, it is." The blonde male said with a mischievous smirk.

"Ew, Deidara!" Temari shouted, face contorting to one of disgust. "Who was that with? Sasori?"

"Sasori my man in a pool? Not a chance."

"Is there anyone at our school who's actually a virgin or is everyone in Konoha a slut?" Shikamaru asked, glancing up at Deidara curiously.

"You're a real downer, you know that?"

"Yeah, Shikamaru. The party's only just begun." Came a familiar aloof voice. All three teenagers glanced to the side, catching sight of the one and only.

* * *

**A/N:**** Once again, thanks for the suggestions you guys gave me. Keep 'em coming if you think of anything else. If your ideas haven't appeared or been developed yet, don't worry there's plenty of time for that. The Sasuke/Kakashi scene was a little break from the intensity of the party and I hope you like the little foreshadowing hints. I think I've got you all hyped about the Kyuubi/Naruto reunion but there's always the slight chance of an Itachi/Sasuke reunion as well.**

**Anyway, I think we all have to admit that Obito was the star of this chapter! He's basically exactly like me when I've had a bit to drink- the one who's singing, dancing, jumping around, hugging people and breaking windows. Yup…that's me. Anyone up for a drink with me? Haha.**

**I also understand that a lot of people are eager for Sasori and Deidara to pair up. Now, I could be **_**really**_** mean and get Sasori to hook up with Ino…but I wouldn't do that…would I?**

**Thanks guys and girls! **


	19. Ino's Party II

**A/N:**** Here we go, the continuation of Ino's party. Not much I can say right now as I don't want to spoil anything right at the start of the chapter. I personally think this chapter is a bit meh but it has a few good moments and the ending should be enough to excite a few of you.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone.**

**Hope you enjoy this one. Review to let me know what you thought, raise any concerns, etc.**

* * *

"You were supposed to hold me tighter!" The boy whined, hissing at the pain emanating from his bruised skull. He'd been having a wonderful time on the dance floor…until he fell. Now he and his boyfriend were huddled in the bathroom with a makeshift ice pack (frozen peas) pressed to his head. It was throbbing like hell and he just knew he was going to have a headache for the rest of the night.

"Sorry, Naruto." The brunette apologised, smiling as innocently as he could. "I thought I had hold of you." He chuckled slightly, remembering how the poor boy had slid off his shoulders and landed on the dance floor hard.

"It's not funny!" Naruto snapped, scowling angrily at the older teen. "We've only been here for a couple of hours and I'm already injured."

"You gotta admit you're having fun though." Kiba said, edging closer so he could clearly hear the admission. He didn't get the answer he wanted.

"_Was_ having fun." The blonde sneered. He was sat on the closed toilet seat and therefore couldn't get away from Kiba without falling off and injuring himself and he was _not_ going to embarrass himself further.

"Oh, don't be like that Naruto!" The older teen said, wrapping an arm round the boy's shoulders. "I'll make it up to you, I promise!" Naruto's ears perked up at that. Was he gonna get a present out of this? Suspiciously, the boy glanced to the side, eyes narrowing at his boyfriend.

"How…?" He asked slowly, not sure if this was a trick or not.

"Well…." Kiba smirked cockily, the arm not around the boy's shoulders moving. He placed his warm hand on the kid's clothed chest, moving it down slowly until it lingered over Naruto's crotch. Leaning over, the brunette began planting sensual kisses along his adorable blonde's jawline, his hands gently kneading the front of Naruto's jeans. "How about this?" He whispered against the soft, tasty skin of the boy's neck, causing shivers to shoot through Naruto's body.

"Kiba," He whined, tensing up from the touch. "We can't…not here." He protested, knowing that his growing erection was betraying his words. Man was this embarrassing.

"Pwease?"

"Later." Naruto said stubbornly, despite his true wants. He reached down and removed his boyfriend's groping hand, pushing his lips away from his neck as he did. Kiba was almost irresistible, but Naruto was _not_ going to do anything sexual in someone else's house!

"Fine." The brunette huffed, pecking the boy on the lips lovingly. "But when we get home, I've got a special treat." He whispered huskily into the quivering blonde's ear, sending shivers and dirty thoughts throughout him. Kiba really knew how to have an effect on his little Naru- his cursed talent that frustrated his boyfriend to no end.

"Hey, Kiba?" The boy asked, falling serious for a moment. Sensing a change in atmosphere, the brunette dropped his cocky smirk and pulled back.

"What is it?"

"Those people out there…where they just being nice to me because they're drunk?"

"Naruto…." Kiba's features softened, a sympathetic smile crossing his flushed face. Gently, avoiding the injury, he ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. "Without Deidara fuelling things, people are starting to come around. The alcohol may be making them a little nicer but trust me, everyone is starting to realise how stupid they were being. I don't think anyone blames you anymore." Naruto looked up, smiling slightly. Lunging forward, he wrapped his little arms and Kiba's stomach and hugged him tightly. This really was a great night.

"Can I tell you a secret?" The blonde murmured gently against the older teen's body. "And you won't be mad?"

"Whatever you want, Naruto. I'll never get mad at you." He promised, stroking the boy's hair lovingly.

"Sometimes…I wonder what it would be like…if Kyuubi came back and was a good uncle to me." The admission was one he had never made out loud before. He'd been thinking about it for a while now- since watching the documentary in fact- but had never wanted to tell Kiba before, in fear of being judged. But right now, in Ino's bathroom, he felt close enough to say it at last- to get it off his chest. The brunette was greatly taken aback but suppressed any shocked or horrified reactions for the boy's sake. Instead, he tried to be as understand as possible, though he personally had no idea why Naruto would even consider such a thing.

"That's fine but don't dwell on it, okay? I know he's the only family you have, but he's bad news. You've got me now and I'm sure my mom and sister would love to welcome you to the family too." He said enthusiastically, trying to lift the boy's mood as best as he could. He didn't want Naruto to feel ashamed but, likewise, he didn't want to fuel any inappropriate thoughts regarding the _sick_, unforgivable murderer who'd destroyed the poor kid's life.

"Thank you." Came the soft mumble.

"Sure. Now let's get back out there and join the party, huh? If we stay here too long, people will get suspicious." Naruto chuckled, looking up into those chocolate eyes.

"Yeah!"

* * *

"I see you guys found the pool then." Ino said, smiling knowingly as she observed the three other teenagers. Her and Sasori had finally appeared again, but they were still stuck to each other. The blonde girl was latched onto the poor redhead's arm, not letting him go at all, while he stood awkwardly with an expression on his face that made it more than obvious to everyone that he was uncomfortable…everyone except Ino that is. He really didn't want her anywhere near him.

"Where have you two been?" Temari asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes at the other girl who had a reputation for…_that_ kind of thing.

"Oh, Sasori was just telling me about the art exhibition." Ino said slyly, as though trying to imply something else had happened. Everyone, of course, knew that nothing untoward had occurred. Ino may be like that but the puppeteer definitely wasn't.

"Ah, Sasori my man, still focused then?" Deidara said, smirking. "The deadline is just a week away after all, hmm."

"They don't give you very long to do a lot of work, huh?" Shikamaru mused, the thought of so much effort bearing down on him.

"Meh, a lot of people started working on it as soon as the last one ended. But Sasori and I know that sometimes it's best to pressure yourself, right?"

"Yeah. In hindsight, maybe I left it just a little too late." The redhead said, briefly remembering how stressful and damaging the last couple of weeks had been for him. Still, not as stressful as having a tipsy, very flirtatious girl clinging to your arm.

"You guys are insane." Shikamaru said bluntly, resting his head on the side of the pool again. He'd only had a bit to drink but alcohol really didn't give him extra energy. If anything, it made him more tired. As the black-haired teen complained, Deidara and Sasori's eyes met and thoughts were exchanged. The redhead's grey eyes were practically begging to be saved but his fellow artist just didn't know how to separate Ino from him without upsetting her. She had a bad temper and he didn't fancy being kicked out the part so soon. Just as the blonde was fretting over his inability to help, another loud crash sounded out from inside, grabbing the attention of everyone instantly. Ino scowled, sighing heavily before looking over her shoulder.

"Damn it, Obito! Again!? Seriously!?" She shouted, face going red in anger. She released her hold on Sasori, who was instantly washed over with relief, before storming off towards the house, yelling at the top of her lungs. "I'm not made of money, y'know! My dad's gonna fucking kill me!"

"I'm sorry!" Came the defensive and fearful call. "It's these stupid doors! They keep getting in my way!"

The four pool-side teenagers exchanged looks briefly before bursting out in raucous laughter in unison.

"He never changes." Temari said between laughs, struggling to keep herself over the water's surface.

"Can you actually Obito as a mature adult?" Shikamaru added. "I bet he'll be the exact same way when he's in his forties!"

"A hardcore, partying old man?" The blonde male asked, chuckling at the very idea of it. The eldest Uchiha really was a pest but no one could help but love him. Sasori, chuckling gently, headed over to sit down beside his fellow artist. Instead of dipping his feet into the cooling water like Deidara, he sat cross-legged on the edge and leaned into the blonde.

"You okay?" Temari asked him, seeing how tired the guy looked.

"He's just spent over an hour with Ino. You know how troublesome she is, poor guy's beat." The black-haired amongst them explained, glancing over at his crush briefly.

"Well, stick with me and we can avoid her together, hmm." Deidara said, wrapping a comforting arm around the lithe boy's shoulders. Progress had definitely been made. Not long ago, Sasori found any physical contact unnerving and uncomfortable and would always tense up and move away. But after spending time with Deidara and handing out those hugs the other day, he wasn't so uptight. In fact, his small body relaxed in the hold of his fellow artist and he found himself slumping against the other teen.

"Careful you guys. Keep this up and your bromance will end up like Obito and Kakashi's." Temari warned, smiling at the two of them. It was cute to see the usually cold Sasori so comfortable with someone else holding him.

"That poor guy. Kakashi has it rough."

"Oh, cheer up already!" Temari snapped, reaching over to hit Shikamaru harshly.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?"

"For being so grumpy. You do realise that once we get outta here, you're taking me straight to the dance floor, right?" The blonde girl threatened, her eyes just daring him to challenge her.

"Wha-? Why?"

"Because I want to dance. And you owe me for turning up late!"

"I…I…fine…." He muttered in defeat, lowering his head as his heart sunk. At this rate, he'd never get to rest.

Deidara couldn't help but smile as he felt the smaller boy in his arms vibrate as he chuckled silently, leaning back into the warm hold.

* * *

"Sounds like Obito's broken something else. Maybe I shouldn't have left him with Rin." Kakashi mused, sighing slightly.

"Why do you put up with him? Seriously, half the time you're clearing up after him. I can't really see what you get out of this friendship." The younger Uchiha questioned, staring across at his teacher. It turned out the man's company as good after all. The two of them had been on the balcony for about half an hour now and Sasuke had found it surprisingly fun just sitting and talking.

"It might seem that way but trust me; there are more pros than cons."

"The fact you counted them up means you had your doubts once." Sasuke pointed out, smirking triumphantly. Kakashi really wasn't on form- that was the second student who had caught him out in one evening. First Temari now Sasuke.

"True. But what can I say? I like Obito. I've always liked your family."

"Even Itachi?"

"…."

….

Now there was an awkward silence. It had been the first time Sasuke had ever raised the topic of his older brother before and Kakashi wasn't quite sure what to say. The youngest Uchiha usually kept that to himself, so to openly say the man's name out loud was huge.

"Well…yeah…. Itachi and I were on speaking terms once. We weren't exactly friends but I started talking to him after Obito and I became friends. Around about the first time I met you. Of course, that was back when you were really little." The silvernette smiled teasingly, remembering when Sasuke had been small and sweet. It was amusing.

"Did it come as a shock?"

"…."

Although the young Uchiha had been vague, it didn't take a genius to work out what he meant. The massacre.

"Yes, it did. But I didn't have time to be shocked. After it happened I had to man up and comfort Obito."

"Comfort him?" Sasuke asked, looking dubious. He didn't remember Obito ever being in need of comfort after the massacre. He couldn't remember his cousin crying or breaking down or anything these past years. So the news came as a shock to him.

"That's right. Poor guy was just as distraught as you were. But he knew that he had to look after you and take on all of those responsibilities so instead of showing his grief in front of you, he came to me to let it out. He didn't want you to see him being 'weak'. He wanted to appear strong so that you'd feel safe and taken care of."

"Wow." The ravenette murmured, suddenly realising how obvious it all was. Obito _loved_ him. He care for him. Ever since Itachi had murdered their family, Obito had stepped up to the mark and had made everything okay. Sasuke had been too busy complaining about his cousin to realise what the man had done for him. Obito was young, yet he had to become a man fairly early to provide for Sasuke. If it weren't for him, the younger Uchiha would have been put into care. "I've gotta go." Sasuke said suddenly, climbing to his feet.

"To find Obito?" Kakashi asked knowingly, smiling.

"Yeah. I'll see you around." The ravenette waved, rushing in doors with determination and intent. His stupid cousin was too drunk to remember what was coming so that would lessen the embarrassment, but still….

* * *

"Sasu!" The drunken man shouted happily as he caught sight of his approaching cousin. He beamed at the boy warmly, genuinely glad to see him. Sasuke groaned at the nickname but joined the man nonetheless. Obito was no longer on the dance floor, having fled to the kitchen instead- probably to get another beer. "Shh, Ino's after me." The man said, lowering his tone to a pathetic excuse of a whisper. "I think she's mad 'cause her door broke itself." The boy rolled his eyes, embarrassed by how clueless his cousin was. But, for the first time, he wasn't ashamed of the man. In fact, he was damn proud to be related to Obito Uchiha.

"Hey, Obito." Sasuke began, waiting until he had the man's attention. "I just wanted to say…thank you. Y'know, for everything you've done over the years…." The boy felt awkward saying it, shuffling on his feet as the words slipped out. He must have been completely out of his mind to be admitting this in a public place. It took a while for his words to sink in, but it was obvious when they did- Obito broke into the biggest grin imaginable. He was over the goddamn moon.

"Awww, I love you Sasu!" He shouted, wrapping his arms around his little cousin and pulling the boy into a tight hug. He considered it for a moment but eventually decided not to pull away or complain. Instead, Sasuke just shut up for once and hugged the man back finding out that it was actually rather nice- not that he'd ever admit _that_ as well. "Hey, everyone!" Obito suddenly shouted, still holding the boy to him. "The next round's on me!" Despite how ridiculous the statement was- they were at a party with free drinks after all- everyone cheered him on happily like he was a life saver. "And I'm gonna cuddle you forever and ever." The eldest Uchiha added, squeezing his little cousin tighter. Now _that_ was definitely not part of the deal.

"No way!" Sasuke retorted, pulling back. We he had _tried_ to be nice as best he could.

"Fine but you gotta dance with me, Sasu!" The boy rolled his eyes, knowing there was no point in debating.

"Okay, one dance."

"Yes!" Obito shouted, grabbing the smaller ravenette and throwing him over his shoulder. Sasuke protested loudly, flailing around and demanding to be let down but he was ignored. Everyone around just cheered on as the life of the party carried the party pooper to the dance floor. Sasuke couldn't help but glare at them all as they egged Obito on- as if he never encouragement! "_The city is at war!_" The older Uchiha sang, jumping with the music as he ran out the kitchen with the boy still slung over his shoulder. Sasuke was trapped…it was inevitable.

* * *

"Hey, look! Kiba, it's Sasuke!" Naruto shouted excitedly, catching sight of the poor ravenette being carried to the dance floor by the other attractive Uchiha. Even drunk Obito was good-looking enough to also draw in the blonde's attention, but he ignored it.

"Oh yeah. The hell is Obito doing with him?" The brunette asked, squinting to try and work out what was going on. From the looks of things, they were headed for the dance floor.

"Sasuke's gonna dance!" The blonde exclaimed in realisation, pulling on his boyfriend's arm.

"Really? I've gotta see that!"

"Let's go join them, Kiba!" Naruto demanded, taking hold of the older teen's hand happily. With a childish giggle, the boy starting pulling Kiba after the two Uchiha's as the music was cranked up.

'_The city is at war,_

_Playtime for the young and rich._

_Ignore me if you see me cause I just don't give a shit._

_The city is at war,_

_Bless the young and rich _

_With designer drugs and designer friends.'_

The music boomed even louder before as everyone clapped and cheered Obito on. It seemed like everyone was as excited as Naruto to see the youngest of the Uchiha's dancing at the biggest party of the year. All of the people who had taken a break from dancing rushed back to the dance floor, even Kankuro and Ino who had been busy patching up the broken doors. The atmosphere intensified again to new heights as everyone began feeding off of Obito's excitable and wonderful energy. It was damn infectious. One could even see Kakashi stood, leaning against the door, with an amused smirk on his face.

Only when on the dance floor was Sasuke allowed down and even then he was surrounded by so many other people that escape was impossible. So, against his own wishes, he allowed Obito to force him into dancing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called, running up to join the boy happily. He couldn't help but burst out laughing as he saw the ravenette dance- something he never thought he would see.

"Looking good, Uchiha." Kiba added slyly, winking at the blushing ravenette.

"Shut up. What did you want, loser?"

"I thought I'd come join you!" The blonde explained, grinning widely.

"That's the spirit, Naru!" Obito shouted, ruffling the boy's blonde hair with an identical grin- the two really were alike after all. "Guys like us run this show!"

"Or run through doors." The Inuzuka muttered under his breath sly, glancing over at the boarded over doors with a cruel smirk. The older Uchiha caught the insult and scowled, poking Kiba in the chest harshly.

"Hey! That door started it. So stop being mean and dance, damn you!"

"Yeah, Kiba!" Naruto added, equally insulted. The brunette just shrugged, smiling innocently. It was such a good night.

All of them, even Sasuke, had never felt happier and closer. Parties like this weren't just about getting smashed off your face, dancing and acting like idiots- they were about having fun with your friends and maybe even people who you wouldn't normally hang out with. It really was a cultural thing for most teenagers. The excitement building up to it, the fun during and the disappointment once it was finished. It all just made everything else worthless. It destroyed everything that held you back and let you be yourself. Already, in just one night, Sasori had become comfortable with physical displays of affection; Kakashi had gotten through to Sasuke's stubborn heart and bonded with him; Sasuke had come to appreciate Obito and Naruto was finally able to admit his haunting thoughts about his uncle. Everyone was growing a little closer as a result. Everything was perfect.

'_Kiba's right…'_ Naruto thought to himself. _'I don't need an uncle like that. I'm better off without him.'_

* * *

The two figures moved silently, at one with the night, through the streets of Konoha. Faces hidden beneath hoods and hushed voices drowned out by the gentle breeze, their footsteps kicking at the gravel was the only true indication they existed. Yet they still moved, confidently, through the familiar city. Being a Saturday night, there were many people littering the streets so it was easy for the hooded figures to fade into the background. No one seemed to suspect a thing.

"Place hasn't changed." One of them muttered, slipping into a back alley as soon as he could to avoid the hubbub of the main streets. The other soon followed him, cautiously glancing around.

"How do you know where we're going?" The shorter man asked, feeling uncomfortable in his old home city. His previous estate wasn't far from their current location and he couldn't help but briefly wonder if his cousin and little brother were there right now. The thought irked him greatly.

"I asked around back at that bar. Didn't take me long to find out."

"What else did you figure out, Kyuubi?" The man asked as they slipped into the dirty back streets of Konoha- the area most citizens were afraid of venturing due to criminal activity.

"He lives in an apartment block just south of here, the only tenant in his apartment. The building is relatively low-security, no electronic lock or code just a simple key. It won't be difficult to break in. He's out at a party tonight, which is apparently unusual, and probably won't be back until the early hours of the morning. He would have most likely consumed alcohol so his senses will be dulled." He explained absentmindedly, his mind elsewhere.

"You're putting a lot of thought into this." Itachi noted, pulling his hood even further over his face to hide it completely from the world outside. The two of them were famous. If anyone caught even a glimpse, they'd instantly be recognised and the whole plan would be ruined.

"Can you feel it?" The feral man asked suddenly, growling it out deeply as he peered through crimson eyes out into the darkness.

"What?"

"Our reunion…the world is craving it. I've been planning things out all this time, but when I get here it turns out everything is working in my favour. It's almost too easy. This…this is fate."

"I don't believe in such things." Itachi murmured, following the larger man quickly.

"Suit yourself." The man ignored all reason or protest from his companion and yanked his large hood down so that he could relish in the faint light of the moon. His fiery-red hair, those deep, crimson eyes and that determined snarl…he was ready at last. "This _is_ fate…it always has been." He stared out towards the apartment block, his face surprisingly stoic and void of emotion. His mind was screaming, endless noise and chaos that he couldn't calm or tame. It hurt so badly…so badly….

'_Naruto…this is your Uncle Kyuubi.'_

'_I'm sure he'll be the best uncle ever.'_

'_Minato…I….'_

'_Goodnight…Naruto….'_

'_You sure you're alright with him for the morning?'_

'_Mummy loves you!'_

'_Sometimes I swear I could kill your parents.'_

'_How can you not see the problem, Minato?'_

'_It's just plain creepy!'_

'_I wish you'd stop making excuses for him!'_

'_You really have a gift, Kyuubi!'_

'_He just wants to be a good uncle.'_

'_You know I love you, right?'_

'_Please talk to me.'_

'_You're my big brother.'_

'_So much for family.'_

All of the memories and voices running through his head, driving him insane. It hurt…everything hurt. Now that he was back in Konoha, his mind just wouldn't shut up. All of the memories bombarding him at once, not giving him a second peace. It was pure hell.

'_Minato! Naruto!' _Piercing screams of a hysterical woman.

'_Please…Kyuubi…my brother….'_ Sorrowful pleas of a destroyed brother.

'_Waaaahhhhhh!'_ Frightened shrieks of a shaking nephew.

'_Everything's gonna be alright, Naruto. I promise…I'll make everything okay…I promise.'_

…

The whispered promise of an aching uncle

…

"Itachi, I'll go on alone."

* * *

**A/N:**** Part 2 of the party is complete. This part was less about fun and more about people coming together I guess.**

**So…Kyuubi has finally arrived in Konoha. And he is pissed. **

**Just to let you know, all of those quotes towards the end are extracts from flashbacks featured in previous chapters so you've read them all before somewhere (except the last couple.)**

**Well, guys and girls, the moment we've all been waiting for is slowly approaching. I can't believe I've actually made it to chapter 19 of this story, I didn't think I had that kind of determination in me. We still have more of the party to come so don't expect a reunion between uncle and nephew really soon- there's drama of a different kind instead. But it should be obvious to everyone by now that once the party is over; Naruto will be walking straight to his doom. I can't wait to write it. This is the one and only part of this story I've been planning out since chapter 1 so I want it to be special. **

**Anyway, thanks for sticking with me since the beginning guys! Can't wait to read you reviews and hear your thoughts!**


	20. Kyuubi Namikaze

**A/N:**** This is probably nothing like what you're expecting. I know you're all hyped for Kyuubi and Naruto's reunion and the rest of the party but I took a brief break this chapter to deliver a very short and brief account of Kyuubi. Although this is probably quite disappointing for those of you waiting for more, I thought that now would be a good moment to quickly sum things up.**

**Enjoy anyway!**

**Review to let me know what you all thought!**

* * *

Kyuubi Namikaze- the man who lowered himself to the level of a mere criminal and threw away everything he loved all for one obsession. Who is he?

Kyuubi was born into the Namikaze family as the first son of a broken home. Growing up, and throughout his life, he never thought much of his parents and cut all ties with them the moment he left home. Due to hatred and mistrust of his parents, Kyuubi grew up without anyone to rely on and was forced to mature far quicker than other children in order to survive. He lacked emotional support or role models and was thus forced to fill these roles himself. Because he had matured earlier than other children his age, he found it difficult to connect with others and became a reclusive loner for most of his childhood.

Then his younger brother, Minato Namikaze, was born. Having grown up without anyone to rely on, Kyuubi was determined to change things for his brother and took it upon himself to care for Minato above all else. He dedicated every single moment of his life to making sure Minato was healthy and happy. He would always put his brother before himself in such a way that he often sacrificed his own happiness. It was all because of his care that Minato grew up to be an ordinary, well-rounded individual. It was whilst caring for his younger brother that Kyuubi learnt how to interact with other people and how to make them happy. Although unable to connect to others on an emotional level, his charm and charisma made him attractive and appealing to others. The former loner soon became immensely popular effortlessly because of his ability to make people feel happy. Despite this, he himself felt nothing for his friends and rarely enjoyed their company.

From a very young age, Kyuubi was plagued by an inability to sleep and was soon labelled a chronic insomniac. His greatest fear was that, whilst he slept, Minato would be harmed or injured. So he would spend endless nights awake, constantly checking to make sure his sleeping brother was safe, and sacrificing his own wellbeing. This trait has carried on to this day. His dreams are filled with tragic memories and fearful thoughts, making it less than a pleasant experience.

Despite his protectiveness over Minato, he was forced to part ways with his little brother once they were both grown up. Minato had found a nice girl called Kushina who his older brother approved of and moved in with her. Although devastated over letting his little brother go, Kyuubi was glad he was happy. However, he had lost his purpose in life and was left feeling cold and empty. In an attempt to fill the void, Kyuubi would spend his time exercising, fighting and hanging around less than reputable characters. It was during this time that he became close friends with Hidan- the first person other than his brother that he came to care for. The world of crime was appealing to Kyuubi- a break from the dull and stagnant world of law- and he and Hidan would become entangled with and well-known throughout Konoha's criminal organisations. At some point in time, they met with Yahiko, Nagato and Konan- though only briefly.

Everything changed when Minato and Kushina (now married) had a child. Though reluctant at first, the moment Kyuubi held that child in his arms he was reminded of the day he met his little brother. His protective and loving instincts kicked in and he jumped at the opportunity to move in with his new nephew. Minato was older now and able to take care of himself, but Naruto was new-born and vulnerable- he needed Kyuubi's protection to survive. At first, the two parents were thrilled with how helpful Kyuubi was and his determination to be a good uncle. But, after some time, Kushina slowly grew concerned with the man's protective nature. She would secretly stay up at night to spy on him and became reluctant to leave him alone with Naruto. Kushina realised that something was wrong but her husband dismissed her worries as mere paranoia. Unable to suspect his older brother of ill intent, Minato defended him until the very end.

That was, until the day came that Kushina demanded Kyuubi moved out. Delivering the news to his older brother was shattering for Minato- even more so for Kyuubi. Realising that he was no longer trusted or appreciated, the man grew hateful and angry with the parents- deeming then unworthy to look after his nephew. His rage and grief led to that night….

Minato and Kushina were killed in their own home that very night, one after the other. The murders were simple and blunt. The suffering was not dragged out and no signs of sadistic pleasure could be noted. By all accounts the deaths were clean and straight forward. After killing them, Kyuubi headed outside and was immediately approached by concerned neighbours. Coldly, he killed a large number of people before finally being apprehended by the police. He refused to answer any questions regarding his motivations or intentions. His account of events was vague and simple. Police later found a sleeping baby upstairs in the Namikaze household. The pattern of blood on the baby's clothing suggested that his uncle had cradled him in his arms after killing Minato and Kushina. Once awake, Naruto seemed confused about why his uncle wasn't there.

Fourteen years later, Hidan was apprehended by the authorities and sentenced to the same prison as his old cohort. This was just part of the plan. Kyuubi had met with Hidan before his arrest that night to begin plotting his escape. Hidan was to make arrangements for Itachi Uchiha to act as a getaway driver before swallowing a knife and allowing himself to be arrested. Once passing the knife, he handed it over to Kyuubi and assisted in the escape. Kakazu, a prisoner with many connections, was able to set up a prison riot to mask the break out. Thanks to their combined efforts, Kyuubi was able to escape and join Itachi for their journey back to Konoha.

Kyuubi plans a final meeting with his nephew to 'tie up loose ends'. Plagued by his insomnia, uncontrollable flash backs and growing insanity, his obsession with Naruto seems to grow by the day. What he intends to do with the boy has not been elaborated on, though it is suspected by many that his plan is to kill Naruto at last. Kyuubi's plans for the future are curious and don't seem to involve him personally. He has made arrangements to break both Hidan and Kakazu out of prison before leaving all of his money and resources to Nagato- a man he once met before his arrest- to help him with his new organisation. Kyuubi told Itachi that Hidan and Kakazu plan to join the organisation after their escape. Kyuubi has not mentioned what he is going to do after his final confrontation with Naruto…leading some to suspect an attempt at suicide.

Kyuubi is a tragic yet dangerous man. He craves having something to protect and care for so that his life has meaning but he doesn't seem against destroying that precious thing himself. He loves all those he bonds with deeply and goes out his way to keep promises to them, yet his priorities often change. Kyuubi seems to a carry a level of self-loathing with him throughout his life. Because he didn't receive love and affection as a child, he has deemed himself unlovable and often doubts whether others' feelings for him are genuine or fake. Whenever he plans out the future, he seems to forget about himself and focuses on others. He never speaks or thinks about his own happiness or what is best for him but instead keeps his attention on the needs of others. He is often bombarded by flash backs of the past which grow more uncontrollable and disturbing as time goes on. By the time he reaches Konoha, the flash backs are diminished to simple utterances and brief words spoken by others- voices which rush around and round in his wild mind.

Now, Kyuubi is preparing for his reunion with his nephew.

What are his goals? His true motivation?

What kind of man is he?

Will it all be revealed during their meeting?

Kyuubi Namikaze…Uncle Kyuubi…Big Brother…

…Monster…

* * *

**A/N:**** Do you all understand Kyuubi a bit more now? Or are you all just even more confused?**

**The purpose of this very short chapter was to briefly sum up Kyuubi's history and everything which has contributed to the man he has become. Obviously, details about the night of the murders have been left very vague because more will be explained by Kyuubi himself during the reunion. However, a lot of information I've provided in this chapter would have never been revealed otherwise and certainly not by Kyuubi himself. This profile is a way of allowing you deeper access to Kyuubi's character (the kind only I have had up until now.)**

**Now all that's left to do is wait for the reunion.**

**Anyway, I'll return to the party and plot next chapter- this was just a brief break.**

**Hope you all enjoyed it anyway!**

**Let me know what you thought!**


	21. Ino's Party III

**A/N:**** Not much I can say about this chapter at the moment. It was a tough one to write though and took a little reworking here and there to try and get it right at last. I'm sure everyone's eager to get back to the party, but all I can say is: don't expect this instalment to be like the others. You'll see why….**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, his speech slurring a little. In the end, Obito had coerced him into having some alcohol- promising to look after him if he did- and now he was feeling just a _little_ strange. It was an odd and foreign feeling that made him tingle all over but he liked it. After consuming some alcohol, his inhibitions had begun to fade and he was no longer clinging to his boyfriend like a needy puppy. Instead, he was moving around and dancing and talking and laughing and having a good time without depending upon Kiba. The alcohol had helped him be more independent and confident in a social setting- so much so that he and Kiba had actually separated not long ago. The older teen had headed off to find his basketball team whilst Naruto went with Obito.

The eldest Uchiha was damn amazing. His sense of fun was infectious and he had taken it upon himself to show Naruto a good time. He was a very touchy person and Naruto wasn't sure if he had ever received so many hugs in one night alone. The confused blonde really didn't understand why Sasuke complained so much- Naruto would LOVE to live with someone so cool and fun.

"Hey, loser." The young ravenette said, joining his friend. It was obvious that Sasuke had been drinking as well- although he remained steady and in control, his eyes and flustered face told all. "I've just been in the kitchen."

"Was Sari-" The blonde giggled at his own inability to pronounce his redheaded friend's name. "in there?"

"Sure was. And it looks like Ino got her wish. From what I saw, they were in the middle of an intense make out session." Naruto's jaw dropped, eyes widening in shock.

"No way! You sure?"

"Only saw them briefly but I definitely saw him kissing a girl with blonde hair. Same hairstyle as Ino." Sasuke explained briefly, shrugging it off as no big deal. Naruto, however, was horrified. He couldn't believe Sasori would do such a thing with _Ino_ of all people! That was ridiculous!

"Is he about to lose his virginity!?" Obito interjected, lunging forward to wrap an arm around Naruto's neck. He steadied his shaky body against the small blonde whilst interrogating Sasuke, unwilling to actually admit his drunken state.

"I doubt it, though they did seem pretty into it." The ravenette murmured, seeming to be slowly losing interest.

"Awww, I love it when an innocent kid loses his virginity."

"You sound like a pedophile." Sasuke snapped, glaring at his cousin. Yup, despite his newfound appreciation for the man, he was back to his old self once again. "Anyway, where's Kiba?"

"I dunno…." The blonde answered, starting to wonder about that himself. He hadn't seen his boyfriend for some time now. "I…I think I'll go look for him."

"Aw, what? You're leaving me, Naru?" Obito whined, putting on a childish pout- the kind that should _never_ be seen on a fully grown man's face.

"Just for a bit. I promise to come back, Obito!" The blonde said, grinning happily.

"Alright then, I guess it's okay. Maybe lickle Sasu here can help me find 'Kashi?" The older Uchiha suggested, glancing over at his cousin with a pleased smile.

"Not a chance." Sasuke retorted, scoffing. "Think I'll go track down Shikamaru. Guys owes me anyway."

"Owes you what?" Naruto asked curiously, having never seen the two of them together before. When did they ever get a chance to interact long enough for the lazy teenager to owe Sasuke something?

"Made a bet about whether Ino would get her way with Sasori or not. Once I prove to him that I won, he owes me more than just a couple of drinks." At that statement, Obito let out a melodramatic, shocked gasp.

"Sasu! I thought you hated alcohomol!" He shouted in disbelief, appearing quite cute in the midst of his drunken daze.

"No, I hate _you_ and alcohol together."

"Meanie."

"Loser."

"Jerk." Naruto added with a grin, waving to the other two before slipping out and disappearing through the crowd. He was starting to miss his Kiba, he had to find him and kiss the hell out of him right now! The alcohol was making him…well…horny and Kiba was the only cure for that! And if he didn't get his cure soon, the poor blonde was gonna lose his mind.

"Naruto?" The blonde stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name, almost falling on his face as he tried to halt himself. Someone had barely whispered his name as he ran through the house but it was just loud enough to catch his attention. Had he not been under the influence, he would have probably recognised the voice right away, but it took him a while to work it out in his current state.

"Sasori!" The boy shouted happily, his grin widening to a large beam. He hadn't seen the redhead much since their arrival due to Ino's kidnapping- in fact, this was the first time all night. His happiness, however, was short lived when he remembered what his friend had been up to! "You were snogging Ino!" He shouted accusingly, pointing a finger at the bemused artist. "How could you!?"

"I….Well…I…."

* * *

Kakashi was getting nervous now. Although he hid it will, ever since his talk with Sasuke he had been worried out of his mind. He knew he was probably just being stupid but he genuinely felt irked by the night. It really did feel like something terrible was going to happen. This was the same horrible feeling he had just before finding his father's body….Was is normal for one to lose their cool over a stupid instinctual feeling? Was he really just being stupid?

'_Is it just coincidence that Sasuke and I both feel this way? I may be overthinking this but Sasuke himself looked…'_

Kakashi stopped mid-thought, eyes widening ever so slightly as he remembered a few important details which he shouldn't have overlooked.

'_Sasuke was staring directly at Naruto's apartment when he leapt up. As though he saw something or someone. If I remember correctly, Kyuubi escaped from prison not too long ago. Could it be…? Is that possible? Would he really come back here…?'_

The silvernette considered it, trying to process it in his mind. The more he lingered on the thought, the more worried he grew. He had known Kyuubi. Minato had been his teacher and friend, as a result he had met the flame-headed man on many occasions. However, just like with Itachi, he just couldn't work him out properly. Despite having met him repeatedly, Kakashi was unable to judge whether or not the man would really return.

'_So what do I do? I can't raise my concerns with Naruto- the poor guy would be horrified. And I can't sneak over there and search the place. The last thing I want to do is cause a panic based on my mere assumptions and instincts. But I can't sit back and do nothing either. What would Minato do?'_

The man silently considered it, trying to remember everything his teacher had taught him at once. It made his head hurt.

'_I suppose I could try and set things up so Naruto spends the night with Kiba, or better yet us. If he stays round the Uchiha estate then he'll have the protection of myself, Obito and Sasuke. But how do I organise that without looking suspicious? Obito and Naruto may be clueless but Sasuke is sure to sense something's wrong and he's so stubborn, he won't let anything go.'_

Man he was in a predicament. Kakashi let out a frustrated sigh, reaching up to rub the back of his neck soothingly. He was willing to admit he was rather lazy and laid-back, not as much as Shikamaru but still enough to make this whole situation a nuisance. The man had lived a very stressful life and there was a time when he was very uptight and proper. But being with Obito had helped him let go of that and relax- thus making life a lot easier and simpler. That was why stressful and difficult situations were annoying- they reminded Kakashi of the way he used to be. And now, here he was, at the biggest party of the year and he couldn't properly relax because of this stupid feeling that kept pestering him. He'd had fun so far, yes, but that didn't change the nagging on his mind.

'_It's not like I can keep protecting Naruto until his uncle is either caught or dies and it doesn't help that he lives alone. To be honest, safety measures should have been implemented the moment Kyuubi escaped. The most notorious serial killer escapes from prison and no one thinks to place the only survivor of his last assault under police guard?'_

Kakashi inwardly growled, wondering why this couldn't be someone else's job.

'_Ah, who am I kidding? Naruto's classmates may have begun accepting him but adults tend to be far more set in their ways. The truth is people don't think Naruto deserves protection- the majority of Konoha still hates him. Minato's only son being treated like a monster…that's just sad…."_

The silvernette sighed again, resting his head in a hand lazily as he stared out at the night. He just wanted to enjoy himself, but he knew someone had to figure something out before the party ended. And if he didn't then who would? It made sense…he had been Minato's favourite student and friend, so why shouldn't he repay the man for everything he had done by protecting his son? After all, if it hadn't been for Minato then he and Obito would have never become friends and Kakashi would probably be leading a pitiful and depressing existence.

'_Minato…I'll figure something out….'_

* * *

"Well? How could you go off with _her_?" Naruto demanded, scowling at the redhead. He didn't want his best friend to be with Ino- she was a bitch.

"Er…" Sasori clammed up, fidgeting slightly under the blonde's questioning gaze. His first true display of nervousness. He was hiding something- it was obvious. The boy gave out an awkward chuckle, rubbing the back of his head the way Kiba would and averting eye contact. "That…that wasn't Ino I was kissing…."

"Huh? But Sasuke said-"

"It was Deidara." The boy cut in bluntly, wanting to just get it over with already.

"…" Naruto froze, blinking in bewilderment as the words slowly sunk in. In his tipsy state the boy couldn't really get his head round the idea. It took a few simple calculations to finally get it right:

Sasori + Deidara = Kiss

Sasori + Deidara = Gay?

Sasori + Deidara = Together!

Naruto burst out into uncontrollable laughter, literally holding his sides as he shook with amusement. Sasori immediately glared at him, grey eyes narrowing coldly and his mouth thinning into an irritated scowl- the most emotion that had ever graced his youthful face.

"What's so funny?" The redhead asked with bitterness. It was a bit hypocritical to laugh at him and Deidara being together when Naruto himself was doing goodness knows what with Kiba behind closed doors.

"Sasuke…thought Deidara was…a girl!" The blonde explained between giggles, tears beginning to form in the corners of his shimmering, blue eyes. He was laughing at the thought of how damaged Deidara's pride would be if he heard that he'd been mistaken for a girl. Once he understood, Sasori dropped his nasty look and allowed a gentle smile to creep onto his lips. As long as Naruto wasn't mocking his relationship, he didn't care. And it was rather funny. He couldn't wait to tease his blonde boyfriend with the fact he looked like a girl. "I'm glad you were kissing him and not Ino though." The boy mentioned, his alcohol-infused brain still not completely taking in the idea that _the_ Sasori was in a relationship…with Deidara. But he didn't care for now, he'd find out all the details and ask his questions when he was sober. "Anyway, I gotta go find Kiba. See ya around!" The blonde said, grinning as he ran through the house again. What Sasori had told him had put him in a good mood. Not that he wasn't already in a good mood, but in an even better mood!

Naruto really was glad he'd come along. Dancing and joking with Obito, seeing Sasuke in a more social setting, meeting new people, being acknowledged as more than the nephew of a murderer…all that was needed to top it off was some quality time with his amazing, wonderful, incredible, sexy, perfect boyfriend. Though finding the brunette was proving somewhat difficult. The house was packed full of teenagers, quite a few of them with brown, spiky hair so identifying Kiba wasn't easy. Naruto was dashing from room to room, scanning so quickly and impatiently that he could have easily already passed the older teen without realising. He spotted several people in the crowds- including those he arrived with- but not Kiba. It was just as the poor blonde was starting to get extremely frustrated that he finally located his boyfriend…though he wished he hadn't.

Kiba was in the dining room, sat on one of the luscious chairs. But he wasn't alone. Ino, having failed at her pursuit of Sasori, was now clinging to the Inuzuka. The sight made Naruto stop in his tracks, freezing him to the very core. The girl, of whom he wasn't a great fan, was sat on his boyfriend's lap- obscuring Kiba's face from view. But what was visible was the way Ino was trailing kisses down his neck- so similar to how Kiba had done it to him. So tender and intimate…so _sickening_. Naruto could feel his stomach tighten into a disgusted knot, his entire body beginning to tremble and his little heart starting to race. He couldn't believe it. How could Kiba do this to him? After everything? With _Ino_ of all people!

Unable to handle the situation properly, the boy broke down and sprinted out of the room, desperate to escape the nightmare. He felt so betrayed, lost, alone and ill…and this time, Kiba couldn't help him feel better. Kiba was the one who had made him feel this way. After how wonderful and kind the older teen had been, after all the comforting words and loving embraces, after the intimate and sensual moments between them and the love they shared…he was happy to go and share the same thing with some trashy whore. Naruto couldn't have meant all that much to him, not if he was able to do this. Did he think he'd get away with it? Did he plan on telling Naruto? Or would he have just lied? Maybe this had been going on for a while. Maybe…Kiba had been lying all along.

"Hey, loser. What's up with you?" Sasuke asked, staring at the blonde with just a hint of concern. The joy had seeped from the boy's face, having transformed into nothing more than horror. The whole thing had gone so quickly that it didn't feel real. His mind just wasn't absorbing the situation properly, just a brief yet mortifying memory.

"Where's Obito?" He muttered, almost as though in a trance of kinds. He had made a decision- on his own for once. He knew what he needed to take his mind off things. It had been staring him in the face all night.

"Bathroom. Why-?" The ravenette's question faded out as he was ditched where he stood. Without a second to lose, Naruto rushed in the direction of the bathroom. He wasn't thinking properly, but he still knew what to do. At least, it seemed like a good idea.

* * *

'_They're not home.'_

Itachi concluded sadly, staring up at his old home. The Uchiha estate. The place he had grown up and lived for a good deal of his life. It still looked the same, felt the same. Except this time he wouldn't be walking through those doors. His little brother wouldn't jump out to greet or try and scare him. His mother wouldn't fuss over him and his father wouldn't ask about his day. They wouldn't sit down to a family dinner before Itachi put his brother to bed. Even if Sasuke and Obito had been home that night, it's not like he'd receive a warm greeting anyway. Sasuke probably hated him by now…loathed him. And Obito…he probably felt the same.

'_They must be at the same party as Naruto….'_

The ravenette thought to himself, lifting up his hood to cover his face once more. He'd been hoping to catch just a quick glimpse of Sasuke- just for a moment. He knew it was risky and stupid, but it had been so long….He just wanted to see if his little brother was safe. If he had grown and changed. That's all…

'_I hope you're taking care of him…Obito….'_

* * *

Naruto knocked on the door hurriedly again and again with no rest until he received his reply.

"Seriously, just come in already! You're giving me a headache!" The voice of the eldest Uchiha rang out from inside, irritation and annoyance evidently lacing every word. Without a second thought, the blonde pushed the door open, stepped inside and closed it again. He knew he had to do this- it was the only way. "Oh. Hey, Naruto!" Obito grinned happily when he recognised the boy. He was stood by the sink washing his hands but quickly towelled them off. "You okay? You don't look so good."

"Obito, I-" Naruto began, his voice betraying him before he could even think of what to say. He was completely lost for words as he stared at the man. The Uchiha really was damn attractive. Even in his drunken state. His body looked so strong and toned, even beneath the clothing, much like Kiba's. Would being in his arms feel just as safe as being in the brunette's? Would Obito make him feel the same way? Or was Kiba the only one? He had to know. If Kiba was able to experience all of that with another person then he should be able to as well, right?

"Hey, what's wrong?" The man asked, eyebrows furrowing in concern as he took a step forward. Instead of receiving any verbal response, Obito instead watched as the blonde shuffled forwards hesitantly. He was beginning to doubt himself now. But no. He had to push on and go through with this. He had to know how his boyfriend was able to just forget about him and share that passion with someone else. He had to know if he could do it too. Without a word, Naruto pushed the larger male until the back of his knees connected with the toilet seat. He fell back, his ass landing on the lid of the seat thus bringing him down to a height Naruto could reach without problem. "What are you-?" His question was instantly silenced…

By a kiss.

Naruto forced their lips together, his hand pulling Obito's head forward to make it easier. The man's lips were soft, though slightly chapped, and warm…like Kiba's. It felt good. It sent the same fluttery feeling through his stomach as when he kissed Kiba. The Uchiha mumbled a protest against his lips, unconsciously opening his mouth. With unbelievable determination, the young blonde forced his tongue inside Obito's mouth to explore inside. Admittedly, he had never really been the dominant one in a kiss, but he had no choice in this scenario. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to be consumed by the pleasurable sensation of his tongue delving into the warm cave of the man's mouth- finding it to be just as arousing as his boyfriend's. It really was the same. It felt so good. Naruto slumped against the man, falling into his strong body. And he felt safe and secure. With his eyes closed, it was just like being with Kiba. The only differences were the cologne and slight tang of alcohol…but Naruto liked it. Obito smelt as nice as he looked and the alcohol on his breath wasn't too bad either.

So Naruto kept going, his tongue battling with Obito's eagerly as he wrapped his arms around the man's neck to deepen the kiss. So desperate for more contact, to be closer, he climbed up and seated himself on the Uchiha's lap and continued. It took him a while, but he was almost giddy to discover that Obito was actually kissing him back! His strong arms, even more defined than Kiba's, wrapped around the blonde and pulled him close- bringing with them that same embrace Naruto had experienced many times since his relationship had begun.

It was a mix between the alcohol and the hurt the boy felt over discovering his boyfriend's secret actions that stopped his mind from working the way it normally would. Never in a million years would he have done this before tonight, but now he couldn't stop himself. Now that he'd started, he wanted more than a kiss. If Kiba was going to cheat on him then maybe he should as well. Then the Inuzuka would be able to feel the same sting of betrayal that he felt now…and better yet, Naruto would feel loved and comforted again. Yeah, that was right. Obito, the only other male the boy found himself attracted to…Naruto was going to sleep with him. Right there. Right then. In Ino's bathroom just to add insult to injury. Deciding he needed to say something to the poor, confused man he had just assaulted, Naruto pulled back and opened his eyes.

"You feel bigger than Kiba." He murmured gently, staring into those pewter eyes- another difference between him and the Inuzuka. The blonde ground his backside against the ridiculously large bulge in Obito's jeans to emphasize his point, earning a gasp from the Uchiha.

"Naruto, are you insane?" The man said between panting breaths. "You're with Kiba and I'm with Rin! Why the hell are you doing this?"

"If you didn't like it then why are you holding me?" The boy asked innocently. He watched as one of Obito's eyebrows rose questioningly.

"I didn't want you to fall." Was the blunt response.

"Then why did you kiss me back? And why are you hard?"

"Because I'm bloody drunk!" The man explained hurriedly, realising just what exactly he had done. He was an adult! And he'd just made out with a kid! A _male_ kid! He could definitely be arrested for this… "I completely forgot it was you kissing me!" Ouch. That struck Naruto hard and hurt him a bit. Just a bit. But not enough to deter him.

"Can't you just forget it's me again and let me do more?"

"Are you crazy?!" The Uchiha exclaimed, eyes widening at the proposal. Was the boy actually offering to give him a…. "No way! I think you've had _waaayyyy_ too much to drink. The best thing to do is find Kiba and get him to take you ho-"

Naruto broke down.

The mention of Kiba's name brought tears to his eyes, causing him to fall forwards and bury his face in Obito's chest. The boy started to sob uncontrollably, his tears leaking onto the man's shirt, his fingers clutching to the material. He just cried and cried…in the arms of a man he had met just hours before. Obito instinctively wrapped his arms around the boy and began rubbing his back soothingly, trying to calm him down.

"Hey, just tell me what's wrong."

"Please…please don't take me to Kiba." The blonde wailed, trying to just block it all out. The loss of trust, love and happiness. The loss of everything.

"It's okay, dude. Just tell me what's up." Hesitantly, the boy looked up and stared at the handsome man through teary eyes. His plans to be intimate with Obito had gone now- a fleeting scheme to let out the pain he felt after his discovery and nothing more.

"Kiba's cheating on me." He muttered sadly, sniffling.

The best night of his life had just turned into a disaster.

* * *

He took in a breath, stepping out into the cold night and away from the hubbub of the party. It had taken much debate and inward conflict, but he had made up his own mind. His goal was obvious now. With a sigh, which let out all his frustrations and inhibitions, he briefly glanced back at the house in which his friends were continuing their celebrations and his heart almost let out a faint cry. Why did all the difficult jobs always fall upon him?

'_No use complaining, I suppose.'_

He mused, turning his head to stare off at his destination. Naruto's apartment, in the distance, and whatever lied within was his target. He knew he was absolutely out of his mind to even consider this. Either his suspicions turned out to be false and he'd feel like a fool or they'd turn out to be correct and he'd end up dead. One or the other- he just couldn't win. But, choosing to ignore the lingering thoughts, he stretched out his body and prepared himself for the most hurried and rushed journey of his life. Boy was he a prat.

'_Well…if you're there, Kyuubi, I guess I'll be seeing you soon.'_

And with that final thought, Kakashi headed off into the night…leaving all his friends behind….

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, there we go. Parties aren't all fun and games, as I'm sure many of you will know. Things go wrong as well. Naruto is a teenager, so his murderous uncle isn't the only worry. Now he's going through the pain of being cheated on.**

**So, lots of stuff happened in this one chapter:**

**-It is now confirmed that Sasori and Deidara are together, which is something many of you were begging for to happen. Did you really think I wouldn't get them together? Or worse, get Sasori and Ino together? *Shudder***

**-Naruto believes Kiba is cheating on him so he went and sexually assaulted Obito in his grief and despair.**

**-Naruto has also gotten drunk for the first time (yay?)**

**-Itachi is showing concern for Sasuke (big surprise)**

**-Kakashi has headed off to confront Kyuubi one-on-one. What will happen?**

**Thanks for reading guys, review and let me know what you think!**


	22. Ino's Party IV

**A/N:**** Done. The last party instalment of this story. This chapter is the last one you will ever see named 'Ino's Party'. Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm unsure of it for reasons I will explain down below. Anyway, thanks for reading!**

* * *

Atop the roof of the apartment block stood a lone figure, the light of the moon behind it blocking out any recognisable features. Kakashi halted in his approach immediately, snapping his head up to stare at the stranger's form, squinting to make out any details. Whoever it was, they were dressed in a long cloak which fluttered in the powerful breeze elegantly and their hair was arranged into long spikes, also carried to one side by the wind. The figure was staring down at the silvernette, the colour of his eyes illuminated by the moonlight. And as soon as he found himself staring into those crimson orbs, Kakashi knew without a doubt who it was. He'd been right after all. Cursed instincts.

"Long time no see…Kakashi." The man said, chuckling deeply. His voice echoed down to reach the ears of his former acquaintance, audible despite how high up he was. "You were the last person I expected to see tonight."

"Kyuubi Namikaze." Kakashi hissed, his voice also unmistakable. "To think you'd have the nerve to come back here." The crimson-eyed demon let out a short chuckle, but otherwise ignored the comment.

"I'm guessing that you were just at the same party as Naruto." Kyuubi stated, his head cocking to one side as one of his eyes widened. Though he couldn't see properly, Kakashi assumed the man was grinning. "Meaning he should be here soon, right?"

"Yeah. But you won't be." The silvernette warned, speaking with confidence which he knew he didn't really have. Right now Kakashi was in the most ridiculously impossible situation imaginable. There was no way out of this…and Kyuubi knew it.

"That right? Well, I'm going to call you on your bluff." Kakashi's pride was hurt at that moment. He'd been figured out. "I know you, Kakashi. You wouldn't have wanted to cause a panic so I doubt you contacted the authorities- or anyone for that matter. Which means…it's just you and me." The man chuckled again, those blood red eyes still staring down. "What exactly are you planning on doing now? Talking me out of it with cleverly planned out words? Or perhaps you'll take me to Konoha's police station by force, huh? Come on, you're smarter than that."

"I may not know what to do right now, but there's one thing I am sure of- you will not touch Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, eyes narrowing into a cold glare as his fear was replaced with determination and pure will. Kyuubi fell silent for a moment, but his next words were hissed so lowly that even the gentle whisps of the breeze almost drowned them out.

"I'm so close…so close to seeing him again after all these years. And you're going to stop me?"

"Minato was the man I respected more than anyone else. I may not have been there to help when you brutally murdered him but the least I can do is make up for it by protecting his son!" Kakashi could have ran, shouted for help or called the police…but something was making him stay. The desire to atone for not saving Minato, the determination to protect his teacher's son. Kakashi wasn't usually the kind to have so much willpower, but right now he had one clear purpose. He had to do something.

"Protect him?"

"You won't lay a finger on him, Kyuubi. You've hurt him enough."

"…How dare you." Kyuubi's gaze turned bitter, those eyes almost seeming to flash in the moonlight as his entire form tensed up. "Trash like you shouldn't open his mouth so carelessly. If you think anyone's going to stop my reunion with Naruto then you really are as stupid as ever."

"Maybe I am stupid, but I'm not the one who threw his life away. You had it all- family, love, friends, everything a guy could want. After destroying it all, it's a bit rich to go round calling others stupid."

"You know nothing, Kakashi. In the end, it's just a world of lies we live in. The lie of living, the lie of existence- all of it lies. I've always been lying, to myself more than anyone. What I thought were my dreams and ambitions, lies. My fears, lies. My happiness, also a lie. People are forever blinded by the lies they tell themselves, don't you agree? These lies infect our lives and distract us from our true desires."

"You're insane." Kakashi hissed, unnerved by the man's words.

"Perhaps. But, I've overcome all the lies. After getting rid of the nuisances in my life, I was finally able to see the truth. You say I threw it all away but what I gained from it was so much more. Now I know who I really am! Now I finally understand what I desire more than anything else in the world! So don't you dare pity me, Kakashi. Because…there's another truth here." The man moved, stepping towards the edge of the building's roof, a nasty sneer of his face. "The truth is, you won't be walking away alive. You die tonight…."

* * *

Naruto's sobbing had died down a bit, replaced by a numbing emptiness. After letting out all the frustration, he was surprisingly calm and quick to get off poor Obito. He couldn't believe he'd just cried in front of the man…no more like _on_ the man. It was so embarrassing. But at least he'd had the chance to get rid of the tears out of the sight of the entire house of teenagers. The privacy was one thing he was thankful for…but it didn't change the fact he'd just sexually assaulted a man almost twice his age.

"I'm so sorry." Naruto repeated for the dozenth time, the realisation of what he'd just done dawning on him. Just because Kiba was off doing it didn't justify _him_ doing the same! Besides, Ino was willing and Obito hadn't been- so who was really the worst one here?

"Don't worry about it, Naru." Obito said, shrugging it off and taking it in his stride. "You're actually a good kisser…not as good as Rin, but good."

"T-thanks." The boy mumbled, blushing slightly as he remembered his forcefulness.

"But I think this should be our little secret." The man said, winking as he giggled slightly- yep, the kiss had only sobered him up briefly. "Rin would kill me if she found out and Sasu keeps implying I'm gay. He'd love to hear about this."

"I won't tell anyone. I'm just so sorry."

"You can make it up to me by backing me up in the argument about who'd be on top if 'Kashi and I were gay." Naruto deadpanned. He couldn't believe the Uchiha was still going on about that. He was obviously determined to prove his dominance. "You said yourself that I was big."

"I…" Naruto's blush deepened as he remembered the words rolling off his tongue. He was such an idiot! How on earth did he end up in this position?

"I'm just kidding, Naru." The ravenette chuckled, ruffling the boy's hair. "But seriously, back me up in the argument. I'm not letting 'Kashi top me on this one."

...

...

It was a little while until Obito realised his accidental joke, at which point he started laughing happily at his words. Yup, he was back to his drunken self already. It really was amazing how he just took things in his stride. He now seemed completely unfazed by what had occurred- as though it were a common thing with him. Well, it was better than him getting angry and yelling but in a way, it made Naruto feel even more guilty. Was Obito too drunk to fully comprehend what had happened? Did this count as taking advantage of his good nature and state? Either way, what Naruto had just done was horribly wrong. Horribly, terribly wrong.

"So, what you gonna do about Kiba?" The ravenette asked curiously, heading over to the sink to continue washing his hands.

"I…dunno…." The boy mumbled sadly, eyes slowly drifting to stare at his feet. The sickening feeling was slowly returning again.

"If you want my advice, go talk to him." That was the very suggestion poor Naruto had been dreading to hear. He didn't want to go anywhere near Kiba, it would hurt too much. "Honestly, don't get mad or upset just talk to him. Do ya know how many times Rin assumed I was cheating on her when it actually turned out I was innocent?"

"Innocent?"

"Yeah. You told me all you saw was her kissing his neck, right?"

"Well…ye-"

"And his hands were?"

"By…h-his sides. But-"

"And you couldn't see his face so you dunno what his reaction was."

"I…" Naruto stopped and tried to remember. Obito did have a point and the boy was starting to understand what he was getting at. But if Kiba was really innocent, why hadn't he been pushing Ino off? Why did he let her do it?

"Kiba's a nice dude. When a girl attacks me I always try and ask them to get off nicely 'cause I don't want to offend them or hurt their feelings. Sometimes Rin mistakes that for me letting them do it, but actually I'm just trying to deal with it in a nice way before I push 'em off." Obito replied, as though reading the boy's mind.

"And you t-think that Kiba…?"

"Has he so much as looked at another person since getting with you?"

"Well, n-no." Naruto muttered, thinking back. He'd never really seen his boyfriend look at or comment on other people. Kiba was always so focused on him.

"Cool." Obito turned the tap off and looked over his shoulder at the blonde, grinning happily. "And one more question, Naru: if Kiba did cheat on you, would he really go for Ino?"

"…"

Naruto's eyes widened.

Whenever Kiba had mentioned Ino, he was always complaining about her. If the boy remembered right, his boyfriend said that- although she could be nice- she was loud, annoying, rude and always desperate for attention. Ino had tried to seduce Kiba a hundred times and he'd never once been tempted to be with her in that way. Not even when drunk….

"Now you getting it?" The Uchiha asked, drying off his hands. "Kiba wouldn't cheat on anyone in a million years! His family's really strict on their 'one mate' policy. Believe me, I dated his older sister for a while and you have no idea how important their rules are for them- especially when it comes to relationships."

"Really?"

"Yup. Go talk to him. Then when you're done, come meet me on the dance floor, kay?" Obito shouted happily, waving as he headed out the door to join the party he'd been away from for long enough. Naruto watched him go, feeling a lot better and more hopeful than he did before. Obito really did know how to lift your spirits and he had a point. The Inuzuka family did _not_ cheat on their partners. They ended it or stuck with it. Kiba had told him that, saying his mom had gone on about it since he was a toddler. Now that he actually calmed down and thought things through properly- everything was pointing towards Kiba being an innocent party. After all, Naruto had kissed Obito and the Uchiha was still innocent. But that raised the question…what if Kiba was innocent? Then Naruto would have just made the most stupid mistake ever.

* * *

"Can't believe the Uchiha thought I was a girl, hmm."

"Stop sulking, Deidara." The redhead murmured impatiently, trying to ignore the other teen's complaints. Ever since he'd told Deidara about what Naruto had said, the blonde had been complaining about it nonstop.

"I'm more manly than _Sasuke _is." Deidara scowled, hold tightening around the boy in his arms. They were back at the pool again, sat on the edge. Sasori was sat in front of Deidara, leaning his back against the other teen's chest as he reclined lazily- his head resting in the crook of the boy's neck. Deidara's arms were around him, holding him close as he relaxed. Shikamaru and Temari were still there, though both of them had left the pool at last. Shikamaru was next to the two cuddling teens, sat cross-legged on the edge. He was still shirtless and dripping wet but a towel was now wrapped around his shoulders. Temari, however, had chosen to lay out on the sunbed with a towel around her body. She was staring over at the other three with a gentle smile. Every now and then they would be approached and greeted by others, but most people were now avoiding the pool and outdoors due to the late hour.

"He only saw you from the back." Sasori muttered sharply. He was trying to silence the blonde so that he could relax and maybe even get some much-needed sleep.

"What's really insulting is that he thought you were Ino." Shikamaru unhelpfully added, yawning slightly. "I mean, Ino's great and all but to be mistaken for her…"

"Leave it." Sasori said to Deidara, feeling him tense up behind him.

"Chill out, Deidara." Temari said amusedly. "You look manly to me."

"Thanks, babe." He said happily, shooting a smile over at the girl.

"What time are you all heading home?" The black-haired teen asked, falling back to lie down on the side of the pool and stretch out. He rested his head on top of his hands and closed his eyes, letting out another yawn. It had been a long and eventful night for them all- even someone as lazy as Shikamaru.

"Sasori and I are heading back to his for the night so we'll be leaving together." Deidara answered. "Not sure what time though."

"Probably in the next two hours." The redhead added, noting the time creeping into the early hours of the morning. "I don't want to stay here until it's light again."

"Yeah, these parties usually go on, non-stop until about five am." Temari said. "But I won't be staying that long either. Shikamaru, I'm staying at yours tonight, right?"

"Huh?" The ravenette's eyes opened, glancing over at the mischievously smiling girl. "Who said anything about you staying with me?"

"I just did." Temari replied, winking. "I can't go home after drinking so much, my parents will kill me. Your dad's cool though so I'm staying with you."

"Oh, man." Shikamaru sighed, eyes closing again. "Alright but don't keep me awake with your chatter. I'm so sleepy." The blonde girl's smile vanished, eye twitching in annoyance with her crush's words. Somehow, she managed to hold it in though.

"Sure."

"What a drag."

"So I guess Kiba'll be round Naruto's house tonight, huh?" Deidara cut in, instantly noticing the other blonde's frustration.

"Unlikely." Sasori answered quietly, his eyes briefly fluttering close. "Kiba's mother demands that he goes home after Ino's annual party. He's usually responsible with alcohol so she doesn't really care normally but every year she sets the rule that he must return home alone."

"Really? So Naruto won't even be able to go home with him, hmm."

"Exactly. Though, considering the circumstances, he shouldn't really be alone."

"You mean the news about…" Deidara began.

"Yeah. I'd invite him to join us but I don't want to worry him."

"Plus you two probably wanna be alone." Temari cut in, winking at the two cuddling teens. She found it adorably cute to see them that way, though it was rather unusual to see Deidara so gentle and affectionate and Sasori so susceptible to physical contact. Maybe it was the alcohol….

"Same with you and Shikamaru, right?" Sasori shot back slyly, eyes narrowing at the girl. Her blush was instantaneous and clearly visible to anyone who looked her way. Just like a tomato. Never start an argument with an artist- you'll never win.

* * *

"You thought I would cheat on you?" Kiba repeated in horror, mouth open as he stared at his beloved boyfriend. When Naruto had come up to him, shaking uncontrollably, and revealed what was bothering him, the brunette just didn't know how to react. He quickly explained the situation to Naruto, desperate to get the boy to believe him, the fear of being doubted growing by the minute.

"Well…I…."

"How could you think that!?" The brunette said, almost accusingly as he stared at his boyfriend in disbelief. He had never even been suspected of cheating in the past and here he was, stood before the most perfect guy he could ask for, having to answer to insinuations. He couldn't blame poor Naruto, he knew that, it was only natural for the boy to be suspicious after what he'd seen in the dining room. But Kiba never thought that the blonde would actually believe his eyes. It stung a little to think that the boy had such little faith in him. But he wasn't angry or upset, just determined to gain his love's trust and faith.

Lovingly, Kiba took the boy's trembling hands in his own and gave them a comforting squeeze. He dropped his voice to a soft and gentle murmur as he spoke, trying to reassure the kid.

"Naruto, I would _never_ treat you that way. Ino came on to me. At first she was sat next to me and harmlessly flirting and then, out of nowhere, she was on top of me and kissing me and everything. As soon as my brain had processed it, she was thrown on the floor and left there." The brunette assured him, his chocolate eyes shimmering with sincerity. Kiba had the most genuine and believable face at that moment and Naruto couldn't help but feel horribly guilty about what he'd thought and what he'd done as a result. "I love you, Naruto. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Relationships used to be about entertainment and just the label of being with someone but you…being with you is so more meaningful."

"I'm so s-sorry." The blonde murmured. He had no more tears to shed, but his downtrodden face said it all. Obito had been right- Kiba really was innocent. There was simply no way he was lying.

"Hey, it's okay." The older teen pulled him forward into a loving embrace, hugging him gently as they rocked back and forth. It hadn't taken Kiba long to convince Naruto to believe the truth, but now he was relieved that he had. "I love you, kiddo."

"Love you too." The blonde whispered into the teen's shirt. He wrapped his arms around the brunette tightly and gave him a strong squeeze to get that affection he needed desperately. He was wrong to doubt him. It was all that _slut's_ fault. Stupid Ino-pig. "So much." Kiba chuckled, resting his chin on the soft bed of blonde.

"Well, Ino pretty much hates me right now because I rejected her. So I think it's about time I got ready to go home." The brunette explained, still rocking the boy gently. "Sorry I can't stay with you and cheer you up but my mom would kill me."

"It's okay." Naruto muttered. "You can make it up to me tomorrow."

"Sure thing! I'll come round in the morning to help cure your first hangover." Kiba mused happily, moving down to give the boy a quick peck on the lips. "Okay?" The blonde nodded shyly, allowing himself to smile slightly. "Good. I promise to make it up to you and look after you."

"Thanks, Kiba."

"I'm gonna say goodbye to everyone and I'll arrange for Obito to walk you home."

"No, you don't have to-" The boy started nervously, not able to deal with the thought of being alone with the Uchiha after what had happened not long ago.

"No arguments." Kiba cut in sternly, suddenly serious. "I'm not letting you walk home by yourself at this time. Obito might not be responsible but at least he'll be able to get you home safe."

"O-okay." Naruto mumbled, dropping his attempts at an argument. Their confrontation over such a serious issue had been rather brief and had ended with a satisfying conclusion…which was unfortunate for young Naruto after his hasty actions. He knew he and Kiba would have a lot to talk about when the time was more appropriate. And that it wouldn't be a particularly nice conversation…

Could this night get any worse?

* * *

He stared down at the picture thoughtfully, completely transfixed. From the looks of it, it was one of those annual school photographs the poor students were submitted to against their will. Despite this, the image had been framed and placed on the window sill on display. He couldn't believe it.

The boy in the photograph had wild, golden hair shooting out in an array of spikes. There had obviously been some attempt to comb it down but the spikes had chosen to defy their owner's attempts. The hair was spiky, but seemed like it would be soft and smooth to the touch. Then there were the eyes…the brightest, most gorgeous blue eyes in the world, shimmering with happiness.

The boy in the picture was rather small, but seemed to radiate confidence. His grin was boastful and proud, shining out against his tanned skin. The kid was as beautiful as ever. And he looked so happy.

A soft smile tugged at the man's lips, eyes quivering slightly as he place the photograph back where he found it gently. So that was his nephew. That was the boy he was soon to meet.

"He hasn't changed." Kyuubi murmured, eyes still locked on Naruto. Forcefully, he dragged his gaze away from the image and moved to the other side of the room, glancing around to try and build up an image of his nephew's personality. The kid was messy, that much was obvious. Slowly, but surely, his soft smile mutated into a snicker of delight. He wiped a smudge of blood off his hands to rid himself of the horrid stain and waited. Waited for the one who would solve everything. His final conquest.

"I'm waiting…Naruto…."

* * *

**A/N:**** I'm really not sure how this turned out. As you've probably noticed, I cut the confrontation between Naruto and Kiba short and started about halfway through which may disappoint a lot of you. Thing is, out of all my relationships there was only one where cheating was involved (bitch cheated on me) and the confrontation I had with her was very different from how I wanted Naruto and Kiba's to end up (I didn't want them to hate each other.) That's why I cut it short, because I knew I wouldn't be able to write it without getting wound up and have Naruto start punching Kiba in the face (no, I did not punch a girl in the face, don't worry.)**

**Oh, also, please don't hate me over Kakashi's sudden disappearance at the end of the chapter ^_^'**

**I couldn't exactly let him get in the way…but just wait and see what happens there before I get flooded with upset/angry reviews. **

**So…anyway…hope you enjoyed this chapter. Make sure to review to let me know what you guys think. Thanks!**


	23. Approaching Doom

**A/N:**** Late update, I know. Been very busy lately and haven't had much time to write but I never gave up on this story- I knew I would return to it sooner rather than later. After all, wouldn't it be a slap round the face if I quit this story just before the climax? Haha yup. **

**So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Keep your amazing reviews coming!**

* * *

"Fine by me. Keep him for the night if you want, saves me trouble." Sasuke muttered, eyes glancing over at his intoxicated cousin coldly. He knew how difficult it would have been to help Obito to get home, so sending him to escort Naruto was a much easier way of doing things.

"I don't have anywhere for him to sleep." The blonde pointed out, remembering that only Kiba had ever slept round before- and there wasn't exactly much debate about where his boyfriend would sleep. Sasuke seemed less than pleased though, huffing in irritation.

"Yeah, I thought so. God forbid I get a break."

"You need to lighten up, _Sasu_." Naruto teased, grinning mischievously even as those pewter eyes glared at him coldly. Under normal circumstances, that glare was chilling but now it was just funny. "You've had a good night, haven't you?"

"I'll admit it's been…better than I thought." The Uchiha offered his version of a compliment, glancing around at all the teenagers who still weren't tiring out. It seemed as though they could go on for hours more. Unfortunately, some like Naruto and Sasuke couldn't. It had been a good few hours since their arrival and they were all exhausted as hell. Kiba had already left early due to Ino's foul temper and last Naruto spoke to Sasori and Deidara they were planning to leave in the next few hours.

"Good. I'm gonna get ready to make a move. Do me a favour and tell Obito to get a move on too, okay?"

"Yeah, whatever."

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto lunged forward and hugged his friend before he had time to protest. He felt the Uchiha tense up in his arms but he completed the embrace nonetheless before pulling away with a smile.

"Ever do that again and I'll kill you."

"Love you too!" The happy blonde grinned before rushing off outside, not leaving any time for a smartass response. By now, he'd already caught on to all of Sasuke's tricks and how to counter them. He wasn't nearly as stupid as the black haired teen thought.

"I swear he's a mini Obito." Sasuke scowled, muttering to himself as he watched his friend disappear from sight. Before he could linger on his thoughts for long, the main event came out of nowhere.

"Sasu!" An arm was wrapped around the boy's shoulders, the stench of alcohol breaching his nostrils without welcome, causing his nose to screw up in protest. "I…I needa…I…I can't find 'Kashi, Sasu." The man whined, pouting like a child. "I lookted everywhere but he's gone! Someone's taken him!"

"More like he ran away." The smaller Uchiha muttered under his breath, rolling his eyes. Leave it to Kakashi to disappear and let someone else deal with his 'problem.'

"Who would take 'Kashi?"

"No one's taken him, he's probably around somewhere." Sasuke hissed, glancing at his cousin's flustered face. "Speaking of which, can't you go find Rin or something?"

"Rin said we can't have sex tonight," He said, grinning, as he leaned closer to 'whisper' (or attempt to) into the boy's ear. "she thinks I'm too drunk."

"Didn't need to know that." Sasuke snapped, pushing the man off of him as quickly as possible. "You don't have to sleep with her all the time. Do you guys ever just hang out?"

"Course we do, Sasu! Don't be silly! I love her to bits!" Obito said, ruffling the boy's hair playfully. "I've been with her for most of the night except when I went to the bathroom and then I was kiss-" The man stopped himself, giggling at some private joke or secret in his head. "You almost got me, Sasu! It's very naughty of you to try and trick me!"

"I swear to God, no one is this stupid. Even when drunk."

"I'm the best!" Obito claimed, his grin widening further. "And I came up with this brilliant idea! Imagine…bear with me…imagine if I had this super cool mask thingy so no one would know my true identity and then I could like, be a superhero and change the world!" The spiky haired man said excitedly. "And I have the perfect superhero name and everything! I'd call myself…Tob-"

"The only thing good about this idea of yours is the hiding your ugly face part." Sasuke interjected coldly. His heart sank as he watched his cousin gasp dramatically, face contorting into one of pure, drunken shock. That face meant only one thing…an Obito rant.

"I'll have you knows, Sasu, that I am the bestest..test…looking guy in this whole building and I-"

"Naruto needs you to walk him home, I'll be in the kitchen getting a drink- don't bother me- your shoes are probably still upstairs and I am not coming to help you get home later." Sasuke said quickly, listing everything he needed to say as fast as possible, before waving goodbye and leaving swiftly. His one hope was that Obito would end up at Naruto's or Rin's for the night so that he could sleep off the alcohol privately and in peace.

* * *

Naruto grinned happily as he found the two he was looking for. Sasori and Deidara, along with a pair of other teenagers, were the only people still outside. So locating them hadn't exactly been hard.

"Hey!" The blonde shouted, waving an arm above his head as he rushed across the grass toward the pool. All four of them were already stood up, as though preparing to go elsewhere, when he turned up.

"Hey, Naruto." Deidara greeted with a small smile. He hadn't seen the boy all night so his sudden appearance came as a rather pleasant surprise. "What's up?"

"I just came to say bye." He explained as he reached them, blue eyes darting from one teenager to the next. He recognised Shikamaru instantly but the girl he wasn't so sure about. He knew he'd seen her somewhere before, but he didn't know her name.

"Is Kiba walking you home?" Sasori asked immediately, almost too quickly for a guy like him.

"Nah, he already went home. Obito's gonna walk me home though, Kiba insisted."

"Good luck. You know you're gonna end up taking his weight whilst he stumbles along, right?" The girl said, actually speaking directly to him. That was something that had happened quite a lot in one night- people actually talking to Naruto properly. The boy chuckled at her happily.

"Yeah, probably!"

"You've got your work cut out for you. That guy's a real drag." Shikamaru added, only deepening Naruto's happiness. "Though it's probably best he leaves now."

"So what are you guys up to?" Naruto asked them all, glancing back at Deidara again- the one more likely to answer.

"We've been sat around this pool for ages now, hmm." His suspicions were correct. "So we're all gonna head inside and hit the dance floor for a bit."

"Yeah, sitting around and chilling with some of your best friends is cool and all, but that's not what this party is about. We need to go and have some more fun before heading home."

"Well said, Temari!" Deidara spoke up, revealing the name of the mysterious girl. They seemed rather friendly with each other, though that may have been the alcohol. Naruto couldn't remember either Deidara or Sasori mentioning the girl before. But she had just described them as 'best friends'. "We're ready to show our stuff, hmm!"

"What a drag."

"It's happening whether you want it to or not." Sasori murmured, glancing over at Shikamaru with a gleam in his eye. The redhead really did seem a little different. His mop of hair was even more ruffled, face more relaxed and less doll-like and his eyes, instead of being in their usual aloof way, were slightly clumsy-looking from drunkenness. It was odd seeing him like that, but Naruto found it funny. "So get used to it."

"That's the spirit, Sasori my man!"

"Yeah, 'grats for loosening up." Temari added with a smile. Naruto was happy. Soon after the situation with Kiba had been resolved his mood had lifted again. He still needed to have a long talk with the Inuzuka, but he didn't mind so much at the moment. The morning seemed a long way away.

"I'll see ya around then!" Naruto called happily, grinning as he waved farewell. Without a moment to waste, he rushed back into the house. His bed was calling to him. His buzz was slowly fading and he knew that pretty damn soon he would need sleep.

* * *

Naruto and Obito both said goodbye to everyone they could. The Uchiha's farewell to Rin was particularly drawn-out and sickeningly affectionate, but his blonde companion finally managed to drag him away. The party had been an amazing one for sure and had carried a lot of firsts with it-

Naruto's first party.

Naruto's first time drinking alcohol.

Naruto's first time enjoying himself in a social setting.

Naruto's first time dancing.

Naruto's first time letting loose.

Naruto's first time cheating on Kiba.

It was that last one that made him gulp as he shuffled away from the ever-lively house behind him. His stomach churned at the thought of the conversation he and Kiba would have to have the next morning. He was dreading it. Trying to ignore it, but still dreading it.

"N-Naru…" Obito mumbled sleepily, wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulders to both steady himself and instigate friendly contact. His liveliness had died down a bit…he'd stopped breaking things anyway. "The soo…sooner we get you home the sooooooner I can get home and sleeeepp."

"Yeah." The blonde agreed, wrapping his own arm around the Uchiha's waist to support the weight of the man. Obito was leaning into him, stumbling slightly, and clearly needed help walking. How he was going to get back to the Uchiha estate was a mystery. But apparently he always found his way home…like a lost puppy. That's what both Sasuke and Kakashi had said.

"I lost 'Kashi." Obito mumbled sadly, eyes fluttering closed. The boy trying to take his weight shook him as they walked, making sure he didn't just fall asleep right there.

"Well, where did you leave him?" Naruto asked, feeling like he was talking to a small child more than a drunk man.

"I've never lost 'Kashi before." The black-haired man continued, ignoring the question- or simply not hearing it at all. "M-Maybe he's in trouble."

"Nah, he's fine." Naruto said as they headed down the street towards his apartment. It wasn't too far to go, so hopefully he'd be snuggled up and asleep in bed soon.

"Yeah…I just don't wanna lose 'Kashi too."

"Too?" The boy repeated, glancing at the dozing Uchiha next to him. The drunken glee and happiness had drained from Obito's face. He seemed tired…and slightly worried…and maybe even sad? It was hard to tell, when someone had been drinking, just what their facial expressions meant. "Who did you lose before?"

"I lost 'Tachi."

"Oh." Naruto fell silent. He'd learnt from experience with Sasuke that Itachi wasn't a subject that should be openly discussed. So now, hearing the name said aloud, he wasn't quite sure how to respond. Ignore it? Or say something?

"He was a nice guy really." Obito slurred, stumbling slightly as he faded off into thought. "Naru…do you think good people can do bad things without actually being bad?"

That was a tough one.

Naruto wasn't exactly the philosophical kind and, being only young, wasn't the wisest guy around. His initial response was that if someone did something really bad, like killing someone, that made them bad. But did it really?

"Cus I don't think 'Tachi is bad. I think he dided what he did for a good reason…it just weren't the right thing to do." Obito concluded, adding a definitive nod to accompany his claim. He seemed like he'd made his mind up.

Naruto, however, wasn't too sure.

'_And if you're scared by the cold, dark night,_

_Your uncle will tell you it's all alright.'_

The boy shook his head furiously, concluding that he'd had too much to drink and desperately needed to get home and sleep it off. All this talk of good and bad people was giving him a headache and he didn't need it right now. This was something Obito could probably go and talk to Kakashi about…if the man hadn't suddenly disappeared halfway through the night.

"C'mon, let's just hurry." Naruto ushered, forcing them both to speed up their pace slightly.

* * *

"You've never mentioned him before." Sasori pointed out, eyes suspiciously looking his boyfriend up and down.

"Yeah, hmm. Just popped into my head, that's all."

"Hidan, huh? I seem to remember that name from somewhere." The redhead pondered, glancing over to the dance floor thoughtfully- only to be met with the sight of Temari and Shikamaru grinding up against one another.

"He was a family friend, but also a criminal. Turns out we didn't know much about him after all. I always thought he was an alright guy, hmm." Deidara added, sipping from his drink. The topic had come out of nowhere. The two teens had been discussing their childhood and the blonde had mentioned an old family friend he used to spend time with. "Kinda makes sense now though."

"How so?"

"Hmm?" Deidara looked up, as though surprised that someone had been listening to him. "Oh, just something he said a couple of days before he was arrested. See, he and Naruto's uncle were close friends, right? Well the last time I saw Hidan he said he had to go see an old friend. Makes sense now right?"

"And this was before he was arrested?" Sasori asked quickly, grey eyes snapping up to meet the pale blue ones of his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Deidara said, confusion crossing his face.

"Therefore this would also be before he killed those people?"

"I guess so. Why?" Sasori fell silent briefly, putting the pieces together like one of his wooden puppets. Each piece had its place. It was the same with this situation.

"Hidan told you he was going to see an old friend- Kyuubi. Two days later, he kills a number of random people with no obvious motive and is then arrested and sentenced to prison." The redhead mused out loud. "Which prison was he sent to?"

"Sungakure Facility- same place as most dangerous serial killers." The blonde answered, still not following why the smaller teen had suddenly taken such an interest.

"The same prison Kyuubi Namikaze was sentenced to."

"So?"

"Isn't it obvious? Hidan purposely committed those killings so he would be sent to the same prison as Naruto's uncle. Then a little while later, Kyuubi breaks out?"

"Relax, Sasori my man. It's a coincidence, otherwise Hidan wouldda broken out with him, right?" The redhead ignored Deidara completely, his tired mind working furiously to find the answer.

"It's all been planned out from the beginning. Every step coldly calculated. The murder of Naruto's parents, Hidan's arrest, Kyuubi's escape."

"Sasori, you're starting to worry me. Chill out, hmm." Deidara ordered, one elegant eyebrow lifting as he stared down at the boy.

"Deidara, I know why Kyuubi killed Naruto's parents. And I know what he's planning to do." The redhead said suddenly, putting down his drink as fast as possible as all desire to enjoy himself that night disappeared.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kyuubi did it for the same reason I create puppets. His heart is just the same as mine."

"Sasori…"

"Go get Kiba, tell him he needs to come and get Naruto immediately. I'll go on ahead to tell Naruto what's going on."

"Sasori, calm down." The blonde stopped abruptly as his arm was desperately gripped, the tension in the redhead seeping into him.

"Please, just do it." Deidara gazed into those alluring, pleading grey eyes and couldn't help but gulp down any argument he was about to make.

"Fine, hmm."

"Thank you." Sasori smiled slightly at the other before turning to head to the exit. He was hoping he'd be able to sneak out without Ino or someone else getting in the way. He wasn't in the mood to explain to someone why he was leaving or for longwinded goodbyes. He wasn't in any particular rush but he wanted to get to Naruto sooner rather than later.

'_If my suspicions on what Kyuubi intends to do is correct then I need to make sure Naruto isn't alone. In his state of mind, Naruto will be an easy target.'_

* * *

Naruto and Obito weren't too far away from the blonde's apartment when the awkward topic arose. Obito, being a young yet experienced man, had seemed to take an interest in the teen's sex life. It was odd, yes, but nothing too surprising considering just who Naruto was with. Still, it wasn't something the boy wanted to discuss. He tried to act brave, outgoing and confident but talking about sex was sort of an uncomfortable thing for him. He wasn't like Obito in that respect- he couldn't brag about what he and Kiba had gotten up to. Still, the black haired man was pushing and pushing so much that the blonde's defences were breaking down.

"We've d-done some stuff." The boy muttered lowly, almost hoping the man wouldn't hear him. No such luck.

"What stuff?" Obito demanded.

"I…well I…we…"

"Blowjob?" The black haired guy guessed, grinning slyly.

"Uh…yeah…" Naruto blushed deeply, glancing down at his moving feet as they continued down the dark street. He didn't understand why some people were so open and happy about discussing such a private thing but it seemed common judging from the other guys at school. Maybe Naruto was the odd one.

"Cool. Kiba packing?" Obito asked, nudging the boy suggestively and letting out a drunken giggle. The poor boy's blush only grew more and all of a sudden he was really, really glad to be so close to home.

"This is my apartment block." Naruto announced, looking up at the darkened building. "No lights on though…odd…"

"I think it's cause we're a little late." The man whispered sneakily.

"But the guys in the apartment next to me have a daughter who's scared of the dark. They always leave a light on for her." The boy surmised, furrowing his brow as he stared up at the shadowed window. The place looked deserted. Obito just shrugged it off and led Naruto to the front steps as though nothing was out of the ordinary. "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah. I'm gonna call 'Kashi before going home to see if I can get him." The black haired man said absentmindedly, letting his arm fall off of Naruto's shoulders. "I'll see you around, Naru."

"Yeah, thanks for an awesome night." Naruto said happily, giving the man a quick hug goodbye before climbing the steps to the front door. With a final wave, he let himself in with his key and disappeared from Konoha's streets.

Still grinning like an idiot, Obito reached into his pocket and retrieved his phone. Though intoxicated, he was still able to find Kakashi's number in his phonebook and hit the call button. Raising it to his ear, he impatiently waited for an answer. He was desperate to speak to the other man, knowing it was unlike him to just disappear. Kakashi may have always been late, but he never randomly vanished.

"Huh?" Obito froze, his drunken body tensing up as the familiar sound of a phone ringing made him jump. He slowly pulled his own mobile away from his ear, listening out for the ringtone he knew all too well to be that of Kakashi's phone. "Hello? 'Kashi?" He asked out loud, glancing around frantically to locate the man. He was nowhere in sight. But his phone was. Discarded and abandoned near the shrubs beside the apartment building, vibrating as it rang against the concrete. Obito recognised his best friend's phone immediately. Kakashi had been there. No doubt. But where was he now…?

* * *

Sasori walked hurriedly through the darkness of Konoha, heading straight for Naruto's apartment as he grew more and more concerned. There was something about the air that night. Something wrong.

'_Kyuubi Namikaze…I finally understand you. You're just like me, hollow and empty. If my friends hadn't been there to save me…I may have ended up like you. However, no matter how much I understand you, I can't let you harm Naruto.'_

The redhead hurried his pace, growing more uneasy.

'_In his state of mind, Naruto will….'_

* * *

Naruto climbed up the stairs, finding some difficulty as the alcohol took its effect. The building was just as quiet as it was dark but at that moment, the boy just wanted to get to bed and sleep. He'd heard all about hangovers from other people and he was dreading the morning. Good thing it wasn't a school night.

The blonde sighed contently to himself as he reminisced about the night he'd just had. In a way, he wished it hadn't ended so soon. Have you ever had that feeling where you've had a really good day with your friends, or you've been to a really special event and then after its over and you're on your own you feel content but somehow…sorta empty? Like you know that you'll have to return to routine and normality soon. That's how Naruto felt. Tomorrow he would wake up alone and Ino's annual party would be nothing more than a memory to look back at fondly. It was kinda sad when you think about it, but there'd be more parties…hopefully.

Naruto chuckled to himself as he remembered the various antics and goings on. It had been such a funny night that just thinking about it made his heart jump happily. His life was going great. He had amazing friends, a wonderful boyfriend and he was finally being accepted in Konoha. Things could only get better from now on. Life was great.

The boy let out a loud yawn as he reached his apartment door, fishing out his keys as his eyes fluttered tiredly. It took him a while but he eventually got the key into the door and pushed it open. He was met by the darkness of his home- eerie yet comforting. Stumbling into the front room, he pushed the door closed behind him and yawned once more. Naruto decided not to bother turning the light on or doing anything else, he was just going to go and collapse onto his bed for a much-needed rest.

"You're late…Naruto…."

* * *

**A/N:**** We're finally there guys and girls! It took a while but we're at the long-awaited moment at last. Naruto and Kyuubi's reunion is here.**

**The next update shouldn't be as late as this one was so I hope you can stay patient.**

**Anyway, let me know what you're thinking about the story.**


	24. Reunion With A Demon

**A/N:**** I suppose this is the long-awaited for chapter. There are two moments in this story which I'm guessing everyone has been looking forward to- the reunion and Naruto and Kiba's first time. And here they both are! Jokes. Here's the first one for you all. Really hope you enjoy it everyone!**

**Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Naruto froze.

His body turned to ice.

He became numb.

And as he stood in the darkness, his heart couldn't help but sink at the voice he had come to recognise well. The voice that had plagued dreams. The boy couldn't move, couldn't even glance towards the man he was now aware of. This couldn't be real. It had to be some cruel prank. Or maybe he was already asleep in his bed and this was just a bad dream. But there was no way in hell that this was real.

"I know this is a shock, Naruto. But some form of greeting would be nice." The raspy voice snarled. The sound of approaching footsteps on the carpet began to echo throughout the room, suddenly snapping the traumatised boy from his dazed state. Naruto's head snapped to the side, wide and horrified eyes desperately adjusting to the darkness so he could make out the features of the nearing figure. It was him. He could already tell it was him. There was no mistake.

Kyuubi stopped in his tracks, boots hitting the floor loudly, and leant forward. The man's scent invaded Naruto's nostrils, taunting him as a reminder of how close his murderous uncle was getting. The boy froze again as he inhaled the smell. It wasn't frightening or foul, but somewhat the way he imagined it. Like a nice aftershave. But it still sent awful shivers through the boy's spine.

_Click._

Naruto blinked wildly as the room was suddenly illuminated and he came face to face with his uncle for the first time. Kyuubi had leant over him to turn on the light and was now so close, almost pinning the boy to the front door. Things just didn't feel real. It had to be a dream. But even as he told himself that…there was no ignoring the man in front of him with wild red hair, sharp canines and deep, crimson eyes.

"You're just like I imagined you." Kyuubi whispered, crimson eyes roaming the trembling boy beneath him. His handsome yet rugged face remained somewhat expressionless as he took in the sight of his nephew, avoiding the boy's eyes for now. Naruto, however, couldn't tear his eyes away from that face…every detail…. "So similar, yet so different from that tiny baby." Naruto flinched, pulling away as fingers touched his hair, not wanting the man before him to make contact. The moment he did it, he regretted it. The gleam in his uncle's eyes told him that. "Naruto, I know the things you've been told about me. But I'm your uncle. This isn't the way to behave."

"Shut up!" Naruto suddenly yelled, lunging forward to slam his palms into the man's chest as the desperation to make him go away overtook him. Kyuubi hardly budged, but the boy was given the perfect opportunity to run to the other side of the room and as far from him as he could. "You're not real! You can't be real!" Kyuubi sighed in annoyance, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"What you're experiencing now is a natural defence mechanism. The shock of the situation is too much to bear and, as a result, your mind has rationalised that you must be dreaming or seeing things." The man explained, glancing over at the shaking teenager. "But I can assure you, I'm very real. So why don't we sit down and catch up?"

"Leave me alone!" Naruto spat, hugging his arms to his chest as he backed himself into the furthest corner. "I want you to go away! You killed my parents! You ruined everything! Just go away!" The boy yelled angrily, summoning up courage and bravery he didn't know he had. Kyuubi sighed again, red eyes narrowing ever so slightly.

"I didn't want to have this conversation with you but I suppose you should know the truth first."

"H-Help!" Naruto yelled desperately, wanting the man to be removed. Wanting everything to be okay. "Someone help! Please!"

"That won't work, Naruto." Kyuubi hissed, outstretching his arms proudly as he proclaimed himself. "We're the only two currently in the building. I planned everything out. All it took was a little lying and I managed to convince the other tenants to leave for the night, convincing them I was here to fumigate the building."

"B-but…"

"It's just the two of us now. There's no one to get in the way." Kyuubi smirked slightly, revealing sharp canines which reminded the trembling boy of his beloved boyfriend.

'_Kiba…please, help.'_

"Now, before I resolve everything, I suppose it's time to tell you the truth."

* * *

When Obito stumbled over to that bush, intending to retrieve Kakashi's phone, he never expected to be met with the most sobering experience of his life. The closer he got, the more he began to panic as the sight of a crumpled body lying among the twigs and shrubbery appeared in his sight.

"K-Kashi?" He mumbled dazedly. It looked like his best friend had been thrown into the bush effortlessly, having crushed the twigs as he landed harshly. Kakashi was a state. His shirt was torn and fresh bruises were starting to form on his pale skin. His face seemed as though it had been beaten, rivers of blood leading from his nose and mouth down to his chin. One of his cheeks was dark and ugly looking and his eyes were half-closed. He wasn't moving. At all. "Kashi?" Obito repeated, a little louder, as his eyes began to sting from moisture. Was he crying?

Obito allowed the phone in his hand to fall, the sound of it hitting the floor drowned out by the drumming in his ears. What was he supposed to do?

"Get up, 'Kashi." He whispered nervously, his heart beginning to beat strongly against his rib cage. "Please, get up."

There was no answer…no response…no movement…no hope….

* * *

"I loved you so much and wanted nothing more than to protect you. From the day you were born, you became precious to me. I gave up everything for you and changed my entire life around." Kyuubi began, choosing to remain at a distance from the boy to keep him content for the time being. Naruto was obviously in distress, but he was still listening. That much was obvious. "I gave up smoking, drinking; I renounced my participation in criminal activities and left all stolen goods to a friend of mine. I was determined to become a better person for your sake. Minato and Kushina, your parents, were so proud of me at the time. I was already living with them after a little bit of financial difficulty I went through. It was a temporary arrangement but after you were born and the changes I made to myself, they agreed to let me stay permanently."

Naruto stared at the man, hanging on to every word. The mention of his parents had caught his attention and, despite his fear, he remained quiet, letting the foul criminal across the room speak out.

"I'd already looked after Minato when he was an infant, so caring for you wasn't too difficult. Your parents were very grateful for the help and all too happy for me to bond with you. Your mother once bought me a card, thanking me for just existing. For the first time since I was young…life was perfect." Kyuubi smiled fondly. "I'd always faced difficulties throughout my life, but I never complained- just got on with it. As a child, I was forced to mature far quicker than your average kid and take on the responsibility of caring for my younger brother. Later on in life I found myself swamped with financial difficulty and soon began to associate with criminal organisations spread throughout Konoha. However, when you were born, life became meaningful. I had a purpose, a reason to exist."

Naruto flinched as the man took a step forward. He pressed his back up against the wall, staring his uncle down. When the man spoke he did so with a calm and soothing tone…but there was still something in that raspy, deep voice that irked the teen. Something dark…something murderous. Would this be the last night Naruto Uzumaki would ever take a breath?

"That's the thing about humans. They need a reason in order to live a stable life. Some make their reason their job, others their family and some delude themselves by believing in a greater cause. Think for a moment. What's your reason for living, Naruto?"

'_Sasori, Sasuke, Deidara, Obito…and Kiba.'_ The boy instantly thought in response, imagining his friends' and boyfriend's faces in his mind. Their smiles and laughs, the way they made him feel.

"M-my friends." He murmured quietly, voice breaking from fear as he did. Kyuubi merely scoffed at the reply.

"Mine was you."

"Then w-why did you…kill m-my parents?" Naruto demanded weakly, oceanic eyes pleading to just know the truth. No more unanswered questions, no more lies- the truth.

"Because…they abandoned me." The boy's breath hitched, eyes widening at the blunt reply. "Your mother, especially, began to grow concerned over how protective I was of you. She spied on me when I put you to bed, listened as I sung you your favourite lullaby."

Naruto's mind was suddenly invaded by a distant memory. His uncle, signing a creepy yet soothing song. The threat that came at the end…was it directed to his mom?

"Mistrust and fear soon bred within her heart. She convinced Minato to turn against me and demanded that I leave the house…that I leave you. Tell me, Naruto. If you were told that you had to abandon your friends, the most precious people to you, and walk away…what would you do? Would you go?"

"N-no." Naruto murmured in response after a moment of thought. He could never do it.

"And I couldn't either. They gave me one night to pack and leave by morning. As I headed upstairs, I couldn't help but notice that they had moved you and locked you in their room with them. You were unreachable. My purpose had been taken away from me…the thing I loved most was gone. I grew more and more agitated and you weren't accessible to relax me." Kyuubi began walking forward, his muscles tensing up as he prepared himself. He was heading straight for Naruto, who was starting to hyperventilate in fear and terror. "And that's how I came to my decision. To slaughter your parents."

"Stay away!" Naruto screamed, backing into the wall urgently. He was terrified. He'd never been so frightened in his life. Suddenly all the fear he had back when Deidara bullied him seemed so irrelevant. This was real, immediate danger. He was going to die. He was going to be murdered by the same man who had killed his parents. It was all over. He would never laugh and smile with his friends again…he would never kiss or be held by Kiba…it was over.

"Hush little Naru, don't you weep.

Your uncle's gonna rock you to gentle sleep."

Naruto gasped as he heard the first lines of a song he thought he had imagined. Was this the lullaby his uncle had mentioned?

"And if your sleep is plagued with fears,

Uncle Kyuubi will dry your tears."

"Stay back! Don't come any closer!" Naruto screamed desperately as the singing man continued his approach. He crumpled to the floor, curling up into a tight ball, hugging his legs to his body as pure terror overtook him.

"And if you're scared by the cold, dark night,

Your uncle will tell you it's all alright."

Images of his loved ones began zooming through his head, along with memories from the party. Was he going to die now? Just as his life was finally improving…just as he was finally getting happy…Was this the end?

"N-No." Naruto mumbled, squeezing his eyes closed desperately, hoping everything would just go away.

"And if anyone dares make you cry….

Uncle Kyuubi will make them…die…."

Kyuubi smirked as he snarled the final word, staring down at the boy he had once cared for so much. His boots slammed loudly on the ground as he began to crouch down, his muscular form blocking out the small teen from sight. Reaching out, the world seemed to stop as the murderer finally got his hands on his final target….

* * *

Kakashi suddenly bolted, gasping out desperately as air filled his lungs and light returned to his eyes. The coldness of the night hit him hard. As did the pain. The silver haired man squeezed his eyes tightly and hissed out as pure agony emanated from every inch of his bruised and beaten body.

"K-Kashi?" Opening his eyes, the man stared up at his best friend, who was obviously sobbing hopelessly.

"Obito…you cry-baby." He muttered out, his throat aching from the dryness. The man above him, however, couldn't be happier. He grinned that goofy grin of his, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"It worked…oh, 'Kashi." He collapse onto his friend, hugging his damaged body with no regard for comfort. Kakashi hissed out in pain and annoyance, but forced a smile.

"I taste alcohol." He suddenly commented, smile fading as eyes narrowed. "Did you give me CPR?"

"Uh-huh." Obito responded proudly, pulling back to grin down at his friend. "I kissed you back to life!" Kakashi cringed at the thought, despite being thankful to the Uchiha, and suddenly felt like spitting onto the pavement. The thought of a drunk Obito kissing him, even if it was to save his life, wasn't the most pleasant. "Who did this, 'Kashi?"

"Naruto!" Kakashi shouted, instantly remembering the dire situation they were in. His painful body bolted upright into a seated position as he took in his surroundings. He was still outside Naruto's apartment building, though this time Obito was staring at him in confusion.

"Naruto beat you up?"

"No. Obito, where's Naruto?"

"He went inside. I walked him home." The Uchiha responded, jumping to help his beaten friend to his feet.

"Damn it! Obito, we have to help him!"

"Help? 'Kashi, I think someone hit you too hard." Kakashi practically growled in annoyance, as his eyes darted up to the windows, locking onto the one lighted room in the building.

"It's Kyuubi, he did this. We have to help Naruto, he's in danger!"

"K-Kyuubi?" Kakashi ignored the aching and searing pain his body was in and forced himself to his feet, using his friend to steady himself. He didn't care if he was injured or hurt, he just knew he had to protect Minato's son- that's all that mattered. He hissed out as his body was struck with pain, eyes snapping shut and memories of his encounter with Kyuubi entering his mind.

'_Kyuubi, I'm begging you…don't harm Naruto. He's been through enough as it is, he's suffered more than you can imagine. Why put him through more pain?_

'_That isn't my intention, Kakashi. Don't you see? Naruto Uzumaki…I've come to put an ultimate end to the suffering you speak of.'_

"Obito, save Naruto!" The silver haired man yelled with determination, shaking his friend alert with the booming sound of his voice. When Kakashi had sensed something in the air earlier that night, never did he expect his gut feeling to be so right. There had been something foul in the air…the stench of vengeance…the lust for revenge…the cold breath of Kyuubi Namikaze…the demon.

* * *

"This isn't a dream, Naruto, nor is it an illusion." Kyuubi muttered under his raspy breath, crimson eyes roaming the shaking form of his small nephew he was crouched by. "The decision I made that night fourteen years ago was one I had to make based on a very real and very true situation. I couldn't simply delude myself with petty words and false promises that everything would be alright. I had to face the harsh fact that walking away from you meant breaking our bond!" He snarled angrily.

"But…you killed them…." Naruto whispered, shrinking back, away from his uncle.

"Don't judge me. It was a response to the harshness of reality! I had to realise who I really was- the man willing to silently vanish into pain and sorrow or one who had the strength to fight for what he loved!"

"How can you say you loved me after what you did?!" Naruto demanded, rage taking over in place of fear briefly. "They were my parents! Do you have any idea what you've put me through?!" He spat.

"The lies you've built your opinion of me on differ greatly from reality. What right do you have to pass judgement upon me?"

"And what about my mom and dad, huh?!" Naruto shouted, tears flowing down from his pained, oceanic orbs as he stared up at the man who had ruined everything. "You killed them! You left me all alone!" The boy's breathing had become shallow and desperate as he screamed- years of pain bursting out of every pore. Silence fell inside the apartment building as their eyes met, red and blue, crimson and cerulean, emptiness and pain. When Kyuubi next spoke, his voice was low and calm- all anger having slowly faded away.

"Do you know why I killed your parents? Why I left you alone all these years?"

"Because y-you're evil…"

"No. It's…."

* * *

"Why the hell are we going to see Naruto again?" The brunette asked, yawning loudly to express just how tired he was. When Kiba had gotten home and climbed into bed, he didn't expect to be harshly yanked out again by his annoying and boisterous blonde friend.

"Dunno. My man Sasori just told me to come and get you then started talking crazy, hmm." Deidara replied, shrugging it off. He wasn't too pleased about the situation either, but he had no choice but to trust his red haired lover. Especially after the pleading look Sasori had given him.

"Not that I mind seeing Naruto, I would have just liked some warning. Besides, I left Obito looking after him." Deidara rolled his eyes over to stare at the Inuzuka sceptically, one eyebrow cocked in slight disbelief.

"Really?" The artist asked sarcastically, mocking the other. "I hope for your sake that it was the alcohol that caused you to make such a dumb decision, otherwise Konoha High really is gonna suffer in the next exam league tables, hmm."

"Hey, shut up art boy!" Kiba growled out, ramming his hands into the pockets of his hoodie for warmth. Naturally, he had changed out of the nice clothes he had worn to the party. He didn't expect to be leaving the house at all for a little while.

"Unappreciative critic!" The blonde snapped, frowning in annoyance at the brunette's comments.

"Ladyboy!"

"Dog breath!"

"Oh, because _that's_ original!" Kiba huffed.

"Like your lame hairstyle, right?" Deidara leered, glancing up at the messy array of brown spikes with a mocking scoff.

"What's wrong with my hair?"

"Nothing, nothing. Just that it's the most common one I've ever seen."

"Oh, yeah? Name one other person who has this style!" The brunette challenged angrily, tattooed cheeks growing red.

"Let's think: Naruto, Obito, Kankuro-" Deidara began, counting them off his fingers.

"Alright, I get it! At least mine is manly."

"Poor puppy. Those so eager to express their manliness are often just insecure." The blonde teased, winking at the moody teenager. Kiba just huffed again, sticking his nose in the air. Why did Sasori have to send _Deidara_ of all people? Sure, Kiba had started getting on better with the blonde lately but he definitely wasn't his first choice of who to drag him out of bed.

"Whatever. I just wanna get to Naruto's, snuggle up to him and fall asleep as soon as possible."

"How sickeningly soppy, hmm."

"Like you weren't planning on doing the same thing with Sasori." Kiba retorted.

"For your information, my man Sasori isn't the cuddly type."

"No shit Sherlock. Figure that out by yourself?"

"Cute." Deidara cocked his head, choosing not to escalate the argument further than it already had. Neither of them wanted to be there, they were both cold and moody so they ultimately decided to shut up. The sooner they got to Naruto's the better….

* * *

"Do you know why I killed your parents? Why I left you alone all these years?"

"Because y-you're evil…"

"No. It's…." Kyuubi reached forward once more, staring deep into those fearful and confused eyes he had once cherished so much. Naruto flinched, expecting the worst from his uncle's contact. But, the murderer shocked the boy beyond belief by allowing his powerful arms to encircle the small form and pull it to him. Kyuubi embraced his beloved nephew, pulling him to his chest to cradle the teen lovingly. "I did it, so I could be with you."

"Wha-?!" Naruto's eyes shot open, lip trembling as fresh tears threatened to burst through. His uncle was holding him in a similar hold to Kiba's- one of love and care…not the kind you'd expect from a vicious criminal. "W-why?"

"Because, Naruto, I never stopped loving you…from the moment you were born."

_With the blood of the child's parents still staining his skin and clothes, Kyuubi had made his way upstairs to the wailing baby. Naruto had been awoken by his mother's screams and his father's futile resistance. He had woken to darkness, with no one to comfort him. His parents were gone. As Kyuubi stared down at the infant, his heart was filled with love and adoration and everything became clear to him- Naruto Uzumaki was his life and soul. Reaching down, he hushed the baby as he gathered him up in his strong and comforting arms, cradling him lovingly. Once Naruto realised who had come in response to his calls, he soon started to calm down. And so they sat together._

_Kyuubi rocked the child back and forth, glistening moonlight cascading through the window pane to illuminate the crimson essence he had coated himself in…the same essence he had inadvertently covered the innocent infant in as well. But he ignored it. He sat, singing his special lullaby softly to the one who meant everything to him, smiling as the boy faded back into a gentle slumber._

'_Yes. Go to sleep, Naruto.' He whispered, planting a kiss on the baby's forehead. 'I promise you, I won't let anything stand in my way. I'll conquer this cruel reality and force my wishes to come true…and we'll be together again. That is my eternal promise to you…my perfect little nephew.'_

* * *

**A/N:**** Well…that was dramatic. I added the Kiba and Deidara scene to break up the seriousness of the other scenarios, not too sure if it seems out of place though. So there you go everyone, the start of the reunion and a little insight into Kyuubi's true goals. Isn't he just the most lovable, yet demonic, guy you've ever met? Gotta give him credit though- dude's a genius. I mean, emptying out the apartment building by posing as a fumigator? I would've never thought of that! Well, I did, but you get the point!**

**Kakashi is officially okay! I know some were worried that I had killed him off and I purposely led you to believe that, but you can now all rest easy knowing that he's alive...badly injured and heading back to face the man who might kill him...but alive.**

**Obito and Kakashi kissed! Just not the kind some were hoping for haha.**

**So: Obito, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara and Kiba are all headed to the scene. But can they really do anything against the badassness of Kyuubi Namikzae? I mean, what can a bunch of drunk teenagers do? :)**

**Thoughts? Concerns? Theories? Guesses as to what happens next?**

**Let me know in the reviews!**


	25. Laughter Of A Broken Man

**A/N:**** I'm glad everyone is enjoying the reunion so far. I know that amongst all of this drama it's sometimes difficult to remember that this is a KibaxNaru fic, but that's what happens when I go overboard with a storyline haha.**

**I would just like to clarify that Kyuubi's love for Naruto is primarily paternal love that has developed into obsession as the result of insecurity and the desire to protect and receive dependence. It is an actual mental state that some people can develop into depending on their personality, etc. So yeah, although sometimes it may seem like it, Kyuubi doesn't have romantic feelings towards Naruto. I only clarify this because I have realised that when Kyuubi is marvelling at Naruto's appearance or some of the things he says can come across as romantic and possibly sexual but that's not the intention. He's simply obsessed to the point where he says things like that without noticing any romantic undertone that others would. And, likewise, Naruto has no romantic feelings towards his uncle.**

**Now that that's cleared up, here's the next chapter guys and girls.**

* * *

The door was smashed down, hitting the ground with a loud _thud!_

Cerulean and crimson eyes darted to the side, the two figures pulling away slightly to break their embrace as Obito Uchiha burst into the apartment. The uncle and nephew saw the man just for a brief moment before he stumbled and fell to the floor with a yelp of surprise. Watching the rescue party plummet to the ground caused Kyuubi to cock an eyebrow and Naruto almost wanted to slap his own forehead in disbelief.

"Shit! Dammit, 'Kashi, you couldda warned me first!" The man complained, pulling himself up into a seated position and rubbing the back of his head.

"There's no time to be an idiot, Obito. Where's Naruto?" A familiar voice sounded out, just before a head of spiky silver hair appeared through the doorway. Kakashi limped into the apartment, eyes darting round to lock onto the crouching targets, glaring in determination. Kyuubi stared back, offering a guttural chuckle of amusement which sent shivers through the boy he held in his arms.

"Mr Hatake?" Naruto said, shocked by the state of his English teacher. He was a bloody mess.

"Thought I'd taken care of you, Kakashi." The blonde boy gasped, turning to stare into the face of his uncle. Had he done this?

"Get your hands off Naruto, right now!" The teacher demanded, his voice full of fiery determination Naruto had never heard from him before. If the boy was in Kyuubi's position, he would have jumped back instantly. But the man just smirked cockily, tilting his head slightly to the side to show off his devilish, yet handsome, snarl. He wasn't scared, intimidated or affected in any way.

"As if my head wasn't killing me already." Obito muttered, clambering up onto his feet to stand beside his friend. The Uchiha didn't really look like he understood the seriousness of the situation…either that or he was simply too drunk to really focus. "Let's hurry up and get Naruto so I can get to bed."

"Give it up, Kyuubi. It's over." Kakashi warned, shrugging off his friend's comments. But Kyuubi continued to smirk, entirely unfazed and his confidence untouched.

"Is that so?" He chuckled deeply as his arms fell away from his precious nephew and he rose to his feet. Naruto was almost ashamed that he was disappointed when the warmth of the embrace left him, ashamed that he actually wanted it back. But he silently watched his uncle grin, looking Kakashi and Obito up and down. "Look at you two. You've already been beaten to a state of uselessness, Kakashi. And you're friend here," He cocked his head in Obito's direction. "is too out of it to do a thing. And even if you two were in perfect condition, the end result would still be the same."

"What a dick." Obito muttered, scowling in annoyance.

"If you get in the way, you'll both die."

"No!" Naruto shouted, lunging forward to grasp his uncle's hand tightly- much to the surprise of everyone else. He looked up pleadingly, blue eyes shimmering. "They're my friends. Please don't." Kyuubi looked down at him. Eyes half-closed in a manner so damn similar to Sasori's it was creepy.

"Friends…?" Kyuubi's features softened briefly, giving the boy beneath just a glimmer of hope. "Naruto, I'm here now." He said sweetly. "You don't need friends anymore." With a warm and gentle smile, Kyuubi assured his nephew before turning to glare at the two intruders once more- finding the mere sight of them disgusting.

"Give it up." Kakashi said, staring through the blood that had trickled down from a cut on his forehead.

"Yeah! We called the police!" Obito added triumphantly, grinning. But Kyuubi…he just chuckled again. "Hey! What's so funny?"

"So, Konoha's police are on their way? That's all? Good thing I brought a friend along just for this very situation then. Itachi will take care of them, I assure you." Kakashi and Obito gasped, eyes widening in shock. Obito's grin vanished instantly as horror overtook him from the mention of a single name.

"I-Itachi…?"

* * *

"Sasori, my man!" Deidara yelled down the street toward the figure ahead of them, waving one hand high above his head to grab the other boy's attention. The aloof teen ahead paused, stopping in his tracks and turning to look behind him.

"Sasori, what's going on?" Kiba demanded as he and Deidara caught up with the redhead. He was cold, tired and had a headache- his patience was wearing thin. Indeed, it was pretty obvious from his appearance. With his hair ruffled by the breeze, eyes hazed over and brows constantly furrowed- he wasn't a happy puppy.

"We need to get Naruto as soon as possible." Sasori said plainly.

"But why, hmm?"

"I worked it out. Kyuubi should be here any day now, possibly even tonight."

"W-what?" Kiba leaned in, eyes widening as his ears caught one particular name.

"Kyuubi's after Naruto. He planned everything out to make sure he could get to Naruto when he was precisely fourteen." The redhead declared, explaining his inner thoughts with such a level of detachment that they were hard to process.

"What are you talking about?" Kiba growled, determination snapping into every one of his features.

"Why fourteen?" Deidara added curiously, cocking an eyebrow.

"Kyuubi doesn't want to kill Naruto. That's what he wants everyone to believe. His goal is to reunite with Naruto so they can run away and live in hiding together. With the nephew of a cold murderer missing, everyone will assume he was killed and besides…would the people of Konoha really bother searching for him?"

"Tch." Kiba's eye twitched in anger at the question, the smiling face of his boyfriend flashing through his mind.

"But Kyuubi obviously can't just take Naruto by force. So he plans to take advantage of his loneliness."

"What do ya mean?" Deidara asked, growing annoyed.

"Naruto's a teenager now. In general, teenagers are easier to manipulate due to hormonal changes and heightened emotions. In other words, the loneliness that comes from a lack of familial love will be stronger more in Naruto now than ever. That's why Kyuubi chose to act. He plans to force himself back into Naruto's life and offer the love only family can offer."

"So you mean…" Deidara began, starting to work it out.

"Naruto will go with Kyuubi willingly. Despite everything Kyuubi has done, regardless of all he is, Naruto won't be able to win against his loneliness. Kyuubi Namikaze…a master of manipulation. He plans to make his own nephew recklessly love him."

"No!" Kiba snapped, causing both of his friends to look at him with concern. "Naruto would never do that! He isn't alone anymore…he has us…he has me!"

"That isn't enough to fill the void." Sasori retorted coldly. "When you grow up without a family to love you, friendship isn't always enough. Some people end up like me…empty and unable to properly show emotion," Deidara's face softened, a sympathetic and loving smile crossing his face as he listened to his lover's words. "And some become like Naruto…desperate for just a taste of that love."

"That's not true!" Kiba shouted, grabbing Sasori by the shirt and pulling him in to glare directly into those grey eyes. He was red in the face, furious, and starting to get worked up.

"Isn't it?" Sasori asked calmly, staring back. "He constantly seeks affection and approval from others, he falls in love with a strong, older male who can look after him and act as a role model and ever since watching that documentary he's been constantly losing himself in thought."

"You're saying Naruto only loves me because he doesn't have a family?!" Kiba threatened, grinding his teeth together as the compulsion to hit the redhead began to rise.

"You're telling me you haven't noticed anything at all that suggests I'm right?" The brunette stopped, eyes widening ever so slightly as just one single memory flashed through his mind.

_Kiba awoke in the night, the need to use the toilet having stirred him from his sleep. Although he knew he had to leave the comfort and warmth of the bed, he really didn't want to…especially when someone so adorable and loveable was snuggled up to his side, breathing softly. As his eyes adjusted to the dark, Kiba looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled at the sight. Naruto was like an angel when he slept…except for the occasional snore or twitch, but even that was cute. And the way Naruto was clinging to his boyfriend's body, his head resting in the nape of the brunette's neck, made it so difficult to pull away. But Kiba had to go, slipping out of the boy's hold as carefully as he could. Not that it mattered much- the boy still stirred. The brunette froze, staring down as Naruto shuffled at the loss of contact and snuggled down into the mattress instead. And at that moment he let out a deep breath…and on that breath, a single name was carried…_

"_Kyuubi…."_

"Naruto can't help but yearn for the kind of love only a family member can give him. It's human nature to seek out all forms of love- whether it be from a friend, lover or from your family. He loves you more than anything…even someone like me can see that. But Kyuubi is a remnant of something Naruto has wanted all of his life." Kiba's grip began to loosen, his anger melting away as Sasori spoke what obviously was the truth. "People like Kyuubi…they prey on that yearning and take advantage of it. But Kyuubi is also seeking the same love, one only his last living relative can give him. That is why they'll be drawn to one another…and that is why Naruto will end up going with him…."

"Unless we stop him." Kiba concluded, letting his hand fall away from the redhead's shirt as he stared decisively at the ground.

"That's why I asked Deidara to get you. If anyone can act as a shield against Kyuubi's manipulation, it's you."

"Then let's go, hmm!" Deidara announced, patting the aloof teen on the back.

"Yeah…sorry, Sasori."

"Think nothing of it. Just focus on Naruto."

"Right!" Kiba spun round in the direction of his boyfriend's home and began to sprint as fast as his legs could carry him. He was worried that Kyuubi may already be there, that Naruto might have already agreed to go with him. He couldn't let that happen, not just when the boy's life was getting back on track. He wasn't going to let his Naruto be used anymore.

* * *

Obito grunted in pain as he was thrown to the ground, his shoulder slamming on the floor roughly from the force. And above him, Kyuubi stood triumphantly with a subtle smirk on that face.

"Obito!" Kakashi yelled in concern, moving forward to attempt a punch on the distracted murderer. He should have known better. Kyuubi dodged smoothly and grabbed the teacher's wrist, pulling him forward so that his stomach collided with the flame head's knee. The air was knocked clean out of Kakashi's lungs, a little blood flying out of his mouth as he slowly collapsed to the floor in agony. His already battered body couldn't take much more punishment…he was at his limit.

"Stop it!" Naruto shouted in desperation, running towards his uncle to try and break up the fight. His previous experience fighting off bullies was Naruto's source of strength, but that was nowhere near enough to help him land a hit on the cruel man in front of him. Kyuubi caught his fist effortlessly and smiled.

"You can tell we're related." He mused. "But you're fighting the wrong person, Naruto. Deep down you know that family should stick together." He pulled the boy forward so that he could hiss into his ear, so that the words wouldn't reach the ears of any other. "I can give you everything you ever wanted. I'll always love you and never abandon you. You'd never be alone again; I'd always be at your side to protect you from the harshness of reality. Do you understand? Never again will the claws of reality dig into your heart. You must have been so alone….I know how much it hurts. But you never have to feel that again."

"But…you k-killed them…." Naruto murmured, tears beginning to sting his cerulean eyes once more.

"Only to protect you. It was the only way I could. Trust me."

"T-trust? I…I think I…."

"Naruto, don't!" Kakashi yelled from his foetal position, now struggling to breathe properly. "Your parents loved you more than you can imagine! Kyuubi doesn't love you…obsession isn't the same as love." Kyuubi snarled angrily, climbing to his feet and preparing to attack out of pure rage and hatred.

"And what would you know? Is there really anyone in your life you truly love?!" Kyuubi demanded, driving a full force kick into the man's gut. Coughing up more blood onto the floor, Kakashi started to hyperventilate.

"Y-yes…" He spluttered. "There is…one person I…."

"Are you okay, 'Kashi?" Obito asked worriedly, sitting up beside the man to check on him…like a true friend. Kakashi just offered a bloody smile, trying to ignore the agony his body was in.

"This…is nothing…."

"You see, Naruto? Reality is cruel and unforgiving. The only thing that can protect you from that pain is love. That's why you have to come with me…to end your suffering."

"Oh, shut up!" Obito whined childishly, glaring at the man with those pewter Uchiha eyes. "For someone who doesn't shut up about reality, you're pretty damn delusional. Just piss off and stop spouting bullshit."

"And for someone who's about to die, you have a lot to yap about." The flame headed man retorted coldly before turning to look at his silent nephew. Naruto…the boy who meant absolutely everything….

How could such a fun and awesome night turn into such a nightmare?

Not hours ago, they were all laughing and drinking and dancing at Ino's party…and now…Kakashi was sprawled on the floor, covered in blood and struggling to breathe properly; Obito was knelt beside him, trying to figure out what to do to help his friend…and Naruto was stood helplessly…seriously considering the option of running away with a murderer.

He was gonna do it.

He knew it was based on a whim and he knew it was the wrong decision…but he was going to do it anyway.

"Naruto!"

Everyone in the room tensed up, eyes darting to the door as the sounds of hurried footsteps clambered up the stairs and a single voice called out loudly.

"K-Kib…" Naruto began, silencing himself as soon as the very man appeared in the empty doorframe. Kiba, in all his glory, entered the room with determination and a serious side to him Naruto had only seen on him when he played basketball.

"Get the hell away from Naruto you sick, twisted son of a bitch!" Kiba growled, staring Kyuubi Namikaze down without a single trace of fear or hesitation.

"Obito, what happened?" Sasori asked, diving down to Kakashi's side quickly- those grey eyes darting to every visible wound on the man's body. Sasori was a puppet craftsman, so he knew a great deal about the human body. He was trying to judge whether the wounds were really serious or not.

"He beat up 'Kashi."

"That right?" Deidara asked, strolling past the redhead as he went about observing their teacher. "Kyuubi Namikaze, right? You have some nerve coming back here, hmm. And as for Hidan…how dare he make a fool of me!"

"Get the hell out of here now before I rip your goddamn head off." Kiba warned darkly, glaring at the man with pure disgust and hatred. The brunette had made his way over to Naruto, moving to stand in-between the boy and his uncle protectively, arms outstretched to act as a shield.

"Before _we_ rip your head off." Deidara corrected, moving to stand beside the Inuzuka.

"You may be able to trick Naruto into going with you, but as long as we're here you can't do so without interruption. Your plan's failed so it would be smart to leave now." Sasori warned, glancing over at the man…who had started trembling. All eyes in the room were on Kyuubi, watching as his body shook…at first they thought he was crying…until a quiet yet menacing chuckle reached their ears. He was laughing….

"Foiled by a bunch of teenagers…you've gotta be kidding me." He muttered in between his loudening chuckling. His body was shaking quite violently now, as though trying desperately to hold in a far louder laugh. "A plan fourteen years in the making…and this is how it ends…?"

…

…

He let it out.

The most cruel, psychotic and unnatural laughter imaginable rang in their ears as Kyuubi's mind- full of obsessive thoughts, painful flashbacks and uncontrollable chaos- finally burst free. Everyone in the room flinched as it hit them roughly. A laugh which didn't match the handsome face, the charismatic persona or the image of a loving uncle…the laughter which only truly represented the murderous monster within…the laughter of a broken man….

* * *

**A/N:**** This chapter is a little shorter than most, but that's because of how I paced it out.**

**So yeah, I've obviously gone overboard with the reunion, even I can see that but oh well. It is supposed to be the dramatic climax before the happiness…right? Unless there is no happiness O.o**

**But there we go, this chapter is absolutely full of information and important events I guess:**

**Kyuubi's a psychopath.**

**Naruto is longing for a family and actually considered going with Kyuubi.**

**Sasori is a really nice guy deep down.**

**Obito is still drunk -_-**

**Kiba's a freakin' badass bursting in there all hero and whatnot.**

**And Kyuubi has a laugh…**

**Boom. Chapter done.**

**Next chapter is the final one of the reunion. So in the next chapter we'll find out if Kyuubi gets his way or not and if not, what becomes of him? Total dun dun dunnnn moment.**

**So what did you guys think anyway? Let me know!**


	26. The Conclusion

**A/N:**** So, here's the final chapter of the reunion as promised- but not the final chapter of the story (just to clear that up.) It's a bit long-winded but I hope you enjoy nonetheless. As always, make sure to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Everyone in the room exchanged glances as the laughter died down to a mocking chuckle once more. Only two figures ignored the awful sound- Sasori and Kakashi. While everyone else looked at one another in fear and anxiousness, the redheaded teen remained hunched over his teacher, checking his wounds carefully and thoroughly. He didn't have time to focus on anything else.

"H-how is he?" Obito asked nervously, glancing back down at his best friend- whose head he had gently rested in his lap.

"Not good. We need to get him to a hospital soon. From the feel of it, he's suffered some damage to his ribs, his left arm seems broken and the bruising around his abdomen concerns me. It's more than likely there's internal bleeding." Sasori explained, grey eyes roaming the exposed and beaten flesh of the man's torso.

"Oh, 'Kashi." The Uchiha sniffled.

"Naruto, you okay?" Kiba asked fiercely, eyes not once leaving the monster stood across from them. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, Kiba. He's not trying to hurt me!" The blonde tried to explain, still confused and unsure on what to do.

"That's right, Naruto. You're starting to understand, aren't you?" Kyuubi smirked, taking a step forward.

"Hey, watch your step!" Deidara snapped. "Or we'll have to deal with you, hmm." The flame-headed man ignored him, walking forward with an expression of determination and focus.

"Don't waste my time, kid." Kyuubi said bluntly, never slowing his pace. "I'm sick of dealing with morons. You don't interest me." He roughly shoved Deidara aside, brushing him off like he was nothing.

"Stay the hell away from Naruto!" Kiba shouted angrily, taking a fighting stance.

"And who are you to stand between us?"

"I'm Naruto's boyfriend! And I love him a hella lot more than _you_ do!" The brunette declared, striking a chord within the heart of the poor, confused blonde. He stared at the Kiba's back in wonder, his heart twisting at his boyfriend's words. Kyuubi, however, stopped suddenly.

"Boyfriend?" He asked, glancing from the Inuzuka to his nephew curiously. "Don't make me laugh."

"If you can't accept the fact that Naruto's gay then how can you claim to love him?" Kiba snapped triumphantly, desperate to find flaw in the man's insane reasoning. The response he received though, was one of amusement. Kyuubi scoffed and chuckled slightly.

"I have no problem with Naruto's sexuality. That doesn't bother me in the slightest. However…" Kyuubi began to walk forward again, more determined than before. "You aren't worthy."

"W-worthy?"

"You're not strong enough to protect Naruto." Kyuubi snarled angrily. "How dare you engage in an intimate relationship with him. Just imagining your hands on him, the kisses and the hugs…disgusting. You have no right to be with him like that without my approval!" Kiba growled in response, lunging forward to hit the man as hard as he possibly could. Kyuubi, however, was far more skilled when it came to fighting. He dodged the fist with ease and slammed his own into the brunette's stomach roughly- causing him to cough and splutter before falling to the floor.

"Kiba!" Naruto shouted worriedly, watching as the guy he loved fell to the ground, clutching his stomach.

"Piss off!" Deidara yelled, jumping forward to join in. Kyuubi was headed straight for Naruto, one hand outstretched.

"Deidara, aim for the appendix!" Sasori yelled encouragingly. Following his lover's orders, Deidara went straight for the monster's right side, hitting it hard enough to cause the man to stumble and halt his approach. "Kiba, kneecaps!" The brunette, from his position on the floor swung round and kicked Kyuubi in the knees, causing him to falls down into a kneeling position. "Obito, get him at the top of the spine." The Uchiha jumped up and ran forward, smashing his elbow into the base of Kyuubi's neck, knocking him to the ground. The triple assault, thanks to Sasori's instructions, had succeeded in taking down the powerhouse. There was an air of achievement in the apartment…not that it lasted long….

"You gotta be kidding me." The flame-headed man snarled, pushing himself back up to his feet. "A bunch of irritating teenagers getting in my way like this."

"We're not just teenagers. We're the people who _really_ care about Naruto." Kiba stated, also jumping to his feet. "We love Naruto and we want him to be happy. You don't! You just want Naruto to be with you, even if it's not what's best for him."

"Don't talk to me like you understand, kid. The reality is that I'm the only one who can protect Naruto."

"Naruto can protect himself!" The brunette snapped, causing both the uncle and nephew to stare at him in confusion. His sudden statement was surprising and unexpected, not something any of them were waiting for. "Naruto doesn't need me or you or anyone to look after him. I only started to love Naruto recently, before that he'd grown up completely on his own and look at him now. He's the kindest, most amazing and genuine person I've ever met in my life. And he's become that person by himself, without anyone's 'protection' or help."

"K-Kiba…." The blonde mumbled, his eyes shimmering in wonder and amazement as the flattering and loving words echoed throughout the room.

"If you really loved Naruto, you'd have more faith in him. He isn't some vulnerable kid who needs an uncle or a boyfriend to shield him. You shouldn't want to be with him because you think he needs you…you should be with him because it makes you both happy."

"Naruto's just a child!"

"No! He's not the same baby he was. I've heard about him taking down bullies twice his size, he's gone through more than anyone else and still come out as one of the most amazing people I've ever met in my life. If anything, Naruto should be the one teaching and looking after us." Kiba smiled warmly, glancing over at the boy he loved so much. This was the first time he'd said such things out loud, but it felt like the perfect moment. "You don't know him like I do."

_Crack!_

Kiba was falling to the ground right in front of his boyfriend's eyes, blood spewing from his mouth right onto the face of his attacker. Kyuubi stared at him without sympathy as he crumpled into a heap on the apartment floor, Naruto's screams and cries following his collapse.

"Kiba!"

_Snap!_

Deidara was next to go down.

"Oh, hell no!"

_Smack!_

Obito joined them swiftly.

Sasori and Naruto were the only ones left. The only ones in the way.

"Leave them alone you bastard!" Naruto yelled angrily, running forward as rage overtook him at last. This was far different from pounding on a bully at school, he really wanted to kill this man.

"Naruto, no!" Sasori yelled, his warning going unheard and unheeded.

"I'll never, ever go with you! I hate you!" The blonde boy screamed, tears falling from his eyes, blurring his vision as he got ready to strike the monster stood in his living room….

_Crack!_

A final sound echoing throughout the room. A sting of pain before numbness. As his eyes slowly fell closed, Naruto stared into those crimson orbs and finally realised…Kyuubi wasn't what he wanted…he already had the life he wanted…with his friends….

…..

…..

…..

* * *

"I'm currently stood outside of Konoha's General Hospital, where a group of people are currently being treated due to injuries they sustained during last night's horrific events. The hospital is denying us access at the moment in order to keep the identities of the patients secret. However, we can confirm that at least three people were tragically murdered and one is still missing.

Police have informed us that the people behind the events were two of Konoha's former residences- Kyuubi Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha. To this day, the two of them remain the most vicious serial killers to have ever come from this city and last night they returned once more to remind us of their cruelty."

"And are the rumours true? That the person still missing is actually Kyuubi's 14 year old nephew?"

"Although we can't say for sure now, we haven't been able to locate young Naruto Uzumaki for a personal interview and doctors are refusing to say whether or not he is inside the hospital."

"Have you been able to directly speak to anyone who was actually at the scene?"

"All of the people involved and available to speak are either being kept in the hospital or are actually police officers with no authority to answer questions. We did catch up with Sasuke Uchiha- Itachi's younger brother- while he was on his way to the hospital."

"And what did he have to tell you?"

"Unfortunately, he refused to answer any questions and, er…broke one of our crew's cameras."

"Oh, I see. Well, do keep us posted on the situation. Now, we can confirm that Kyuubi Namikaze and Itachi Uchiha are still at large and being searched for by police. If anyone has any information on their whereabouts, please contact police immediately. It is of the upmost importance that they are apprehended as soon as possible. Coming up next, an interview with the prison warden. How was Kyuubi able to escape? Are the prison to blame? Thank you."

* * *

"Fuck me, that hurts!"

"Sir, if I have to warn you about your language one more time I'll have to ask you to leave the hospital." She warned sternly.

"It's not my fault! I swear the treatment hurts more than the injury did!"

"Oh, stop being such a baby."

"Maybe it just needs a kiss better."

"And maybe you need a sexual harassment lawsuit."

"Ouch." Obito hung his head in shame, embarrassed to find that his flirting was having no effect on his nurse. Right now he could do with a confidence boost.

"Mr Obito Uchiha?" A man asked, poking his head through the door- thankfully interrupting the awkward scene. "You have a visitor."

"Rin?" The Uchiha asked hopefully, a grin spreading across his goofy face.

"No…a Mr…Sasuke?" The man replied, struggling to remember the name.

"Oh shit."

"Sir!" The woman snapped angrily, raising one hand as though she were going to strike him. Did she have no mercy? Quickly, Obito leapt to his feet and ran from the room to get away from here, pulling the messenger man along with him.

"Let's go!" He shouted, eager to get away from his strict and harsh nurse. All he'd done was accidentally let his tongue slip a few time, nothing too bad about that. Just a few swears here and there. That's all.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Sasuke sneered, glaring at his older cousin angrily.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Obito said, smiling happily. The boy just looked him up at down, trying to fathom why the man was stood in the middle of the hallway in nothing but his boxers. "So…er…you heard what happened?"

"I called the ambulance." The boy said nonchalantly, shrugging it off. "You're lucky I got there when I did."

"Awww, thanks!" Obito grinned, outstretching his arms for a hug. Sasuke, of course, declined but offered a gentle smile nonetheless.

"No problem. Glad you're okay. We better check on everyone else, right?"

"Yeah." Obito mumbled, worry overtaking him as true realisation hit him. Not all of them were alright.

* * *

"You think you have it rough? I wasn't even injured but they've got me hauled up in here too." Sasori complained, stretching his lithe body out on the bed. "Not to mention this is the hospital my grandmother's in. Now I get to visit her whenever I want…lucky me…."

"Right, cause not being injured is such a bad thing? That dick busted my lip, hmm." Deidara hissed, touching his bottom lip gently. It was swollen and bloody and the blonde couldn't help but wince as his fingers traced over it. Sighing heavily, he dropped his hand back to the bed and fell into thought. Dropping his tone to a serious one, he looked up at the redhead curiously. "So, have you heard anything about Naruto or Kakashi?"

"Not a thing. I looked in on Kakashi's room at one point but he isn't allowed visitors. They say he's in extremely rough shape and things aren't looking good. And I still remember how injured he was….I wouldn't put my money on him." Sasori said, eyes darkening as the words left his lips. He didn't like talking about someone in such a way.

"Damn, that's bad. I hope the dude's gonna be alright. And Naruto?"

"Nothing at all. I tried asking the police and the doctors but no one will answer any questions." Sasori mumbled, staring down at his lap thoughtfully. He was worried. "Kyuubi knocked him out and I lost consciousness soon after. But when I spoke to Sasuke…he said that Naruto wasn't in the house when he got there."

"Can't we just ask at reception to see if he's been signed in?"

"Like I said, they won't tell me anything at all. They said that they can't give out any information in case it reaches the press. Because we're not family, they don't have to let us know anything." The redhead murmured, biting his lip in annoyance. "I tried looking round the rooms to find him but everyone's being really secretive. This is the biggest news story Konoha's had for years."

"Guess you're right, hmm. But I hope we hear something soon."

"Me too."

"You don't think Naruto would have gone willingly, do you?"

"After the speech Kiba gave? Not a chance. Besides, I saw the hit Kyuubi gave him. He wouldn't wake up for quite a while after that." Sasori assured him, offering the most forced smile he'd ever given. Deidara knew it was fake but he appreciated the effort and couldn't help but force a smile back. At least he had one thing to be thankful for…both he and Sasori were safe and currently sat close enough to feel each other's presence. That was good enough for him at the moment….

"Well…looks like we'll be missing school, hmm?" Sasori's eyes rolled over to stare blankly at the blonde, narrowing in disbelief that he'd make such a stupid comment at a time like this. "Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Please, don't."

"Mr Sasori?" A nurse spoke up nervously as she made her presence known. She jumped slightly when the two teenagers looked at her, her arms hugging her clipboard tighter as a blush furiously rose up on her cheeks. She avoided eye contact, glancing down at the floor as the two shirtless boys stared at her expectantly. Despite the situation, Deidara couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness. He couldn't blame her though…it wasn't too often these nurses get to marvel at two artistic beauties.

"What is it?" The redhead muttered.

"Oh…erm…y-your grandmother is a-asking for you." She stuttered, the colour of her face deepening.

"You've gotta be kidding me…."

* * *

"Will you put some clothes on already?" Sasuke hissed coldly, glaring over at his cousin's chiselled and unhidden body with displeasure.

"Can't, they're covered in blood. And there's no way I'm wearing those stupid hospital gowns." The man replied simply, offering a slight smile to the boy as they made their way down the hallway together. Obito was getting a lot of looks from doctors, nurses and patients alike but he didn't really care after the night he'd had.

"Anyway, I was told to come and book myself in despite the fact I don't even have a scratch on me."

"It's to protect your from the press." Obito said, ruffling the younger Uchiha's hair affectionately- much to Sasuke's disdain. "Did you happen to speak to Rin?"

"Yeah, she should be on her wa-"

"Obito Uchiha!" An angry yell echoed throughout the hospital, causing many people around to stop in their tracks and Obito to tense up in fear. "What the hell do you think you've been doing?!"

"Oh, shit." The man muttered, listening to the heavy footsteps approaching him from behind. He stood, frozen on the spot, as the person approached. He was too frightened to turn around.

"Here I am, recovering from the biggest hangover of my life, when I get told that my dumbass of a boyfriend is in the hospital!"

"Rin, I can explain!" Obito said in defence, spinning around to face the red-faced woman storming towards him. She wasn't the kind to get angry like this- the couple hardly even argued- but on the rare occasion she did get like this…it was damn scary.

"All you were asked to do was walk Naruto home! Not even you can turn something so bloody simple into a nightmare!" Sasuke blinked, eyes wide in surprise at what he was witnessing. He personally had never seen Rin like this. "You stupid, selfish jerk!" She yelled, hitting the Uchiha in the bicep before throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him forcefully into a tight hug.

"Er…"

"Never, ever worry me again." She sobbed slightly, burying her face in the nape of the man's neck. Obito lifted his arms to hug her back, smiling softly at her concern. It was just the mood lift he needed after the events of the previous night. Just to have Rin hold him like this.

"Ugh." Sasuke grunted from beside them, stuffing his hands into his pockets and walking off to leave them alone. He wasn't really in the mood to stay and watch their loving exchange.

"Been a rough night, huh?" Glancing to the side, Sasuke was relieved to find one of the less annoying people he happened to be friends with- Sasori- without his blonde companion. The boy was alone and, thankfully, clothed.

"Sorry I wasn't there to help you guys."

"No worries. It wouldn't have made a difference anyway." The redhead murmured, leaning back to rest the rear of his skull against the cooling wall of the hallway. It helped soothe his throbbing headache. "Kyuubi was physically stronger than all of us put together."

"How did you work it all out?" The Uchiha asked curiously, eyes narrowing in thought as he scowled at the other's uncaring face. Sasori's lack of expression had always been irritating for him- it made him difficult to read properly.

"You can't win against your loneliness. The human heart is one of the most complex things in existence. But also one of the most fragile. People will always seek out one another, no matter what. The desire to belong, to be part of something, drives humans through life from birth to death. Religion, politics- it's all just the product of soul searching." Sasori muttered on a sigh, closing his eyes slightly. His mop of hair was rather messy, hanging over to cover part of his face as he rested his head against the tiles. "Loneliness is one of the most deadly things there is. It's used as a punishment everywhere from schools to prisons- the ultimate sanction. Without others around to confirm your existence, your heart withers. That's how I worked it out. That's how I knew that Kyuubi's true intention was to take Naruto with him and that's also how I knew that Naruto was in danger of going willingly."

"You figured all that out, huh."

"Yeah. Just like I figured out that the reason you were late was because you met with Itachi." Sasuke froze, eyes snapping into an accusing glare as the redhead whispered out the words so damn casually. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." The boy assured him, looking over as though to reaffirm his words.

"How did you know?"

"I'm good at reading people, that's all." The lithe teen said, shrugging it off as he pushed himself away from the wall and onto his feet. "It's none of my business, so I won't ask what happened but I'm here if you ever want to discuss it. Although…" Sasori turned to head down the hallway, offering a small smile over his shoulder. "I think you should let Obito in more often."

"Tch."

"Just consider it. I think you'd feel relieved if you confided in him…just once in a while." And with that the redhead was off, waving farewell as he headed to an entirely different ward, leaving Sasuke confused and sceptical. The Uchiha didn't like being lectured…but he wasn't in the mood to get angry over it. There were other things on his mind.

* * *

"What time does your shift end, anyway?"

"Man, I have no idea. I haven't had time to check. Besides, I'm actually dreading it."

"How come?"

"How easy d'ya think it's gonna be to leave the hospital with the press hanging around."

"Ah, good point. I might just stay and get my overtime in. Still, I can't believe Kyuubi and Itachi were actually here last night."

"No shit. They sure did leave a mess."

"You're on the team overlooking that school teacher, right? How is he?"

"Kakashi? He's in bad shape. He must have put up one hell of a fight; his injuries are far beyond any of the others'. Personally, I'm worried."

"Damn. I'm on the team watching over most of the others. It isn't much work- just a few minor injuries. That Obito guy makes it less tedious though. He's a funny dude."

"Lucky, I just get to look over an unconscious guy. Kakashi hasn't so much as blinked since we got him here."

"Have fun with your overtime."

"Aw, come on! Trade with me?"

"Nope!"

* * *

Sasori and Deidara sat, sharing a single chair, beside Chiyo's hospital bed. The three of them were chatting rather comfortably together, smiling as they did. The two teens had just announced their relationship to the old woman and she had been more than welcoming of it, just happy that her grandson had found happiness. Chiyo was avoiding the dangerous events- only pleased they were safe- and was instead asking how the party had gone and about their individual art projects for the exhibit. Unlike his boyfriend, Deidara was very open and happy to discuss his work in depth and Chiyo was overjoyed to see that his openness had an effect on the redhead. For the first time in years, Sasori actually sat down and discussed his puppetry with his grandmother….

* * *

Obito and Rin sat watching the hospital TV together; cuddling on the bed the Uchiha had been assigned. The man had fallen into a rare but comfortable silence, snuggling up to the woman he adored and cared about most. Every so often, his mind drifted and he began to worry about his best friend, but Rin helped him stay positive for the time being with her soothing words and touch. Obito wasn't loud, excited, hyperactive or horny for once…just calm as he sat, placing a gentle kiss on the woman's soft cheek and giggling sweetly. He noticed the looks he was getting off the other people he shared a room with and couldn't help but feel pleased with their obvious jealousy. After what had happened the night before, he'd earned a little special attention….

Sasuke wandered through the hallway, having no true destination in mind as he kicked at the clean floor. Sighing heavily, he inwardly debated what he should do. He didn't really want to be around Obito and his girlfriend right now but what Sasori had said had really gotten to him. Maybe he should open up to his older cousin more often, especially about Itachi. The brief meeting he had had with his brother was one he thought he should keep to himself but now he was doubting his original opinion- starting to believe that the spiky haired idiot deserved to know. After all, everything Sasuke had been through, Obito had shared. That was it. Sasuke was going to finally open up and be honest with Obito.

Kiba ran his fingers through the brown spikes atop his head, growling in annoyance at both himself and what had happened the night before. Everything had been so damn perfect! Why did it come to this? Glancing over at the mirror on the opposite side of the room, he stared in shame at his own reflection- covered in cuts, bruises and bandages. His body wasn't the only thing broken. He so badly wished he could hold Naruto in his arms- as soppy and corny as it sounded. But instead, the brunette was sat on his hospital bed, going to great lengths to avoid his friends. He didn't know what to say to them, how to act with them or whether or not he could handle that kind of interaction right now. He just really wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone…except Naruto….

"Where to now, Kyuubi?" The black haired man asked curtly, glancing over at his tired-looking companion. Once again, Itachi was forced to drive while Kyuubi allowed himself to settle and relax.

"Back to the prison. I need to keep my promise to Kakuzu and Hidan." The flame-haired murderer growled, allowing his head to rest backwards and his eyes to close ever-so-slightly as a pleased smile crossed his lips. It was time to move on to the next part of the plan.

"So you're really breaking them out? Despite knowing that security would have been greatly improved after your escape?" The Uchiha said sceptically, raising one eyebrow at the other questioningly. He was a doubter when it came to Kyuubi. He didn't trust him like other people seemed to…he had no reason to.

"Of course. Just like me, they have plans and ambitions for the future. But they're relying on me to make sure those become possible. And what about you?" Kyuubi glanced over, a genuine smile widening. "You were invited to join Yahiko's new organisation as well, weren't you?"

"The Akatsuki? Yeah, I was. I'm not too sure though…."

"You always come across as a lone shark to me. Not the kind to work as part of a group. However, it sounds like they have everything planned out well. It sounds like a grand opportunity."

"I'll discuss it with Hidan and Kakuzu once you've broken them out. And you?"

"I like working as a team but I'm not the kind to take orders…besides…I have other plans…." Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder, eyes darting to the back seat….

…Naruto awoke…

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, there ya go! I know the conclusion of the reunion probably wasn't how you expected it but the way I did it was entirely necessary. Now the long-winded drama is almost over and the results will become apparent soon. **

**Please let me know what you thought of this via those incredible reviews of yours! I can't believe how popular this story has become, I appreciate it so much everyone!**


	27. Home Again

**A/N:**** Thanks for the reviews of the last chapter. I haven't left you waiting long this time as I wanted to put all of your theories and worries to rest. So now it's time to put everything to rest and clear everything up.**

**Read on and find out the truth!**

**Enjoy and remember to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Naruto groaned as the bright light invaded his vision, forcing him to stir from his sleep. He didn't want to go to school yet, he hadn't had enough sleep. Groaning loudly, he tried to roll over onto his side and go back to sleep before it was too late, but there was something wrapped around him…something stopping his movement. He groaned again, louder this time, in annoyance.

"Naruto?" A voice hissed out, trying to selfishly pull him out of his slumber. Whoever it was, they were close…really close. Why was someone in his room?

…

"_I'll never, ever go with you! I hate you!"_

…

The boy's body came to life as memories from the night before flooded his mind and fear and panic struck his heart. He remembered now. He wasn't in his bedroom…Kyuubi had taken him. Immediately, his eyes snapped open, ignoring the unnaturally bright lights, and he looked around- his heart pounding mercilessly. Where was he?

"N-Naruto…." He looked towards the owner of the voice, expecting to find his uncle. But he wasn't there.

Naruto Uzumaki had awoken in a room at Konoha Hospital. The thing restricting his movement was the tightly tucked in sheets on his bed. And the person who was sat with him…was Kiba. The brunette was sat on the edge of his bed, staring down at the boy with just one or two tears in his eyes and the most heartfelt smile on his face. He looked tired and relieved…but handsome nonetheless.

"Kiba? I…I'm alright?" The blonde asked hesitantly.

"That's right, Naruto. You're safe." The older teen pulled the sheets off of his boyfriend and pulled him into a tight, loving hug. It took Naruto a moment to register everything, but he soon melted into Kiba's arms and sobbed a little in joy. They were safe. Kyuubi wasn't here. Just them. And that knowledge made the boy's heart leap. "Naruto, I love you so much." The brunette whispered, pulling the boy's face up so he could kiss away the tears. In a rare moment of pure soppiness and romance, Kiba brought their foreheads together and smiled while gazing into those gorgeous eyes. He was so unbelievably happy in that one moment- he'd been waiting to hold the boy like this all day and it had slowly been killing him.

"I love you too." Naruto whispered back, his breath ghosting over the brunette's lips teasingly. Leaning forward, Kiba captured those lips in an eager and overzealous kiss which started gentle but soon grew into something fierce and needy. If they weren't in a hospital room right now, who knows where it would have led…though the idea of playing together in a hospital was vaguely appealing to them both. But for now, they were happy just hugging and kissing one another and whispering sweet things in a way that would have usually made them sick- like something from a chickflik. But that was how they were…they were happy.

* * *

Kyuubi glanced over his shoulder, eyes darting to the back seat…

The school photograph of his nephew that he had found in the boy's apartment was now in the car with them- something to cherish dearly.

"I don't understand you, Kyuubi." Itachi spoke up, noticing the other man's line of sight. "You could have easily succeeded. You managed to take care of everyone in your way, you knocked Naruto unconscious and had even made your way outside of the apartment with him. Why change your mind at the last minute?" There was a brief silence before Kyuubi let out a soft chuckle.

"You know, I spent fourteen years planning my reunion with Naruto. But one thing I didn't plan…was that he wouldn't need me. I thought I'd come back, make him realise that everything I did was out of love and then he would accept my offer happily. It would have been some work but relatively…easy." The flame-haired killer smiled at the tragic outcome of his ultimate plan…failure. "His boyfriend dragged his sorry ass outside before I could leave and the look in his eyes…it was the same look I had when I said goodbye to Naruto all those years ago."

"So that's it? You gave up on your obsession fourteen years in the making because of that?" Itachi asked, not truly believing his words.

"Not just that…it's complicated. I did it on a whim. Ever since I killed Kushina and Minato, I've lived in regret. I keep wondering if things could have turned out alright, if we could have been a happy family together- the four of us. I think that if I had taken Naruto…I'd feel regret for that too."

"So there is still a heart in there, after all." The Uchiha commented, nodding respectfully. "So what will you do with yourself now?" But Kyuubi wasn't listening, he was staring at that photograph with a sad smile.

"I wish…I wish I could be his uncle. Taking him for days out to do the stuff his parents don't normally let him, taking him to movies, teaching him new skills, being there to help him with his problems, giving his relationship with his boyfriend my blessing…but I've screwed all that up, haven't I? I always thought that living a normal life as a normal uncle would have been hell, but now I want that more than anything." Itachi glanced over, trying to see if the man was playing a prank on him. But the look on Kyuubi's face told him it was all genuine. Never had he seen the flame-haired man like this before.

"It's true…you've lost the chance to be that kind of figure in his life. But you can find solace in the fact that you didn't take him. You made the right decision."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Who knows, maybe he'll thank you for it one day." Kyuubi allowed himself to smile more positively, snapping himself out of his mild daze.

"Yeah, you're right. We're not really the kind to seek out happiness anyway." He said, patting the Uchiha on the shoulder in thanks. "No looking back, just keep looking forward. We have two friends we need to break out!"

"That's right."

Kyuubi smiled, looking out of the window at the bright, beautiful sky…so much like Naruto's eyes.

'_We'll meet again sometime soon, Naruto. Make no doubt…I'll come back and see you and who knows what kind of whim I'll act on when that time comes. I'm just gonna follow my gut from now on, no more obsessive planning.'_

* * *

"Deidara, your lip looks funny!" Naruto giggled, pointing at the other blonde's swollen bottom lip in pure amusement. Deidara was scowling at him, only making it more obvious to everyone in the room- who also joined in with the laughter.

"That's it, everyone gang up on me!" He snapped, glaring at each and everyone one of them in turn. "This injury is a symbol of my heroism, hmm!"

"Heroism?" Obito chuckled. "You were in the room for five minutes before getting yourself knocked out!"

"And it's hardly an injury, Deidara." Sasori piped in, much to his lover's dismay. Seeing the hurt and betrayal on the artist's face, Naruto couldn't help but offer him a smile.

"Thanks for everything, Deidara." He said, earning a smile in return. "And that goes for all of you! You're the most awesome friends a guy could ask for." They all grinned in return, crowded around the grateful boy's hospital bed together- as friends.

One night.

An incredible party.

A horrific encounter.

It had all brought them closer together than anyone could imagine. They were all just happy to be with one another again, it was a huge relief.

"I think most of the credit should be divided between Kiba and Kakashi." Sasori muttered thoughtfully, causing the others to nod in solemn agreement. "From the sounds of it, if it weren't for Kiba then you wouldn't be here with us right now…"

"And Kakashi was so determined to stop Kyuubi, it was unreal!" Obito added, grinning proudly as he thought of his friend. "He's a true hero!"

"I just hope he'll be okay." Naruto said.

"Well, we spoke to a few nurses and Obito and I are going to head down to his room later on to visit him. You know, for moral support." Rin said, hugging her boyfriend's arm like he was a trophy. Hearing the stories of what had happened, she was not only relieved but proud of her man.

"Send him our love." Kiba said from his position on Naruto's bed, one arm draped over the boy's shoulders. "Man it feels weird saying that about a teacher."

"I know. After last night I just can't see him as Mr Hatake, hmm."

"Yeah and after how heroic he was I'm pretty sure that he would top." Naruto said, sending a cheeky wink Obito's way.

"Hey! That's not true, I would totally still top." Obito interjected, scowling at the blonde with a pout. Everyone erupted into a fit of giggles and chuckles- even the so far silent Sasuke. The atmosphere around them was so uplifting and incredible…there was no room for negativity.

"Well, we better head off to see Kakashi." Rin announced. "Don't want to miss a second sending him our thanks and love."

"Yeah, you're right." Obito agreed, waving to them all as he headed over to the door together with Rin. Everyone bid them farewell as they left and soon the others also started to make their way to their own rooms to leave Naruto and Kiba in peace at last. Not that they didn't enjoy the others' company…they just wanted some personal time together.

"I got you something!" Kiba said excitedly, jumping up to rush over to his rucksack- much to Naruto's surprise and curiosity.

"What is it?"

"Nuh-uh. You can't see it yet." The brunette said over his shoulder, using his body to shield what ever he was taking out of his bag from the boy's view. He wanted it to be a surprise. "Close your eyes."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes, just…just close your eyes!"

"Fine." Naruto mumbled, resisting the urge to take a peak. He obediently closed his eyes and waited, listening carefully to the footsteps heading back to his bed. It wasn't until he felt something placed down on his lap and Kiba whispered into his ear to open his eyes that he was allowed to see. And when he did…he couldn't help but smile….

Kiba had placed a bowel on his lap, full of clear water…with a single orange fish beneath the surface, staring up at his new owner curiously. The Inuzuka had remembered Naruto's one secret wish, the wish the boy had told him back before they had started dating. With eyes wide and shimmering with thanks, the blonde turned to stare up at his expectant boyfriend.

"You remembered?"

"Of course. The moment you told me you wanted a fish, I promised myself I would buy you one someday…just to see that smile." He said, poking the corner of Naruto's grin.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naruto yelled, lunging forward to hug his boyfriend happily. Kiba had to move quickly and hold the bowel to stop it from falling off the bed completely- imagine how awkward it would have been if his new present smashed just seconds after it was delivered. Nonetheless, he was overjoyed with the boy's reaction and he got to see that smile once more- just like he'd wanted.

"Not a problem." The brunette said, chuckling happily as they pulled apart. Naruto was staring at the fish with a huge grin, eyes twinkling in wonder and excitement. He looked so cute and kissable when he had that expression on his face. Kiba just wanted to take him and…and…. "So what're you gonna name him then?" He asked quickly, trying to distract himself.

"Hmm…." Naruto pondered for a moment, eyes squinting in concentration, before another smile spread across his tanned face. He looked over, making eye contact with his boyfriend and shook in excitement. "I'm gonna call him 'Kyu'!"

"K-Kyu?" Kiba asked suspiciously.

"Yeah, like Kyuubi." The blonde said, smile fading as he stared at his new pet thoughtfully. The older teen watched him, waiting for more explanation, choosing to act carefully so he didn't offend the boy.

"Why, Naruto?"

"Because, even if he was a jerk, Kyuubi loved me- just like I love this fish." Naruto said, his smile returning. "It's nice to know that I have a family member who's alive and…loves me. It's a nice thought. Though I'll never ever forget how important you and everyone else are to me again"

"Good lad." Kiba said, ruffling the boy's hair lovingly. He draped an arm over Naruto's shoulders and pulled him close. Together, they stared at the newly named fish and even the brunette had to smile at the choice. It was a good choice after all…

'_You're pathetic…weak and useless. If I wanted, I could take Naruto away and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. And that is what I want.'_

Kiba's smile grew and he cupped the fish bowel with one hand happily, pulling Naruto closer with the other.

'_However…for some inexplicable reason I just can't seem to work out, Naruto loves you. And you seem to genuinely love him. That's why…as annoying as it is…I'm going to leave him here with you. But mark my words kid, if I change my mind at any moment…then I'll come back and take him for himself.' _

"I think it's a great name." The Inuzuka said softly. "Welcome to our little family…Kyu…." Naruto giggled at that and punched his boyfriend in the arm playfully.

"Since when were we a family?"

"What? You don't wanna be my little brother?"

"Eww…Kiba, you can't say that after I…y'know…"

"What?" Kiba asked slyly, raising an eyebrow at the now blushing blonde boy he had trapped in his hold.

"After…what we did…."

"I don't know what you're talking about." The brunette said mockingly, playing the innocent fool. "You're gonna have to be waaaayyy more specific." Kiba teased, leaning down to kiss the boy on the nose.

"After we…had sex." God, Naruto was cute.

"Good Naruto." He said, ruffling the kid's hair in praise. "But we haven't had sex- only foreplay, silly."

"Yeah, but we'll have sex soon."

"That right?" Kiba asked, his interest peaking as he heard the blunt statement. He knew now wasn't the time to get turned on…but he couldn't help it.

"Well…y-yeah. I mean…if you w-want…."

"Of course I do." Kiba whispered hotly, trailing a hand down towards the cute boy's lap- despite his brain screaming at him not to. He just couldn't resist and Naruto's sudden increased pace of breathing told him that the blonde couldn't either.

"Mr Uzumaki," Kiba yanked his hand away, both teens turning abruptly to stare towards the now open door…where a male nurse stood, red dusting his cheeks. Damn- they'd been caught. "If you could make your way downstairs. We're going to do a quick scan of your stomach just to make sure everything's fine."

"Okay." Naruto said, moving the fish bowel and hopping off the bed happily. "See ya later Kiba and you Kyu!" The boy said, sticking his tongue out as he practically skipped out of the door and out of sight, his cute butt showing through the hospital gown being the last thing the Inuzuka saw…leaving just Kiba and the nurse alone.

"So…er…." The brunette said nervously, not sure why the man wasn't leaving.

"Best to wait until you get home before doing that. Sex in hospital never really works." The man warned, winking at the teenager. "People always get caught." He said as he left, leaving Kiba alone and terribly embarrassed.

* * *

"But he's not in a coma or anything like that, right?"

"Oh, no!" The doctor replied reassuringly, patting Obito on the shoulder. "His unconsciousness is temporary, not a coma. He was awake briefly earlier but we're finding it difficult to keep him conscious. That's not our concern."

"Then what is?" Rin asked, still clinging to her boyfriend's strong arm for comfort. She was deeply worried for Kakashi…terribly worried. She didn't like seeing him strapped up to the machines. He didn't look like the carefree man he was…just a bloody mess.

"The internal bleeding was quite serious. The external wounds are fully capable of healing perfectly- hardly any scars or marks will be left permanently. That is if he pulls through."

"He will!" Obito snapped, eyes darting to his unconscious best friend. "Kakashi is definitely gonna be okay. There's no way he'd let this take him down!"

"Obito's right." Rin agreed, nodding affirmatively. "Kakashi will pull through."

"Well, not even a doctor can argue with that." The man smiled at the couple. "You can go in and have some time alone with him now."

"Thanks." The two said together, exchanging positive looks. They just knew Kakashi would be fine.

* * *

"Stop being so stroppy already, hmm." Deidara snapped, shooting an annoyed glare over at the fidgeting redhead. "I'm in the same boat you are, so chill out."

"Like you understand, Deidara." Sasori hissed back, scowling. His youthful appearance made him look like a small, upset child. But he didn't care in the slightest. "I'm hauled up in here and they're refusing to let me have Hiruko sent in."

"So what?"

"If I don't have Hiruko here then I'll have nothing to help me relax. I can't keep going like this." The redhead moaned, his headache killing him.

"You just gotta learn to stay cool, Sasori my man."

"Say that again and I'll kill you." The boy warned, eyes speaking volumes.

"Oh, relax."

"That's the point." Sasori snapped. "I can't unless I can work on my craft. I need something to do with my hands." Deidara winked cheekily, resulting in a pillow being flung across the room to smack him in the head. The redhead wasn't the kind to approve of such suggestive innuendo, especially in the mood he was in now.

"Everyone's fine, except Kakashi, so we should be outta here soon anyway. Just chill out until then, hmm."

"Telling me to relax, unsurprisingly, doesn't help."

"Relax."

"Deidara!" Sasori yelled, glaring at the other teen with rage written all over his elegant and youthful features. Man was he pissed.

* * *

Naruto bounced back into the room excitedly, shooting Kiba a huge grin.

"How'd it go?" The brunette asked, flashing a sexy smile of his own back at the excitable boy. Naruto looked cute…even in a hospital gown.

"Awesome! They said nothing's wrong at all. Just a little bruised." The boy said, leaping onto the bed happily, bouncing on it to show his immature side.

"Then we're both in the clear. Guess I won't get to be your personal nurse then." Kiba said, pecking the boy on the cheek. "But at least we get our own private room."

"With a TV!" Naruto yelled, snuggling himself under the blankets.

"Fancy watching a film together tonight?"

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed, cuddling up to his boyfriend. Never before had he felt so damn happy to be alive and safe…never before had he felt so loved and relieved…

His life had truly turned around….

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go everyone! I successfully managed to trick you all into thinking that Kyuubi had succeeded in kidnapping Naruto, sorry for being so deceitful but I couldn't resist the twist. So yeah, Naruto is actually safe and with Kiba. Don't you feel silly for worrying?**

**And Kiba finally bought the fish he's been considering getting since chapter 6. Such a long time ago I had ALMOST forgotten.**

**Anyway, with the action and drama over, I'm keen to hear your thoughts and opinions so let me know in the amazing way you always do!**


	28. AN

**A/N:**

**Hey everyone!**

**Thank you so much for supporting and reviewing this story of mine, it's been a pleasure writing for you. So much so that I often can't go a day without working on it- hence why recently I've gone back to my pattern of relatively quick updates.**

**I've already started writing the next chapter and I was hoping to get it done by the end of this weekend. However, due to a variety of things- the main one being my boyfriend and I breaking up- I haven't written very much at all. I was actually working on both this story's new chapter and a oneshot this weekend but, as any of you who have experienced a heavy break up will know, such a thing can put you in a certain mood. In other words, I'm in no mood to write at the moment.**

**I just thought I'd let you know and thank you for your reviews at the same time. I'm a rather positive and happy person so I'll most likely be back to writing by the end of the week. So this isn't an announcement to tell you I'm stopping the story or dropping it for a long time or anything, I was just letting you all know. After all, some of you have been with me since April! Can you believe that? I feel like you've become my friends…as sad as that sounds!**

**So yeah, after being with me for such a long time I just thought it's fair to let you lovely, wonderful people know. Anyone can understand that writing a story about a relationship is never a good idea just after yours ended. Right? Haha.**

**So, thanks again. You can expect the next chapter sometime next week. Until then, love you all!**


	29. Back Where We Belong

**A/N:**** I just want to set one thing straight before starting the chapter- this story is not ending soon. You awesome readers all seem to think that now the reunion is over that I'm going to stop the story in the next couple of chapters. That's not the case! There's still so much to explore with this story in regards to Kiba and Naruto's relationship so don't be counting me out just yet!**

**Also, thanks for your response to the very short break I took. I'm happy to inform you all that I am now perfectly content with the end of my relationship and am ready to soldier on as a happily sexy single guy for a little while. The break up wasn't too dramatic or anything like that, we just both decided to move on because it wasn't working. More than anything, I just needed to adjust to being single once again before returning to a story about relationships.**

**Anyway, enough about me, on with the story! **

* * *

It was just under two weeks later that the victims of Kyuubi and Itachi's attack were finally discharged from hospital. Needless to say, they were all jumped upon by the media for individual interviews and just trying to make the trip home had been unbelievably difficult. In the end it was Sasuke's cold and aggressive approach that finally shook off the reporters- his one greatest skill.

Life soon returned to normal after that as people began losing interest in the story. There was brief talk of another documentary, but Naruto forced Kiba to make it clear that he would never allow that to happen. Despite the fact everything was gradually dying down, the people involved that night had changed forever and the friendships between them had never been stronger. In a way, Kyuubi's attack had been a blessing- the push Naruto needed to realise that his life was perfect the way it was.

Kyu the fish found himself in a loving home. Naruto adored him. Every morning he'd jump up and greet the goldfish, give it food and say goodbye as he hurried off to school. He finally had the pet he always wanted and he absolutely loved Kiba for it. Speaking of Naruto and Kiba- their relationship had been going great. Naruto and Obito had explained the situation in Ino's bathroom together and, despite his jealousy, Kiba had been somewhat cool with it. He had even got to the point where he no longer hit Obito over the head for joking about it- even laughing at the man's gags when they came up.

Yup, everything was going pretty good. There'd been no word of Kyuubi or Itachi- no sightings, no mention of capture. But, to be honest, Naruto wasn't too bothered.

* * *

"Shikamaru's far too lazy to take up a sport." The girl said, sighing as she leant against the school gate. "In fact, I'm surprised he's as slim as he is. You'd think he'd be as big as Choji with the little amount of work he does."

"Yeah!" Naruto agreed, smiling at the mental image of an overweight Shikamaru. "He's probably too lazy to eat though."

"Wouldn't surprise me. But we're going well so far. He can actually be rather sweet and romantic…when he wants to be." Temari mused, torn between her boyfriend's faults and good points. "I wouldn't trade him for your man, anyway."

"There's nothing wrong with Kiba." The boy pouted, narrowing his eyes defensively.

"I could never deal with the sporty type. The thought of running around after them and heading off to watch their games and all that. Too much effort." Naruto giggled at the girl, pointing a finger at her accusingly.

"You sound just like Shikamaru, Temari!"

"Huh? Guess I do, don't I? Maybe we do have more in common than I thought…" She said, thinking it over briefly, before shrugging it off as an irrelevant point. With the daily stress she went through, there was no way she could be considered lazy. "You're the opposite though. I swear you just can't sit still." She commented, eyeing the shuffling kid with amusement.

"Yeah, but that's part of why we love him!" A voice yelled, grabbing both blondes' attention. They watched as Kiba Inuzuka strolled towards them, a proud grin plastered on his handsome face and an air of cockiness about him. Basketball practice had obviously gone well. The brunette hadn't bothered changing out of his gear yet and so was still clad in a loose and baggy white shirt- currently drenched in sweat- and those shorts of his. He had a towel around his shoulders, along with his bag. His usual spiky hair was a little less wild and upright after the vigorous exercise- presumably the sweat had dampened it- but he still looked so cool.

"Hey, Kiba!" Naruto called happily, beaming as the teen reached them.

"Not been waiting long have you?"

"Nah, I finished up with Iruka ten minutes ago and Temari's been keeping me company." The boy informed him, flashing a brief smile at the girl. Since returning to school, Naruto had to meet with Iruka for at least twenty minutes sometime during the day for the next week or so- just to make sure he wasn't freaking out after what happened.

"Cool. Where's Shikamaru?"

"Went home. I got stuck in detention and it turns out that waiting for me was 'too much of a drag'." She scowled as she said it, not bothering to hide her annoyance.

"Ah, not gonna be a blissful night for you two then." The Inuzuka said, smiling awkwardly.

"Of course it will be. After I've _blissfully _smacked him round the head we can spend the rest of the night _blissfully_ discussing how he can make it up to me." She said, smiling mischievously at her own intentions. Both boys laughed at her plan, secretly glad they weren't a certain black haired teenager. "At least your boyfriend's nice enough to wait for you."

"See! I told you I was the best you could ever have."

"I didn't disagree with you." Kiba pointed out, ruffling the boy's hair in the way he knew Naruto found irritating nowadays.

They all began heading away from the school gate at last until they reached the end of the street, chatting aimlessly about their day and how Kiba's practice had gone. Turned out he'd played 'awesomely'- his words.

"Well, I better head off and deal with my lazy ass of a boyfriend." Temari announced as they reached the corner. "You two take care."

"Yeah, see ya around."

"Thanks for keeping me company, Temari." Naruto said with a grin, waving as she headed off towards Shikamaru's place- leaving the two lovers alone at last.

"Boy, I do not envy that guy right now." Kiba whispered. "Don't get me wrong, Temari's cool, but I reckon she's hella scary when she's mad."

"We've never had a fight before." Naruto said suddenly, looking up at the brunette with a pout on his cute face.

"You're saying that like it's a bad thing."

"Well…fighting is part of a healthy relationship…but we've never had one." Kiba chuckled at the boy's sudden and silly want to actually have an argument.

"In that case, I promise you we will have a fight soon." The brunette teased, nudging Naruto on the arm. "Probably about how good looking you are."

"Shut up! That was so lame!"

"Like you're haircut!"

"We have almost identical haircuts!"

"I know…but we're having our first fight."

"Shut up, Kiba."

* * *

After dumping his bag on Naruto' bedroom floor, Kiba was quick to pin the boy against the wall and plant a heated and wanting kiss on the boy's soft, sweet lips. Lately it had been difficult to get some time together, so he just couldn't resist getting in some Kiba-Naru time. Unfortunately, his moment was short lived. The blonde moaned in protest and pushed the older teen away from him- much to Kiba's dismay.

"You stink!" Naruto said, scrunching up his nose to prove his point. "Go have a shower before you come near me."

"Man, all I wanted was a little love." Kiba grumbled, trying to gain his boyfriend's sympathy. Something told him that the stench which had been brought on by intense exercise in the sun was enough to eradicate Naruto's compassion though. And he was right.

"You're body's all wet and sweaty- and not the good kind!" That comment caused one of Kiba's eyebrows to cock in interest.

"Good kind, huh? Maybe later?"

"Go have a shower." Naruto whined, a blush slowly growing on his tanned cheeks.

"Join me?"

"No. I want you to go get clean."

"You could wash me?" Kiba knew he was pushing his luck but he also knew Naruto was fully aware that he was just teasing. Sure enough, soon the boy was practically pushing him towards the bathroom- pretending to hold his breath to exaggerate the smell of perspiration. The poor, unsatisfied, brunette had no choice but to comply and head for the shower. If he was perfectly honest, he did want to get clean himself. He wasn't currently at his sexiest- he could admit that much! "When I come back out, remind me that I need to talk to you about tomorrow."

"How long are you planning to be?" Naruto asked, surprised that he'd have to remind his boyfriend about anything.

"Depends. I'm horny so we'll have to see what happens when I get in there."

"Go!" Naruto yelled, blushing furiously at the suggestion, shoving his dirty minded boyfriend through the bathroom door.

"Fine. Can I use your towel?"

"Yeah, just don't touch it until after you're clean."

"Geez, I'm a little sweaty not riddling with disease." Poking his tongue out and giving a final wink, Kiba closed the door on his adorable lover.

* * *

"I still think you're insane for doing this." Itachi voice, walking towards his companion.

Kyuubi had decided to lounge on top of the car, seated casually as though it were a living room sofa, basking in the bright afternoon sun. It felt nice on his skin, after so many years in prison.

"After the amount of psychologist reports I've had done, I have plenty of proof telling you otherwise."

"Hm." The Uchiha scoffed, glaring at the man. He wasn't particularly pleased with the fact the flame head had decided to perch on top of _his_ car. Itachi found it incredibly rude, but chose not to cause unnecessary conflict. "I got you a drink." He threw it in Kyuubi's general direction before leaning against the car himself.

"Thanks." The man mumbled, catching the soda can with ease. "I was dying of thirst. Didn't realise running from the authorities was so much work."

"It's usually far easier if you don't head back to the prison you escaped from." Itachi said slyly, once again voicing his displeasure with the whole plan.

"You complain a lot, you know that? Learn to relax and enjoy things once in a while. You Uchiha's all act as though to have something shoved up your ass."

"You're the one who spent fourteen years in prison."

"Ouch." Kyuubi said, smirking as he glanced down at the rather grumpy companion he'd been stuck with. "The good old prison-anal sex joke. I was waiting for you to make one of those- shows you're human after all. But you're wrong, Itachi. I've been celibate since going in."

"Sucks to be you." Itachi replied lazily, not really interested at all. Kyuubi just smirked, taking a chug from his soda and sighing in bliss as the cooling liquid trickled down his throat.

"You wonder why I'm breaking Hidan out…you're so dull."

"If you find surrounding yourself with morons entertaining then don't let me stop you." Itachi retorted, pushing himself off the side of the car. "As long as I don't get caught because of you then I'm not too concerned." With that final statement made, the Uchiha reached up and pushed Kyuubi off the roof of the car roughly before taking his place in the driver's seat.

"Dick!" The man snapped, growling as he climbed in the vehicle himself. "I swear, one of us is gonna end up killing the other pretty soon."

"I agree."

* * *

Now thoroughly clean and smelling gorgeous once again, Kiba stepped out of the bathroom wrapped in his boyfriend's fluffy white towel, furiously drying his hair with a second towel. He had to admit, he felt so much better after a proper shower. His body was refreshed and he felt great. Much better.

"You smell better." Naruto commented, briefly looking up from a magazine he was reading. It looked like a comic book…sometimes Kiba forgot the boy's age. Much to the brunette's annoyance, Naruto only looked at him for a moment before his attention returned to the comic. Was he serious? Here Kiba was, showing off his athletic body, and it wasn't enough to keep his _boyfriend's_ attention for more than a couple of seconds?

The Inuzuka growled under his breath and pulled the towel off his head, throwing it over to hit the blonde in the face. Naruto let out a yelp, jumping as his intense concentration was shattered.

"The hell was that for?!" The boy yelled, glaring angrily.

"I thought the whole point of me getting a shower was so that we could give each other special _attention_." Kiba said, stressing the final word suggestively. Naruto, however, just pouted and scowled.

"No. The whole point of you having a shower was so that I didn't have to smell you anymore."

"Nice." The older teen said sarcastically, yanking off the towel around his waist and throwing that at the boy as well. "Always nice to know I'm loved."

Naruto huffed loudly was he pushed the wet towels off him and onto the floor, delicately brushing any water droplets off his comic. It wasn't until he realised that his boyfriend was now walking around nude that he completely froze, eyes locked onto the older teen. The poor boy still hadn't grow accustomed to seeing Kiba naked…even after their activities. This didn't go unnoticed by the brunette at all. He smirked as he watched Naruto closely, stretching out his body to show off _everything_.

With a proud and cocky smirk on his face, Kiba strolled over to his precious Naru as slowly as he could and leant over him. Naruto's annoyance had faded almost instantly as he became entranced, his lips caught into a fierce yet loving kiss. The Inuzuka teased Naruto, kissing him deeply and running his experienced hands over the blonde's body, fingers occasionally tracing the boy's clothed crotch. Naruto groaned into his boyfriend's mouth, bucking his hips needily for more of that contact- the kind he had been waiting for the whole time they'd be in hospital. The boy hadn't even had the chance to 'take care' of himself. He needed release.

Pulling away from the kiss, Naruto took the brunette's larger hand in his own and forcefully pushed it against his hardening dick- trying to express his desperate need as simply and plainly as possible. Though taken off guard Kiba found it funny.

"Please, Kiba…I need…" The boy mewled, blushing profusely as he did. Kiba considered it for a moment, remembering the night he had pleasured Naruto before…and the time Naruto had returned the favour. But, ultimately, he pulled his hand away and cheekily kissed the boy on the nose.

"Nuh-uh. You'll just have to wait. Tomorrow I have a surprise for you."

"But, Kiba!" Naruto protested, cut off by a peck on the lips.

"I want you to wait until tomorrow. That means keeping your hands off yourself too." Kiba ordered, holding back his own need as he stood up and covered himself up with the towel again. Kiba Inuzuka wasn't exactly known for his restraint and self-control but when he had something special planed, he always managed to find the strength needed. Inuzukas were strong people.

"You're a jerk!"

"Love you too." Kiba retorted, winking.

* * *

The knock on the door was tentative and quiet, but still enough to gain the man's attention. He was somewhat surprised to hear it in the first place, but called out for the person to enter anyway. And so, the boy walked through the door- surprising the man further. Red hair, grey eyes and an aloof expression meant only one thing…

"Ah, Sasori." The man said, watching the teen walk over to his desk silently. "This is a nice surprise."

"I stayed behind after school to work on my art project and thought that I might as well drop by to see you, Mr Hatake." The redhead murmured, jumping up to sit on his teacher's desk opposite him.

"I appreciate it. One of the nurses happened to tell me that it was because of you that they were able to treat me so fast." Kakashi said. He'd been waiting to thank Sasori since he heard the news, but he didn't want to do it with other students around. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it. You're really the only decent teacher round here." Kakashi let out a laugh at that comment, smiling at the redheaded boy warmly.

"Well, it's nice to know I have such a loyal student. Something tells me most would have let their teacher pop their clogs."

"I'm a nice guy." Sasori murmured, making eye contact with his teacher for the first time. "So how is everything?"

"I'm still in the healing process, as you can see." Kakashi answered, holding up his bandaged arm from its sling. "Have to go to the hospital every other day for check-ups but they reckon I'll be alright. I'm pretty damn lucky, apparently."

"No kidding. I'm glad you're alright, either way."

"Thanks, Sasori. Fancy walking with me?" The teacher asked, climbing to his feet. "I can't drive at the moment and the company would be welcome."

"Sure thing." The aloof teen jumped off the desk. "But I thought you'd be meeting Obito after school."

"He's on a date with Sasuke." Sasori's eyes widened a little, darting up to see if the man was serious or not. "By that I mean they've gone out together for some family time. Sorry, I have an odd sense of humour."

"That's alright. I just got an awful image in my head, that's all." The redhead said, scrunching up his nose at the thought.

"So that means it's a lonely night in with a curry for me." The man said, sighing heavily as they headed out the classroom together.

"You can always join Deidara and I. We're having a movie night." Kakashi was taken aback by the boy's offer, never imagining Sasori would be the kind to be so…nice? Not that he thought the boy was nasty or anything, just that he hadn't expected that response.

"It's a bit inappropriate, what with me being your teacher and all."

"Like I care. You went to Ino's party- not much difference. It's also legal as long as you aren't alone with one single student. There's two of us, so you wouldn't have any chance of molesting us." That made Kakashi splutter- another surprise.

"Last time I checked, I'm not the molesting type. Besides, with one arm I don't have a chance." Kakashi replied, offering a smile. "Alright, I'll take you up on your offer."

"Cool."

* * *

When Kiba returned home that night, he was in an extremely good mood. His evening with Naruto had been nice and relaxing- unlike being at the Inuzuka household.

"Where the hell were you?! I was so worried!" Hana, his older sister, yelled as she pulled him into a protective hug- literally squeezing the life out of him. It had been this way ever since that night. Before the Kyuubi incident, Hana was a typical older sister- now she was just annoying. If Kiba wasn't home on time- even if he was five minutes late- she would flip out. Not to mention the fact that she had banned him from all future parties.

"Relax, sis. I just went out with Naruto, that's all."

"You should have called!" She said, giving him a giant kiss on the cheek. That was the last straw! Kiba pushed her off of him and wandered into the kitchen, giving Akamaru a quick belly rub as he went.

"Hey, mom." He said, finding the woman _trying_ to cook dinner.

"Hey, honey. Got away from Hana alright?"

"Yeah. Seriously, put one of the leashes on her or something." The two laughed together, earning an annoyed yell from the other room. "Anyway, I wanted a quick word."

"What's up?"

"I'm bringing home someone special tomorrow for dinner." The brunette said, surprisingly nervous.

"A new girlfriend at last?" His mother asked, smiling.

"You'll see tomorrow." Kiba replied, feeling a little awkward. "Just giving you a heads up."

"Alright, I'll make sure everything goes well for this special person of yours."

"Cheers, mom. I'm gonna go give Akamaru his bath."

"Okay, honey. Don't let him leave the bathroom until his dry this time." Kiba rolled his eyes as he led his dog out the room. His mother was unbelievable.

"Alright, mom." He hissed, leaving the room…only to be snatched up in another hug. Seriously, he couldn't even go to the kitchen without Hana worrying!

* * *

Naruto was sprawled out on his bed alone, staring up at the ceiling of the darkened room. And, as he lay there, he couldn't help but smile. He felt like the luckiest guy in the world right now.

He had great friends.

He had an awesome boyfriend.

He had a loving uncle.

Since that night a few weeks ago, Naruto never once felt lonely, unloved or unappreciated. Those fourteen years of horrible, negative feelings all seemed so worthless and silly now. He'd always hated not having parents- but now he had so much more. After what Kyuubi had told him, he wasn't too sure what to think of his mother and father. Obviously he didn't know what they were like, all he could base his judgement on was Kyuubi's words and experiences. It wasn't up to him to decide if what his parents did was right or wrong- they couldn't have predicted what would happen- but after hearing the broken laugh of his uncle that night, he realised that they had sort of caused the man's pain (as well as Naruto himself.)

Sighing, he decided to just let his thoughts go. He was Naruto Uzumaki! Nothing else mattered right now!

* * *

**A/N:**** Well, there you go guys and girls! Everyone is finally out of the drama and back home…for a different kind of drama. Sorry for raising the sexual tension but not delivering on the action, you'll just have to wait a little longer. So yeah, let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and thank you so much for all your response!**


	30. Moving Forward

**A/N:**** Here's my latest update! I know it's late, sorry about that, but here it is!**

**Just to let you know, soon I'll be posting up a very short story called Sick Puppies: Kiba's Tale. It will be posted in the M section under Kiba/Naruto but it will be far different from this one. Apart from being shorter it will be dealing with some dark themes. If you get the chance check it out!**

**Thanks everyone.**

* * *

"What the hell-?!" Kiba yelled abruptly as someone hit him over the head. He'd only been walking down the hallway, minding his own business. The giggling, however, gave it away instantly. "What was that for?" He shot, scowling at the little blonde ball of energy.

"For talking to Temari about me!" Naruto replied, smiling brightly. "I am _not_ hyperactive!"

"Yeah…definitely not." Kiba drawled sarcastically, rubbing the spot he'd been hit soothingly. "I thought you had History this period?"

"Well, the thing about that is…." The boy said, his smile slowly fading as his eyes darted to the side. Kiba immediately figured out what was going on.

"You have got to stop missing lessons, Naruto." The brunette said, sounding more like a parent than he'd hoped. The age difference was something he tried not to draw attention to, but he constantly found himself sounding more like an older brother or father than a boyfriend. Was it really his fault that he felt responsible for the kid? "Trust me- low attendance is something that will bite you further down the line."

"Aw, come on. Didn't you do stupid things when you were my age?" Naruto teased, poking his tongue out in the way he knew annoyed the older teen.

"Why are you missing History this time?" Kiba asked, deciding to be more mature. He knew when Naruto's childishness was genuine and when it was just covering up something he wanted to hide.

"It's nothing."

"Tell me." The Inuzuka insisted. Using his chocolate brown eyes and a stern look, he just couldn't lose.

"Well…some guys were sorta talking about me and Uncle Kyuubi and pretending I wasn't there. So I went to the bathroom and just…walked off." The blonde explained, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. Yes, despite how much improvement there had been in his life, there were still bullies lurking around. Kiba knew by now, however, that his boyfriend wouldn't let him beat them up.

One thing that annoyed Kiba even more than the bullies though…was the way Naruto referred to his uncle. The boy would often call him 'Uncle Kyuubi' and talk about him the way any other kid would talk about their uncle. Naruto would often say how lucky he was- listing Kyuubi as one of the reasons- and smile while talking about the man. It was something that really got on the Inuzuka's nerves. Kyuubi may have left Naruto in Konoha instead of kidnapping him…but that didn't excuse all of his crimes. Kiba just wished Naruto would realise that. But he didn't want to pressure the kid, so he kept his mouth shut.

"People are always gonna talk, Naruto. You can't run away every time they do or they'll know it's getting to you." Kiba explained, smiling sympathetically at the innocent-looking blonde. "Just ignore them. They don't know what they're talking about, so who cares what they think?"

"I know…I just don't wanna go back." The boy murmured.

Sighing heavily, Kiba proceeded to head down the corridor- gesturing for the boy to follow.

"Well if you're not going back, you might as well make yourself useful. You can help me study."

"You study?" Naruto asked, giggling cheekily as he followed the teen.

"You have a dangerous sense of humour, kid." That only made the boy giggle more.

"You sound old when you talk like that. It's funny."

"It is, huh?"

"Yup, you're my sexy man." Naruto claimed, laughing as he punched the Inuzuka in the arm playfully.

"And you sound funny when you talk like that."

"You love it though."

"Meh." Kiba shrugged indifferently, knowing it would piss the boy off to no end.

"Don't do that!" Naruto yelled, bouncing as he walked beside the older teen happily. "Don't pretend you don't care. You're not Sasuke! You love me and you know it."

"Never said I didn't love you." Kiba pointed out, ruffling the kid's blonde spikes affectionately. "But sometimes you need to take a moment to calm down. There's no way in hell anyone can claim you're not hyperactive."

"Well, Obito seemed to like me just the way I am." Naruto teased sneakily. "Maybe he'd appreciate me more…." The boy said, peering out the corner of his eyes to observe the teen's reaction. He wasn't disappointed. Kiba practically growled in annoyance, baring those fang-like canines at his boyfriend in warning.

"You're _mine_, Naruto." He hissed under his breath. "No one else can have you."

"I love you, you dope." The boy smiled happily. He just wanted to kiss Kiba right there, but it was too risky to do anything like that at school. They still weren't ready to make their relationship public knowledge yet. The only ones who knew were Obito, Kakashi, Sasori, Deidara, Sasuke, Temari and Shikamaru. And they had all sworn to keep it a secret. It wasn't that the teens were ashamed or embarrassed by their relationship- it was just complicated. Kiba had been straight all his life- Naruto being the only male he'd really been attracted to- so sending out a double whammy like that would be a bit of a shock. They wanted to be able to walk into school without people gossiping. Besides, it wasn't like they were hiding it. Neither Kiba nor Naruto were keen on public displays of affection anyway so the secret wasn't limiting them or anything. Even with former girlfriends, Kiba didn't like kissing or holding hands that much when others were around. And Naruto hated it when couples snogged and acted all gushy out in the open for everyone to see. For them, it just worked the way it was.

Of course, Kiba had made the personal decision to tell his mother and sister. The Inuzuka family had never had secrets before and Naruto was someone he was proud to bring home. But, for now, the blonde was unaware and clueless to his boyfriend's sneaky plan.

"So, what's tonight's surprise?" Naruto asked, smiling cheekily.

"Nothing you do or say will make me tell. I told you, you'll just have to wait and see, Naruto."

"Aw, c'mon. Just a little hint?"

"If you keep pestering me, I'll march you back to your History lesson."

"Have to catch me first!" The boy said, poking his tongue out as he jogged ahead a little. He sure was in a good mood. Well, Naruto certainly was gonna keep Kiba young….

* * *

"Well, this is as far as I go. It's time for us to part ways now."

The mood sunk suddenly- the happiness and joy of a pleasant road trip suddenly smothered by the anticipation of farewell. No one wanted to say or do anything, just stand there. It was an upsetting moment, one which created an awkward and solemn silence between the four of them. In the end, it was the oldest of the men who spoke up to break the tension.

"If we want to make the rendezvous on time, we have to go now." Kakuzu murmured, glancing over at his younger companion. He was almost shocked to see Hidan's eyes glistening with moisture. Was he starting to cry? "This could be our last chance to join the Akatsuki. Now that we're fugitives, joining a criminal organisation like this one is the only sure way of avoiding being apprehended by the authorities."

"Do you have to go?" Hidan spurted quickly, completely ignoring the taller man beside him. He was staring directly into Kyuubi's- his best friend of many years- eyes. "Can't you come with us?"

"I can't, Hidan." The flame-headed man muttered, shaking his head. "You've wasted a great deal of your life abiding by my rules and my plan. Now's your chance to go and live how you want."

"As upsetting as this goodbye is, Kakuzu is right. We have to get going now or we'll miss our chance." Itachi said, having already made the decision to also join the organisation. "This is too great an opportunity to pass up."

Hidan, the sadistic and boisterous man of little heart and affection, suddenly lunged forward and forcefully pulled Kyuubi into a strong embrace. Kakuzu and Itachi looked on as the two men hugged farewell before the oldest finally moved forward and pulled the two of them apart.

"Come on, Hidan." Kakuzu said, patting the man's shoulders.

"Okay."

"Go ahead and give 'em hell!" Kyuubi shouted encouragingly, smiling. "They won't know what it means to be a top-class criminal until they meet you."

"Right!" Hidan smirked, waving as he followed the others. "We'll have to meet and have a catch up some day!"

"When we're old and grey, for sure!"

"I'll hold you to that!" And so they left, leaving Kyuubi far behind, to head off for a new future. And, as a loyal comrade should, Kyuubi stood there and kept waving until they had left his sight- not sure if he would ever really see them again.

Having given up his chance of taking Naruto, as well as parting ways with his friends, Kyuubi was now completely alone. Memories, dreams, a photograph of his nephew and his own broken smile were the only things that existed in his little world now.

* * *

"Mom, sis, I'm home!" Kiba yelled, dumping his schoolbag in the hallway as he strolled into the Inuzuka compound confidently. Naruto was trailing behind him, still unaware of the surprise to come, but happy nonetheless. He hadn't been round Kiba's house much so he felt rather privileged.

"We're in the kitchen, Kiba!" Came the familiar shout of Tsume, his mother. She sounded oddly sweet- as though she were putting on a nicer and kinder tone. It must have been in anticipation for Kiba's new 'girlfriend' as she was expecting. What an act.

"Hey." The brunette said casually, leading Naruto into the kitchen. It was there he found both his mother and older sister- both frantically working on dinner- and his jaw couldn't help but drop. The kitchen was an absolute mess! Pots, pans and food everywhere! It was a well-known fact that the Inuzuka women were useless at cooking. Dog food they could manage, but when it came to making something edible for actual people, it was hopeless.

"Afternoon, Kiba!" Hana beamed, wiping her messy hands on her hardly-used apron. "So, where is your company?"

"Naruto's here." The Inuzuka male said, nodding to the boy.

"Oh, hey." Hana said. "Nice to see you again, Naruto. We're just preparing dinner for a special guest Kiba's bringing around tonight."

'Tell you later' Kiba mouthed at the confused boy, not wanting to give away the secret just yet.

"So when's dinner?"

"About half an hour. We weren't sure when you'd be ready for it but Hana and I have been working hard all day on this."

"You sure it's safe to eat?" Kiba asked, peering over at what his mother was preparing. The moment the question left his mouth, a spatula was thrown across the room- narrowly missing him. Well, his mom had dropped the act quick. "Okay! C'mon, Naruto. Let's go upstairs for a bit."

"Okay." The boy muttered, still looking confused and lost.

* * *

Naruto was very fond of the Inuzuka household. It was far larger and more interesting than his own apartment and Kiba's room was awesome! Everything from the bed to the posters on the walls reflected the brunette's personality and Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the amount of dog hair littering the carpet. Only one thing in the room earned a scowl from the boy- a single poster of a barely clothed woman on a motorbike- but he tried to overlook it.

"So what's this about someone coming round tonight?" Naruto asked, crouching down to pat and hug Akamaru- Kiba's massive pet dog. The two of them really got on and, for Kiba, it was heart-warming to see. His best bud and boyfriend getting on perfectly- what could be better?

"You'll see later. It's nothing to worry about." The older teen said, shrugging it off. In truth, his stomach was churning with nerves at the thought of dinner. He had little idea of how his family would react to him and Naruto being together and that unknowing made the whole idea pretty daunting. But he had to do this! He was an Inuzuka! Inuzukas don't fear anything! Except their mothers….

"Hey, has Sasori or Deidara mentioned the Art Exhibition to you at all?" The boy asked, hopping up onto Kiba's bed- closely followed by Akamaru. Both were fine. Kiba often slept with Akamaru by his side and Naruto…well…they slept together too. "I remembered it earlier today and I think they missed the deadline."

"Nah, it got postponed. Sasori is kinda a favourite among the judges, so when they heard he couldn't participate because of what happened, they postponed it for a few more weeks."

"That's good then." Naruto grinned. "I would have felt so bad if they both missed it after all the work they've put in."

"I'm just hoping once the exhibition's over Sasori might leave the art room once in a while." They both laughed at that, smiling fondly at the thought of their redheaded friend.

* * *

It was just over half an hour later that Kiba and Naruto took their seats at the dining table- much to the confusion of Hana and Tsume. The Inuzuka women stared at them suspiciously, before exchanging glances amongst themselves. The big question running through their heads was why the hell Naruto was taking the seat reserved for the girl they were expecting.

"This looks awesome!" The blonde said, beaming as he stared down at all the food laid out before him.

"Thanks, Naruto." Tsume muttered, before glancing over to her son. "So, erm…Kiba. Where's this girl you're bringing?"

"You see…the thing about that…" The teen said, scratching the back of his head nervously as he stared down at his lap. This was the moment he had been trying to prepare himself for. But now that it had actually come…well, to put it bluntly- Kiba was shitting himself. "I…"

"What's going on?" Hana asked, staring at her brother with both concern and curiosity across her face. She could see the young man was nervous as hell.

"There is no girl." Everyone, even the starving Naruto, was staring at Kiba now. All of them waiting for him to continue.

"What do ya mean? You said there was a special girl coming-?"

"I said I was bringing someone special. Not a girl."

"…" Naruto froze, blue eyes widening in horror as realisation hit him. What the hell was Kiba doing?! Was he insane?! What happened to keeping the whole thing a secret?! The boy's reaction didn't go unnoticed and soon Hana was also starting to realise what was going on. Their mother, however, still seemed lost.

"Mom, I think Kiba's trying to say that…Naruto is the special someone."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

This was it.

Sighing heavily, Kiba summoned up all of his courage and decided to just go for it. What was the worst that could possibly happen? Except possibly Tsume completely disowning him….

"Mom, Naruto and I have been dating for a while now. We've been going out long before the incident at the party the other week and I just thought that it was time to tell my family." His eyes snapped shut as he finished the bold claim, not daring to stare at his mother's face out of pure fear of her reaction.

"K-Kiba." Naruto mumbled, pulling on the older teen's sleeve nervously. If this was the surprise, he sure wasn't happy about it at all. Surprising, yes it was. Good, no it was not. Kiba opened his eyes but still avoided looking at his mother, instead staring at his boyfriend's fearful face.

"But Naruto's a boy!" Tsume shouted suddenly, obviously baffled.

"Yeah, mom, he is." Kiba replied, turning to her at last.

"But you're a boy!"

"Yes, mom, I am." The brunette said, worried that this wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. But the last thing he wanted to do was upset his mother or get into an argument with her.

"But you like girls!" She barked, still just as confused as before.

"Well…I do like girls." Kiba said, getting more uncomfortable by the second. "But I also like…no, _love_ Naruto."

"I…I dunno what to say." Tsume muttered- for once at a loss words. The poor woman really did look completely out of it.

"Well, I'm proud of you." Hana blurted out, causing everyone to turn and stare at her curiously. "That was a brave thing you did, Kiba. I don't think I've ever been so proud of my little brother." With that, the woman jumped to her feet and pulled both Kiba and Naruto into a hug, creating a slight sense of relief amongst the two boys. She had always been such a supportive older sister, even if she was annoying sometimes. "And I think Naruto's awesome!"

"But I…you…I don't…what?" Tsume stuttered, pointing between the three of the youths in a trance of misunderstanding and confusion.

"I don't think mom is really gonna understand this quickly." Hana whispered to her little brother, giggling slightly. "Why don't we just enjoy dinner now and I'll help you wrap your head around this later on, okay?"

"I…erm, okay?" Tsume said, still not entirely convinced. She was obviously completely clueless to what was going on- it was written all over her face. And that expression remained for the rest of dinner. Hana soon returned to her seat and they all started digging in. Tsume was eating far slower than usual, but everything was going pretty well.

"You're a little younger than my brother, aren't you?" Hana pointed out, smiling sweetly. She didn't say it in a judgmental manner nor in a tone which seethed disapproval. She was just stating it casually.

"Yeah! But I'm so much more mature!" Naruto claimed boldly, grinning around a mouthful of food.

"Uh, shut up!" Kiba retorted, punching the boy teasingly. "You are _not_ more mature than me! You still cuddle your pillow at night!"

"So? You talk in your sleep!"

"Do not!"

"Actually, Kiba, you kinda do." Hana said, giggling slightly.

"You're taking his side already?"

"Shut up, I was trying to make a point here." His sister interrupted, silencing her little brother. "I was trying to tell Naruto not to let you be controlling just 'cause you're older."

"It's okay, I make sure I call the shots!" The blonde said happily, nudging his boyfriend teasingly.

"It's true. I hardly get a word in edgeways." The Inuzuka male muttered, poking his food with his fork as he pretended to be upset.

"Good. Might take you down a few pegs." Hana teased, winking.

"This is exactly why I didn't want to tell you! You and Naruto are gonna be, like, ganging up on me and stuff!"

"Yup!" Naruto said happily.

"You know it." The eldest Inuzuka sibling added, exchanging a mischievous glance with the blonde boy. The three of the laughed together, relief and joy descending down upon the table. Tsume, though giving a small smile, wasn't really herself. Kiba couldn't tell if it was because she was disappointed and upset or just confused. Either way, he decided to give Hana the chance to talk to her later before making any moves. His sister and mother always had a connection of understanding that he lacked with either of them. Perhaps because Hana had been more of a sister than a daughter to Tsume as they grew up in a broken home. Either way, he was feeling pretty positive about now and finally revealing the truth to his family was such a relief.

* * *

"Hana's awesome." Naruto mumbled, smiling happily.

"Only because she told you loads of embarrassing stories about me." The Inuzuka retorted, scowling in annoyance at his cute, yet irritating, boyfriend.

"Yeah, probably." The blonde grinned wider, launching across the bed excitedly. He tackled Kiba down onto the mattress and gave him a tight hug of appreciation. The two of them had headed back to Naruto's apartment after dinner and were enjoying some time alone at last. Both stuffed with Tsume's, surprisingly good, food they were now able to enjoy each other's company alone. "Thanks for today, Kiba. It was really special." The boy said seriously, straightening himself up until he was comfortably seated on the teen's abdomen. Kiba couldn't help but smile up at the kid.

"Not a problem, Naruto. I know we're hiding this but I just thought our friends and families should know. Besides, we told Kyuubi so why not my family too?" The brunette shrugged, passing it off as no big deal. Naruto, however, was over the moon. It was really the first time Kiba had brought up his uncle himself and certainly the first time he'd spoken about the man in such a carefree manner. That fact only added to the boy's happiness.

"I love you." Naruto muttered shyly, feeling that it came out less manly than he had meant it to.

"I love you too, Naruto. Crazy uncle and all."

With another smile, Naruto leaned down and planted a deep and passionate kiss on his boyfriend- putting every ounce of appreciation into it. They were finally alone and able to enjoy a level of intimacy they had craved for a long time now. And, as they pulled apart and made eye contact, they both silently agreed on what to do- something that could make the night even more special.

"Kiba…I've been thinking about, y'know, what we talked about in the hospital."

"Oh." The teen said, casting his mind back.

"Do you think we can…y'know?"

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

Gulping, Kiba sat up and rolled them both over, so that Naruto was beneath him and staring up with those gorgeous eyes. He gulped again, looking down at the adorable blonde.

In the midst of a comfortable, yet tense-filled, silence Kiba began to undress the boy beneath him- removing each item of clothing carefully and delicately as though he were afraid of messing anything up. Naruto moved around to help the process along, chewing on his bottom lip nervously as he did so. Pretty soon, the younger teen was entirely nude and showing off everything he had to offer. The bronze skin and slim, yet slightly toned form, was something Kiba had been waiting to see again. Naruto wasn't as comfortable with nudity as Kiba himself was so it was really only during moments like these that the Inuzuka had the opportunity to see such a sight.

Smiling, Kiba moved down and kissed the boy's lips gently, forcing Naruto to stop chewing on his lip. Satisfied that the kid's nerves were calmed a little, the brunette started trailing chaste kisses along the boy's developing jawline and down to his neck. Arching, so as to give his boyfriend greater access, Naruto mewled out in appreciation of the moist contact. Smirking against Naruto's skin, Kiba moved further and further down, swiping his cheeky tongue across each of the erect nipples he found and even nibbling on them occasionally to get the desired effect he wanted- a moaning Naruto. It was gorgeous.

"K-Kiba." The boy hissed, thrusting his hips up to jab his erection into the older teen's attention. Pleased that the blonde's embarrassment and hesitation had died away, Kiba went straight down and- for the first time in his life- wrapped his lips around the head of a dick. Naruto's response was instant. He gasped out, trying to thrust further into the warmth- only to have his hips held down. The brunette couldn't help but chuckle around Naruto's member, sending vibrations straight through the boy's body.

'_Oh crap.' _Kiba suddenly thought to himself, still casually sucking his boyfriend's member. _'Just realised I have no idea what I'm doing. With a girl it's so damn simple but…I need to stretch him or something like that, right? How the hell do I do that?!'_

"Ohhh…" The boy moaned, his breathing becoming laboured and heavy.

'_Calm down, Inuzuka. You need to use your fingers, duh! Oh…but what if it's all dirty? Oh God, I'm in way over my head here.'_

"Kiba." Came the pleasured whimper.

'_Just make it up as you go along and try and make it look like you know what you're doing!'_

With that decisive thought in mind, Kiba did what all Inuzuka's are naturally born able to do- take charge. Pulling back, Kiba started to strip off his own clothing under the watchful eye of the hard and horny blonde. This was going to be special….

* * *

Kyuubi wandered the streets silently, face hidden beneath his hood, trying to remember the name of the town he was in. His mind and memory really weren't working well that night- both craving some rest. It was for that reason that, when he came across a small inn, he immediately headed inside in search of a place to try and sleep. His heavy-lidded eyes lazily stared out from beneath the hood as two men bickered behind the front desk, creating quite a commotion.

"I came to you for help!" The younger of the men shouted angrily, storming over towards the door and Kyuubi himself.

"I'm only an uncle, why should it be my responsibility to help you?!" The owner shouted after him angrily, flipping him the middle finger. Kyuubi just silently watched as the young man stormed past him, a few tears falling off his face, before running out of the inn as quickly as possible.

With a scoff, Kyuubi approached the front desk and took out a roll of cash. Itachi had left his car in the redhead's possession as a favour and the man had sold it as a means of getting some quick money.

"Bloody nephews." The owner muttered, shaking his head. "He's my brother's problem, not mine." The dirty, bald and filthy man looked up at the hooded man, as though waiting for him to agree. But Kyuubi merely glared in repressed disgust. Normally, he would have killed this man. But, parting ways with his closest friends had drained him of all murderous intent.

"Just give me a room for the night." He snarled, slamming a few notes down on the desk.

"Sure thing…You got a nephew yourself?" The man asked, trying to start up conversation.

"No…" Kyuubi lied, hating how bitter it tasted on his tongue. "No I don't."

* * *

**A/N:**** Yes, I know I am a horrible person!**

**I took forever to update, then I finally do and tease you all. I admit it, I'm cruel.**

**Sorry for the slow update, my Christmas break went on longer than I thought but, as I said before, I'm not abandoning this story!**

**So there we have it guys and girls. Please let me know what you thought with those awesome reviews!**


	31. His Eyes

**A/N:**** Sorry for the late update. When a particularly challenging chapter needs writing I tend to take my time and having writer's block on top of that is a bitch. But, anyway…**

**It's officially 'Fishing For A Smile's one year anniversary! Champagne for everyone! This update has been ready for a while but I wanted to wait until the anniversary to update just to make it more meaningful. This story has been a challenge but one I've certainly enjoyed and will continue to enjoy.**

**I'm well aware that I left you all with a cliff-hanger last time so I won't take up too much time. **

**PLEASE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM BEFORE REVIEWING!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Naruto stared at him with lust and adoration as Kiba reached down to undo his own jeans, trying to conceal his nerves about what was taking place. The brunette was hesitant and pretty embarrassed to find his fingers trembling as they started fiddling with the belt buckle. He was having a hard time staying focused long enough to undo the damn thing and it was driving him nuts.

'_Maybe this is a bad idea…'_ He considered silently, slowly drifting off into thought. That was, until he was snapped back to reality by the feel of tugging down by his waist. Curious eyes snapping downward, the Inuzuka was rather surprised to find Naruto offering him a happy smile and trying to help him out of his jeans. The boy seemed so wanting and needy at that moment, childish determination plastered on his face as he worked to undress the older teen, and that sight made Kiba sick to his stomach. He gulped nervously, feeling the blood drain from his face as the situation overwhelmed him…

* * *

"_Please," the brunette whimpered, heading towards the horror-of-a-man as best he could in spite of the pain and the limp plaguing his approach. There were tears in his eyes and blood dripping from his lip; making him look so pitiful and weak when compared to the monster glaring at him coldly, but none of that was enough to deter him. "please…don't take him." He begged, sobbing quietly as the words slipped out into the wind and the image of the man's face became blurred by overwhelming tears._

"_Why?" Kyuubi growled lowly, voice completely void of any previous aggression or rage. All that remained was simple curiosity. "Why should I leave him here with you?"_

"_Because I…" Kiba's legs gave way, unable to hold him up any longer, and he crumpled to his knees as exhaustion and pain wracked through his young body. He hated everything about this moment. The pain, the fear, the cold of the night, the man in front of him and the threat of his new-found love being taken away. Glancing up, he let out another choked sob as his eyes fell upon the unconscious boy that had been flung over Kyuubi's shoulder like a rag doll. He had to do something. "I love him." The brunette whispered, eyes moving from Naruto to his uncle to force strong and determined eye contact. Kyuubi merely snarled._

"_Pathetic," he muttered, glaring down at Kiba's crumpled form with disgust. "Look at you. You couldn't even protect Naruto from me. If I leave him with you sooner or later he'll die and you'll be unable to stop it. In the end your love amounts to nothing. What good is love alone? What's the point in loving something unless you're able to protect it?" Kyuubi snarled angrily, his rage returning once more as the teenager cowered below him. "The world isn't going to baby you to avoid hurting your feelings!" He spat harshly. "It doesn't care about you and your worthless 'love.' The world will take everything you care about away from you, despite how much you grovel and beg and cry and sob! Unless you're strong enough to protect what's important to you, it WILL be taken away!"_

"_But…" Kiba stared at him, body trembling as the man's bitterness washed over him._

"_What good is loving something…if you can't protect it?" The red-haired man whispered, eyes darting away from Kiba. "I can protect Naruto, so my love has meaning. You can't, so what value do your feelings hold?"_

"_That's not what love is about!" The brunette yelled, casting aside the fear and terror within him. "Love isn't about only caring for things you'll never lose! Even if you do take Naruto and even if you do protect him, one day he'll die…or you'll die. Either way, you won't be together forever. But that's part of life." Kyuubi watched him, expectantly, and didn't interrupt. He was waiting. "People come and go from our lives all the damn time. They don't last forever but loving them helps you grow and become a better person. They touch you and change you as they stick around and leave you as a better person. Love doesn't last forever."_

"_If you're so willing to accept that, then why do you bother trying to keep Naruto here?"_

"_Because it isn't for you to decide what's best for him. Naruto and I love each other. I'm not gonna say that it'll last forever and we'll get married and all that. Who knows, maybe we'll date for another few years and then split up- though I hope that's not true. The point is," Kiba forced himself to his feet again, keeping pressure off his aching ankle, in order to try and show more strength than he really had. "Naruto makes me happy…and I like to think…I make him happy too. Isn't that what love is about?"_

"…" _Kyuubi remained silent, cocking an eyebrow in slight surprise that such a young man had such deep and emotional things to say. Kiba was more emotionally mature than he expected. Nonetheless, he turned his back on the teenager and chose to ignore him. _

"_You can take Naruto!" Kiba shouted after him, causing the man to halt momentarily. "I can't stop you. But he will fight you every single day, no matter what. He will never stop fighting you, no matter what you do. And he will never love you for taking him away. He will fight. And he's a lot stronger than I am. And when he fights you, day after day, that's when you'll realise that your love is the one without value!"_

"…" _Kyuubi glanced at the boy on his shoulder for a second, before turning his gaze to the young man behind him. The sadness in those brown eyes…they were the same eyes Kyuubi had when he said goodbye to Naruto all those years ago. The flame-headed man couldn't help but smirk slightly._

* * *

Kiba took Naruto's hands in his own, pulling them away from his belt, and gave him a loving smile. The blonde seemed lost and confused but the older teen felt his heart swell with love and adoration. Silently, without a single word, he cupped the boy's face and pulled it up to his own. Closing his eyes, he placed his lips against Naruto's in a soft and gentle kiss, trying to express his appreciation for everything in a single action.

* * *

"_You're pathetic…weak and useless. If I wanted, I could take Naruto away and you wouldn't be able to do a damn thing about it. And that is what I want." Kyuubi muttered, that smirk slowly forming into the smallest and most subtle of smiles as he turned to face the wounded teenager. _"_However…for some inexplicable reason I just can't seem to work out, Naruto loves you. And you seem to genuinely love him. That's why…as annoying as it is…I'm going to leave him here with you. But mark my words kid, if I change my mind at any moment…then I'll come back and take him for myself."_

_"Wha-?!" Kiba's eyes widened at the man's words, pure shock rattling his entire body. Was this a cruel, mocking joke? Was the man just trying to hurt him even more by giving him false hope? Why would he change his mind so easily? "What do you mean?" The brunette demanded, watching as Kyuubi gently placed Naruto's unconscious body on the concrete ground with love and care which didn't suit him._

_"I mean what I say…" The murderer muttered lowly, stroking the blonde's cheek before climbing to his feet again. "Prove the value of yourself and your love to me." He watched the brunette fall to his knees and crawl over to Naruto swiftly, checking that the boy was alright. And, even Kyuubi could see the love in Kiba's heart. Crouching down, Kyuubi took the brunette's chin in his hand and forced the teen to look him dead in the eye. Kiba looked scared and afraid…but more than anything, the concern for Naruto was most evident within his eyes. Bringing their faces closer, until they were mere inches apart, Kyuubi's breath ghosted over Kiba's face as he whispered, "Naruto is still a child, so innocent and naïve, it's all in his eyes. If you love him, then you'll do whatever it takes to preserve that innocence for as long as you can. If, the next time I see this boy, I don't see that same light in his eyes…I'll kill you…and take him." Kiba nodded his understanding once. And that was enough._

_Kyuubi disappeared into the night._

* * *

Kiba's eyes snapped open suddenly and he found himself staring into the shimmering blue depths of Naruto's. At that moment, his heart sank. The brunette pulled out of the kiss, pushing the boy away by the shoulders to create some distance, and stared deeper. The innocence and naivety in those eyes that Kyuubi spoke of…it was all currently buried beneath the glazing of want and lust. Kiba trembled, horror overtaking him.

_'If, next time I see this boy, I don't see that same light in his eyes…'_

Kiba pushed Naruto away, ignoring the loud protests and yells of confusion, and scrambled for his clothing. He swiped it all up and hastily began pulling it on until he was fully dressed again. He couldn't do this. He just couldn't go through with it. Silently, without a word, he backed away towards the front door with the little blonde following him. Naruto was still naked, his body on display, and his eyes still weren't back to normal. Want, desire, lust, confusion and hurt. No innocence. No light. This was bad. This was wrong. This was awful. The brunette's throat dried up as fear and panic filled him and he immediately reached for the door handle. Naruto was shouting something at him but he couldn't hear properly. The only thing he could hear were Kyuubi's words replaying over and over in his head.

_'I'll kill you…and take him.' _

Kiba shuddered, rushing out the door and slamming it behind him with such force he was sure the other occupants of the building would be woken. But he didn't care. He had to get away from Naruto as soon as possible. He had a promise to keep. He had nodded for goodness sake! After making a promise with a guy like Kyuubi, he knew he had to do everything to keep it…otherwise he'd be killed…and Naruto would be taken away for good.

He had to distance himself.

He had to get away from here!

No matter what, he had to get away from Naruto!

* * *

"Hush little Naru, don't you weep,"

Kyuubi whispered out into the darkness of his hotel room, not possessing enough energy to sing the song as he once had to that gorgeous baby.

"Your uncle's gonna rock you to gentle sleep."

He sighed quietly, letting his eyes flutter close momentarily before opening them again to stare up at the dirty ceiling covered in shadows.

"And if your sleep is plagued with fears,

Uncle Kyuubi will dry your tears."

He tried his best to block out the various noises passing through the paper-thin walls of his room. The sound of two women yelling and arguing, the rhythmic thumping of two lovers going at it, the sound of the manager arguing with his nephew once again.

"And if you're scared by the cold, dark night,

Your uncle will tell you it's all alright."

He bit his lip, almost drawing blood, as emotion flooded his heart. Loneliness echoed throughout his being. He'd left Naruto behind, parted ways with his friends and chosen to walk a path of solitude. He shouldn't have any regrets- it was his choice.

"And if Kiba dares make you cry…"

He muttered out, substituting the original lyrics for the name of the brat who had made him a promise.

"Uncle Kyuubi…will make him…die…"

The last word echoed out into the darkness, taking with it all of his ferocious determination and intent. It didn't matter how alone he was or how heavy his heart felt- he was still the demon known as Kyuubi Namikaze. Meticulous planning and thought out schemes were things he excelled at making but his tendency to act on impulse had proven time and time again to overrule any grand plan- just as the impulse to leave Naruto behind had shattered a plan fourteen years in the making. But there was more to it than that…even when he acted upon impulse…there was always a plan.

Kyuubi Namikaze was a keen analyst- able to observe and decipher any situation presented to him and create a variety of optional responses in his mind. Narrowing down those options to one was the easy part. As complicated as it all sounded, he was able to do it all in a matter of moments. Therefore, even when he seemed to act suddenly with no time for thinking things through, he was always following a plan. And, as he lay alone on a mouldy bed in a run-down hotel room, he still had a plan.

_'But he will fight you every single day, no matter what.'_ Kiba's words had certainly made an impression on him- that was for sure. _'And he will never love you for taking him away.'_ The damn brat had a point, despite his stupidity, and Kyuubi himself had considered it the moment he noticed the determination and stubbornness within his nephew. _'He will fight.'_

"Minato was always rather quick to give in, only standing up and fighting when it was necessary. It was admirable." The flame-headed man chuckled to himself. "You've gotten your stubbornness from your mother, Naruto."

_'He will fight.'_

What good was taking the boy away if doing so would never make him happy? Kyuubi was a master of manipulation. He always assumed that, no matter how strong the bonds Naruto had made in Konoha, he could find a way to sever them and change the kid's heart. But it didn't work out that way. So he'd discarded his old plan and decided to follow a new one…

_'If you love him, then you'll do whatever it takes to preserve that innocence for as long as you can.'_ His own words had been carefully chosen. He'd phrased it all in a way that made him certain of what would result. A developing, yet still immature teenager would interpret those words in a variety of ways- one of which would make everything work out. Kiba would end up doing exactly what Kyuubi wanted him to. He was, after all, a master of manipulation.

"If you can find a way to keep Naruto happy and prevent any doubt forming within his heart, then you can keep him. But, if you fail then I'll take him for myself." Kyuubi muttered thoughtfully, face completely blank and expressionless. "Will you keep your promise or…will you play right into my hands, Kiba?" The redhead smirked slightly. It had been a while now. His smirk grew slightly as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone…

* * *

Naruto shook his head, trying to deny the existence of the tears leaking from his cerulean eyes, as so much emotion consumed him. Ever since that night with Kyuubi, the boy had never had a reason to be sad. It had been perfect happiness for weeks. But now he felt worthless. Kiba had abandoned him in the middle of their most intimate moment, without saying a word and looking as though Naruto disgusted him. At first the blonde thought there was something wrong with his body, but Kiba had always been fine with it before and constantly complimented him- even calling him beautiful. So there must have been something else wrong, some other reason the brunette had run away.

Wrapped in his bed sheet, the boy sat on the mattress with a broken heart and tried so desperately to figure it all out. He could think of a variety of reasons why Kiba may have wanted to back out of going all the way- nerves, tiredness, etc.- but none to explain why he would run away the way he had.

Reaching for his phone, the boy wiped his tears away with the bed sheet and checked if his boyfriend had messaged him. Nothing.

Naruto had three messages but none of them were from Kiba.

The first was from Deidara:

_Sasori got u a ticket to the final judging of the art exhibition in a couple of weeks. If ur busy cancel ur plans. I dont care wot u were doing nothing is more important atm. Dont worry we got tickets for the others too. Cya at skl :) x_

Normally the blonde would have typed out a happy reply, but he wasn't really in the right mood, so he closed the message and made a mental note to respond later.

Moving on, he noticed the next message was from Sasuke:

_You may want to check online when you get the chance, dobe. Obito was showing me some of the pictures that have been posted of Ino's party and there's a few of you embarrassing yourself and you've been tagged. Still, not as bad as the pictures of my idiot cousin breaking the window. Anyway, thought I'd let you know before I went to bed. By the way, don't forget to do your English homework. I'm not bailing you out again._

Naruto gave a slight, sad smile as he read it. The fact was he had been online and seen the photos of the party and he'd noticed a lot more people had added him as a friend since. No rude comments had been posted on the pictures of him either, which had raised his spirits. He'd also completely forgotten about his English homework so he made another mental note- this one reminding him to text Sasuke and ask what the work actually was.

Finally, he moved on to the final unread message. He was surprised to see it was from Sasori, who didn't really text much:

_Hey._

_Deidara just left a minute ago and I couldn't be happier. He's been driving me absolutely nuts with his constant talking and distracting me from my work on Hiruko._

_Anyway, just thought I'd check on you and see how you are. It's been a while since we've talked, just the two of us._

The blonde read the text twice, smiling slightly at his friend's complaints about Deidara and nodding in agreement at the last sentence. He and Sasori used to talk all the time when the redhead was his only friend. The puppet-crafter would always claim he didn't care but Naruto would tell him everything and he'd still listen. With Sasori so busy with the upcoming exhibition and Naruto spending time with Kiba a lot, they hadn't really had one of their heart-to-unwilling-ear for a while now. Naruto started typing his replying, knowing that he needed to talk things out with someone and Sasori was probably the best. Making sure to watch his grammar (poor grammar was a pet hate for the redhead) he sent a reply as soon as he could:

_Haha that sounds like him. How is Hiruko coming along anyway? I'm not actually that great. Kiba's being confusing and it's gotten me really upset xx_

Naruto added the x's as he always did, despite knowing it was another pet hate of Sasori's. There was a chance the redhead had gone to bed since sending Naruto his earlier message so the blonde didn't hold out too much hope for a reply- even though he was really hoping for one.

To his surprise, his phone vibrated almost instantly and he started reading Sasori's response:

_Why? What's happened?_

The message was blunt and, to the untrained eye, uncaring. However, the fact the other boy had ignored Naruto's question about Hiruko proved that Sasori was genuinely concerned and that alone was heart-warming.

_Well…_ Naruto began typing.

* * *

Once Kiba got home he ran straight upstairs and completely avoided his mother and sister. The last thing he needed right now was Hana going on about how much she liked Naruto or his mother's irritating questions. If at all possible, he needed all thoughts of Naruto to completely fly out of his brain right now. He was already feeling guilty about leaving his precious boyfriend alone without a proper explanation!

"Akamaru, I've really fucked up." The brunette groaned, collapsing onto the bed next to his large dog. His white-furred companion instantly lifted his head and placed in on his master's thigh, looking up at him with those adorable, understanding eyes. In spite of the fact Akamaru couldn't verbally respond and likely didn't understand most of what Kiba told him, the teen still felt listened to and understood when he ranted and vented to his childhood buddy. "I just ran out on Naruto and almost had a damn panic attack!"

Akamaru whined in response, nuzzling his master affectionately.

"I don't know why- well, I do know but…it's just…it's really complicated!" Kiba groaned, entwining his fingers in his own hair and tugging in frustration. "I couldn't do it, boy. I couldn't have sex with Naruto after what Kyuubi said."

Akamaru stared at him.

"He's right. Naruto's eyes really are innocent and amazing and…but tonight when we were…were getting ready to…y'know…they seemed so different and all the innocence was like…clouded over or something." The brunette struggled to put his thoughts and concerns into words, but Akamaru didn't ask annoying questions or complain about not being able to understand. He just listened like a true pal. "If Naruto and I…do that then all the innocence will go away and…and if Kyuubi sees then…ah, I don't even know why I'm so damn messed up, I just can't help it!"

Akamaru moved up the bed, lying by Kiba's side, and licked his face in that comforting way of his. The teenager immediately wrapped his arms round his beloved dog and snuggled into his warmth for a hug he so desperately needed at that moment. He could feel tears starting to sting his eyes and he didn't even understand why. He didn't know why Kyuubi's words had affected him like this. Now he could see why he, along with everyone else, was offered therapy after that night. It was like Kyuubi had programmed him with those damn words of his.

Kiba couldn't stop himself from feeling so guilty and ashamed and…unworthy of looking after Naruto. He felt sick at the thought of himself.

* * *

_That doesn't sound like him though. There has to be a good explanation for Kiba to have ran out like that. Try not to worry about it for now and just wait until tomorrow to find out exactly what's going on. If you want, I can always talk to him for you?_

Sasori hadn't appreciated being told more than he needed to know about his friends' sex life but Naruto felt it necessary to explain that his boyfriend had never acted like this during their previous intimate moments. However, despite his displeasure at the information he was given, Sasori was surprisingly supportive and helpful. He wasn't pointlessly comforting Naruto- like so many friends mistakenly do in situations like this- but was helping him calm down, think it through and guiding him to a solution. Naruto was glad he decided to text Sasori rather than his other friends because of that.

Deidara would have gotten dramatic and probably text or call Kiba demanding to know what was going on and why he was acting that way. Sasuke would have wanted to stay out of such private matters and told Naruto it was something he needs to take up with Kiba, not him. Obito would have rushed over and suggested they get drunk- something Naruto didn't think would help, especially whilst he was aware of his crush on the Uchiha and what had happened last time Kiba had upset him. Temari may have been helpful but Naruto was only just starting to get to know her.

Sasori was perfect in this situation. Naruto couldn't help but feel lucky for such a friend as he sent his reply:

_I'm sure there's a good explanation I just don't get why he couldn't tell me or text me explaining it after he'd left. I'm just getting all confused and worried I've done something wrong but I guess you're right about not worrying tonight. I wanna try talking to him first so he doesn't think I've gone round telling people our private issues but if he won't talk to me I might ask you to. Thanks Sasori xx_

With a sigh, Naruto fell back to rest his head on his pillow and closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. He was sure that he'd been laughing about this with Kiba soon. Maybe it was something stupid like his boyfriend had forgotten to feed Akamaru or left his heater on. He knew that thought was just a poor attempt at comforting himself and obviously wasn't true, but he had to find a way to try and forget the look Kiba had given him as he had backed out of the apartment. Naruto couldn't forget that look. He'd received all kinds of looks whilst growing up as the nephew of a serial killer, but the one Kiba had given him…he couldn't work it out at all.

The buzzing of his phone snapped him out of his thoughts suddenly and he couldn't help but laugh at his own jumpiness as he reached over to read Sasori's message.

…

Except it wasn't from Sasori.

…

It was from a withheld number.

…

Curiously, Naruto opened it and read it with the sting of apprehension in his heart.

…

_Naru,_

_Meet me alone this Saturday at Suna's main bus station at exactly 13:00._

_-From U.K_

* * *

**A/N:**** Not what any of you were expecting, I know. Thirty-one chapters and Naruto and Kiba still haven't gone all the way, huh? I realise some of you won't be too happy and were looking forward to a sex scene but everything I do is for a reason, I'm afraid. Sorry if you're left disappointed but the story is headed in a particular direction and Naruto and Kiba having sex wasn't quite ready to come in yet.**

**Anyway, let me know what you thought about this chapter, even if you were disappointed and I will once again apologise for the late update! **

**Also, as it's this story's one year anniversary I would like to ask each and every one of my amazing reviewers what their favourite memory of this story is. You can tell me who your favourite character is, or your favourite chapter, or your favourite particular moment or what you're most looking forward to. It will be interesting to read as a little anniversary thing. **

**Thanks reviewers, I appreciate you all!**


End file.
